HTTYD - Dragons: Defenders of Berk (My Version)
by Sounga12
Summary: Hicca and her friends are back, only this time their enemy Alvin now knows the secrets to training dragons. Hicca and her friends will have to learn more about dragons as well as meeting new ones and dealing with a new enemy.
1. Chapter 1: Live and Let Fly (Flight Club

**Author's Note: Here it is the first chapter of my new story, Dragons Defenders of Berk. Hope you all enjoy it like you did the last one.**

 **I don't own How to Train Your Dragon; only Hicca (female Hiccup), Asher (male Astrid), Bones (Boneknapper), Serpentina (Grapple Grounder), Mist (Scauldron), Blazer (Monstrous Nightmare), Etch (Whispering Death), Grabble (Smothering Smokebreath), Melt (titan wing Changewing), and Spinetail (Deadly Nadder).**

"..." Human p.o.v.

 **"..." Dragon p.o.v.**

 _'...'_ Human thought

 _ **'...'**_ **Dragon thought**

 **Enjoy this new story and be sure to review.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Live and Let Fly (Flight Club)

It was night time on the island of Berk and in a dark cave lit by torches, Fishlegs is revealed to be tied up.

"Tell us what you know about the dragons, girl. Tell us how you train them." A mysterious voice says to her.

"I won't talk!" Fishlegs says struggling against her restraints. "You can't make me." She says.

"Oh, I think we can." The voice says and then the torches start going out one by one until the entire cave was pitch dark.

"Hello?" Fishlegs asks and begins panting. "Is anybody there?" She asks again starting to freak out. "Oh! You can't-you can't leave me in here!" She says hyperventilating. "Okay! Okay! Hicca is the leader of the Berk Dragon Academy. She rides a Night Fury named Toothless. She also has a Boneknapper named Bones, a Grapple Grounder named Serpentina, a Scauldron named Mist, a Whispering Death named Etch, a Smothering Smokebreath named Grapple, a titan wing Changewing named Melt, and a Deadly Nadder named Spinetail. And then there's Asher. He's mean. But in a nice way. His dragon is a Deadly Nadder, shoots spines, loves chicken, heh. He also has Monstrous Nightmare named Blazer. Snotlout rides a Monstrous Nightmare. We're not actually sure who's more monstrous-her or the dragon. And then there's the twins. They share a Zippleback. Actually they fight over it." She rants quickly but then stops as Toothless lights two of the torches to reveal him and Meatlug beside the girl with the riders staring at the girl in disappointment. "What? You know I hate the dark!" She says.

" **Heh, wimp."** Toothless says walking over to his rider.

"Great. Fishlegs. More like guppy legs. Jeez." Tuffnut says feeling embarrassed by the girl.

"Fishlegs, you can't cave in. Alvin will do a lot more than turn out the light to get you to talk. He had me locked in a dungeon ready to be executed. Toothless was chained and muzzled for days. You need to stick with what we discussed-your name, where you live, and nothing else." Hicca says to the girl.

"All right, I'll work on it!" Fishlegs says in defeat.

"Mean? I'm not mean." Asher says walking away.

"It's okay, Asher. I like mean boys." Snotlout says flirtingly.

"Ugh!" Asher groans in disgust as they exit the cave leaving Fishlegs and Meatlug alone in the dark.

"Hey, girl, can you untie me?" Fishlegs asks her dragon.

" **No."** Meatlug says licking her rider's face and lies down.

"Please?" Fishlegs begs.

* * *

The next day at the docks, Hicca is shocked by the news she just received from her father.

"Grounded? All the dragons? Are you serious?" Hicca asks her father with Toothless, Serpentina, and Melt following behind her while Grapple was on Hicca's shoulders.

"Deadly serious. From this point forward, there is a ban on flying-period." Stoick says to his daughter.

"What? What about patrolling, training?" Hicca asks.

"What part of "ban on flying" did you not understand, Hicca?" Stoick asks.

"But that's-that's ridiculous." Hicca says.

"I want that wall higher!" Stoick yells to two Vikings building a wall.

"Aye, aye, sir!" One of the Vikings shouts back.

"Are you calling your father ridiculous?" Stoick asks his daughter.

"Of course not. I would never call my father ridiculous. I'm calling my chief ridiculous." Hicca says but then a pole falls and nearly lands on Serpentina's tail.

" **Hey watch it!"** Serpentina snaps at the Viking.

"Careful, darling." Stoick says and looks at his daughter dragons. "You too, dragons." He says and continues walking up the dock. "Put your backs into it, boys!" He shouts to the men.

"Aye, aye!" The men reply.

"Daddy, Alvin has his own dragons-Changewings, Scauldrons, Whispering Deaths-I saw them with my own eyes. I've trained all three of those dragons and their apart of my herd so only I can deal with them." Hicca says trying to reason with her father.

"Yes. When you were kidnapped and locked up in an Outcast Prison." Stoick counters his daughter's point.

"He's also read _The Book of Dragons_. He's seen Asher train his Monstrous Nightmare, Blazer, and he still has Mildew, who, by the way, I really doubt will hold up under questioning." Hicca says getting in front of her father's path.

"Hicca-" Stoick tries to say.

"If Alvin learns how to train his dragons and he attacks with them, our only chance is to fight back with ours." Hicca says.

"I understand that. But I'm not going to risk your life or the lives of any of your dragon riders. This is my final word." Stoick says and walks away from his daughter.

* * *

At the academy, Hicca had gathered all the dragon riders and the dragons to tell them the news she received from her father.

"And you agreed? Just like that?" Asher asked in shock and enraged.

"What other choice did I have? He's the chief, who also happens to be my incredibly overprotective father." Hicca says as she leans against Mist with the rest of her dragons gathered around her.

"Well, we have to get him to change his mind." Asher says.

"Stoic the Vast? Um, good luck with that." Fishlegs says to the blonde teenage boy.

"So what am I suppose to do with Hookfang if he can't fly?" Snotlout asks as Hookfang's tail starts to flame up. "You know what happens when his "Inner Warrior" is caged up?" She asks.

" **Yeah, this."** Hookfang says and swats his tail at his rider sending her across the arena.

"Aah!" Snotlout screams as she comes towards Asher but he puts out his foot stopping the girl. "Ooh." She says connecting with the boy's boot. "That…is what happens." She groans on the ground.

"Whoa. We should have caged his inner warrior a long time ago-that was awesome!" Tuffnut says.

"Yeah." Ruffnut agrees chuckling.

"Look, I know this is going to be hard, but I'll keep working on my daddy, and hopefully he'll change his mind." Hicca says.

"And what if he doesn't?" Asher asks his crush making Hicca sigh.

* * *

Moments later, Hicca and Asher are walking back from the Academy towards their homes.

"Wow. I forgot what a long walk it is from the academy. Sure would be nice to be flying home." Asher says hinting towards Hicca.

"Why, thank you, Asher, for that observation because I clearly don't have enough on my plane right now." Hicca says but then Toothless runs in front of them.

" **Hicca, it's time."** Toothless says excitedly.

"What's with him?" Asher asks looking at the bouncing Night Fury.

"Ah, it's sunset. We always take a lap around the island when it gets dark while my other dragons settle in for the night. He loves it and the quality time we spend together." Hicca says.

" **No kidding I love it and the time we spend together."** Toothless says as he stares back at the sunset.

"Poor Toothless. No family, no night flying. What's left for him, really?" Asher asks.

"How about using you as target practice?" Hicca asks with a smirk on her face.

"Okay. Why don't I just leave the two of you alone?" Asher asks as he walks away.

"That's probably a good idea." Hicca says as she stares at her Night Fury.

* * *

Later that night Hicca was in the smithy working on a shield as Toothless looks at the moon before walking into the forge and smacks her in the face with his tail.

"Ow! What?" Hicca asks.

" **You know what."** Toothless says as he gestures to the outside wanting to fly.

When she doesn't respond he walks over and nudges his rider in the back.

"Ah-ooh! Toothless, you have to relax." Hicca says and points to his usual resting spot.

" **Fine."** Toothless grumbles and sits in his spot. **"But this is totally unfair!"** He shouts but Hicca just gestures for him to lay down making Hicca sigh in relief as Gobber walks in.

"Nice to have you in the shop, Hicca. Usually you and Toothless are out enjoying a beautiful evening flight around the island at this hour. Of course, you can't do that anymore, what with the ban on flying and all." Gobber says as Hicca glares at the blacksmith. "Ah…shame about that. So…what are we making?" He asks.

"What do you think?" Hicca asks showing Gobber a shield with the symbol of a Night Fury on it.

"All this work for a shield?" Gobber asks in confusion.

"Well, it's not just a shield." Hicca says as the center piece opens and a cable wraps around Gobber and pulls Hicca to him because of her weak form.

Hicca and Gobber just stare at each other after the little mishap feeling awkward about their position.

"Handy." Gobber says.

"If we can't ride dragons, we have to defend ourselves somehow." Hicca says as she reels the cable back in freeing the man in the process as she places the shield on the table.

"You know, Hicca, your father is just doing what's best for you. He's trying to keep you safe." Gobber says to the girl.

"I know. But the problem is, the safest place for me is on my dragons." Hicca says gesturing to Toothless and to her dragon stable were her other seven dragons were sleeping.

"Well, I'll leave you to it. Imagine you'll be here quite a while. Too bad, really. Have you seen that moon? Can't imagine a more beautiful night for a flight." Gobber says but then Hicca glares more intensely at him. "I did it again, didn't I?" He asks and walks away.

"Ah!" Hicca shouts after turning around to find Toothless in her face.

" **Well?"** Toothless asks.

"Gah! Don't you start with me mister. You might as well forget it." Hicca says but then they both stare at the full moon in the night sky.

* * *

Meanwhile Asher is feeding Stormfly and Blazer, holding a fish for both of them but then they suddenly growl catching Asher's attention.

"What is it, you two?" Asher asks but then hears a screech in the distance. "A dragon! And someone's riding it" He says seeing the dragon fly by fast. "Wait a minute…that's a Night Fury." He says knowing who the rider is.

Moments later Asher mounted Stormfly and took off after Hicca and Toothless. A second later he spots the two and has Stormfly fly after them.

"All right, Hicca, what are you up to?" Asher asks himself as Stormfly swerves through the sea stacks trying to keep up with Toothless. "Come on…come on!" He says as Hicca looks over her shoulder and sees Asher and has Toothless fly faster, out maneuvering Stormfly at every turn. "Ugh!" He says after Stormfly lands on a sea stack statues' axe.

"That was a close one. Nice flying, sweetie. Think we lost him." Hicca says as Toothless sets down but then senses Stormfly behind her.

"Think again, Hicca." Asher says.

"Asher! We were just talking about you." Hicca says smiling nervously.

"So I guess this is the part where I ask if you father changed his mind, and you tell me he didn't, and you're going behind his back. Again." Asher says knowing the little dance they do by now.

"Actually, no. This is the part where I tell you my daddy is wrong." Hicca says changing the dance a little.

"So…he knows." Asher says.

"I didn't say that. Look, you were there on Outcast Island just like I was. You know what Alvin is capable of." Hicca says.

"So you were just gonna fly around at night all by yourself and say nothing?" Asher asks.

"That was my plan. I didn't want to get anyone else in trouble. I was trying to do the right thing. Sort of." Hicca says.

"We both know what the right thing is, Hicca. But if we're gonna ride dragons behind your father's back, we all need to ride dragons behind your father's back." Asher says

* * *

The next day Hicca and Asher decide to inform the other riders about their plan.

"Dragon Flight Club. I like that!" Snotlout says excitedly. "What is it?" She asks not understanding what it is.

"It's a secret Dragon Flying Society. We train at night under the cover of darkness." Asher says.

"Sharpening out skills against possible dragon attacks by Alvin." Hicca says.

"But remember, it's secret. Nobody can know." Asher says.

"As far as you're concerned, it doesn't exist. There is no Dragon Flight Club." Hicca says.

Snotlout and Hookfang stare at the two for a minute before looking at each other to get their opinion.

"Hey, what do you think?" Snotlout asks her dragon.

" **I'm in."** Hookfang says and blasts his rider with fire.

"Aah!" Snotlout screams as she is sent flying and crashes into a wheelbarrow. "He's in." She groans.

Later Hicca and Asher arrive at Ruffnut and Tuffnut's home to inform them of the plan.

"So listen, this is very, very important. The first rule of Dragon Flight Club is that there _is_ no Dragon Flight Club." Hicca says to the twins who are hanging upside down from a support beam.

"Okay, so wait a minute." Tuffnut says as he drops down to the floor. "Is there a Dragon Flight Club?" He asks.

"Yes." Asher replies as Ruffnut drops down too. "There is a Dragon Flight Club.

"But Hicca just said there _is_ no Dragon Flight Club." Ruffnut says gesturing to her best friend.

"No Ruff, the first rule of Dragon Flight Club is that there _is_ no Dragon Flight Club. Get it?" Hicca asks.

"Absolutely. Not." Tuffnut says.

"Yeah. I think I need to lie down." Ruffnut says putting a hand to her forehead like she was in pain.

"Me too. Why don't you guys come back when you've made up your mind and you stop saying "is" so much." Tuffnut says.

Later Hicca and Asher are meeting with Fishlegs to inform her as well.

"Um, I'm not sure this is a good idea. Besides, I hate having to wake her. She's so beautiful when she sleeps." Fishlegs says but then Meatlug releases flatulence making her rider go wide eyed and hug her.

"Fishlegs, this is a defining moment in the history of the Berk Dragon Training Academy. Hundreds of years from now, when they're building statues of us in the middle of town, they're going to Harken back to the courage it took for all of us to stand up for what we know is right, regardless of the consequences." Hicca says giving a big speech.

"So…I get a statue?" Fishlegs asks excitedly ignoring the speech.

"Yes Fishlegs. You get a statue." Hicca says with a sigh.

Later at the Academy the dragon riders had gathered with their dragons.

"Okay, Dragon Flight Club members, you know why you're here." Hicca says.

"Pah! Speak for yourself." Tuffnut says.

"We need to be ready for riders on any type of dragon, from a Typhoomerang to a Scauldron to a Changewing-even a Whispering Death. So I've put together some training exercises-" Hicca says.

"Nah-juh-blah, blah, blah. Can we go already?" Snotlout asks gesturing to the impatient Hookfang who roars.

"Let's mount up. First stop…Changewing Island." Hicca says as she mounts Melt and they head towards her Changewing's old home.

"Oh, yeah. Stones of Good Fortune-a lifetime of good luck. I can't wait to get my hands on one of those." Tuffnut says forgetting what the stones really are.

"Tuffnut, we've been over this. Those are not Stones of Good Fortune. Those are dragon eggs." Asher says.

"And leave them alone, please. I really don't want to revisit the Changewing debacle." Fishlegs says as they begin their descent to the island.

* * *

On the island in the forest three boars were wondering through the forest unaware that they are being hunted. A second later a Changewing makes itself known causing one of the boars to get separated from the others and runs into another Changewing that was blended into stone wall.

"According to Melt, Changewings hunt like wolves. One dragon lures a single boar from the herd." Hicca informs the riders as they watch the three Changewings surround the single boar.

"Then the other Changewings surround it…" Fishlegs concludes after watching the event in front of them.

"Hey. Don't we know that boar?" Tuffnut asks his sister.

"Yeah, we do. That's Bjorn Boar." Ruffnut says.

"Are they serious?" Asher asks.

"You leave Bjorn alone!" Tuffnut shouts pointing at the Changewings.

"Clearly, they are." Hicca says.

" **Idiots."** Melt says noticing that Tuffnut's outburst caused them to get spotted.

"You're on your own, Bjorn." Tuffnut says as the Changewing fire acid blasts at the riders as they retreat while the Changewings fly after them.

The riders make the way out of the forest while dodging acid blasts and fall trees as well.

"Keep your distance. They're acid is only effective at close range." Hicca says as Melt dodges acid blast spat at him.

"Not very comforting when you're on the slowest dragon. I'm sorry, girl. It had to be said." Fishlegs says to Meatlug.

A Changewing dives at Snotlout but Hookfang dodge just in time.

"There's too many of them. And they come out of nowhere!" Snotlout shouts.

Hicca looks in front of them and notices two Changewing coming at her but Melt twirls through them protecting his rider in the process.

"Wait a minute." Hicca says looking up at the sky. "If they don't have anything to camouflage against…" She begins to say.

"It'll take away their advantage." Fishlegs finishes.

"Up! Up!" Asher shouts to Stormfly as his Nadder flies up to the sky.

The Changewings continue to follow the riders into the sky but Stormfly fires her spines at them and Melt rapidly fires acid to finish scaring the Changewings as they fly back to their island.

"What did I say about the Changewing debacle? Was no one listening?" Fishlegs asks gripping her head.

* * *

The next morning Stoick makes his way to Gobber's smith and sees him magnifying the mechanism on Hicca's shield.

"Eh. Aha…hmm. Now, where did she hide it?" Gobber asks fiddling with the shield not noticing Stoick had walked in. "Where is the trigger for that-" He begins to ask.

"Gob-unh!" Stoick yells as the cable wraps around him and pulls him to Gobber as they stare awkwardly at each other.

"Eh-huh…so I'll just…unwind that and, uh…hopefully, no one is looking." Gobber says as he loosens the cable from Stoick. "So what can I do you for?" He asks.

"I came for my saddle. Did you make the adjustments I asked for?" Stoick asks.

"It's done and back on Thornado. It should do wonders for your maneuverability." Gobber says as he continues to look at the shield.

"Good." Stoick simply says.

"Of course, that shouldn't matter right now, what with the ban on flying and all." Gobber says.

"And what ban would that be, Gobber?" Stoick asks.

"Stoick, the ban…on flying dragons. The one where no one is allowed to-" Gobber begins to say but then sees the look on Stoick's face. "Ah, I see. The ban where no one is allowed to fly dragons except the chief." He says whispering the last part.

"Someone's got to patrol the island. It might as well be me." Stoick says.

"Uh-huh." Gobber says knowing Stoick's plan would backfire.

"And not a word to anyone. Especially Hicca. I mean it." Stoick says.

"Stoick, I'm nothing if not careful. Oh!" Gobber yells as he is smacked in the face by a mini catapult. "Catapult. Should have seen that one coming." He says as Stoick looks at his friend, both unaware that their conversation was heard by none other than Grabble.

" **Oh, Hicca's gonna love this."** Grabble says and flies back to Hicca's dragon stable to tell his brothers and sisters.

* * *

At nightfall, the riders were once again doing their dragon studying, only this time Hicca brought Toothless and they are studying the scorch mark of a Typhoomerang.

"Much like the rings inside a tree, the scorch mark can tell you the age and thus the size of the Typhoomerang in question." Fishlegs explains rubbing her hands across the scorch marks.

"It's still warm." Hicca says still feeling the heat from the mark.

"Which means it wasn't here too long ago." Asher concludes.

"And is you look at the mark, you can tell which way it came from and which way it was headed. Mm-hmm." Fishlegs says.

"I know which way it's headed without all that stupid stuff." Snotlout says as she stands up.

"Oh, really? Where's it going?" Asher asks with a smirk on his face.

"It's not. It's coming-at us. Right now!" Snotlout shouts and points to the fast approaching Typhoomerang.

"So, uh, anything else we need to learn?" Hicca asks quickly getting up.

"Nope." Tuffnut says.

"We're good, Hicca." Ruffnut says.

The riders then quickly mount their dragons and take off into the skies. While flying Tuffnut looks down and notices something.

"Hey, Hicca." Tuffnut calls out.

"Yes, Tuffnut?" Hicca asks.

"When did your dad join Dragon Flight Club?" Tuffnut asks.

"He didn't." Hicca answers.

"Oh. Weird. 'Cause he's right there." Tuffnut says and points downward as the other look down to see their chief, Stoick the Vast, riding on his Thunderdrum, Thornado, just below them.

"What the-aw, quick! Evasive cloud maneuvers." Hicca orders and they all quickly fly into the clouds to avoid being seen. "We have to stay up here in the clouds until we're right over town." She says to the others inside the clouds.

"What are you two doing?" Asher asks as he sees the twins along with Barf and Belch hanging outside the clouds.

"We can't see in the clouds." Tuffnut says.

"Yeah. It's too cloudy." Ruffnut says.

Stoick looks around but then something catches his attention as he looks up to see two figures in the clouds.

"What in the name of Thor?" Stoick asks himself.

"Uh, you guys, if your heads are out of the clouds, my daddy can see you." Hicca says making the twins go wide eyed as they look down to see Stoick and Thornado coming towards them.

"Uh, not going to disagree with you there." Tuffnut says.

"All right, guys, split up, head home, and please keep the dragons out of sight." Hicca orders as they all split up in different directions.

Stoick and Thornado enter the clouds and give chase to any rider they can find. Unable to catch the first target Stoick spots another one and chases after them.

"You can't all get away!" Stoick yells chasing after the unknown rider.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut are the first to make it back as they run along their roof to the back door while Barf and Belch head to their stable. Snotlout and Hookfang make it back next and once they reach Snotlout's house Hookfang tosses his rider through the window.

"Aah! Ooh-oof-ooh-oh!" Snotlout cries as she crashes into things and Hookfang heads for his stable. "Way to go, Hookfang!" She shouts to her retreating dragon.

Asher and Stormfly arrive at home with Asher straight into his house but then signals for Stormfly to head to her stable where Blazer is watching. Hicca and Toothless fly through Hicca's bedroom window.

"This never happened." Hicca says getting into her bed but then sees Grabble waiting at the foot of Hicca's bed. "Grabble, what are you doing here?" She asks her Smothering Smokebreath.

" **I overheard an interesting conversation between your father and Gobber."** Grabble says with a smile getting Hicca's attention.

Fishlegs and Meatlug were the last to arrive home, the Gronckle being the slowest dragon as Fishlegs said.

"Okay, come on." Fishlegs whispers as she hops off Meatlug. "Whew. We made it, girl. I knew we were smarter than-" She begins to say but then a large figure appears before them in the form of Stoick the Vast.

"Smarter than who Fishlegs?" Stoick asks.

"Aah!" Fishlegs screams. "Chief! What are you doing up?" She asks.

"You're coming with me, girl." Stoick says making Fishlegs get a grim look on her face.

* * *

Fishlegs is brought into the Great Hall, where Stoick and Gobber question her.

"I'm going to asks you one more time, Fishlegs, what were you doing out there flying, and who was with you?" Stoick asks sternly.

"My name is Fishlegs. I live on the island of Berk. I don't know anything about dragons or those who ride them." Fishlegs says repeating what Hicca told her to say if she was ever captured.

"Why does she keep saying that? She's kind of giving me the willies." Gobber says.

"My name is Fishlegs." Fishlegs continues to repeat.

"Fishlegs, this is not an interrogation." Stoick says making Fishlegs stop but then the lights all go out making the girl whimper.

"Actually, it does kind of feel like an interrogation, Stoick." Gobber says.

"Not helping, Gobber." Stoick says.

"My name is Fishlegs. I live on the island of Berk. I don't know anything about dragons or those who ride them." Fishlegs says.

* * *

The next night, Fishlegs is freed and meets the riders at the Academy.

"He put the screws to me. I thought I was gonna crack. Especially when the lights went out. But I held firm, because I know the first rule of Dragon Flight Club is there _is_ no Dragon Flight Club." Fishlegs says to Hicca, who has Grabble on her shoulders, and the other riders.

"Oh, great, not that again." Tuffnut says leaning against a barrier while Ruffnut sits on top of it.

"You did great, Fishlegs." Hicca says.

"So what are we doing tonight?" Ruffnut asks.

"Nothing." Hicca simply says.

"That doesn't sound fun at all." Tuffnut says.

"Look my daddy is onto us. It's important that we lay low until this blows over. We need to be invisible. Plus with what Grabble told me, I might be able to get the ban lifted soon." Hicca says with a smile but then they hear a loud roar and look up to see a flaming Hookfang.

"Hey, hey, you guys!" Snotlout shouts as she and Hookfang enter the Academy.

"Snotlout, what did I tell you? No dragons." Hicca says rubbing her forehead.

"Yeah. Even I knew that." Tuffnut brags making Hicca sigh.

"What's so important anyway?" Hicca asks.

"Let's just say I may have saved this entire island! Alvin and the Outcasts are attacking as we speak." Snotlout says.

"Alvin." Hicca says calmly.

"So what do we do now?" Asher asks.

"Now I play my card." Hicca says and walks off.

* * *

Meanwhile out at sea, Alvin and the Outcasts are currently making their way towards Berk.

"Alvin, we're getting closer." An Outcast says to his leader.

"Yeah. And the closer we get, the stronger the smell." Alvin says walking over to the soldier.

"Smell of what?" The soldier asks.

"The smell of Berk's destruction." Alvin says seeing Berk in the distance.

* * *

Meanwhile at Hicca's house, Stoick was asleep in his chair when Hicca enters the house.

"Daddy, wake up. Daddy!" Hicca shouts smacking Stoick's shoulder causing him to wake up and grab his axe and Hicca at the same time.

"Aaaahhh!" Stoick screams ready to strike down his daughter.

"Daddy, it's me! Please don't chop me." Hicca says.

"Hicca! What did I tell you about sneaking up on me when I'm asleep?" Stoick asks his daughter setting her down.

"Okay! It's not fun for me either. But this is an emergency. The Outcasts are sailing towards Berk." Hicca says to her father.

"And how would you know that?" Stoick asks.

"Do I really need to answer that question? And don't think I don't know about your little _exception_." Hicca says smirking.

"Uh, I don't know what you're talking about, darling." Stoick says quickly.

"Oh, daddy, I am the only one who can talk with dragons so I have eyes and ears everywhere. Grabble here overheard your conversation with Gobber the other day about how no one can fly dragons _except_ the chief." Hicca says smiling with Grabble on her head grinning at Stoick.

"We'll talk about this later." Stoick says putting on his helmet.

"Oh there's not going to be any talking about it later, daddy. Because you're going to remove the ban or I'll tell everyone that the chief doesn't follow his own rules." Hicca says smirking.

"Fine, I'll remove the ban after this is over. Now wake the others. We'll need the full Academy." Stoick says but when he opens the door the riders are already on their dragons.

"Hey, chief." Fishlegs says standing in the doorway and the others behind her.

* * *

A few minutes later Stoick and the riders are in the air. They then spot the Outcasts ships through the clouds and ready themselves for battle.

"I'm going to draw their first round of fire. When they're reloading, you attack. But not before." Stoick says to his daughter as Thornado dives towards the ships.

Alvin was watching an Outcast soldier put a boulder into a larger pile before turning around to see Stoick and his dragon coming at him and his men.

"On my command! And…" Alvin begins to say as the soldiers load the catapults. "Now!" He yells as three catapults are fired.

"Thornado, down!" Stoick orders quickly.

" **Got it."** Thornado says and dives below the incoming boulders and unleashes a sonic blast at Alvin's ship.

"Fire!" Alvin orders as his soldiers fire their crossbows at Stoick and Thornado but the Thunderdrum uses his sonic blast to redirect the arrows back at the soldiers causing them to jump overboard.

Stoick and Thornado dodge another three boulders fired by catapults and swoop in between the two ships and fly towards the back side only to have a fourth catapult fired at them. Stoick uses his strength to catch the boulder and throw it back at the Outcasts.

"Now, Hicca!" Stoick yells as his daughter and the riders attack the ships.

"Here they come. Just like you said." An Outcast soldier says to Alvin.

"Open the cargo hold!" Alvin orders as two Outcasts soldier open the cargo hold and releases eight wild Changewings.

"Changewings!" Hicca yells seeing the wild dragon fly past them and head towards Berk.

"We can't let them get to Berk!" Asher shouts.

"If they go into town, they'll tear Berk apart and we won't be able to see them." Fishlegs says.

"Then it's a good thing I left my other dragons behind." Hicca says and pulls out her flute and plays _March of the Dragon_ on it. "My dragons will cut off those Changewings from getting into town. Flank them and then round them up and have Melt lead them to Changewing Island. You all help him to make sure none of them head back this way. I'm going to help my daddy." She says.

"Got it!" Asher shouts as he and the remaining riders head after the Changewings and see Hicca's dragons have already cut them off from getting to Berk.

A minute later Melt takes the lead and heads towards Changewing Island with his brothers and sisters guarding the sides and the riders bringing up the rear.

"Alvin, the wild dragons are retreating." An Outcast soldier says only to get punched in the face a second later.

"I can see that!" Alvin shouts.

Hicca and Toothless then fly at high speed past the boat causing it to rock back and forth and then Stoick and Thornado come in and deliver a sonic blast rocking the boat some more. Toothless then unleashes three plasma blasts striking the deck of the ship making the Outcasts duck in cover. Toothless and Thornado then unleash their attacks again but unexpectedly the two combined resulting in smaller plasma blasts scattering everywhere.

"Daddy! Our shots combined!" Hicca shouts in amazement.

"Hit them again, darling!" Stoick shouts as the two dragons combine their attacks again getting the same result and causing more damage to the Outcast ships.

"Oh, come about. Set a course for Outcast Island." Alvin orders as the ships begin making their retreat.

"They're retreating!" Hicca yells in excitement.

"Well done, Hicca." Stoick says.

"Thanks, daddy." Hicca says as they head back towards Berk.

As they are flying Stoick notices a worried look on his daughter's face.

"What is it?" Stoick asks.

"I don't know, I…just figured Alvin would have a little better plan than this." Hicca says to her father.

"Let's just be thankful he didn't." Stoick says to his daughter as they head home.

* * *

Unknown to them a lone Outcast ship had land at the shores of Berk but near a distant cave where Savage, Mildew, and Outcasts were unloading crates from the boat.

"Ha ha! Alvin's diversion worked perfectly. Hey, are you sure we're putting these in the right place?" Savage asks Mildew, who scoffs at his question.

"I'm sure. These caves lead directly underneath Berk. They'll never know there are Whispering Deaths right beneath their feet." Mildew says but then he and Savage see one of the Outcast almost trip while carrying the crate.

"Careful with that." Savage says as the soldiers open the crate and he and Mildew look inside.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hicca returns from checking and feeding her dragons after they got back safely from Changewing Island.

"I don't like that you disobeyed me, darling, but I can admit when I was wrong. I shouldn't have grounded the dragons. And I should have known you would figure out my little exception given your ability. I was just…being a father." Stoick says.

"I understand, daddy." Hicca says smiling at her father.

"All right. Now, tell me about this Dragon Flight Club of yours. And don't leave out a thing." Stoick says using his finger to make his point.

"Well, the first thing you have to remember is that there _is_ no Dragon Flight Club." Hicca says.

* * *

Meanwhile, the hundreds of Whispering Death eggs planted are beginning to hatch and one egg hatches completely, and a baby Whispering Death emerges.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Stay tuned for The Iron Gronckle which will be posted as soon as I can get it done. Be sure to leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Iron Gronckle

**Author's Note: Here's the next chapter of Dragons: Defenders of Berk. Hope you all enjoy it and thank you to those you have followed and favorited this story so far.**

 **I don't own How to Train Your Dragon, only Hicca (female Hiccup), Asher (male Astrid), Bones (Boneknapper), Serpentina (Grapple Grounder), Mist (Scauldron), Blazer (Monstrous Nightmare), Etch (Whispering Death), Grabble (Smothering Smokebreath), Melt (titan wing Changewing), and Spinetail (Deadly Nadder)**

"..." Human p.o.v.

 **"..." Dragon p.o.v.**

 _'...'_ Human thought.

 _ **'...'**_ **Dragon thought.**

 **On with the chapter. Enjoy and be sure to review.**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Iron Gronckle

The riders were flying through the sea-stacks following after something with Fishlegs and Meatlug following slowly behind them. Asher looks behind him and notices their friend is falling behind.

"Ugh!" Asher groans and has Stormfly catch up to the others.

The remaining riders come to the end of the sea-stacks and look out at the open ocean but don't see anything.

"We missed it." Snotlout says as they land on top of a sea-stack.

"It was headed this way. It must've outrun us." Asher says as Fishlegs and Meatlug finally catch up to them.

"How does an Outcast ship outrun our dragons?" Hicca asks as Meatlug sets down in between Hookfang and Barf and Belch.

" **No idea but it should be impossible for a ship to outrun a dragon."** Serpentina says to her rider.

" **No kidding."** Stormfly says.

"That's how." Snotlout says glaring at their two slowest members.

" **About time you two got here."** Barf says.

" **Seriously, you so slow, Meatlug."** Belch says.

" **At least the gaps in time from we she falls behind and catches up are getting shorter."** Hookfang says.

" **Thank you, Hookfang."** Meatlug says.

"Whoo! We were really moving, girl. What'd we miss?" Fishlegs asks noticing everyone looking at her and her dragon.

"It's not what you missed. It's what we all missed." Snotlout says raising her voice at her.

"Snotlout." Hicca says calmly.

"What? I'm just calling it like I see it. _If we didn't have slow and really, really slow holding us back,_ I don't know, maybe we'd have a chance to actually do what we're supposed to be doing!" Snotlout yells.

"Snotlout, that's not helping." Hicca says.

"Nah, that's a bit harsh." Asher says.

"Guys, she does have a point." Fishlegs says shocking the leaders of the Dragon Academy.

"Fishlegs." Hicca says trying to reason with the girl.

"No, it's no big deal, Hicca. You guys keep looking. Meatlug and I will circle back and patrol the cliffs, shore up the rear." Fishlegs says.

"Are you sure about this?" Asher asks his friend.

"Absolutely." Fishlegs assures her.

"Okay. Well, use your dragon call if you spot anything." Hicca says.

"You know I will." Fishlegs says as she watches her friends take off on their dragons. "Wow, I thought they'd put up more of a fight than that. Didn't you?" She asks her Gronckle.

" **A little."** Meatlug says even though Fishlegs couldn't understand her as she climbs back onto the saddle and they circle back the way they came.

Down at the standing rock to where they all rallied, the Outcast Ship hides there and Savage is actually leading them as they quietly set sail.

* * *

A few minutes later Fishlegs and Meatlug are stationed for a while to their feeding spot, and they are depressed after hearing what Snotlout said.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Fishlegs asks eating a berry from a bush beside her while Meatlug chews a tan colored rock. "Yeah, that's right. There's plenty of stuff we do better than the others. Like hovering. _And zig-zagging._ And then there's…stationary flying, which admittedly, is similar to hovering." She says with a sigh.

" **Aw, cheer up, Fishlegs."** Meatlug says licking her riders face.

"Oh, girl, you always know how to make me feel better. And I know how to make you feel better too. Have at 'em, girl." Fishlegs says tossing a tan colored stone for Meatlug to catch.

Seconds later Fishlegs and Meatlug quickly dig in, as Meatlug eats dozens of random rocks and Fishlegs eats berries and goes faster and faster. Hours later both of them are breathing heavily not feeling well especially Meatlug as their stomachs rumble loudly. They head to Gobber's workshop and seek help to figure out what's wrong with Meatlug.

"Gobber…" Fishlegs groans. "Could you help Meatlug?" She asks and hiccups. "She's not feeling well." She finishes.

"What's the problem?" Gobber asks walking over to the girl and Gronckle.

'She ate a ton of rocks, but she can't seem to fire out any lava." Fishlegs explains as Meatlug starts gurgling but no lava comes out.

"Hmm." Gobber says examining Meatlug as he runs a finger across the dragon's eye lid. "Eh." He says licking his finger shocker Fishlegs as she continues to watch. "Mm. Ugh. Odin's dirty diaper." He says after opening Meatlug's mouth.

"What's wrong?" Fishlegs asks.

"Dragon breath." Gobber says and places his ear against Meatlug's stomach. "I'd say you two overdid it. Celebrating, were you?" He asks but then hears Fishlegs' stomach heave as she quickly covers her mouth.

"Uh…Not exactly." Fishlegs says with a groan.

"Don't worry. Old Gobber can fix her right up." Gobber says and pulls a crate out from under his workbench and shifts through the cluttered items. "Nope. Nope. Ooh. No." He says pulling out various tools but none of which he was looking for. "A-ha. There we go." He says pulling out a small feather and then rustles it against Meatlug's stomach.

"Oh, come on. That's not gonna-whoa!" Fishlegs shouts as Meatlug starts spewing lava everywhere.

"Oh! Whoa!" Gobber shouts as they lava touches various items in his shop. "Wh-ho-hoa." He says as he and Fishlegs ended up on a small table together to avoid the lava.

"Sorry about your shop. I've never seen her make this much lava before. Or this color. It's weird. Okay. Tickle at will." Fishlegs says reaching for the hem of her tunic but Gobber stops her.

"Ugh. Keep your tunic on, girl. I only do dragons." Gobber says handing her the feather.

* * *

Meanwhile, Savage and some Outcasts go check on the secret cavern where the Whispering Death eggs were planted. Savage holds his torch up to light the cave ceiling only to find baby Whispering Deaths chittering away with multiple holes everywhere.

"Steady." Savage says after one of the Outcast soldier reaches for his weapon. "Alvin's plan is working. _When these Whispering Deaths are fully grown,_ Berk will be destroyed." He says as the dragons scatter.

"Savage, one of them started out bigger than the others." The soldier says pointing a large red hatched egg.

"Hmm, never seen a Whispering Death egg this size before." Savage says but then looks up and notices something else. " _Or a tunnel that size._ " He says seeing a large tunnel much bigger than the ones made by the baby Whispering Deaths.

Suddenly a dragon growl was heard somewhere in the cave which makes the three Outcasts feel uneasy.

"What was that?" The Outcast soldier asks.

"I'm not sticking around to find out." Savage says as he and the soldiers head back to the boat.

* * *

Back on Berk, Fishlegs was brushing Meatlug's stomach when she notices the riders have returned and runs to greet them in the square.

"Did you-did you find your Outcast ship?" Fishlegs asks.

"Do you see an Outcast ship?" Snotlout asks after blather mocking the girl while holding a sword.

"No, we didn't find them." Hicca says petting Serpentina's snout.

"Fishlegs, do you know what this is?" Gobber asks coming up to the girl with a shiny reflective sword.

"Don't tell me. Don't tell me." Tuffnut says and begins thinking.

"Um, a sword?" Ruffnut asks not sure of her answer.

"I said don't tell me." Tuffnut says throwing punches at his sister.

"I wasn't telling you. I was telling him." Ruffnut says blocking the punches from her brother.

"I was gonna guess it." Tuffnut says.

"Not just any sword. Feel it." Gobber says tossing it to Fishlegs only for Asher to snatch it in mid air. "I made it out of that strange lava Meatlug left in my shop." He says.

"This was made from Gronckle lava?" Hicca asks in amazement as Asher swings the sword around testing it out.

"I prefer to call it Gronckle Iron. I got tired of waiting for it to cool. You know what I always say, pound it while it's hot. Next thing you know, bing, bang, boom, and I've created this little beauty." Gobber says.

"It's pretty. But too light. Would never hold up in battle." Asher says tossing the sword back to Gobber.

"Exactly what I thought. Until I did this." Gobber says and grabs Snotlout and swings the sword as Snotlout raises her but a second later Gobber's Gronckle Iron sword snaps Snotlout's sword in half shocking her.

"Oh." Hicca says amazed.

"Whoa!" Tuffnut says stunned enough to stop fighting his sister as she and the rest exclaim in amazement. "Cool. Nice swing." He says.

"Whoa. Is there any left? I've been wanting a new dagger." Asher says.

"New helmets." The twins say and bang their helmets together and start chuckling.

"Ours are pretty banged-up…from banging…them." Tuffnut says before falling to the ground along with his sister.

"Yep, it'd go nice on that fancy new shield of yours." Gobber says to Hicca.

"Exactly what I was thinking. It could make it stronger and lighter." Hicca says already seeing the pros of the Gronckle Iron.

"Excuse me. Why don't you start by making me a new sword?" Snotlout asks holding up her destroyed sword.

"Why don't you start by getting in line?" Gobber asks gesturing to his shop where a long line had already formed. "The whole town has heard about Meatlug's Gronckle Iron, and they all want a piece of the action." He says making Fishlegs and Meatlug smile in excitement.

* * *

At Gobber's workshop, Fishlegs gladly helps Gobber makes things out of Gronckle Iron by making Meatlug spew as much Gronckle lava as possible. The town appreciates Meatlug and Fishlegs for the first time in their lives, keeping them supplied with things made out of Gronckle Iron.

"This Gronckle Iron is going to do wonders for my shield." Hicca says holding up her newly finished Gronckle Iron shield with the Night Fury symbol on the front. "Not to mention the coating it did for my flute." She says glancing at her now Gronckle Iron coated flute. "It's light, stronger, and much louder. So now my dragons can hear me anywhere." She says with a smile.

"Right? How great is this stuff?" Fishlegs asks as she present the newly finished sword to the customer.

"So what kind of rocks did you feed her?" Hicca asks making Fishlegs go wide eyed for a moment.

"Well, actually, I can't tell you." Fishlegs says.

"No?" Gobber asks.

"It's a trade secret. If I told you, I'd have to mace you." Fishlegs says picking up a Gronckle Iron mace but Gobber just stares at the girl with squinted eyes.

A second later Stormfly lands at the side entrance and Asher runs into the shop.

"Hicca, the sentries say they saw another boat. We have to go now." Asher says as Hicca runs over to Serpentina and climbs onto her saddle.

"You coming, Fishlegs?" Hicca asks.

"I would love to, Hicca, but, as you can see, Meatlug and I are pretty busy." Fishlegs says gesturing to the line of customers and Hicca and Serpentina take off into the air.

"We're getting low on Gronckle Iron, Fishlegs." Gobber says handing her the feather.

"Okay, girl, let's make some magic." Fishlegs says as the feather rustles against Meatlug's stomach causing her to belch but the result is two small lave balls that quickly cool down fast. "Huh." She says staring at the shiny balls.

"What am I supposed to do with that, Fishlegs? Make someone a fetching pair of indestructible earrings?" Gobber asks but then a male Viking perks up at hearing that. "Not gonna happen, Gunnar." He says disappointing the Viking and the crowd starts growing impatient. "All right, girl. I think it's time you let me in on your trade secret." He says.

With little time before a riot starts, Fishlegs has no choice but to let Gobber come with them to pick up the exact rocks Meatlug ate earlier.

"Okay, this is it." Fishlegs says.

"All right, let's load her up." Gobber says placing the wagon he was carrying down on the ground. "Care to tell me which one of these is the wondrous rock?" He asks.

"With pleasure." Fishlegs says as she starts looking around through various rocks. "Okay, no, not that one." She says picking up a large black rock. "Well, that one kind of resembles…hmm, wait a minute, it could be…" She says after picking up another rock.

"You don't know, do you?" Gobber asks making the girl quickly crunch berries from the bush next to her.

"Of course I do. It's just, well, rocks can be very, you know." Fishlegs says nervously.

"No, I don't. Tell me." Gobber says.

"Meatlug was very emotional that day. She was eating everything in sight." Fishlegs says as Gobber walks up to her.

"She was?" Gobber asks and takes one of the berries from her and tosses it into his mouth.

"Yes. It was a tough day for both of us." Fishlegs says but Gobber just continues to stare at the girl. "Okay, fine, I don't know what rock makes Gronckle Iron. I'm a failure, a liar, a fraud. Is that what you wanted to hear? Are you happy now?" She asks grabbing Gobber's braided mustache.

"Listen to me." Gobber says calming the girl down.

"Okay." Fishlegs says quickly.

"We'll just pick up as many different rocks as we can find. We'll try 'em one at a time, and eventually we'll land on the winner." Gobber says.

"Promise?" Fishlegs asks.

"I'm sure." Gobber says and then they start loading up to wagon with different rocks.

* * *

At the Academy, the Riders failed and wasted time to find the Outcast ship again.

"Well, that was a complete waste of time." Hicca says walking over to her crush.

"We doubled back over the same area five times." Asher says.

"Really? That was the same place? It looked so different." Tuffnut says with a crate with his sister.

"That's 'cause you were flying upside-down, you mutton head." Snotlout says leaning against the wall.

"Oh, yeah. Fun, though." Tuffnut says.

"You know, we needed somebody to keep track of our positioning." Asher says to the others.

"Yeah, we did. And some low-speed hovering could have helped over that sea stack." Hicca says.

"I know." Asher says getting Hicca's pointing.

"Oh, come on. You're not talking about her, are you?" Snotlout asks.

"Oh, no. Not her, are you?" Tuffnut asks repeating Snotlout's question. "Hey, who are they talking about?" He asks his sister.

"I have no idea. But she sounds important, so it definitely can't be you." Ruffnut says taunting her brother.

"We're talking about Fishlegs." Hicca says.

"We're a team, and on a team, everybody has a role to play." Asher explains to the group.

"Asher's right. We're all important. When one of us is missing, _it's just not the same._ " Hicca says.

"It's your fault. You made her quit!" Snotlout says as everyone glares at her.

* * *

Back at the Workshop, Gobber and Fishlegs unload the rocks in front of Meatlug who is excited seeing all the different rocks before her

" **So many different rocks! Oh, where to begin, where to begin."** Meatlug says happily.

"She's so excited, she doesn't know where to start." Fishlegs says staring at her Gronckle.

"May I suggest a little sandstone appetizer? Hmm? Hmm?" Gobber asks before tossing the large sandstone into Meatlug's mouth and a second later she spews lava onto the ground causing the crowd to cheer.

"Good girl." Fishlegs says as Gobber takes the lava and begins pounding it before placing into the water to examine it.

"Worthless." Gobber says seeing the lava had turned to glass. "Let's try again." He says tossing the glass aside causing it to shatter. "Oh, I like this one. Shiny, like Gronckle Iron." He says giving the shiny grey rock to Meatlug and wait for her to spew lava.

"Is it getting hot in here?" Fishlegs asks rubbing sweat from her forehead.

"Now that you mention it." Gobber says feeling hot as well but then hears heat sizzling coming from Meatlug as she starts glowing red. "She's gonna burst! Tickle her! Tickle her before she blows us all to Valhalla!" He yells giving Fishlegs the feather.

"I'm-ow! I'm-I'm trying. Ow! Aah!" Fishlegs shouts in pain from the heat but luckily manages to make her dragon spew the rock back out confusing the crowd. "Whoops. Sorry, everyone. False alarm. I'm open to suggestions." She says.

"This is outrageous!" A male Viking shouts.

"Something must be done!" Another male Viking shouts.

 _"What a joke._ Useless. Should melt it all down." A third Viking says as more Vikings join in with the chattering overlapping.

"There she is. What are we gonna do?" Asher asks his crush.

"I could pound on her until he agrees to come back." Snotlout says punching her fist into her palm.

"Or we could just ask her." Hicca says.

"What's wrong with the pounding? I like pounding. I like pound cake. _I like measuring my weight in pounds._ " Tuffnut says listing the different kinds of pounds he likes.

"Fishlegs! Fishlegs! Fishlegs!" Hicca shouts trying to get her attention but unfortunately gets a different result.

"Fishlegs!" The crowd starts chanting.

"You know, I once saw a Viking mob turn on one of their own. Tore the poor sot limb from limb. Started just like this." Gobber says making the girl whimper.

"It's just that Meatlug ate so many different rocks. I can't figure it out. Wait, that's it. Hold on to your tunics, folks. You want the Gronckle Iron? You got the Gronckle Iron." Fishlegs says.

"I like your enthusiasm in the face of dismemberment. I hope for your sake you're backing it up with a plan." Gobber says.

"Oh, I am. It must have been a combination of rocks that made Gronckle Iron. That's the only explanation." Fishlegs says as she and Gobber start filling Meatlug's mouth with different rocks at the same time and then she starts munching down on them.

"Never seen a boulder she didn't like, eh?" Gobber asks.

A few second pass and nothing happens but then a warbling tone is heard.

"Okay. Something's happening." Fishlegs says feeling uncomfortable as the warbling tone continues.

"Whoa!" Gobber shouts as the small shovel is pulled from his hand and attaches to Meatlug's skin.

" **What's happening?!"** Meatlug asks in a panicking tone.

"Did you see that? Pulled it right out of my hands." Gobber says as another metal object attaches to Meatlug freaking her out even more.

"Her skin is attracting the metal." Fishlegs says as she and Gobber pull the two objects off her. "Whoa!" She shouts as more objects attach to Meatlug.

"Stay calm, girl. Just stay calm. Mommy's here. It's okay." She says trying to calm her dragon down.

"Fishlegs!" Gobber shouts seeing his wall of weapons getting ready to fly off the wall making the girl shriek and pick up a shield protecting her dragon just in time before the weapons strike but the shield's metal is drawn to Meatlug and attaches to her.

"No, no, no, no. Oh, no, no, no." Fishlegs says trying to calm her dragon down but another shield attaches to Meatlug.

" **Get me out of here!"** Meatlug yells and runs out of the forge drawing more sharp metal objects to her.

"Meatlug, no! Meatlug, come back! Come back!" Fishlegs shouts chasing after her dragon as she runs through town drawing more metal objects to her body.

Two Viking were walking through town when one of the Viking's helmets was pulled from his head and he angrily grabs the other's helmet thinking he took it but the same thing happens again as they look to see the helmets attach themselves to Meatlug. Meanwhile another Viking was chopping wood and as he was about to chop the wood in from of him Meatlug runs by.

"Ow!" The Viking grunts after the metal part of his axe is pulled off and the pole bounces off the wood and hits him in the face.

Two more Viking were carrying cooked mutton while carrying spears but then Meatlug runs past them.

"Aah!" They yell as their spears and the pole the mutton was on is pulled from them and towards Meatlug.

"Listen to the sound of my voice. I'm here. Come back." Fishlegs says continuing to chase her dragon but then Hicca flies in riding Toothless as he destroys the spears and axes coming towards Meatlug.

"Nice shot, sweetie." Hicca says petting her Night Fury.

" **Thank you."** Toothless says enjoying the praise.

"Hicca, you have to help Meatlug!" Fishlegs yells as she runs behind them.

"What's wrong with her?" Hicca asks.

"I don't know. She's attracting metal. She's really scared." Fishlegs says.

"Okay, Snotlout, we got to herd her away from town." Hicca says to the girl flying next to her.

"On it!" Snotlout says as Hookfang pulls ahead.

"Meatlug, come to mommy!" Fishlegs yells.

"You're all mine, Meaty." Snotlout says.

"Stop! Cease! Please? Wait! Stop! Heel!" Fishlegs screams shocking Hookfang as he suddenly drops from the air and sits of the ground sending his rider flying.

"Hookfang!" Snotlout screams as she collides with bags of feed. "I meant to do that, you know." She says as Hicca and Toothless fly by but then a Terrible Terror appears in her lap and growls at the girl. "Aah!" She screams.

Meatlug finally leaves town and flies off in the woods crashing into trees as Toothless follows.

"Ah, this isn't working. Let's try getting ahead and cutting her off. Here we go, sweetie. This way." Hicca says as she sees Meatlug stop at a large cliff. "Meatlug." She says with a sigh as she dismounts her dragon. "Hey, girl. It's me. Remember me? Your old pal, Hicca. Nothing to be afraid of. We're gonna figure this out, but you have to stay still." She says walking to the Gronckle.

" **No, Hicca, you can't come near me!"** Meatlug shouts trying to warn her.

"No, no, no, no. Easy. Easy, girl. _I'm here to help you._ " Hicca says ignoring her warning.

"Hicca!" Fishlegs shouts arrive at the scene.

"Not now, Fishlegs." Hicca says.

"No, no, you don't understand." Fishlegs says.

"Not now, Fishlegs!" Hicca shouts looking over at the girl.

"It's metal, your leg!" Fishlegs says as Hicca's metal leg is drawn towards Meatlug attaching itself and Hicca to the dragon.

"Oh. Gotcha." Hicca says finally understand what Meatlug and Fishlegs was trying to warn her about.

Meatlug then takes off into the air causing Hicca to scream loudly.

"Hey, where are you guys going?" Fishlegs asks.

 _"Absolutely no idea!" Hicca yells._

" **Hicca!"** Toothless yells.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Fishlegs ask looking at Toothless.

" **Duh."** Toothless says.

"Oh, I was afraid you were." Fishlegs says.

" **Just get on."** Toothless says as Fishlegs mount his saddle.

"All right, Toothless. Let's just not break any speed records, okay? Just give me the "night" without the "fury." Fishlegs says and then checks all the gears to make sure everything is work properly. "Okay. This looks like it could present a-" She says accidentally opening Toothless' tailfin. "Oh, no-problem!" She says as Toothless takes off quickly.

" **Here I come Hicca!"** Toothless shouts.

"Too much fury! Too much fury!" Fishlegs shouts as she spots Meatlug flying ahead with a still scream Hicca hanging by her foot. "Mommy's coming, Meatlug. She may be barfing, but she's coming." She says and grips the saddle tightly. "Okay, boy. Let's get in close. Easy now. She's gonna go left here." She says as Meatlug turns left and so does Toothless. "Stay in her blind spot. Okay, now right." She orders and Toothless follows the directions. "Dive! Good job. Level off." She says as she looks in front of her to see Hicca hanging a few feet in front of her.

"Hey." Hicca simply says.

"Hey." Fishlegs replies.

"How's it going?" Hicca asks.

"Better than expected. Aah!" Fishlegs yelps at Toothless' sudden movement.

"Yeah, so this might be a bad time, but I really wanted to say sorry for leaving you behind the other day." Hicca says.

"Hicca." Fishlegs says raising her left hand.

"I know. I know. You volunteered, but still I should have-" Hicca begins to say.

"Hicca, I'm trying to concentrate here." Fishlegs says trying to reach for her dragon's stomach.

"Oh, right, sorry." Hicca says but then spots something. "Wait!" She shouts.

"Seriously, can we talk about our feelings later?" Fishlegs asks.

"No, look!" Hicca shouts pointing to the Outcast ship behind them.

"Dragons off the stern!" An Outcast soldier yells.

"I see them! Ready all catapults. Archers, on my command." Savage says.

"They're getting ready to fire." Fishlegs says.

"I know. I've got an idea." Hicca says gripping Meatlug's leg. "Dive!" She orders.

" **All right."** Meatlug says and follows Hicca's command.

"Ignore the big one. The head of the Night Fury is the trophy we're taking home to Alvin. On my command. Steady. Steady. And…" Savage says but is unable to finish as Meatlug flies by and due to her problem cause the metal attached to the ship to pull it making the Outcasts scream.

"Aah! Aah!" The Outcasts yell as their weapons are pulled from them as well as the ones on board.

"Excellent!" Hicca shouts but then sees the weapons coming for her and Meatlug. "Oh, not so excellent." She says gripping Meatlug's leg again.

"I got this." Fishlegs says and scratches Meatlug's belly causing her to belch the metal rock inside her making the metal fall from the air and off Meatlug. "Okay. Good plan. Yay, team." She says after Hicca was safely back on Toothless.

"Laugh now, fools. But he who lives by the dragon-" Savage begins to say but then sees the metal objects coming for the ship. "Oh, great!" He shouts as they crash through the ship causing water to enter and the boat to sink.

Back with the two riders Meatlug hovers close and Fishlegs jumps onto her dragon and into her saddle.

"Oh, much better." Fishlegs says giggling as Meatlug licks her. "Oh, I missed you too." She says laughing.

"Yes!" Hicca yells as they return to Berk.

* * *

Fishlegs and Meatlug happily return to Berk to find Gobber waiting for them outside his shop.

"Well, if it isn't the conquering heroes." Gobber says the girl and her dragons.

"Hey, Gobber." Fishlegs says.

"Ready to get back to some real work then? I've got orders up to my skivvies." Gobber says.

"Yeah, I don't think so. Our responsibilities to the Academy are gonna keep us pretty busy." Fishlegs explains.

"Eh. Understandable. Well, in that case, I have a little something for you." Gobber says handing Fishlegs the sword made from Gronckle Iron.

"But that's the very first sword you made, for yourself." Fishlegs says in shock.

"It is. But anyone who drives off an Outcast ship deserves her." Gobber says making the girl gasp.

"Thanks. But I didn't do it alone." Fishlegs says gesturing to Meatlug.

"I know. That's why I made Meatlug these fetching pair of earrings." Gobber says giving the earrings to Meatlug, who simply eats them.

" **Mmm, delicious."** Meatlug says.

"Fishlegs, where have you been?" Hicca asks hovering in the air on Serpentina. "We've been looking all over the island for you. We need you!" She says and takes off.

"You hear that, girl? They need us." Fishlegs says mounting her dragon.

" **Yes they do."** Meatlug says as she takes off and catches up with the other dragons.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. The next one will be out as soon as I finish it. Stay tuned.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Night and the Fury

**Author's Note: Here's the next chapter of Dragons: Defenders of Berk. Hope you all enjoy it.**

 **I don't own How to Train Your Dragon, only Hicca (female Hicca), Asher (male Astrid), Bones (Boneknapper), Serpentina (Grapple Grounder), Mist (Scauldron), Blazer (Monstrous Nightmare), Etch (Whispering Death), Grabble (Smothering Smokebreath), Melt (titan wing Changewing), Spinetail (Deadly Nadder).**

"..." Human p.o.v.

 **"..." Dragon p.o.v.**

 _'...'_ Human thought.

 _ **'...'**_ **Dragon thought.**

 **On with the chapter. Please enjoy and be sure to review.**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Night and the Fury

It was late in the afternoon on Berk and at the Academy; Hicca had gathered the riders along with all her dragons and theirs.

"Okay, gang, over here. Tomorrow's training mission was actually Asher's idea, so I will let him explain it." Hicca says making the other teens groan and mutter in anger.

"Aww, no." Snotlout groans.

"Aww, man." Tuffnut grunts.

"What?" Asher asks not understanding what the problem is.

"Your training missions are so hard." Fishlegs says.

"They are not." Asher says.

"Hand-to-Claw Combat?" Fishlegs asks holding up a bandaged hand.

" **There, there."** Meatlug says licking her riders injured hand.

"Spine-Dodging?" Snotlout asks angrily.

"Hot Lava-Swimming?" Tuffnut asks making his sister look at him with confusion.

"We never did that." Asher says.

"Yeah, but you should've. Way better than Hand-to-Claw Combat." Tuffnut says.

"Well, this mission is easy. Dragon Island. You just have to go from this beach on the east side to this cave on the west side." Asher explains.

"Ohh." Fishlegs says.

"Yeah, okay. That's not that bad." Snotlout says.

"Not that bad." Fishlegs says.

"At night." Asher says making the teens grumble. "With no camping gear." He says.

"What?" Snotlout asks as the rest of the teens continue to grumble.

"And no dragons." Asher finishes walking away making the riders angry and annoyed by now.

"Aww, what? That's crazy. What's the point?" Snotlout asks.

"To work on our stealth skills and our wild dragon defense." Asher says turning around to face them.

"Asher's right. We all know how strong we are with our dragons, but we have to be able to survive and defend ourselves if we ever get separated from them." Hicca says.

"That easy for you to say." Snotlout says accusingly.

"What does that mean?" Hicca asks in confusion.

"You can easily avoid wild dragons with you ability to sense if their nearby." Fishlegs says.

"They do have a point, Hicca." Ruffnut says to her best friend.

"Well I promise that I won't avoid any dragon that's near me and you know I'm good on my promise." Hicca says.

"Trust me. It'll be fun." Asher says but the other teens think otherwise.

"Ugh." Fishlegs groans.

"What? And…what?" Snotlout asks.

* * *

It was now night time and the riders have just arrived on Dragon Island each carrying a lantern and a weapon.

"Okay, one of us is gonna have to skip the drill and take the dragons to the cave on the other side of the island. That way, they won't try and help us." Hicca says holding her Gronckle Iron shield but then a wild Deadly Nadder appears behind Fishlegs and Tuffnut as Toothless and Stormfly chase it off with their attacks. "Just like that. Okay, so who's gonna watch the dragons?" She asks.

"I think the obvious choice is-" Fishlegs begins to say.

"Me, I volunteer." Tuffnut says quickly cutting off Fishlegs before she can finish.

"But-But I have way more dragon knowledge." Fishlegs says.

"Yeah, from a book. But I…I feel them, in here." Tuffnut says placing his left hand on his heart. "Wait, where is it?" He asks moving his hand to his stomach. "In-In here." He says as his stomach gurgles. "Yeah, in my stomach. Besides, I did say, "Me first!" He shouts.

"Ah, I can't believe I'm saying this, but Tuffnut is right. Fishlegs, no one can argue with you dragon knowledge. But if Alvin attacks with wild dragons, we need to be able to face them any time of the day or night, on our own, without help." Hicca says

"I hate it when you make sense." Fishlegs says as Tuffnut elbows her arm while snickering.

"See you later, Stormfly, Blazer." Asher says to his two dragons and walks off.

" **You too, Asher."** Stormfly and Blazer say together.

"You stay tough." Snotlout says to Hookfang.

" **Try not to get yourself killed."** Hookfang says.

"Bye, Meatlug." Fishlegs says.

" **Take care, Fishlegs."** Meatlug says.

"No midnight snacks, okay?" Fishlegs asks.

" **Fine."** Meatlug says with a sigh.

"I'm gonna miss you too." Ruffnut says to Barf.

" **Be safe."** Barf says to his rider.

"Don't worry, I'll be back." Ruffnut says.

Hicca begins to walk off but her dragons follow after her and Toothless nudges her back.

"No, no, no, no, everyone. You all have to go with Tuffnut. I can't believe I'm saying this either but, uh, he's the boss." Hicca says to her dragons.

"That's right. You heard that. Boss man. Head honcho. The big…boss honcho guy. The honch-boss. Hey, anybody know where this cave is?" Tuffnut asks making everyone stop walking to look at him. "Just messing with you. Or am I? Even I don't know." He says laughing as he walks away with all thirteen dragons.

"Remember, this is about stealth, not speed. It doesn't matter how fast you get there. What's important is how you handle a wild dragon if ever you come across one. Understood?" Hicca asks as everyone nods. "All right. Good luck, everybody. I'll see you back at the cave." She says.

"This is great." Snotlout says while grumbling.

As Hicca begins walking she then turns around to see Fishlegs still standing on the beach.

"What? I'm formulating a plan." Fishlegs says.

"Fishlegs, you can do this." Hicca says and walks off.

"Oh, man. I should've just stayed in my nice warm bed this morning, Meatlug peacefully licking my toes. But no!" Fishlegs shouts kicking rocks.

"Move out, Fishlegs." Hicca says.

"Don't rush me. I'm having a moment." Fishlegs says but then the wind blows her lantern out making her gasp and run off.

* * *

At the cave all the dragons were laying on the ground looking really bored and tired.

"All right. Who's up for an all-nighter?" Tuffnut asks the dragons but they just look confused at him. "You guys are gonna love my ghost stories." He says but Toothless perks up when he hears a distant roar and makes for the cave exit with his siblings. "Uh, uh, uh, uh. Not so fast, Mr. Night Fury." He says stopping Toothless sense he was the main dragon Hicca rides. "Remember the mission. No dragon help. And that means you and your siblings. Besides, I'm in charge." He says.

" **Oh shut up."** Toothless says as he turns around with his siblings but not before he whacks Tuffnut with his tail.

"Oh." Tuffnut calls out as he is sent flying into a stalactite and gets stuck by his helmet.

" **Nice shot, bro."** Melt says to Toothless.

" **Thank you."** Toothless says grinning.

"I knew that was coming. Li-Little help here. Help out your boss honcho?" Tuffnut asks.

" **Etch."** Toothless says to his sister.

" **Fine."** Etch says and dives up into the stalactite causing it to be destroyed.

"Aah! Ugh!" Tuffnut groans as he falls and hit the cave floor.

* * *

Meanwhile, Asher is moving along the beach with fair ease as he hops over a boulder and then encounters a wild Nadder.

"Okay. A wild Nadder. Should be simple. Move to the blind spot and…" He says staying in front of the dragon that gets annoyed and opens his spines. "Playing the spine game, huh?" He asks as he cartwheels to his left avoiding several spines and then front-flips to avoid more spines as the dragon growls. "So what do you want to do now?" He asks moving his blonde hair out of his right eye but the Nadder just simply walks away and Asher moves on to reach his goal.

At the same time, Snotlout is jumping across boulders on a small hill boasting about herself.

"Snotlout Jorgenson. Hoo! Huh! Super Viking." Snotlout says jumping up to the higher rocks and onto a fallen log. "At home in the wilderness and-aah!" She yells as she falls off the log into the water below but quickly climbs out and spots Terrible Terror coming out of the bushes. "All right, bring it on, wild dragons. I'm ready for you. Okay. You want some? You want a piece of Snotlout? Bring it on, you little-" She taunts but then the three Terrors attack her at once. "Aah!" She screams as they all fall back into the water.

Elsewhere, Ruffnut was slowly moving through the forest but then quickly turns around to see a wild Monstrous Nightmare come out from behind a pile of rocks.

"Monstrous Nightmares. Fast in a straight line, bad at turns. He's probably just as afraid of me as I am of him, right?" Ruffnut asks herself. "Nope, I'm definitely more afraid!" She shouts dropping her spear and runs off with the dragon chasing and breathing fire at her. "Left, left!" She shouts quickly rounding a tree but ends up back in front of the Nightmare. "Oh-right, right!" She shouts and rounds the same tree again ending up back in front of the Nightmare. "It's like he's inside my head!" She yells and runs off again but this time the Monstrous Nightmare doesn't follow.

Meanwhile, Fishlegs is also moving through another part of the forest.

"I'm cold and miserable." Fishlegs says bickering to herself but then gasps when she hears a noise. "What was that? Who's there? Thanks, Asher. My death will be on your hands." She says unaware she disturbed a Typhoomerang.

Meanwhile, just like Asher, Hicca is moving with relative ease as she sees two Gronckles fighting with each other but breaks it up by tossing two rocks their way.

"Quartz. You guys are so predictable." Hicca says smiling at the easily distracted Gronckles. "Are you-campfire? Really? How is this stealthy?" She asks as she makes her way to the site.

* * *

Back at the cave the dragons are listening to Tuffnut tell a story.

"Scratch, scratch…who stole my golden hook? Scratch, scratch…and you turn around, and he says, "You did!" Tuffnut shouts pointing at Meatlug but all the dragons just stay quiet. "Ooh, tough cave." He says.

Toothless and his siblings then wake up after hearing another wild dragon roar and make their way to the exit again only to be stopped by Tuffnut…again.

"Hey, hey. Going somewhere?" Tuffnut asks.

" **Are you kidding me?"** Toothless asks as he and his siblings turn around.

"Look, I get it. You're worried about your other half. I feel your pain. Well, not really. I kind of like it when Ruffnut's in imminent danger. One time, she was one fire, and I just watched for a while. Anyway, you can beat me with you tail, you can barbecue me with a plasma blast, you can lightly massage my shoulder and neck-you really could, I need it-but I will not shirk my responsibility to the-" Tuffnut was unable to finish as he sees Toothless and his siblings sleeping. "Sleeping? You are all sleeping. Huh. Not a bad idea." He says and starts snoring while standing up.

* * *

Elsewhere, Hicca arrives at the campsite starts calling out having a pretty good idea who it is.

"Okay. Come on out. Show yourself, Snotlout. And I will go easy on you." Hicca says but then she is suddenly tackled to the ground.

When Hicca focuses her eyes she sees that it is not Snotlout but someone she wasn't expecting to see.

"Dagur?" Hicca asks not believing it for herself.

"Hicca, old friend. You're alive." Dagur says hugging the girl and laughing.

"Uh, last time I checked. So, uh, haven't seen you since-" Hicca begins to say.

"Since you saved me from that dragon attack back on Berk. You fought off a Night Fury." Dagur says after putting her down.

"Oh, right. Yes, the dragon attack." Hicca says nervously.

"You were like, bam, wham." Dagur says swinging his sword around wildly. "And then, you were all, "Dagur, save yourself!" And, I was like, "What? Okay. I'm outta here." But you stayed, and then you must've-" He says but then pauses thinking of something else. "So what are you doing here?" He says pointing his sword at her.

"What am I doing here?" Hicca asks.

"Don't answer that. I know exactly what you're doing here." Dagur says.

"Y-You do?" Hicca asks.

"Oh, yeah. I do. You're here for the same reason I am, Hicca. You're here hunt dragons." Dagur says grinning wickedly.

"Okay, you got me. That's what I am here for. All by myself." Hicca says.

"So whatever happened to that Night Fury, Hicca?" Dagur asks getting closer to her making her back up a little.

"Oh, yeah. Well, just bad news. Uh, it got away." Hicca says.

"That's great news." Dagur says gripping Hicca's shoulders.

"It-It is?" Hicca asks.

"Yes. New plan. You and I are going to hunt the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. We are going to take down that Night Fury once and for all." Dagur says with his arm around Hicca's shoulder.

"Uh, okay." Hicca says but then Dagur pulls her to the ground around the fire and starts howling loudly.

"Come on. Howl with me. It feels good." Dagur says and continues howling while laughing while Hicca howls weakly worried about her Night Fury.

"Oh, man." Hicca says watching the deranged teen chief.

Later the two teenagers were sitting on log with Dagur examining his sword.

"Hicca, ever since I left Berk, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you." Dagur says.

"Well, that's kind of strange and creepy. Well, I'm flattered." Hicca says cringing at the thought.

"Yes I do think about you a lot but not just you this time. You and that Night Fury. It's like you-you knew that dragon. You were inside its head, rattling its cage. And that, my extremely beautiful yet muscularly challenged friend, that's when I decided I needed to know about dragons too. So I came here. And I learned about them one by one. The Deadly Nadder. Got this in the leg. It was awesome." Dagur says showing the girl a Nadder spine before tossing it behind him. "The Monstrous Nightmare. Look at it." He says pointing to the dragon skull with a spear in it. "Not so monstrous now, are you? And don't even get me started on the Gronckle." He says pulling out a leg of meat.

"Uh, is-is that-" Hicca stutters.

"No, it's yak. Anyway, those big boys are quicker than you'd think." Dagur says but then a dragon growl was heard making the Berserker chief gasp and pull out his crossbow.

"Whoa, nice crossbow." Hicca says acting calm.

"My hunting weapon of choice. You carry…hmm. Just a shield?" Dagur asks staring at the Gronckle Iron shield.

"Yeah, yeah. Just-just a shield. Just a plain, old shield." Hicca says examining her shield.

"Very ornate. My brother had one like that. I myself have never felt the need to hide in combat." Dagur says but then starts shouting maniacally.

"Yeah." Hicca says feeling a bit creeped out by Dagur's behavior. "So just how long have you been out here, Dagur?" She asks.

"Couple of days. Weeks, maybe. Hard to tell. It's all a blur when you're on the hunt. Gotta focus. Eyes front, little woman." Dagur says grabbing the back of Hicca's head.

"Agh, ugh." Hicca grunts in pain. "Hey, maybe you should take a little break." She says.

"Not till I take out that Night Fury. I know it's on this island, Hicca. I can feel it right here." Dagur says placing his right hand on his heart. "You feel it, too, don't you, Hicca?" He asks placing her hand over his heart before placing it over her heart.

"Uh, no. I just feel really awkward." Hicca says and then Dagur laughs hysterically.

"You bring the funny, Hicca. I'll give you that. I'm gonna grab my gear. Then we're gonna get us that Night Fury, my girl." Dagur says.

""My Girl"?" Hicca asks confused.

"That's right. You and me. On our first date." Dagur says walking away.

"And the awkwardness continues with a little disgusted." Hicca says and a while later the two Vikings were walking through the forest when rustling was heard.

"Shh. That could be him." Dagur whispers.

"No, that sounds too big." Hicca says and she was right as a second later a Monstrous Nightmare appears on top of the small cliff breathing fire.

"You're right. I'm taking him down anyway. Just for fun." Dagur says readying his crossbow but Hicca pushes the weapon away. "How dare you." He says getting in her face.

"I-I had to. The Night Fury would have smelled it." Hicca says.

"They can do that?" Dagur asks.

"Oh, yes. Oh, excellent sense of smell. It would have sensed danger and fled." Hicca says making up false trivia which Dagur seems to buy.

"Look at us. You, this beautiful little runt of a-well, you know what you are. And me, Dagur the Deranged. Who would have ever thought we'd make such a formidable team?" Dagur asks.

"Not me. That's for sure." Hicca says nervously smiling.

"Let's move out." Dagur says placing his arm around Hicca's shoulder.

* * *

At the cave, Tuffnut and the other dragons are pass asleep.

"Give it back. It's my blanket." Tuffnut mutters in his sleep before snoring off again.

Suddenly, Toothless opens his eyes and see the Monstrous Nightmare saw earlier by Hicca and Dagur, rampage passes their cave.

" **Okay that's it."** Toothless says dropping to the ground as his siblings and other dragons wake up. **"It's time to find Hicca and the others."** He says and walks out of the cave with his siblings while the others fly out.

Back in the cave a small rock drops on the ground next to Tuffnut making the boy quickly wake up.

"Huh. What a great drea-what?" Tuffnut asks as he sees all the dragons are gone. "Oh, really? That's how you're gonna do me? I don't think so." He says grabbing his lantern and runs out the cave. "Oh, it's on, dragons. It is so on." He says smirking.

* * *

Dagur and Hicca continue to explore through the island but then Dagur suddenly grabs Hicca and pulls her behind a boulder.

"Shh, shh. Listen. Smaller this time. Could be the Night Fury." Dagur says.

"That actually sounds more like a wild yak to me." Hicca says as Dagur aims his crossbow at the rustling bush.

Hicca begins to move her hand to push the crossbow but stops when she sees its Snotlout covered in leaves and branches.

"Ah, close enough." Hicca say as she and Dagur walk out from behind the boulder.

"Hicca!" Snotlout yells spotting her fellow rider. "Whoa, am I glad to see you. You would not believe what I've been through. This place is crawling with wild dragons." She says gesturing her point.

"Yep, it's called Dragon Island, Snotlout." Hicca says to the girl.

"Dagur!" Snotlout shouts finally noticing the Berserker chief. "What are you doing here?" She asks.

"Snot-hat, is it?" Dagur asks.

"Lout. Snot-lout." Snotlout says correcting him.

"Whatever. I thought you said you were here alone." Dagur whispers to Hicca.

"I-I thought I was. Snotlout! Why, you were supposed to stay at base camp." Hicca says.

"Huh?" Snotlout asks in confusion.

"While I am hunting dragons here in the forest." Hicca says.

"You're doing what in the where?" Snotlout asks even more confused.

"Not the sharpest arrow in the quiver, is she?" Dagur asks walking past the girls.

"Not even close. Play along. We cannot let Dagur know about our dragons. He'll try to take them home and mount them on his wall." Hicca says walking away.

"Wait, you mean-" Snotlout begins to ask finally getting the message.

* * *

Meanwhile Tuffnut was walking through a clearing looking for the dragons but then notices something on the ground.

"Hmm. Zippleback tracks." Tuffnut says and follows the tracks to see a Hideous Zippleback he thinks is Barf and Belch and laughs. "Gotcha!" He yells tapping his foot against the dragon's tail. "Now, back to the cave-what?" He asks realizing its not his dragon. "I thought, uh-I thought you were someone else." He says and runs off dodging gas explosions from the Zippleback chasing him. "Look, it's a simple misunderstanding. Ow!" He yells feeling the explosion of a gas blast but then quickly runs around a tree causing the Zippleback's heads to get stuck. "Dragon train, one. Wild Zippleback, zero. Whoa!" He shouts running away again as the dragon releases more gas. Meanwhile, Toothless leads the dragons of searching for their riders.

* * *

At the same time, Fishlegs comes to a small opening and walks slowly fearing another run in with a wild dragon but is unaware that Snotlout is behind her and the two bump backs against each other.

"Aah!" Snotlout screams.

"Aah!" Fishlegs screams as well.

"Fishlegs. Would you look, it's Dagur, who is also hunting dragons, just like us." Hicca says hoping Fishlegs gets the message.

"Yes, we are dragon hunters. Out hunting dragons." Snotlout says placing her arms around the girl's shoulders hoping to sell the fake act.

"Hicca, you definition of "alone" and mine are very different. But perhaps, this one can help us-" Dagur says roughly placing his hand on Fishlegs' cheek.

"Hunt dragons!" Snotlout shouts quickly interrupting Dagur. "'Cause that's what we are doing. Hunting." She says.

"Dragons." Hicca says.

"Okay, got it." Fishlegs says finally getting the message.

* * *

Meanwhile the dragons make their way through the rocky terrain and come to a cliff.

" **Wait that scent."** Toothless says sniffing the air.

" **It's defiantly Hicca's."** Spinetail says.

" **As lovely as she is."** Grabble says.

"Whoa, ho. Forward." Hicca's voice rings out as Toothless hops down the rock pillars with the others gliding down.

"You know, we're a lot alike, Hicca." Dagur says.

"Really? H-How's that?" Hicca asks.

"Well, we're both born leaders." Dagur says.

"Oh, yeah. He's right about that." Fishlegs says.

"Children of chiefs." Dagur says.

"Yeah, that's true." Hicca says.

"Who had to be eliminated so we could gain control." Dagur says.

"Yes-what? No, no. My daddy hasn't been eliminated from anything." Hicca says.

"But he could, easily. Just say the word and-" Dagur says and fires his crossbow sending an arrow at Fishlegs taking her lantern out of her hands and embeds it in a tree making the two girls cringe at how close that was to hitting them.

"Yeah, that's something to think about." Hicca says but then rustling is heard, again.

Dagur then signals the girls to kneel on the ground, which they do with their hands raised but are unaware that Asher is sneaking up behind them and places his right hand on Snotlout raised fist.

"Wow." Snotlout says placing her left hand over Asher's hand that's on hers but regrets it as Asher punches her in the face and runs off.

"Which one of your friends is it going to be this time?" Dagur asks with a sigh.

"It's hard to say." Hicca says but then grips her head in pain as Dagur dodges a plasma blast. _'Toothless?'_ She thought but also sense her other dragons behind her Night Fury.

"The Night Fury. Hicca, my love, you've done it. You've led me right to it." Dagur says and aims his crossbow at Toothless while the others look on in shock. "Arrow, meet dragon. Dragon, meet-" He begins to say.

"No, no, Dagur, wait!" Hicca says quickly stopping the chief. "I would like to do it." She says trying to protect her Night Fury.

"I saw him first." Dagur says whining.

"Yes, but I led you to him." Hicca says taking the crossbow.

"But I brought the crossbow. All you brought was that useless ornate shield. Now, stand aside." Dagur says and walks a little to Toothless only for three Terrible Terrors to pop out from behind a tree and attack Dagur causing him to fire the arrow and embed it in a tree next to Toothless.

' _Go. Get out of here. And take the others with you.'_ Hicca says in her mind to her Night Fury.

' _ **You got it. Let's move everyone.'**_ Toothless says as he turn around runs off with his siblings.

"What's wrong with you? I almost had those Terrible Terrors. They were right in my hands." Asher says angrily at Dagur.

"Terrors, shmerrors. We're hunting a Night Fury here. Did you leave anyone back on Berk?" Dagur asks Hicca, who laughs nervously.

"Very funny, Dagur." Hicca says walking over to her crush.

"Did he say "hunting a Night Fury"?" Asher asks looking at Dagur trying to remove his arrow from the tree.

"Yep. That's exactly what he said." Hicca says.

"But Toothless is-" Asher says.

"I know. All my other dragons are with Toothless and if they're loose, then so are the other dragons. You guys need to find Ruff and Tuff, grab your dragons and get out of here. Don't worry. Dagur won't hurt me. I'm his "girl."" Hicca says but then Dagur wraps his arm around Hicca's waist pulling her towards him.

"Come, Hicca, while the trail is still fresh." Dagur says pulling her away from the others.

"I-I can't hunt with an entourage. Go back to Berk. Leave us to our business." Hicca says.

"That's just great. How are we supposed to find our dragons?" Snotlout asks.

"Actually, it shouldn't be that hard." Fishlegs says seeing Hookfang behind Snotlout with Stormfly, Blazer, and Meatlug.

* * *

Meanwhile Toothless and his siblings continue to flee from Dagur as he and Hicca chase after them.

"I don't get it. Why doesn't it fly away?" Dagur asks not concerning himself with the other dragons he sees with Toothless.

"Maybe it wants us to follow." Hicca says.

"You mean a trap?" Dagur asks.

"Exactly, yes. Maybe we should go back." Hicca says.

"Oh, love, don't you know that a trapper's traps can trap the trapper?" Dagur asks.

"What does that even mean?" Hicca asks.

"I don't know." Dagur says laughing and follows after Toothless.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tuffnut was walking along the beach but then hears snore and hides behind a tree. When he look around he spots Barf and Belch napping.

"The Tuffnut sneaks up on the Zippleback to teach him a lesson." Tuffnut says but is suddenly kicked in the butt. "Ow!" He yells as he turns to see his sister.

"What are you doing out here?" Ruffnut asks.

"Uh, I'm looking for you. I thought you would be lost, so I came to save you." Tuffnut says making up a lie.

"Ugh, no. And what are Barf and Belch doing here?" Ruffnut asks.

"Uh, they, uh-they were both hungry for outdoor food." Tuffnut says slowly. "The dragons ran away. You happy?" He asks with a groan.

"No, I'm not happy. What'd, you tell them your stupid scary stories?" Ruffnut asks.

"No. Maybe…not. Yes." Tuffnut says defeated.

"Come on, let's find the others." Ruffnut says.

"Uh, we're right here." Asher says to their right with Stormfly, Blazer, Snotlout, Hookfang, Fishlegs, and Meatlug beside him. "Could you guys argue any louder?" He asks walking over to them.

"Sure, yeah, but why would you-" Tuffnut begins to ask.

"Shh." Asher says covering Tuffnut's mouth with his hand.

"He didn't learn any-" Ruffnut begins to say but Asher covers her mouth too.

* * *

Toothless and his siblings are still fleeing from Dagur (with Hicca) until they each split up; Etch dives underground with Serpentina and Mist, Melt blends into the right mountain, and Bones and Spinetail climb up the left mountain wall onto a ledge, and Grabble flies into the bushes while Toothless runs on until he reaches a cliff on the island, Dagur shoots his arrow at Toothless, but misses.

"You're not gonna hit anything with that." Hicca says breathless.

"I know that. I'm just trying to keep him running in that direction." Dagur says as he then lights his next arrow on fire and shoots it up into the sky.

"What was that?" Hicca asks.

"To be honest, Hicca, I didn't exactly come here alone either." Dagur says as several fire-lit arrow come soaring through the sky.

"Dagur, Night Furies are very lethal. A few more men won't make a difference." Hicca says.

"Really? You think so?" Dagur asks patronizing the girl. "Lucky for us, I brought the armada along and like a bazillion armed Berserkers." He says as hundreds of fire-lit arrows come soaring up and back down by Hicca and Dagur.

A few of them nearly hit Hicca, forcing her to protect herself with her shield.

"Yeah, that might actually make a difference." Hicca says to herself.

"Oh, yeah. We're gonna drive that beast right to them, and they can finish him off." Dagur says gesturing to the Berserker ships in the ocean.

"Not exactly sporting." Hicca says contemptuously.

"I don't care about sporting. I care about killing that Night Fury and wearing its skull as a helmet." Dagur says as he resumes following after Toothless as Hicca watches on in concern.

Dagur reloads his crossbow and nears Toothless. Toothless himself is now caught in between a boulder and a cliff and is dangerously leaning off of it. Hicca, with no other choice and fed up with Dagur's bloodthirsty way, grimaces in anger and balls up her fist.

"Okay, that's it. I am not going to let you kill that dragon." Hicca says with disgust.

"This again?" Dagur asks annoyed. "Fine, you saw it first, you can take home a wing or something." He says.

"No, I'm pretty much gonna take the whole thing." Hicca says and then pulls out her Gronckle Iron coated flute and plays _March of the Dragon_ , to which Dagur turns to face her in confusion at what Hicca just did.

Immediately, Toothless appears from above the boulder and roars at Dagur, who turns to face Toothless. Toothless then heads for Hicca as Dagur continues to watch on that her in shock as Bones, Serpentina, Mist, Etch, Grabble, Melt, and Spinetail appear around Toothless and Hicca. Then Dagur notices the saddles on each dragon.

"Are those-" Dagur begins to ask.

"Saddles? Yes, Dagur. That's exactly what they are." Hicca says.

"So, I was-"

"Right all along." Hicca says as she mounts Toothless. "We do not hunt dragons on Berk. We ride them." She asks as all her dragons spread their wings.

"You're father lied to-you lied to me!" Dagur shouts pointing his finger at Hicca.

"He was trying to keep the peace between our tribes. So was I." Hicca says.

"By making a fool out of me?" Dagur asks.

"You don't need a lot of help with that Dagur." Hicca says with contempt as Dagur immediately goes to pull out a weapon, but is cut off by Toothless snarling at him ferociously.

" **Try it."** Toothless growls.

" **We dare you."** The other dragons growl as well.

"Your move." Hicca says threateningly.

"You could've been my lover, Hicca. Now, you're my enemy." Dagur says.

"Have it your way, but remember, we have the dragons, and we are not afraid to use them. Let's get out of here, everyone." Hicca says as Toothless and all her dragons take off into the sky to join the other dragon riders.

Dagur however, still enraged at Hicca's reveal, pulls out a bola and hurls it at Toothless, snagging his tail. Another bola is thrown and Toothless is tied up altogether. Toothless and Hicca crash to the ground and Toothless is immobilized after Dagur throws another bola that ties his mouth shut. Toothless looks and sees Dagur screaming a battle cry and running towards him with a sword. Before Dagur can kill Toothless though, he is cut off by Hicca protecting Toothless with her shield. The enraged Dagur kicks Hicca out of the way and resumes trying to cut off Toothless' head. Hicca's dragons attempt to save their rider and brother but Hicca stops them.

"No! All of you stay up there. I'll handle this." Hicca says with determination as she throws her shield and disarms Dagur once again.

Now annoyed, Dagur turns his attention to Hicca and starts hurling several daggers at her, only for them to be blocked by her shield. As Dagur snickers at Hicca, he is knocked away by Toothless smacking him with his tail. However, Dagur has been knocked next to his crossbow and grins as he gets up and loads his crossbow and points it at Hicca.

"Your move, Hicca." Dagur says mockingly as he shoots at the tree Hicca is hiding behind.

Hicca sees Toothless calling out to her and she tries to go and save him. However, Hicca narrowly avoid a few more of Dagur's arrows and is forced to hide again. Dagur then turns his attention back to Toothless and tries to shoot him again, but Toothless manages to roll out of the way of Dagur's arrows as well. Dagur then turns back to face Hicca.

"You can't hide forever." Dagur says.

"I don't plan to." Hicca says as she comes out of hiding and then transforms her shield into a makeshift crossbow and he tries to hit Dagur with an arrow but Dagur manages to jump out of the way and behind a bush.

"Nice try, my love." Dagur says mockingly.

"Oh, and by the way, I'm not your lover!" Hicca uses her shield's grappling hook feature and fires it at a tree branch above Dagur.

"You missed." Dagur taunts while laughing mockingly.

"Did I?" Hicca asks as she then yanks her shield back and tears off the tree branch with it which then falls on top of Dagur, trapping him underneath it.

"I have got to get me one of those ornate shields." Dagur says in frustration.

With Dagur incapacitated, Hicca goes to free Toothless and begins cutting away and some of the bola ropes with a dagger. Dagur however manages to free himself from the branch and immediately pounces on Hicca, who is forced to protect herself with her shield. Dagur then starts pounding away at Hicca while laughing manically. Toothless sees that Hicca is in danger and after seeing her get hurt by Dagur, manages to wiggle himself free from one of Dagur's bolas and blasts at Dagur with his plasma blasts.

"Aah!" Dagur yells as he looks up and is blasted off of Hicca and into a tree.

With Hicca free again, she quickly manages to free Toothless' tail from the bolas. Dagur gets back up and grabs his sword, but is too late to fight back as Toothless is now completely free and Hicca is mounted on top of him. Toothless then flies forward and blasts the sword out of Dagur hands. Unarmed and terrified, Dagur screams and runs away, only to be blasted off of a cliff by Toothless. However, he lands near the Berserkers Armada and runs to them for his safety.

"DRAGON ATTACK! DRAGON ATTACK!" Dagur screams.

Hicca turns to see that the other dragon riders are now joining her.

"We better go now. His men are on the way." Hicca says.

"Come on. We can take them." Snotlout says.

"Not today. Dagur will be back, and when he is, we'll be ready." Hicca says as they leave to join the other riders.

* * *

The next morning, Dagur is seen on the Berserkers' ship, looking enraged and is joined by other Berserkers, along with Vorg, a Berserker Commander.

"So, Berk does train dragons? I should kill that runt for lying." Vorg says.

"No!" Dagur says as he shoves Vorg against the boat's mast. "No one, hurts Hicca. No one! Except me." He says as he releases the man. "And not until after I have her and her Night Fury. And I will have them." He says with a sinister smirk.

* * *

Elsewhere in the sky, Hicca and the other dragon riders are flying off into the sunrise. Hicca looks back at Dragon Island and remembers her confrontation with Dagur, now concerned about the consequences that will follow.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Stay tuned for the next chapter: Tunnel Vision.**


	4. Chapter 4: Tunnel Vision

**Author's note: Here it is the fourth chapter of Dragons: Defenders of Berk. I'm really liking how my story is coming along and thanks to all those who have favorite and followed this story.**

 **I don't own How to Train Your Dragon, only Hicca (Female Hiccup), Asher (male Astrid), Bones (Boneknapper), Serpentina (Grapple Grounder), Mist (Scauldron), Blazer (Monstrous Nightmare), Etch (Whispering Death), Grabble (Smothering Smokebreath), Melt (titan-wng Changewing), and Spinetail (Deadly Nadder).**

"..." Human p.o.v.

 _"..."_ Human off screen.

 **"..." Dragon p.o.v.**

 _'...'_ Human thought.

 _ **'...'**_ **Dragon thought.**

 **Now on with the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Tunnel Vision

It started out as a regular day on the island of Berk until…

"Cut him off! Make sure he doesn't escape!" Stoick shouts as a figure rushes past the stairs as Hicca and Toothless land on them.

"I didn't think he could move that fast." Hicca says after seeing the figure rush past two houses.

The figure rushes past a few crates, accidentally knocking them over and the rooster who was on them. Hicca and Toothless quickly fly in front of the figure but he quickly turns right.

"Asher? He's headed your way!" Hicca shouts to her crush.

"On it!" Asher shouts back from in the air on Stormfly as he sees the figure running between the houses. "Stormfly, spine shot." He orders.

" **You got it."** Stormfly says as she fires her spines cutting off the figure that turns out to be Gobber with an axe in hand.

"I won't do it, Stoick, and you can't make me. None of you can make me." Gobber says backing up slowly as Stoick, Hicca on Toothless and Asher on Stormfly advance towards him.

"Keep him surrounded!" Stoick yells.

"A Viking is supposed to smell this way. It's a badge of honor." Gobber says as a purple Terrible Terror appears his shoulder and sniffs him but then squeals and flies away groaning.

Meanwhile, Fishlegs was at the town well with her dragon, Meatlug as they try to gather water.

"Hurry! We've gotta get the tub filled, so we can give Gobber his bath." Fishlegs says.

" **No kidding. I can smell him from here."** Meatlug says.

"It's for your own good, Gobber." Stoick says.

"Actually, it's for the good of the town." Hicca says.

" **Agreed."** Toothless says.

"Get in the tub." Stoick orders as Snotlout on Hookfang appear behind Gobber.

"Hookfang, toss him in the tub." Snotlout says.

" **How about this instead."** Hookfang says and tosses his rider instead as she lands head first in the wooden tub.

"Ever…single…time! Doesn't this get old for you?" Snotlout asks.

" **Not really."** Hookfang says.

Hicca then gestures for Toothless to sneak behind Gobber. She then looks to Asher who nods understanding her plan.

"I won't do it, Stoick." Gobber says with the axe raised unaware that Toothless is behind him.

"Now, Asher!" Hicca yells as Stormfly hovers in the air getting Gobber's attention.

"Ah! Ah! Ha!" Gobber yells as Toothless tosses the man into the air and lands in the tub getting stuck as Stoick walks up.

"Fishlegs! Soap and water." Stoick orders holding Gobber down as the girl flies over on her dragons and dumps the water onto the struggling man but unfortunately it wasn't even a half a bucket full making Gobber sigh in relief.

"You're gonna have to do better than that, girl." Stoick says to Fishlegs.

"I can't, sir, the well…it's run dry." Fishlegs says staring at the bucket in her hands as Stoick looks on in confusion.

A few moments later, Hicca and her father are at the well as Stoick reels up another bucket but gets the same result only this time with less water.

"We just dug that well two summers ago." Stoick says.

"Water doesn't just disappear. There has to be a reason." Hicca says.

"We'll have to dig a new well. And until it's done, we'll have to ration water. Which means…" Stoick begins to say as Gobber walks up.

"No more baths. Always a silver lining." Gobber says with his arm around Hicca as she gets a whiff of Gobber's smell.

"Uh no! Mist, I need your special shower spray down for me!" Hicca yells running to her Scauldron.

" **Right away! I'll be sure to restore your heavenly scent quickly."** Mist says as she and Hicca enter the dragon stable.

"Why can't you be more willing to take a bath like her?" Stoick asks Gobber who stares at his chief.

* * *

Later at the Academy, Hicca, the other riders, and all their dragons are discussing what to do about the lack of water from the well.

"Oaky, we need to figure out a way to keep Berk supplied with water until a new well can be dug." Hicca says with drying her long, waist length, auburn hair still wet from her shower Mist provided. "Ruff, Tuff, strap on the washtub and head to Lars Lake to fill it." She says.

"Okay, but that thing's pretty big. I mean, it's bigger than your chest and Ruff's butt. It could take a while. A week or two." Tuffnut says but then gets punched in the face by both Hicca and Ruffnut.

"Pervert!" Hicca screams blushing madly while covering her large covered breasts with her arms. "And I was assuming you would use your dragon." She says angrily glaring at the boy with Ruffnut by her side.

"Why would you think that?" Tuffnut asks.

"Because-okay, moving on. Ruff, you're in charge, cause I know I can count on you and for extra help, I'll let Bones help." Hicca says to her best friend.

"You got it, Hicca, and thanks." Ruffnut says.

"Asher, Snotlout, head to the mountain streams, and fill as many canteens as you can. Take Mist and Spinetail with you as well." Hicca says.

"Mountain streams. Romantic-ow!" Snotlout screams as Asher twists her arm and pushes her to the ground.

"Fishlegs, Meatlug, you're going to help me figure out what happened inside that well." Hicca says.

"Um, you may not know this, but Meatlug and I don't do well in tight spaces." Fishlegs says.

" **That's for sure."** Meatlug says making Hicca sigh.

* * *

Meanwhile at the cove, Asher and Snotlout were filling canteens with water and loading them onto the four dragons behind them.

"You know, Asher, I've been thinking." Snotlout says.

"We talked about you thinking, Snotlout. It's not good for anyone." Asher says.

"Who says we have to give this water away?" Snotlout asks.

"What are you talking about?" Asher asks confused.

"It's simple supply and demand. Follow me here. The people of Berk are parched, desperate for fresh water. And who's got all the water, Asher? Snotlout, that's who. Ha ha! I'm gonna make a fortune." Snotlout says.

"You're gonna charge people for water. That's the dumbest thing I ever heard." Asher says as he finishes filling his canteen and waters over to his dragons and Hicca's Scauldron and Deadly Nadder.

"Is it? Ha. Do whatever you want, Asher. Just don't ask me to cut you in later." Snotlout says.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the town's empty well, Meatlug flying overhead lowers Hicca down the well.

"That's it, girl. Just keep it steady." Fishlegs as Hicca's remaining dragons; Toothless, Serpentina, Etch, Grabble, and Melt gather around the well looking at their rider.

"Lower. Keep going. Just a little more. Okay. Hold it right there." Hicca calls out as she inspects the water level on the inside of the well. "The water level was way up here. And it's still wet." She says feeling the wetness on her hand and then pulls a rock out of the well wall and tosses it hoping to hear a splash but instead hears a thump. "Fishlegs, get me all the way down." She says.

"Are you sure? It looks awfully dark and scary down there." Fishlegs says.

"Fishlegs!" Hicca shouts in annoyance.

"Okay! Take her down, girl." Fishlegs says to Meatlug.

" **Hicca."** Toothless says with worry.

" **Be careful."** Serpentina says worried as well.

" **I still think I should tunnel a way down there."** Etch says.

" **Or have me down there to help."** Grabble says.

" **Or something."** Melt says.

"Don't worry, everyone, I'll be fine." Hicca says touched by her dragons concern for her.

Meatlug continues to hover downward while lowering Hicca at the same time but then spots a wheelbarrow with rocks in it.

" **Oh boy. A snack."** Meatlug says as she flies to the cart unknowingly pulling the rope against a sharp rock.

" _Whoa."_ Hicca says. _"Whoa!"_ She shouts as the rope starts shaking. "Fishlegs, wait!" She yells.

"Okay, uh…steady, Meatlug." Fishlegs says to her dragon unaware that the rope just snapped.

"Aah!" Hicca screams as she falls down the well.

"Hicca. Oh, no." Fishlegs says.

Toothless, Serpentina, Etch, Grabble, and Melt all act fast as one by one they dive into the well after their rider.

"Toothless? Serpentina? Etch? Grabble? Melt? Hicca?" Fishlegs asks calling out to them.

Hicca crashes down into a cavern along with her five remaining dragons.

"Everyone, you okay?" Hicca asks and receives affectionate licks from each of her dragons.

" _Hicca! Hicca!"_ Stoick yells from the top of the well.

"W-We're okay, daddy!" Hicca shouts to her father.

" _Can you fly back up?"_ Stoick asks.

"No, it's too narrow." Hicca says.

"Someone get me a rope. I'm coming down after you, darling." Stoick says.

"Daddy, don't. Then all seven of us will just be stuck down here." Hicca says.

"Well, just stay right there until I can think of a way to bring you all up. Or can't Etch dig your way out?" Stoick asks.

"No this is a huge cavern and I don't think making more tunnels under Berk is a good thing. Beside, we're fine. The water had to go somewhere. Plus, I have five of my dragons with me. We'll find another way out." Hicca says as she and her dragons start moving through the cavern.

"She makes an excellent point, sir. The Night Fury has an uncanny ability to navigate-and this is clearly none of my business." Fishlegs says seeing the look Stoick is giving her.

"Wait. I-I think I found something. It looks like a-a tunnel!" Hicca shouts hoping her father and Fishlegs could hear.

" _Well, just be careful down there, darling. We'll be standing by if you need us."_ Stoick says from the surface.

"Okay, gang, what do you say we find out where this leads?" Hicca asks her dragons as Grabble jumps onto her shoulder.

" **Roger."** They all reply as they follow after their rider.

"Okay, uh…this way. I don't know about you all, but I get the distinct feeling we are not alone down here." Hicca says.

" **Hmm…it's not just you, Hicca."** Melt says as he follows after his siblings unaware that something flies fast past them.

"Wow, these caverns run right under the town." Hicca says.

" **Good thing you didn't dig us out, sis, or else the village would have become a giant sink hole."** Serpentina says to Etch.

" **I guess you're right."** Etch says.

Hicca continues walking through the tunnel but then hears a crunching sound as she looks down to see dragon eggs.

"Dragons eggs?" Hicca asks in confusion as her dragons sniff the eggs and growl. "Look at these." She says and then spots several crates ahead and walks over to them. "That's the Outcast crest." She says holding her lantern up to the symbol. "Toothless, Serpentina, light up the cave down that way." She says pointing forward as her Night Fury and Grapple Grounder fire a plasma blast and pulse blast at the cave wall lighting the area up to see dozens of hatched dragon eggs.

Hicca walks past a tunnel and examines it before moving up to the next one.

"Those are Whispering Death tunnels. But not as big as your tunnels, Etch." Hicca says.

" **Yes, which means that the Whispering Deaths who made these aren't fully grown."** Etch says to her rider growling.

"Yeah not my favorite adolescent dragon either, girl." Hicca says rubbing Etch's head. "And I don't even wanna know who made that." She says holding her lantern up to see a huge tunnel.

" **That's twice as big as Etch's."** Grabble says staring at the tunnel.

* * *

Meanwhile Gobber was assisting the riders in passing out water the residents of Berk.

"That's it, keep the line moving. One bucket each." Gobber says.

"Water, water, water, water, water, water! Get your Snotlout's mountain fresh water here." Snotlout says as a woman hands her a live chicken. "Ha! This is too easy." She says as Asher unloads the baskets of canteens of water. "Who's dumb now, Asher? The girl with the big cart full of loot or the guy with the big mouth full of hot air?" She asks.

"You're taking advantage of innocent people." Asher says angrily to the girl.

"Correction-innocent _thirsty_ people." Snotlout says.

"This is not what Hicca had in mind, Snotlout." Asher says.

"Yeah? Well, that's what makes him Hicca and me Snotlout." Snotlout boasts about herself.

"Ha, that's just the tip of the iceberg. Trust me." Asher says and tosses three of the canteens to the three Vikings behind Snotlout.

"Hey! You're cutting into my profits." Snotlout says as Asher crosses his arms smirking.

* * *

Back underground, Hicca and her dragons were still exploring the tunnel trying to find a way out.

"Oh, great." Hicca says as she sees an exit has been blocked up with boulders.

" **I could burst up this blockage."** Etch suggests.

"No, if the Outcast are behind this we don't want them to know we discovered their plan." Hicca says but then the lantern goes out. "Oh, and even greater. Toothless, would you mind?" She asks.

" **Not at all."** Toothless says as he ignites the lantern.

As soon as the lantern lit up the cavern a Whispering Death appeared behind them.

"Aah!" Hicca screams as Melt shoots acid at the Whispering Death. "Let's get outta here, gang." She says mounting Toothless and takes off down the tunnel with Grabble on her shoulder and Serpentina, Etch, and Melt following closely behind Toothless as the Whispering Death gives chase.

As they fly through the tunnel Toothless makes a quick maneuver dodging the Whispering Death. Toothless then makes a hard left and ends up in another cavern where the Whispering Death pops out of the ground.

"That's one, two, three." Hicca says seeing them pop up and surround her dragons.

One of the Whispering Deaths snaps at them but they all dodge and take off again.

"Whoa." Hicca says at the quick maneuver but then sees the three Whispering Deaths chase after them. "Aw, come on." She says annoyed looking over her shoulder to see they're still chasing her and her dragons but a few seconds later when she looks again they were gone. "Uh…that's weird. Where'd they go?" She asks but then rubble falls and hits Toothless in the head.

" **Ow."** Toothless grips in slight pain.

"They're heading up! To the town! We have to stop them, everyone. Etch, lead the way while widening the tunnel for us." Hicca orders.

" **Understood."** Etch says and takes the lead with Toothless following behind her, followed by Serpentina and with Melt bringing up the rear.

* * *

Back on Berk, Snotlout keeps selfishly selling water.

"Water! Water, water, water, water! Get your Snotlout's mountain fresh spring water here." Snotlout says not noticing Gustav was walking over to a bucket of water.

Gustav looks at the bucket and notices ripples form in the water every now and then but then he and everyone begin to feel the ground shake. The shaking grows violently and a Whispering Death emerges in front of Gustav and it then fires at the boy.

"Stand back!" Gobber yells appearing in front of Gustav with a shield protecting them both from the Whispering Death's fire.

Gustav flees while Gobber slowly maneuvers over to a cart where he kicks it into the wild dragon, knocking it off balance and then Gobber punches and swings his prosthetic hammer onto the dragon's head causing it to flee a second later and destroy the area Asher and Snotlout had set up the water.

"Whoa! Hey! You break it, you bought it!" Snotlout yells but then sees the cracking of the ground coming back towards her. "Okay, stores closed." She says and runs.

Meanwhile Stoick runs into a shed and grabs a large horn and starts blowing into it releasing a loud sound.

"Hold this." Stoick says handing the horn to a nearby Viking.

"What do I do with it?" The male Viking asks.

"Keep blowing!" Stoick shouts and runs off while grabbing his axe. "Quickly, everyone form a defensive line in the middle of town!" He yells as everyone gathers there with weapons.

"Hookfang, help! Hurry!" Snotlout yells running from the Whispering Death underground that was following her. "Aah!" She screams falling into the ground but Hookfang pulls her out.

The Whispering Death then emerges and gives chase after Hookfang and Snotlout.

" _Stormfly, spines!"_ Asher yells as his dragon cutting off the Whispering Death making it flee and dive back underground but unknown to the teenager another Whispering Death comes at him.

"Asher!" Fishlegs yells as Meatlug blasts the dragon with a lava blast. "Nice shot, girl. Impeccable timing as usual." She says praising her dragon.

Meanwhile, Stoick grabs a large wooden pole and starts bashing at the Whispering Death but a second one knocks him off his feet and tries to eat the large man.

"Want something to chew on, do ya? Dinner is served!" Stoick yells grabbing a wooden umbrella and shoves it into the dragon's mouth but ends up getting tossed and crashes into Gobber. "Odin's beard! Gobber, take care of the village. I'm gonna see how our new friend matches up with Thornado." He says and runs off while Gobber dodges a cart thrown his way.

" _Sorry, Gobber!"_ A male Viking shouts.

A Whispering Death corners Spitelout but Gobber steps on the dragon's tail and punches it with his hammer forcing it to retreat back underground.

"Where did these Whispering Deaths come from? And why are they so much smaller then Hicca's?" Asher asks.

"They must be hatchling." Fishlegs deduces.

"Well, that's good news, right?" Asher asks.

"Actually, it's not. Newly hatched Whispering Deaths can be more deadly than adults. They don't have control of their jaw muscles or their spines. They're kind of like out of control saw blades." Fishlegs says.

"Sounds about right." Asher says.

"I just hope Hicca and her dragons find their way out cause without her Bones, Mist, and Spinetail are just standing around watching." Fishlegs says gesturing to the Boneknapper, Scauldron, and Deadly Nadder standing near Hicca's dragon stable.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hicca and her dragons navigate their way out of the tunnels, thanks to Etch's tunnel digging and Toothless' ability to see in the dark.

"Yeah, that's it, you two. Keep going. Etch, does your kind ever make a straight tunnel?" Hicca asks.

" **No, not really."** Etch says continuing to make the hatchling Whispering Death's tunnels wider.

"It's a good thing one of us can see in the dark." Hicca says and a few seconds later all six of them emerge from the tunnel and take off into the sky.

" **There's Hicca."** Bones says.

" **Thank goodness she's safe."** Mist says.

" **Okay, let's go!"** Spinetail shouts as he and his brother and sister join their other siblings and rider in the air.

"We have to get in there, everyone." Hicca says with a groan as Toothless takes off.

A Whispering Death emerges from below but is intercepted by Asher, Stormfly and Blazer.

"Stormfly, Blazer, fire!" Asher shouts as his dragons attack the Whispering Death sending it packing and Asher notices the Twins on their dragon just hovering in the air. "We can hit them better when they're above ground. What are you two doing?" He asks.

"Whispering Deaths. I could watch them all day." Ruffnut says with her arms crossed.

"The way they rip through solid rock, it's glorious." Tuffnut says tearing up.

"Uh, are you crying?" Ruffnut asks.

"No. Maybe. Don't judge me!" Tuffnut shouts.

"Uh, guys." Asher says seeing a Whispering Death behind them.

"Ah!" Tuffnut yelps as Barf breaths gas at it forcing back underground.

"We need to flush it out, Snotlout." Fishlegs says.

"Yeah, we do. That's the one who took my water." Snotlout says as she makes Hookfang release a large flame into the tunnel forcing the Whispering Death back out.

Hicca and her dragons land near Gobber's blacksmith where Hicca dismounts Toothless and runs inside.

"Everyone, cover me." Hicca says as her dragons turn around to see a lone Whispering Death coming towards them.

" **This young one is bold."** Mist says.

" **He thinks he can take us all on."** Serpentina say.

" **Let's just see how bold he really is."** Toothless says and begins to fight with the dragon only to end up pin down twice but is quickly freed when light hits the Whispering Death.

"Let's shine a little light on the situation." Hicca says holding up her Gronckle Iron shield to reflect the light from the sun onto the Whispering Death. "Oh, you don't like that, do ya?" She asks as the dragon flees. "Rule number one: never forget a dragon's weakness. Come on, everyone. Let's get after 'em." She says mounting Toothless as all her dragons take off into the air.

Hicca and her dragons chase after the lone Whispering Death as Asher and his dragons fly next to her.

"The Whispering Death tunnel drained our water supply." Hicca says.

"Yeah, kinda figured that. We need to keep them in the sunlight." Asher says.

"That is why I have this." Hicca says reflect the sunlight off her shield as they fly through the village rounding up the three Whispering Deaths.

"It's working. We're driving them away from the village." Asher says.

"That's right! You better run." Snotlout says as she, Hookfang, Fishlegs, Meatlug, the twins, and Barf and Belch join Hicca, Asher, and their dragons.

"I'm gonna miss those guy. They were, like, dangerous but cool at the same time. Kind of like me." Tuffnut says as Ruffnut rolls her eyes at her brother.

"I don't think this is over yet. Not by a long shot." Hicca says.

"Stop being so negative. Enjoy the moment, Hicca. Buy some water." Snotlout says but then the whole island starts shaking more violently then last time.

"What…is…that?" Fishlegs asks nervously.

The ground in front of them burst open and a heavily mutated, albino Whispering Death like dragon emerges. It is white in color, has large red eyes, a longer and a more massive body, and larger tail than a normal Whispering Death. It also has three rows of teeth, but they are aligned differently than those of the Whispering Death, and it's wings are only the size of Toothless'.

"Uh, so that's what I was afraid of." Hicca says. "Uh, suggestions, anyone?" She asks as she and the others watch the white Whispering Death turn and make its way toward the village.

"What is that thing?" Snotlout asks scared.

"Uh, Fishlegs? Is that in _The Book of Dragons_?" Hicca asks but Fishlegs was mumbling indistinctly. "Fishlegs! Is that thing in _The Book of Dragons_?" She asks again.

"Uh, definitely not." Fishlegs says.

"Are you sure?" Hicca asks.

"Hicca, I am certain I would have remembered an all-white, boulder class, titan-wing Whispering Death with bright red eyes that bore a hole right through your very soul." Fishlegs says.

"Toothless, plasma blast." Hicca says.

" **Hey albino, take this."** Toothless says firing a plasma blast at the dragon only for it to stop and release a loud high pitched scream.

"It's affecting our dragons." Asher says but when he looks to Hicca he sees she's just like the dragons, disoriented. "Hicca! What's wrong?" He asks.

"It must be the noise the dragon is making. It's affecting her like the dragons cause of the dragon's blood inside her." Fishlegs says.

"But that's never happened before." Ruffnut says.

"Probably because we never made a loud enough sound like thing dragon is." Asher says and a second later the dragon stops screaming and continues to the village allowing the dragons and Hicca to refocus themselves.

"Screaming Death. I love it!" Tuffnut yells but then the three Whispering Death race past the riders towards Berk. "Okay, maybe love is too strong a word." He says as they watch the four dragons continue towards the village.

"Hicca, are you okay?" Asher asks his crush.

"Yeah I'm fine. Now I know how our dragons feel about loud noises." Hicca says.

"What are we gonna do?" Asher asks.

"You guys focus on the Whispering Death. I'll try to keep the Screaming Death busy." Hicca says.

"Okay, have fun. See ya!" Snotlout shouts as she and Hookfang take off.

"Remember your Flight Club training!" Hicca yells as she and Toothless take off after the Screaming Death.

"I knew we should have gone that day." Tuffnut says.

The three Whispering Deaths fly fast towards the village but come to a halt when a stream of fire blocks their path.

"This way, kids!" Asher yells as he, Stormfly, Blazer, Snotlout, and Hookfang fly by them and they give chase to the riders and dragons.

* * *

Back in the village everyone was trying to put everything back together after the Whispering Death attack but then from one of the tunnels the Screaming Death emerges scaring everyone. A female Viking trips on a rock and falls to the ground and the Screaming Death gets ready to attack her.

"Toothless, now!" Hicca yells as her Night Fury fires a plasma blast at the dragon drawing it attention to them and fires its own attack in the form of a large fireball that strikes one of the catapults.

Toothless fires another plasma blast as he and Hicca fly close to it but the Screaming Death uses its tail to knock the two to the ground. As Hicca regains her focus and sees the Screaming Death coming towards her but gets pushed away by a sonic blast.

" **Get away from her!"** Thornado shouts coming to his rider's daughter's rescue.

"Thanks, daddy! You too, Thornado!" Hicca shouts to her saviors.

"I don't even want to know what that thing is, but we need to get it out of here." Stoick says.

"Way ahead of you. I'll try to lead it away from the village." Hicca says remounting Toothless as they take off after the Screaming Death with Stoick and Thornado following behind.

* * *

Meanwhile, Asher and Snotlout who are being followed by a Whispering Death.

"Let's split up. It can't follow us both." Asher says.

"I don't get it." Snotlout says thinking about it for a moment. "Oh, yeah. Good idea. Ha ha. This is gonna be fun, Hookfang." She says breaking off to the right as the Whispering Death continues to chase Asher, Stormfly, and Blazer.

"Stormfly, Blazer, evasive maneuvers." Asher orders as his dragons dodge spines shot at them from the Whispering Death.

As the same time Hookfang grabs the top of a tree and pulls it downward. A few seconds later Asher and his two dragons fly by.

"Now, Hookfang!" Snotlout yells as her dragon releases the tree and it smacks into the Whispering Death sending it to the ground.

"Oops. Hate it when that happens." Asher says as he watches the Whispering Death slither away.

* * *

Meanwhile, Fishlegs and Meatlug wait for the perfect moment to attack the Whispering Death.

"Slower, Meatlug. Wait for it. Wait for it." Fishlegs says and the Whispering Death closes in but gets farted on by Meatlug.

It makes the dragon angry, but it gets whacked by Meatlug's tail bludgeon and plummets into the ocean.

"Ahh, there's nothing more glorious than a well-placed tail bludgeon, is there, girl?" Fishlegs asks her dragon.

* * *

Back at the village, Stoick and Thornado blast the Screaming Death with a sonic blast while Hicca and Toothless come and fire a plasma blast at it.

"Okay, let's see how it likes this." Hicca says raising her shield and reflecting the sunlight off it making the Screaming Death diving underground. "Just what I thought." She says but then the Screaming Death emerges and charges at them. "Look out!" She yells as Toothless and Thornado maneuver out of the way.

"Apparently, it doesn't mind." Stoick says to his daughter.

"It must not have that weakness." Hicca says.

"Well, we better figure out what it does have, and quick." Stoick says but then sees his daughter cover her ears as the Screaming Death releases its sonic shriek attack causing the dragons to become disorientated and Hicca slightly. "What's happening?" He asks.

"The scream. It affects the dragons' flying and my vision but when my ears are covered it's only slight." Hicca says as Toothless fires a plasma blast at the Screaming Death stopping its sonic shriek.

The Screaming Death chases Hicca and Toothless towards sea, and Stoick flies for help, but gets blocked by a Whispering Death.

"Thornado, sonic blast!" Stoick shouts as his Thunderdrum releases a sound attack on the Whispering Death.

As soon as the Whispering Death falls back to the ground it gets blasted by the Twins, Barf and Belch.

"Yeah, yeah." Tuffnut cheers.

"I've got this. You go help Hicca." Stoick orders.

"Where is she?" Tuffnut asks.

"Look for a giant, white, red-eyed beast. That'll be your first clue." Stoick says.

"Okay. What's the second clue?" Tuffnut asks but gets punched by his sister.

"Go!" Stoick yells and the Zippleback takes off.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hicca tries to shine some light again onto the Screaming Death's face and discovers that it is attracted to sunlight.

"It's actually attracted to the light. I guess that can be a weakness too. Toothless, to the seastacks." Hicca says.

" **Got it."** Toothless says and begins maneuvering through the seastacks.

The rest of the riders, their dragons, and Hicca's dragons arrive at the seastacks and spot Hicca and Toothless being chased by the Screaming Death.

"She's down there!" Asher yells as they follow behind and Stormfly out flies the others and the Screaming Death. "Need a little help?" He asks.

"More than a little. It doesn't have the Whispering Death's weakness. It goes _after_ the sunlight." Hicca says.

"So how do we beat it?" Asher asks.

"We give it what it wants. I'll keep it following me. You guys get behind and hit it with everything you have and tell my dragons to do the same thing." Hicca says.

"Got it." Asher says as he and Stormfly break off.

The Screaming Death continues to peruse Hicca and Toothless forcing them to land. The riders attack it ruthlessly, providing covering fire for Hicca, but the Screaming Death fires multiple fire balls to fend off the riders and Hicca's dragons. Hicca tries to get its attention by attracting it to his shield which reflects the sunlight onto the great dragon.

"Let's see if we can use its size against it." Hicca says as Toothless takes off into the sky. "Yeah! Come on, Toothless! A little higher. Hold. Almost. Now!" She yells as they barely dodge getting chomped by the dragon but it continues the chase. "That's it. Keep coming. Almost there, big guy." She says as the Screaming Death crashes through the seastacks following the sunlight reflecting from Hicca's shield.

The Screaming Death crashes through all the incoming pillars of rocks. Hicca and Toothless stop for a moment near a large pillar and the Screaming Death dives in towards them quickly, but they manage to fly upwards and the Screaming Death hits the pillar hard and painfully, and it is finally stopped. The pillar it bumped is beginning to collapse and giant boulders crash into its wings, injuring it and making it unable to fly properly. It calls for the Whispering Deaths, signaling that he needs help. The Screaming Death tries to fly off, but it can't, and it crashes down the cliff and onto the platform beneath it.

"Its wings are hurt. It can't fly." Hicca says but then observes the three Whispering Deaths carry the Screaming Death off in retreat. "Wow. Look at that." She says.

" **I say we finish it off for hurting you."** Toothless growls.

"Whoa, sweetie, whoa. It's hurt. Let it go." Hicca says.

* * *

Back on Berk, the Vikings repair the damages done to the village.

"I found Outcast marking on a crate in those tunnels. I think Alvin planted those eggs, knowing they would hatch and tear Berk apart. He might not be riding dragons yet, daddy, but he is using them." Hicca says to her father.

"We'll deal with Alvin and his wild dragons later. Right now, we have to fix our water problem." Stoick informs his daughter.

" _You guys, look."_ Fishlegs says getting their attention. "The wells filling back up." She says happily.

"The Screaming Death's digging must have created a new channel for the water and redirected it back to our well." Hicca says.

"Right. Well, I'll be going now." Gobber says but Stoick stops him.

"Not so fast, Gobber." Stoick says tossing him into the tub where the twin scrub the blacksmith down.

"No!" Gobber yells groaning. "Oh, mercy. Oh, the humanity." He cries.

"Make sure you scrub behind his ears. I think I saw a bird fly out of there." Stoick says making the twins laugh.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hicca and her dragons were staring out at the ocean in the direction the Whispering Deaths carried the Screaming Death in.

"There you are. We missed you at the scrub-down. You should have seen what came out from between his toes." Asher says.

"I'm more concerned about what came out from under Berk." Hicca says.

"What are you talking about? That thing's long gone." Asher says.

"I'm not so sure. Etch told me Whispering Death hatchlings are known to return to their birthplace and claim it as their own." Hicca says.

"So what are you saying?" Asher asks.

"I'm saying I don't think we've seen the last of the Screaming Death. And I'm going to try and tame it." Hicca says making Asher's and the dragons' eyes widen in shock.

* * *

On a far island, which is now the temporary rest stop for the Whispering Deaths and the Screaming Death, the Whispering Deaths gather fish for the Screaming Death who is resting its injured wing, so that it will one day return for its revenge on Berk.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Be sure to review and stay tuned for the Race to Fireworm Island chapter because there's going to be a surprise in it.**


	5. Chapter 5: Race to Fireworm Island

**Author's Note: Here's the fifth chapter of my story. Hope you all enjoy it.**

 **I don't own How to Train Your Dragon, only Hicca (female Hiccup), Asher (male Astrid), Bones (Boneknapper), Serpentina (Grapple Grounder), Mist (Scauldron), Blazer (Monstrous Nightmare), Etch (Whispering Death), Grabble (Smothering Smokebreath), Melt (titan-wing Changewing), Spinetail (Deadly Nadder).**

"..." Human p.o.v.

 **"..." Dragon p.o.v.**

 _'...'_ Human thought.

 _ **'...'**_ **Dragon thought.**

 **Hope you all enjoy. Be sure to review. Now on with the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Race to Fireworm Island

It was a bright and sunny day in the waters around Berk as Snotlout and Hookfang fly through the sea-stacks as high speeds.

"Come on, Hookfang, is that all you got? If I wanted a slow, lazy, dragon, I'd take Meatlug from Fishlegs." Snotlout says pushing her dragon not noticing he was looking exhausted. "Whoo-hoo-hoo-hoo!" She yells as Hookfang dives downward nearly hitting the other riders. "Snotlout! Snotlout! Oi! Oi! Oi!" She chants as she and Hookfang fly away.

"What is with her?" Hicca asks.

"I heard that ever since Alvin and the Whispering Deaths attacked, she been training nonstop." Asher says.

"I heard she's been flying all night for the past week." Fishlegs says.

"Yeah? Well, I heard Gothi can debone a yak just be looking at it." Tuffnut says.

"Well, I heard if you sit on a Terrible Terror, you can make flames come out of your-" Ruffnut begins to say.

"Whoa! What does this have to do with Snotlout?" Asher asks.

"Oh. I thought we were playing the "I heard" game. And by the way, "Terrible Terror" thing…totally true. I've tried." Tuffnut says as Hookfang lands on the beach panting heavily.

"That's right. You just saw what you just saw. Mwah, mwah." Snotlout says kissing her muscles while Hookfang groans.

"Snotlout, Hookfang looks pretty tired. I think you might be pushing him too hard." Hicca says looking at the Monstrous Nightmare in worry.

"You say "pushing," I say "challenging." Hookfang doesn't need rest. He's a warrior. And we warriors live for the thrill of battle. It's like my dad always says…" Snotlout begins to say.

"Take a bath, Snotlout?" Asher asks.

"Rip your tongue out, Snotlout?" Ruffnut asks.

"Stick your head up a yak's-" Tuffnut begins to say.

"No! No! None of those. He says, "Rest is for the weak."" Snotlout says but the riders and dragons stare at the girl.

"And let's all thank Snotlout for that inspirational speech." Hicca says sarcastically.

"You're welcome. Now, let's get on with this exercise, unless you guys are too tired." Snotlout says as Hookfang turns around towards the ocean.

" **I know I am."** Hookfang says and takes off.

"Snotlout! Snotlout! Oi! Oi! Oi!" Snotlout chants.

"I can name one thing I'm tired of." Asher says.

A few minutes later the five dragons were flying over the ocean as Hicca begins to explain the exercise.

"Okay, guys, Alvin wants Berk for himself. And now he has dragons. If he can train them to fight, we'll have to battle dragon-riding Outcast soldiers up here." Hicca says.

"Up where?" Tuffnut asks.

"Here, in the sky…on-on your dragon." Hicca says.

"Well, I say, "Bring it on, Alvin."" Snotlout says.

"Okay, Asher, for this training exercise, you and Blazer will act as our bad dragon since he is originally from Outcast Island." Hicca says.

"Good point. Blazer, battle ready!" Asher shouts as his Monstrous Nightmare pulls up above the others.

" **Let's do this!"** Blazer shouts in excitement.

"The rest of you, make sure you don't get caught. He touches you, you're out." Hicca says as they all fly off in different directions.

Fishlegs and Meatlug fly through the forest maneuvering through the trees with ease.

"Now, that is how a highly maneuverable Boulder-class Gronckle does it. Good girl." Fishlegs says but then her dragon suddenly comes to a stop after a wall of fire appears in front of them.

"Yeah. Looked great from up here. You're both out." Asher says as Blazer flies by and his rider tags Fishlegs' shoulder.

"Don't let him get you down, Meatlug. You still have the biggest heart out here." Fishlegs says trying to cheer her dragon up and it works.

Meanwhile the twins and their dragon were hiding in a tree but not very well as Barf and Belch's body was on the ground and still visible.

"I told you this would work." Tuffnut says.

"Yeah. He's staring right at us and doesn't even know we're here." Ruffnut says chuckling.

"Shh, quiet." Tuffnut whispers.

"Out and out." Asher says tapping Barf and Belch's body.

"Who's he talking to?" Tuffnut asks.

"Can't be us." Ruffnut says.

"Shh! Shh!" Tuffnut whispers again as Asher and Blazer take off.

Meanwhile, Hicca and Melt were flying through the air as Asher and Blazer fly in behind them.

"You might as well give up now." Asher says to his crush.

"Wow. You sound just like Alvin." Hicca says sarcastically and then looks ahead to see an island with a cave in the cliff-side. "Come on, bud, let's see how he does when the light go out." She says.

" **Oh this is gonna be fun. I've been waiting to try out this trick for awhile now."** Melt says as he takes off towards the cave.

"Hicca, you're so predictable." Asher says with a sigh and has Blazer follow in after her and Melt.

"All right, Melt, let's test it out." Hicca says.

" **Here we go."** Melt says flying deeper into the cave but then they notice the cave lights up and Hicca looks behind here to see Blazer glowing with Asher smirking.

"Asher…so predictable." Hicca says as Melt speeds up.

Asher and Blazer fly after them but a minute later they exit the cave and don't see Hicca or Melt anywhere.

"Huh?" Asher asks in confusion.

Back in the cave what seemed like a normal flat rock turned out to be Melt camouflage into it with Hicca wrapped in his wings.

"He's not going to be too pleased with this, is he?" Hicca asks.

" **Probably not but look on the bright side, at least our little trick worked. I turned both of us invisible."** Melt says with a smile.

"That is true." Hicca says smiling.

Back outside Asher is still looking for Hicca and Melt.

"No!" Asher grips but then sees Hookfang fly by with Snotlout and has Blazer fly after them.

"Okay, Hookfang, let's show 'em who's the superior Monstrous Nightmare and true king of the skies. Flames!" Snotlout orders and Hookfang tries to flame up but fails to. "Uh, Hookfang, I said "flames"!" She orders again but the same result is what is gotten.

"And out." Asher says slapping Snotlout on her helmet.

"Come on! Stop being stubborn." Snotlout says as Hookfang starts coughing as the other riders join her and Hookfang in the air. "Flame up!" She shouts.

" **I can't."** Hookfang says coughing.

"Flame up!" Snotlout yells as Hicca just stares at the dragon.

A few minutes later the riders halt their exercise as they observed Hookfang unable to flame up earlier and land back on the beach from before.

"What? What's the matter with everyone? Never seen a stubborn dragon before?" Snotlout asks chuckling.

"Snotlout, that wasn't stubbornness. There's something wrong with Hookfang. He couldn't flame up." Hicca says.

"No. Hookfang didn't want to flame up. There's a difference. He's bored with your dumb exercise, and he can flame up whenever he wants." Snotlout says.

"Okay, how about now?" Tuffnut asks.

"Nah. He doesn't feel like it now." Snotlout says.

"Snotlout, I heard Hookfang say it himself. We really need to check his health, and we should probably do it now." Hicca says.

"Fine. Be my guest, but there's nothing wrong with my dragon." Snotlout says but her expression soon changes to a worried one.

* * *

Later that day, the riders return to the academy and are now examining Hookfang.

"All right. No fire-check. Pale coloration-check. Flaking scales-check." Hicca says holding the _Book of Dragons_ in her arms.

"See? He's fine. Checks are good, right?" Snotlout asks.

"Totally." Tuffnut says sitting on a barrier leaning against the academy wall.

"Hicca, anyone of those symptoms would not be good, but together, really not good." Fishlegs says.

"So what are you saying?" Hicca asks.

"According to the _Book of Dragons_ , a Monstrous Nightmare can lose its ability to generate flame." Fishlegs says.

"But why?" Asher asks out of curiosity.

"Lots of reasons-old age, injury, exhaustion." Fishlegs lists.

"Pushed too hard by his stubborn rider." Asher says looking at Snotlout.

"I heard that. And I always work him this hard. So he's a little low on flame. What's the cure?" Snotlout asks.

"That's the thing with Stoker-class dragons. Once they lose their flaming ability, they become completely defenseless and…" Fishlegs says trailing off.

"What are you saying, Fishlegs?" Snotlout asks.

"I'm saying Hookfang is in trouble. And we need to do something now." Fishlegs says making everyone worry.

* * *

At night, Snotlout takes care of her dragon back home and tries to inspire him.

"Hookfang, don't listen to those guys. They don't know what they're talking about." Snotlout says placing a bowl of water on the floor for her dragon. "You're Hookfang. You're a warrior-indestructible, like me. Right?" Snotlout asks.

" **Nothing's indestructible, Snotlout."** Hookfang says but his rider can't understand him as she places water in his mouth motivating him to drink.

"Snotlout!" Spitelout shouts bursting through the door calling for his daughter.

"Oh, hey, dad. Didn't expect you home so soon." Snotlout says regaining her usual composer.

"Have you seen my spare bludgeon?" Spitelout asks walking past her.

"Uh, no, I haven't." Snotlout says.

"I could've sworn I left it here." Spitelout says shifting through the chest of weapons.

"You want to borrow mine?" Snotlout asks.

"Yeah. I have to get back to the port. We're having a contest to see whose skull is strongest." Spitelout says laughing while banging his helmet.

"Sounds fun." Snotlout says chuckling but then hears Hookfang groan.

"Trouble with the lizard, dear?" Spitelout asks after grabbing Snotlout's bludgeon of the wall.

"What? Him? Oh, he's fine. Just resting." Snotlout says nervously.

"You know what I say about rest?" Spitelout asks.

"Rest is for the weak." The father and daughter say together.

"It's just a break, you know, from annihilating stuff all day. Isn't that right, Hookfang?" Snotlout asks her dragon.

" **Why don't you have the guts to stand up to your father?"** Hookfang asks dragging his head across the floor.

"He's roaring on the inside." Snotlout says chuckling turning back to look at her father as he looks outside to see dragons fly by the open door.

"You know, girl-o, as Viking warriors, if our swords are not cutting properly, we sharpen them." Spitelout says pulling a sword out from the barrel by the door and slides his finger across it. "But if our sword cannot be sharpened any longer…" He trails off by breaking the sword in two. "We get a new sword." He says dropping the broken sword and turns to leave. "Thanks for the bludgeon." He calls out as he leaves.

Snotlout just sighs and sits beside her dragon placing her hand on his snout.

* * *

The next day at the Academy, Hookfang's condition worsens as he can barely move.

"Don't worry, Snotlout, we'll get to the bottom of this. I promise." Hicca says examining Hookfang.

"I'm not worried." Snotlout says tearing up.

"Whoa. Are you crying?" Tuffnut asks attempting to touch the tears in Snotlout's eyes.

"Crying?" Snotlout asks punching Tuffnut in the gut.

"Ow!" Tuffnut yells in pain.

"That's ridiculous. Ha! There's dust in my eyes. Can't you see how dusty it is in here, guys, right?" Snotlout asks trying not to cry.

"Snotlout, there is nothing wrong with being upset. It just means you care." Asher says placing a hand on the girl's shoulder but she just backs away.

"All right, um, let's just pretend for a minute that I did, well, care. How would I know? I mean, how would you know?" Snotlout asks.

"Well, you might feel a tightness in your chest. You might get a little shaky. Your eyes might get watery." Asher says as Snotlout looks at the twins smirking at her waiting to see if she'll cry.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go with dust…" Snotlout says chuckling while rubbing her eyes. "For now." She says.

"Hicca, here's something from the Bork papers regarding reigniting a Stoker-class dragon's flame." Fishlegs says holding out a single page showing her a Monstrous Nightmare surrounded by Fireworm dragons.

"Fireworm dragons." Hicca says examining the sheet.

"Or as Bork referred to them, the Flame Eaters." Fishlegs says.

""Flame Eaters." We should be flame eaters." Tuffnut says.

"Cool!" Ruffnut says punching her brother in the back.

"Ow!" Tuffnut shouts in pain.

"Fireworms are Stoker-class dragons too. There must be something in them that can help reignite the Monstrous Nightmare. Okay, Asher, the twins, and I will round up as many Fireworms as we can find. Fishlegs, keep reading." Hicca says.

"What about me?" Snotlout asks.

"You stay with your dragon. He needs you." Hicca says walking over to Toothless.

"It's part of caring." Asher says as he walks over to Stormfly.

Snotlout sighs and walks over to Hookfang and comforts him in his weakened state.

The riders fan out and round up as many Fireworm dragons as they can. Hicca and Toothless find five Fireworms near the cliffs but then notices them glowing when they get close to each other. Meanwhile Asher and Stormfly are in the rocky area of Berk and locate four more Fireworms that try to flee but Stormfly prevents them from doing so. Elsewhere the twins are in the forest not having much luck in finding any.

"Here, Fireworms." Tuffnut says popping out of the bushes whistling and smooching trying to get them to come to him. "Here, Fireworm. Caw! Caw!" He shouts like a bird before sitting down on a log and after a few seconds the crackling of fire is heard. "Mmm, someone's cooking. And it smells delicious." He says but then realizes something, he's the one being cooked. "Aah! Aah! Oh, oh, oh! Ow! Ow! Oh." He says patting his butt and looking into the log to see a clutter of Fireworms inside. "Found some!" He calls out.

Back at the academy, after rounding the Fireworms up, they first put the them around Hookfang, but nothing happens.

"Ugh. Nothing. Well, that might not have worked, but-" Hicca begins to say.

"Maybe he can drink this." Tuffnut says holding out a bowl of liquid with bandaged fingers.

"W-What-what is that?" Hicca asks.

"Fireworm milk." Ruffnut says.

""Fireworm milk"?" Asher asks.

"Um, Tuffnut, I don't think you can actually milk a Fireworm." Fishlegs says.

"Oh, great. Thanks. Where were you three hour ago?" Tuffnut asks holding up his injured hand.

"Maybe we need to put the Fireworms on Hookfang, so he can absorb their heat directly." Hicca suggests.

"Yeah. Yeah, good idea, Hicca. Direct heat-that makes sense. Well, what are you waiting for?" Snotlout asks grabbing a metal clamp along with the other riders and uses them to pick up a Fireworm dragon and place them on Hookfang. "It's working." She says seeing a small fire ignite on Hookfang's head but it soon goes out. "We need more Fireworms now!" She yells and starts looking for more throughout the academy. "You hear me? More Fireworms!" She yells again.

"Snotlout, I think we've rounded up all the Fireworms on Berk." Asher tells her.

"Come on! You said you wanted to be a flame eater." Ruffnut says shoving a clamp with a Fireworm on it at her brother while he does the same.

"I did, didn't I? Okay. Aah! No!" Tuffnut yells.

"Um, Hicca? Do you really think now is a good time to be focusing on the twins?" Asher asks.

"It's actually the perfect time. They just gave me an idea. I-I-I don't say this often, but you two are geniuses." Hicca says to the twins.

"Like we don't know that." Tuffnut says with a scoff.

Hicca then grabs a spear and a lantern, she then starts filling the lantern with Fireworms and uses the spear to hold the lantern safely.

"What are you doing, Hicca? Shouldn't you be figuring out how to save my dragon?" Snotlout asks raising her voice.

"I am." Hicca says and walks over to the other riders with Snotlout following. "As Ruff and Tuff so astutely discovered, Fireworms get brighter the closer they are to one another." She explains putting the lantern near the Fireworms on the ground as bother the lantern and dragons glow bright.

"Wow. That's pretty cool." Asher says amazed.

"Whoa. We discovered that?" Ruffnut asks her best friend.

"Yes. Yes, you did." Hicca says with a smile.

"Yes!" Ruffnut shouts banging her helmet with her brother's.

"Oh, yeah!" Tuffnut shouts.

"So, if I'm right, the closer we get to more Fireworms, then…come on! Come on, Tuff, lead us home." Hicca says.

"We'll all burst into flames. Yes!" Tuffnut yells.

"Geniuses!" Ruffnut yells as they bang helmets again.

"No, actually, the closer we get, the brighter the Fireworms will glow…inside this." Hicca says holding up the spear with the lantern.

"Much less fun than bursting into flames." Tuffnut says.

"Wait a minute. I thought you said there were no more Fireworms on the island." Snotlout says.

"There aren't on this island, but there are plenty on Fireworm Island." Fishlegs says showing everyone a drawing of Fireworm Island in the _Book of Dragons_.

"Fireworm Island?" Snotlout asks looking at the drawing.

"That's where these little guys are going to lead us." Fishlegs says but then they all hear Hookfang groan.

"Come on, Hookfang. You've gotta dig deep. I know you've got some fight left in you. Come on, Hookfang." Snotlout says.

" **Very well."** Hookfang says and slowly starts to stand up.

"Yes, that's it! Yes, Hookfang, yes!" Snotlout shouts seeing her dragon stand ready to go.

* * *

Later that night, the riders travel throughout the archipelago. Hicca was leading the group holding the lantern out in front of her to the left and slowly moves it to the right and sees the glow get brighter.

"Bank right, sweetie. It's brighter this way." Hicca says.

" **Understood."** Toothless says and turns to the right with the other dragons following behind and Hookfang slowly bringing up the rear.

"Hang in there, Hookfang. We'll find more Fireworms. I promise." Snotlout says to a heavily panting Hookfang.

"Are you getting anything?" Asher asks flying beside Hicca.

"No. Nothing yet." Hicca says.

"Hicca, Hookfang is getting weaker without his flame. I'm afraid he won't be able to fly much longer." Fishlegs says.

"I know. We don't have much time." Hicca says but then Hookfang starts losing more strength fast and also altitude.

"Hookfang is losing too much strength. We're gonna have to head back." Fishlegs says.

"No! We have to keep going." Snotlout say.

"Fishlegs is right, Snotlout. He's losing too much altitude. It's not safe." Hicca says with worry.

"Come on, boy. Keep fighting." Snotlout begs.

" **I just can't anymore, Snotlout. I'm sorry."** Hookfang says.

The others then lower their altitude to match Hookfang's incase he suddenly stops flying all together.

"We should turn back." Asher says and Snotlout nods in defeat.

The riders then make their way back to Berk but on the way the lantern suddenly starts glowing the brightest they've seen yet.

"Guys, look." Fishlegs points out.

"I-I see it!" Hicca shouts as they pass through the clouds and come upon an island with a single large mountain. "That's gotta be it-Fireworm Island." She says as they head towards the island and Hicca spots a den in the mountain side. "They must be inside here." She says as they land near the den and watch as Hookfang struggles to land before collapsing on the ground. "Snotlout, I think you need to stay behind with Hookfang. Asher and I will bring the Fireworms back." She says.

"No. It's my fault, Hicca. I did this to Hookfang. I'm gonna save him." Snotlout says.

" **You didn't do anything I wouldn't have done, Snotlout."** Hookfang says watch his rider run towards the den.

"Hicca, we'll stay behind with Hookfang." Asher says.

"You better hurry." Fishlegs says checking on Hookfang.

Hicca nods and releases the Fireworm dragons from the lantern and watch as they skitter into the den.

"Come on." Hicca says and Snotlout climbs onto Toothless' saddle behind her.

Toothless then runs into the cave and follows after the Fireworm dragons making a series of turns before coming onto a room filled with Fireworm dragon nests and gel filled combs.

"What is this?" Snotlout asks.

"I think it's a nest." Hicca says and then notices a few Fireworms licking the combs' gel. "Flame eaters…that's what Bork meant. Those fire combs are filled with the gel. Eating it gives Fireworms their heat. Whatever you do, please don't tell the twins about this." She says not noticing Snotlout getting off the saddle. "We have to be careful not to disturb the nest. Make sure you don't touch a-" She begins to say but then hears a thump and turns to see Snotlout attempting to pull a comb out of the wall. "Snotlout, no!" She yells getting off Toothless saddle.

"This is gonna save Hookfang!" Snotlout shouts and manages to pull the comb out of the wall. "I got it." She says but then a dragon's roar is heard, a big one. "What was that?" She asks.

Behind them appeared a dragon similar to the average Fireworm, only this dragon was many time bigger, its size is comparable to that of a Boneknapper. It also possesses several horns on the back of its nap and the front of its snout that resemble a crown.

"Uh, that would be the mother-the Fireworm Queen." Hicca says but then another dragon of similar shape and size appeared behind the Fireworm Queen. "And that must be the Fireworm Princess." She says staring into the Fireworm Princess' ruby red eyes. _'Wow, she's beautiful.'_ She thought but then sees the Fireworm Queen staring at Snotlout, who still has the fire comb in her hands.

" **Hey, back off!"** Toothless growls at the queen.

"No, Toothless. She's just protecting her nest. We are the intruders here. Uh, Snotlout, I'm thinking you should probably put that back." Hicca says watching the Fireworm Queen watch Snotlout closely.

"No, this is the only way to save Hookfang, and I'm not giving it up." Snotlout says passing the fire comb in between her hands and runs off into the tunnels with the Fireworm Queen chasing after her while the Fireworm Princess stays behind.

"Come on, sweetie. That queen is not happy." Hicca says and attempts to run after her friend but the Fireworm Princess blocks her path.

" **Hicca!"** Toothless shouts and attempts to save his rider.

"No, Toothless, go and help Snotlout! She won't make it on foot!" Hicca shouts.

" **But I can't just leave you here with that."** Toothless says.

"Go!" Hicca yells pointing to the tunnel shocking Toothless and follows her orders.

" **Be careful!"** Toothless calls out to his rider.

After watching her Night Fury leave to help Snotlout, Hicca looks at the Fireworm Princess who doesn't seem to be hostile towards her. Hicca then takes a deep breath and holds out her right hand to the dragon. The Fireworm Princess sniffs Hicca's hand for a moment before her glow dies down showing her natural color of a dark goldish orange. She then places her snout against Hicca's palm and Hicca is amazed that she is being burned, only slightly warm like touching a Monstrous Nightmare that isn't flaming.

" **Are you the one?"** The Fireworm Princess asks in an angelic voice.

"What?" Hicca asks in confusion.

" **Are you the one who has the power to understand dragons?"** The Fireworm Princess asks clarifying her question.

"Yes I am. We're sorry about taking one of your mother's fire combs but there's a problem with my friend's Monstrous Nightmare." Hicca says to the dragon.

" **I think you better explain to me the entire situation."** The Fireworm Princess says and Hicca nods and begins telling the story of how they came to the nest.

At the same time Snotlout was running through the tunnels with the Fireworm Queen right on her heels. Just as she was about to chomp down the girl Toothless swoops in and rescues her. Snotlout quickly settles into the saddle and uses the peddles to help Toothless fly.

"Thanks for the save Toothless, but where's Hicca?" Snotlout asks and sees Toothless gesture his head behind him letting her know Hicca was still in the nest. "We'll go back for her as soon as we save Hookfang. Now let's get out of here." She says and Toothless takes off faster but when she looks behind her shoulder she doesn't see the Fireworm Queen. "Wait. Where'd she go? I think we lost her." She says and then sees the exit in the distance. "There's the exit." She says but before they can get out the Fireworm Queen blocks the exit from the outside. "There's no way out!" She yells but then a stream of fire chases the queen off clearing the exit. "Asher! Stormfly!" She yells as Toothless flies out and into the air.

"I'm assuming Hicca is still inside on her own account." Asher says and receives a nod from both girl and dragon. "Okay, we'll handle the queen. You get to Hookfang." He says as he and the other riders avoid the queen's fire blasts.

"I got it, Hookfang! I got it! You need to eat this right away." Snotlout says placing the fire comb in front of her dragon's mouth.

The Fireworm Queen stares at the two and unleashes a large burst of fire everywhere pushing the dragons and their riders back.

"What are you waiting for, Hookfang? Eat it! Eat it!" Snotlout shouts but then looks behind her to see the Fireworm Queen coming towards them. "If you want to get to my dragon, you have to go through me!" She shouts determined to lay her life down for her dragon but then sees Hookfang toss the fire comb away. "No! What are you doing, Hookfang? You need to eat that!" She shouts.

"Snotlout, he's protecting you!" Hicca's voice is heard as everyone looks to see Hicca, on the back of the Fireworm Princess, come out of the cave. "He's doing for you what you were willing to do for him." She says as Toothless runs over happy to see his rider is safe as she slides off the princess.

" **Mother, this was all just a big misunderstanding. They didn't mean to take the comb. They were just trying to save their friend there."** The Fireworm Princess says to her mother gesturing to Hookfang.

The Fireworm Queen picks up her comb and looks at Hookfang before looking to her daughter, who nods her head, and turns back to Hookfang and picks him up by his neck with her tail.

"Hookfang!" Snotlout screams.

"What's happening?" Hicca asks the princess.

" **Just watch. It wasn't the comb's gel that you needed."** The Fireworm Princess says.

The queen then sticks out her tongue as it glows bright white and jabs it into Hookfang's chest.

"No!" Snotlout yells running to her dragon after the queen sets Hookfang down. "Hookfang…" She says trailing off.

"Oh no." Asher says thinking what everyone minus Hicca was thinking; the Fireworm Queen killed Hookfang.

"I'm right here with you. You're not just another sword, Hookfang." Snotlout says placing her hand on Hookfang's snout. "Huh. That's weird." She says removing her hand. "He's really hot." She says and then sees Hookfang's skin start to regain its color and as he stands up, shaking his head a few times he ignites himself in flames. "Hookfang, you're back!" She shouts with glee.

" **What is need to reignite a Stoker-class dragon's flame is the venom us Fireworm dragons have but a lot is need."** The Fireworm Princess says to Hicca.

"The princess says that the venom is what started the regenerating process when a Stoker-class dragon losses its ability to flame." Hicca explains to everyone.

" **Thank you, your highness."** Hookfang says bowing to the queen.

As the Fireworm Queen begins to return to her nest she looks at her daughter and sees the look in her eyes. The queen looks at Hicca studying her for a moment before turning back to her daughter and nods her head.

" **Thank you, mother."** The Fireworm Princess says watching her mother returns to the nest. **"My mother has given me permission to go wherever I wish and Hicca, I wish to join your herd."** She says shocking Hicca. **"When you told me about your dragons I was amazed. You've been given a gift, Hicca, and I want to be part of it."** She says.

"Well then welcome to my herd, Laval." Hicca says petting her Fireworm Princess.

" **Laval?"** The Fireworm Princess asks in confusion.

"I've gotta call you something." Hicca says with a smile.

" **I love it. Laval."** Laval says loving her new name. **"I guess I'm your new sister, Toothless."** She says to her new brother.

" **Welcome to the family, sis."** Toothless says with a smirk.

Asher and Stormfly then walk over to Hookfang and Snotlout and notice the girl is weeping with joy.

"Hey, looks like you got some dust in your eyes." Asher teases.

"Yeah, I did." Snotlout says chuckling while rubbing her eyes. "Stupid dust." She says.

* * *

The next day, the riders are waiting for Snotlout and Hookfang to arrive.

"Where is she?" Asher asks.

"Why are we always waiting for her?" Fishlegs asks.

"There she is." Hicca says sitting on Laval's new heat proof saddle watching Hookfang land on the sea-stack. "Okay, good. We're all here. Snotlout, you and Hookfang are the evil dragon this time." She says.

"Actually, I thought we'd sit this one out. Maybe go on a nice flight, take in the sights. I just want to make sure that he's well rested." Snotlout says petting Hookfang's head.

"I thought your dad says, "Rest is for the weak"?" Asher asks smirking.

"Turns out my dad knows absolutely nothing about dragons. I just want to take it easy until Hookfang is back to his old self." Snotlout says but doesn't see Hookfang smirk as he tosses her into the air. "Aah! Hookfang, no! Stupid dragon!" She yells watching him flame up as he catches her.

"Okay, good. Back to his old self. Shall we?" Hicca asks the others as their dragons jump into the air and take off.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Stay tuned for Fright of Passage.**

 **Hicca's dragons: Toothless (Night Fury), Bones (Boneknapper), Serpentina (Grapple Grounder), Mist (Scauldron), Etch (Whispering Death), Grabble (Smothering Smokebreath), Melt (titan-wing Changewing), Spinetail (Deadly Nadder), Laval (Fireworm Princess).**

 **Asher's dragons: Stormfly (Deadly Nadder), Blazer (Monstrous Nightmare).**

 **Snotlout's dragons: Hookfang (Monstrous Nightmare).**

 **Fishlegs' dragons: Meatlug (Gronckle).**

 **Ruffnut's dragons: Barf and Belch (Hideous Zippleback).**

 **Tuffnut's dragons: Barf and Belch (Hideous Zippleback).**


	6. Chapter 6: Fright of Passage

**Author's Note: Here's the sixth chapter of my story. Hope you all enjoy it. For those of you who wish to know how to pronounce Laval's name it's (La-Val).**

 **I don't own How to Train Your Dragon, only Hicca (female Hiccup), Asher (male Astrid), Bones (Boneknapper), Serpentina (Grapple Grounder), Mist (Scauldron), Blazer (Monstrous Nightmare), Etch (Whispering Death), Grabble (Smothering Smokebreath), Melt (titan-wing Changewing), Spinetail (Deadly Nadder), Laval (Fireworm Princess).**

"..." Human p.o.v.

 **"..." Dragon p.o.v.**

 _'...'_ Human thought.

 _ **'...'**_ **Dragon thought.**

 **Hope you all enjoy. Be sure to review. Now on with the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Fright of Passage

It was ten years ago on the island of Berk was being plagued by attacks by a mysterious and frightening dragon called the Flightmare during the Aurora Borealis or known to the Vikings as Aurvandil's Fire.

"Aurvandil's Fire! All Berkians to the safety of your homes!" A male Viking shouts running off.

"It's too late! The Flightmare is here! The Flightmare is here!" Another male Viking shouts running off as well.

Meanwhile, two Vikings were standing on top of a guard wall where a strange bright blue could be seen while one of the Vikings was blowing the warning horn.

"Ah, don't look at it!" The Viking says to the other but then the glow becomes blinding.

The glow came into view to reveal that it was actually coming from a dragon of medium-size that has a very ghost-like appearance. Its body is covered in tiny spots that almost resemble the night sky. It slightly resembles a mix between a Skrill, a Night Fury, and a Fireworm, with blue, glowing scales. The Flightmare then flies over the top of the wall and into the village.

"Save yourselves! The Flightmare is upon us!" A male Viking shouts running away.

Meanwhile a young six year old Asher, wearing a helmet and carrying a large axe, watches and begins walking towards the commotion only to be stopped by a man with blonde hair and a long beard stands in his way. This was "Fearless" Fin Hofferson, Asher's uncle.

"Uh-uh-uh. Oh, no, you don't Asher." Fearless Fin says stopping his nephew. "This is not a battle for you. Not yet anyway." He says rubbing Asher's head but then looks to see the glow from the Flightmare moving. "You wait here. Your Uncle Finn is just going to make sure this nasty dragon doesn't destroy Berk again." He says running off as Asher watches. "Here I am, ungodly beast! Fearless Finn Hofferson! I've been waiting ten years for this moment. Come and get me, if you dare!" He yells as the Flightmare hovers in front of him but what happens next makes Fin's eyes widen.

The Flightmare then flies off through the village ramming and knocking things over.

"It's Fearless Finn. He just…froze." A male Viking says in shock.

"Don't say anything. The little one will hear." Another male Viking says as they look over to Asher gritting his teeth in anger ready to go and attack the Flightmare only to be stopped again but this time by Gobber with a young six year old Hicca, wearing a long dress that goes to the ground and arm braces, hiding behind the blacksmith's leg.

"It's gonna take a lot more than that wee axe, Asher." Gobber says to the boy who stares at Hicca, who poked her head out but quickly hides again blushing slightly.

Asher becomes upset and shouts in anger hoping one day to avenge his uncle and his family name.

* * *

A decade later in the present, with only hours away until Aurvandil's Fire arrive, Asher is seen sadistically destroying several objects in the academy with his axe, training for his revenge thinking that he is ready.

"You want some of this? That's right. Who's next?" Asher asks in anger.

"I-I'm pretty sure that-yep, I-I think you got them. All of them." Hicca says looking around at the destroyed objects in the academy feeling slightly scared.

" **This is the reason I don't like leaving you alone with him."** Toothless says watching Asher.

"Asher's been killing inanimate objects all day." Fishlegs says as Hicca walks over.

"He's really wound up about the Flightmare. You should have seen the look on his face 10 years ago." Hicca says.

"Hah! Too bad he's wasting her time. When the Flightmare comes, the Hoffersons freeze. Right, Asher? I mean, you _are_ a…" Snotlout begins to say but stops when Asher throws his axe at her, which lands inches away from her face, lodged in the wall of the academy. "Hofferson." She says meekly.

"Okay, okay, let's take a deep breath. Just because Aurvandil's Fire is coming, doesn't mean the Flightmare is, too." Hicca says.

"Sure, it does. Every ten years the sky lights up with Aurvandil's Fire, and when it does the Flightmare appears. Its spectral glow and banshee-like scream are unmistakable." Fishlegs says missing the glare from Hicca.

"You were saying?" Asher asks.

"Thank you, Fishlegs. Your extensive knowledge of the Flightmare is timely, if nothing else." Hicca says sarcastically.

"I do fancy myself to be Berk's leading authority on the subject. Here's a few more fun facts. Legend has it that the Flightmare is so terrifying, it actually freezes its prey in their tracks." Fishlegs says.

"Yeah. Just ask Frozen Finn Hofferson. Right, Asher?" Snotlout asks the teen standing beside her while laughing.

Asher then loses it and throws Snotlout to the ground, planting his boot on her face and pointing his axe at her.

"You think it's funny Snotlout? You think it's a joke that my family name was ruined by that dragon?" Asher asks furious.

"Well, I used to, just a couple of minutes ago. But, now I can see how it might be upsetting you." Snotlout says muffled considering the boot pressing her face into the ground.

"Have you guys heard? The Flightmare's coming." Tuffnut says pushing a wheelbarrow full of apples while Ruffnut carries fish.

"Guys, we're really trying not to talk about that." Hicca says quietly.

"Hate to break it to you, girlfriend, but that's the only thing anyone's talking about." Ruffnut says.

"Well, that and Asher's Uncle." Tuffnut says.

"Hey, a little sensitivity here. Can I get up now?" Snotlout asks.

"Ugh, whatever." Asher says as he mounts Stormfly and flies out of the academy.

"So, thanks a lot, guys." Hicca says sarcastically.

"No problem. If you don't need us anymore, we gotta go get ready for the end of the world. See ya." Tuffnut says as he and Ruffnut run into the large cage with the supplies.

* * *

Later, Hicca is walking over to Asher, who is packing a bag on Stormfly's saddle, ready to go after the Flightmare.

"I don't want to hear it, Hicca. I've waited my entire life for a chance to clear my family's name, and you're not going to stop me." Asher says.

"Who said anything about stopping you?" Hicca asks but Asher gives her a look that says, 'I know you're planning on stopping me'. "Okay, Asher, I have to stop you. Look, nobody loves a new and terrifying dragon more than I do, but I need you guys here to protect Berk. If that things does show up, it's going to take all of us fight it off." She says.

" **Plus, Stormfly, I don't want to see you get hurt or worse."** Toothless says to his love.

" **I know you're worried, Toothless, but this is about Asher's honor. And that's something I have to help him with."** Stormfly says nuzzling her head to Toothless as their riders watch with smiles on their faces.

"Not if it never gets here. Come on, Hicca. Don't tell me you haven't been dreaming about the Flightmare, going after it, learning about it, training it, taming it?" Asher asks his crush.

"Well, you know, Asher, training and taming dragons isn't the only thing I think about." Hicca says.

"Are you actually saying that to me with a straight face? And the fact that you own nine different dragons?" Asher asks but before she can respond, Fishlegs walks up to them.

"There you are, Hicca. I did the research you asked for." Fishlegs says.

"Not now, Fishlegs." Hicca says quietly.

"But I have the path of the Flightmare right on this map. For generations, it's gone through the Northern Swamp on the way to the village. Same route every time. If I could only figure out why, we might be able to stop it." Fishlegs says.

"Fishlegs, Asher doesn't want to talk about the Flightmare." Hicca says.

"Of course he does." Fishlegs says.

"Sure, I do." Asher says in agreement.

"See? So, as I was saying, if you want to get close to it, you're going to have to be stealthy, virtually invisible in the dark." Fishlegs says.

"Kind of like a Night Fury?" Asher asks getting an idea.

" **I don't like that look in your eye."** Toothless says.

"Exactly like a Night Fury." Fishlegs says.

"So, when do we leave?" Asher asks hopping on Toothless.

"Fine, let me just go tell the rest of my dragons to patrol the village while were gone." Hicca says in a huff as she walks towards her dragon stable.

* * *

Later that night, Aurvandil's Fire appeared and started dancing across the sky.

"Aurvandil's Fire is here! Get to your homes and stay inside!" Gobber yells to all the villagers as they run screaming to their homes. "Snotlout, did you not hear what I just said? Get that dragon into its cage and you into yours!" He shouts seeing the girl and the Monstrous Nightmare.

"No way. If the Flightmare obliterates us all, then the last face I want to see, besides my own of course, is this one." Snotlout says but dodges being chomped by her dragon.

" **The feeling's not mutual."** Hookfang says.

"Hurry up, before the emergency bunker is full." A male Viking says walking along the board walk beside Snotlout and Hookfang with another male Viking.

"Are you sure we can get in? I hear it's very exclusive." The other male Viking says.

"Don't worry. I know people." The first Viking says.

"Hey, what was that all about?" Snotlout asks the blacksmith.

"Oh, I'm surprised you didn't know. Ruffnut and Tuffnut built an emergency bunker in the academy." Gobber says.

"Emergency bunker, hmm? What do you say we check it out?" Snotlout asks Hookfang.

"I wouldn't waste your time. It's been booked up for months." Gobber says.

"Hah, we'll see about that." Snotlout says smirking.

* * *

At the Academy, the twins are already expecting people to arrive.

"Okay. Lots of people are gonna want to get into our awesome emergency bunker when the Flightmare attacks. So, we need to have a secret signal to know who's in and who's out." Tuffnut says and then Ruffnut elbows him in the shoulder.

"How's that?" Ruffnut asks.

"Not bad, but I feel like there should be a few more steps to it." Tuffnut says.

Ruffnut takes a second to think, then proceeds to punch her brother in the face.

"What about that?" Ruffnut asks.

"I like it. You sure it's not too complicated?" Tuffnut asks but then sees Snotlout walking towards the doors of the bunker. "Hey, hey, miss. Where do you think you're going?" He asks.

"Uh, inside the emergency bunker." Snotlout says.

"Are you on the list?" Tuffnut asks.

"Pfft. List?" Snotlout asks in confusion.

"Ah, let's see here. Uh, "Snothat, Snotman, Snotnose." Nope. Not on the list." Ruffnut says after looking at the paper in her hands.

"Sorry. Unless you're friends with Snotman." Tuffnut says.

"What do you mean, "Sorry"?" Snotlout asks.

"This is a very exclusive bunker, my friend. We can't just let anyone in. Hey, Gustav." Tuffnut says as the young boy walks by into the bunker.

"GUSTAV?" Snotlout asks in complete shock.

"Bunker time!" Gustav shouts laughing high fiving Ruffnut.

"You're either in or out, pal, but you can't stand there." Ruffnut says.

"And what if Hicca were to come here and she wasn't on the list, you'd let her in?" Snotlout asks.

"Of course she would get. Hicca's my best friend and the sister I never had." Ruffnut says angering Snotlout but then Barf and Belch start growling at her.

" **Back away from the bunker."** Barf and Belch say together.

"Listen, you seem like a nice kid. Tell you what I'll do for you. If you want to get into the bunker, maybe you can find us one of these." Tuffnut says showing Snotlout a sheet of paper.

"Ugh. You've got to be kidding me." Snotlout says but sees both the twins chuckling. "Ugh, fine. Come on, Hookfang." She says but looks back and sees Hookfang walk into the bunker.

" **See ya, Snotlout."** Hookfang says entering the bunker.

"He's on the list." Ruffnut says.

"Ugh. Last time I hold his face." Snotlout says walking away.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hicca and Asher are attempting to go near the Flightmare.

"Okay, we are going to observe the Flightmare, Asher. We are going to see what we can learn about it, try to redirect it. If we can't, we are falling back to town. Understand?" Hicca asks.

"Sure." Asher plainly says.

"Say the words "I understand, Hicca."" Hicca says.

"Fine. I understand, Hicca." Asher repeats rolling his eyes.

"Well, that just instills me with confidence." Hicca says sarcastically.

" **There's our destination up ahead."** Toothless says seeing the swamp with a blue glow coming from it.

"There's the Northern Swamp." Hicca says but then hears a faint roar in the distance. "Uh, sounds like we're getting close." She says.

"Good. I can't wait to see this thing." Asher says eagerly.

"Uh, you won't have to wait long. Remember, observe only!" Hicca shouts as they get closer to the swamp.

Once they arrive in the secluded swamp, the Flightmare appears and blinds Toothless with its bright glowing light, unable to get any closer.

"Okay. Well, it certainly lives up to the hype." Hicca says but then notices Asher jumping off Toothless' saddle and onto the ground. "Asher! What're you doing?" She asks.

"What do you think I'm doing? Defending Berk and my family honor! We'll see who's a coward!" Asher shouts grabbing his axe. "Leave Berk now and never come back! Here I am, ungodly beast, Fearless Asher Hofferson! Come and get me, if you dare." He says.

The Flightmare then flies at Asher and unleashes a very light blue mist on him just as the teen swings his axe only to miss and freeze just like his uncle did.

"Asher!" Hicca yells.

Unable to move, Asher becomes an easy target and the Flightmare comes back for another attack, luckily Hicca and Toothless manages to stop him, but Toothless gets blinded a bit.

"Whoa!" Hicca shouts quickly dismounts and pushes Asher to the ground to avoid being attack by the Flightmare. "Okay. Gotta go, gotta go." She says dragging her crush to her Night Fury.

" **Come on! Hurry, hurry!"** Toothless shouts seeing the Flightmare coming back.

They fall back to the clouds and Toothless blends in being unable to be spotted by the Flightmare, so it returns to its territory.

"I think we lost him." Hicca says as Toothless sets down again. "Asher!" She says shaking the teen as he comes to.

"What-what happened?" Asher asks as Hicca hugs him in relief.

"The Flightmare sprayed you with some kind of mist. It paralyzed you." Hicca explains as Asher hugs her in return.

"It "froze" me." Asher says wide eyed.

"Well, I-I guess the good news is the effects are only temporary, just long enough for it to strike." Hicca says.

"I knew my uncle wasn't afraid of that dragon. He was paralyzed by it." Asher says now knowing the truth as Hicca thinks for a moment before having Toothless take off into the sky again. "And, let me guess-we're falling back to town?" He asks.

"No. We're following the Flightmare. We are the only thing between that dragon and Berk." Hicca says.

"Yes!" Asher shouts pumping his fist into the air.

They follow the Flightmare, and once they reach a river they discover it glowing.

"What in the name of Thor?" Hicca asks in shock.

* * *

Meanwhile, Snotlout returns to the academy with the twins' item from their list.

"Hey, what's the password?" Tuffnut asks standing in the bunker's doorway.

"I'm gonna break your face." Snotlout says with her hand behind her back.

"Close enough." Tuffnut says feeling the threat.

"I got what you asked for." Snotlout says as she holds up a rainbow-colored chicken.

"It's real! I totally though I dreamed it!" Tuffnut shouts in excitement.

"So, let me in." Snotlout says.

"Oh, did we say one rainbow-colored chicken? We meant two rainbow-colored chickens. Sorry." Ruffnut says coming out of the bunker.

"Oh, that's why I brought a spare." Snotlout says holding up another rainbow-colored chicken. "Now, let me in. The Flightmare will be here any minute." Snotlout says catching a glance inside the bunker and sees Hookfang eating fish.

"Okay. You're halfway there." Tuffnut says pushing her back from the entrance.

"What? Halfway?" Snotlout asks.

"We have a few more things for you to get before we can let you in, buddy. Sorry." Ruffnut says handing Snotlout the list.

"Eh, you have got to be kidding me." Snotlout says with a sigh.

"Look closely at my face." Tuffnut says.

"But don't look too closely at his face, because you might go blind." Ruffnut says teasingly but her brother elbows her.

"Does it look like I'm kidding?" Tuffnut asks.

"Oh, that wouldn't be yak butter parfait I smell, would it?" Snotlout asks.

"As a matter of fact it is." Tuffnut says closing the bunker door.

"I'll show you a singing Terrible Terror." Snotlout says grumbling.

* * *

At Fishlegs' home, Fishlegs is trying to figure out why the Flightmare always take the same route of the channel of the river in the secluded swamp to the village.

"Why does the Flightmare always take the same route into Berk?" Fishlegs asks looking at a map. "It always follows the stream from the Northern Swamp into the village. But why does it follow the water? What is it about that stream?" She asks but then hears Meatlug's chomping. "How can you eat at a time like this?" She asks her dragon before realizing the answer. "Wait, that's it! Meatlug, you're a genius!" She shouts.

" **Thank you."** Meatlug says.

"The Flightmare is following…" Fishlegs begins to say.

* * *

Glowing Algae, in which why the river Hicca and Asher come across to is glowing.

"The glowing algae." Hicca says seeing the river glowing blue from the algae.

Toothless then lands allowing the riders to get off and examine the algae up close.

"The glow must be some sort of reaction to Aurvandil's Fire." Hicca says taking a scoop of the algae and then look up at the sky. "This must be what the Flightmare is following. That's why it always takes the same path to the village." She says to her crush.

"Hmm. Not getting it." Asher says.

"You ever tried to get between Snotlout and a bowl of mutton?" Hicca asks.

"Yeah. That's something you only do once." Asher says but then hears the Flightmare growl and Hicca pushes him behind a large boulder. "I get it. The Flightmare thinks we want its food." He says understanding what Hicca meant and sees the algae making the Flightmare glow brighter.

"It attacks because it sees us as a threat to its very survival." Hicca deduces but then the Flightmare sees them.

"And speaking of threats…" Asher says as he and Hicca back away.

"Quick, we need to get Toothless up in the air so we can hide." Hicca says staring at the Flightmare.

"Yeah, don't think that's going to happen." Asher says pointing at Toothless to see him eating the algae.

"Ah, Toothless." Hicca says face-palming herself.

" **What? It's delicious."** Toothless says but then starts glowing purple. **"Wait, what's happening?"** He asks in a panicking voice.

The Flightmare then shrieks as Hicca and Asher mount the now glowing Night Fury and take off into the sky with the Flightmare giving chase.

"It's right behind us!" Hicca shouts.

"What do we do?" Asher asks.

"Toothless, to the clouds!" Hicca orders.

" **You got it."** Toothless says and flies upward.

The Flightmare enters the clouds and looks around. A second later it spots a purple glow through a cloud and flies at it.

"You think we lost him?" Asher asks but then the Flightmare appears.

"Nope." Hicca says as Toothless tries to get away but the Flightmare blocks their path and blinds them with its glow.

"Toothless!" Hicca yells as they fall from the sky.

Hicca looks up and sees the Flightmare coming at her Night Fury.

"Toothless, roll!" Hicca orders as Toothless rolls out of the way of the Flightmare's mist attack.

" **Attack me, will you?"** Toothless asks in anger and begins unleashing a barrage of plasma blasts but they all miss.

"Toothless!" Hicca shouts running to her main dragon and sees the Flightmare hover in front of them, roaring.

"Hey!" Asher yells throwing a tree branch at the dragon.

The Flightmare charges at Asher but he quickly barrel rolls out of the way and front flips back to his feet. Hicca then mounts Toothless and sees the Flightmare coming around for another mist attack.

"Asher!" Hicca yells as Toothless flies at the boy and he manages to jump onto the saddle before the mist can hit him.

"Hicca, look!" Asher says pointing to an open cave.

They hide into a cave, and manage to lose the Flightmare. Just then Toothless' glows wear off.

"At least the glow wears off." Hicca says.

" **Thank god. I don't think Stormfly will like at glowing Night Fury."** Toothless says making Hicca giggle.

"Toothless, sky!" Hicca orders.

" **Sure thing."** Toothless says taking off again.

"Okay, how do we stop the Flightmare before it reaches the village?" Asher asks.

"Fishlegs." Hicca says looking behind her.

"How's she gonna help?" Asher asks.

"By bringing you some reinforcements." Fishlegs says coming towards them with Stormfly following.

"Stormfly!" Asher shouts seeing his main dragon. "Good to see you, girl." He says jumping onto her saddle.

" **Yeah, good to see you, beautiful."** Toothless says flirting with his girl.

" **Good to see you to, handsome."** Stormfly says flirting back.

"Save the flirting for later you two. Fishlegs, the academy is supposed to be on lock-down." Hicca says.

"I know, but I was following the stream because I think I figured out a way to stop the Flightmare from reaching town." Fishlegs says pointing ahead.

"We cut a new channel for the river…" Hicca begins to say.

"And divert the flow of glowing algae out to the sea!" Fishlegs finishes.

"Exactly. Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug-it's time to do a little emergency landscaping. And to call in a little back-up." Hicca says pulling out her flute and makes a Whispering Death roar with it.

* * *

Back in the village, Hicca's dragons were position around the village guarding all entrances in case the Flightmare comes but then they all hear Hicca's flute making a Whispering Death roar and knows what it means.

" **Hicca's calling for me. I'll better get going."** Etch says and takes off to meet up with her rider.

Stoick watches as his daughter's Whispering Death leaves its position and is puzzled by this.

"Where in the name of Odin is she going off to?" Stoick asks.

"Probably to help Hicca with something but there's a good chance that when Hicca returns she'll have a Flightmare as her new dragon." Gobber says.

"Well, better start expanding the stable, again." Stoick says with a sigh.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the academy Snotlout had return with a wheelbarrow full of items for the twins.

"Yak head, check. Yak body, check. Sheep dip, check. Bread for the sheep dip, gotta have that, check. Lingonberry smoothie, shaken, not stirred, check. Hold on, nobody move." Tuffnut says.

"I don't see it." Ruffnut says.

"Me neither." Tuffnut says leaning against the wheelbarrow.

"What? See what?" Snotlout asks in frustration.

"A sturgeon dressed like Stoick." The twins say together as Snotlout turns around.

"Aha! That's everything. Now let me in!" Snotlout shouts holding a fish in her hands.

"We would love to, Snotlout, really we would. But you forgot the most important thing on the list." Tuffnut says.

"Singing Terrible Terror." The twins say together, again.

"What? Give me that!" Snotlout says snatching the list from Ruffnut. "You just wrote this in." She says.

"No, we did not." Tuffnut says quickly.

"Yes, you did! It's in a different colored ink." Snotlout says.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ruffnut says taking the list back.

"Arguing with bunker management can result in permanent banishment. And that's a lot of big words." Tuffnut says.

"Singing Terrible Terror. I'll give you singing Terrible-I just wanna eat that butter parfait." Snotlout growls in anger.

* * *

Meanwhile, Etch meets up with the riders and follows them as they peruse the Flightmare.

"A live Flightmare. It's-it's-it's-it's-" Fishlegs stutters on her words.

"It's mine." Asher says ready to charge at the dragon on Stormfly.

"No, it's mine. I'm going to tame it. But you can buy me some time." Hicca says earning a nod from Asher as he and Stormfly get in front of the Flightmare and blast fire at it. "Okay, sweetie, girl, time for us to do what we came here for." She says to her Night Fury and Whispering Death as they begin blasting and digging a new channel for the river to flow.

Asher and Stormfly continue to battle against the Flightmare but when it sees Meatlug lava blasting the river, it charges right at her.

"That-a-girl, Meatlug!" Fishlegs says but then the Flightmare sprays her with it mist.

"Hicca, the Flightmare got Fishlegs!" Asher shouts as they fly in to help.

Asher and Stormfly distracts the Flightmare while Hicca and Toothless pick Fishlegs up and place back on Meatlug as they two dragons take off.

"Ugh. Ugh! What just happened to me?" Fishlegs asks.

"The Flightmare-its mist temporarily paralyzes you." Hicca explains.

"Thank Thor. I need my legs. They're in my name, after all." Fishlegs says as Toothless and Etch continue to blast and dig the new channel with Meatlug now assisting.

The Flightmare continue to battle Stormfly and dodges her spine attack and manages to knock Asher off his dragon.

"Aah!" Asher yells but quickly regains his balance and jumps over some boulders as the Flightmare chases him. "Look out!" He yells jumping onto Hicca's saddle as they take off into the air.

"Okay, guys we need to keep cutting that channel…but the Flightmare is guarding it." Hicca says seeing the dragon defending its food source.

"I think I have a way to distract it." Asher says jumping back onto Stormfly. "The algae. Let's give the Flightmare a taste of its own medicine." He says with a smirk.

"Asher, lead the way!" Hicca says as the four dragons fly towards the river.

"Time for a little midnight snack." Asher says as the dragons eat a mouthful of the algae.

"Chow down, everyone!" Hicca shouts.

The dragons then begin glowing, each a different color. Toothless: purple, Etch: red, Stormfly: yellow, and Meatlug: green.

"I always knew that was her color. We're going to knit you a matching blanket when we get home, Meatlug." Fishlegs says.

" **Oh, good, I could use a blanket."** Meatlug says.

"Okay, it's time to see who the real coward is." Asher says as the four glowing dragons appear in front of the Flightmare and come together creating an even brighter glow than the Flightmare's.

The Flightmare, blinded, unleashes its mist again making the four glowing dragons move out of the way but unfortunately Toothless sudden movement knocks Hicca out of the saddle sending the two to the ground. The Flightmare sees this and blast Hicca with its mist.

"Hicca!" Asher yells worried for his crush but amazingly Hicca is unfazed by the attack and left confused and soaked from the mist leaving everyone and every dragon confused. "Wait, why didn't the mist work on Hicca?" He asks.

"It must be the dragon's blood in her. It must make her immune to the Flightmare's mist." Fishlegs says.

The Flightmare lands in front of Hicca and sniffs at her as she remains still. Hicca then slowly puts out her right hand out and looks away hoping the Flightmare will trust her. Hicca sighs in relief once she feels the Flightmare press its snout against her palm.

"I understand why you always attack the village." Hicca says to the dragon.

" **And why is that, miss?"** The Flightmare asks in a male voice.

"Because you think we were trying to take your food but I assure you we aren't." Hicca says.

" **That's not how I've seen it every time I come here. You humans always attack me preventing me from obtain the algae I need to store up for the next 10 years. And now you're attacking it from what I'm seeing."** The Flightmare says angrily.

"Yes we have attacked you but only because we thought you were attacking us but what we're doing to the river is changing its route so you don't have to go into the village again." Hicca explains as the Flightmare looks to see the water in the river has indeed changed its flow.

" **I see you're one very bright girl. And I sense you have a unique gift seeing as how you understand me and other dragons. What's your name, milady?"** The Flightmare asks politely.

"You're very kind. My name is Hicca." Hicca says lightly gripping the edges of her waistcoat skirt and performs a curtsey to the dragon.

" **Well, Hicca, would you mind if I become your dragon?"** The Flightmare asks.

"Of course I wouldn't mind but you must know that other than Toothless and Etch there I have seven other dragons. A Boneknapper, a Grapple Grounder, a Scauldron, a Smothering Smokebreath, a Changewing, a Deadly Nadder, and recently a Fireworm Princess.

" **That's quite the collection you have but I still want to be a member of your growing herd."** The Flightmare says.

"Okay but you're gonna need a name. Hmm. What do you think of the name, Glint? Because of your glow." Hicca says.

" **Glint, I like it."** Glint says liking his new name.

"Then welcome to my herd, Glint. Now to finish redirecting that river so you can eat in peace from now on. Etch, let's finish off that channel." Hicca say to her Whispering Death.

" **You got it, Hicca. And welcome to the family, brother."** Etch says and finishes digging the new channel for the river into the ocean.

"We did it!" Asher cheers observing the flow of the glowing algae with the others.

"Well, Glint, now you can eat without being disturbed." Hicca says to her Flightmare.

" **I appreciate that Hicca, but I've gotten all the algae I need for the next ten years."** Glint says to his new rider.

"Wonderful, now, let's get you to your new home to meet your new brothers and sisters." Hicca says as they five dragons make their way to the village.

* * *

On Berk, Gobber is asleep and Stoick awaits the Flightmares arrival, he claims to see it as a glowing figure begins to approach them.

"Gobber!" Stoick shouts unsheathing his sword.

"Oh, that yak butter melts in my-" Gobber says not fully awake.

"Wake up!" Stoick shouts shocking Gobber awake making him fire the catapult.

"Sorry, Stoick. I had this dream. You and me were-" Gobber begins to say.

"Not another word. Sound the alarm. The Flightmare is coming." Stoick says running to the center of town.

Gobber grabs a large horn and starts blowing it warning the villagers as they run into their homes.

"Thor's hammer! There's more than one of them." Stoick says.

"Wait, Stoick, those aren't Flightmares. Only one is." Gobber says as Hicca and the other rider land in the center of town. "Hicca, slap me in the face. Your dragons are glowing. I must still be dreaming cause the Flightmare is standing next to you like it's now your dragon." He says looking at the five glowing dragons.

"Gobber, you're wide awake. And they _are_ glowing. And this is Glint, my newest dragon in my herd. Long story. The good news is I've tamed the Flightmare and learned the real reason it always attacked the village." Hicca says to her father.

"You did? Well done, Hicca. Well done. Everyone! You can come out of your homes! Hicca has something to tell everyone about the Flightmare." Stoick says to his people as they begin gathering around the glowing dragons.

"Excuse me, I have an announcement to make. We learned a lot about the Flightmare tonight and I will explain it all to you. But the important thing we learned was that Fearless Finn Hofferson was indeed fearless, just like all the Hoffersons." Hicca says making Asher smile.

"Thank you, Hicca." Asher says kissing her cheek making her blush.

"Sounds like you did your uncle proud, lad." Gobber says to the boy.

"The reason the Flightmare always attacked the village is because Glint thought we were stealing his food, which is the glowing algae from the river that use to run through the village. And because of our hatred towards we always attacked Glint every time he came we really he was just trying to get food." Hicca explains to the villagers of Berk.

"Now, that we know the truth and the Flightmare won't attack us anymore and we won't disturb his food, maybe we can just enjoy Aurvandil's Fire." Stoick says as everyone cheers and Hicca's dragons welcome their new brother into their herd and family and the twins arrive on Barf and Belch.

"Hey, I want a glowing dragon." Tuffnut says.

"Yeah, me too." Ruffnut says.

"Put that on Snotlout's list." Tuffnut says grinning wickedly along with his sister.

* * *

Moments later at the academy, Snotlout arrives at the bunker.

"Hello? Hello? I have your singing Terrible Terror." Snotlout says holding a singing Terrible Terror. "What? What?" She asks looking around to see the bunker is empty. "Will you please shut up? I just really wanted that yak butter parfait." She says sadly.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I thought it would be cool if Hicca was immune to most dragon attacks. I know Hicca is getting a lot of dragons and the others aren't but the next chapter: Worst in Show, all the riders will get another dragon. Granted it's Terrible Terrors but at least its something. Another thing, in Zippleback Down Torch will stay with Hicca but I have a little surprise for Tuffnut in that chapter so stay tuned.**

 **Hicca's dragons: Toothless (Night Fury), Bones (Boneknapper), Serpentina (Grapple Grounder), Mist (Scauldron), Etch (Whispering Death), Grabble (Smothering Smokebreath), Melt (titan-wing Changewing), Spinetail (Deadly Nadder), Laval (Fireworm Princess), Glint (Flightmare).**

 **Asher's dragons: Stormfly (Deadly Nadder), Blazer (Monstrous Nightmare).**

 **Snotlout's dragons: Hookfang (Monstrous Nightmare).**

 **Fishlegs' dragons: Meatlug (Gronckle).**

 **Ruffnut's dragons: Barf and Belch (Hideous Zippleback).**

 **Tuffnut's dragons: Barf and Belch (Hideous Zippleback).**


	7. Chapter 7: Worst in Show

**Author's Note: Here's the seventh chapter of my story. Hope you all enjoy it.**

 **I don't own How to Train Your Dragon, only Hicca (female Hiccup), Asher (male Astrid), Bones (Boneknapper), Serpentina (Grapple Grounder), Mist (Scauldron), Blazer (Monstrous Nightmare), Etch (Whispering Death), Grabble (Smothering Smokebreath), Melt (titan-wing Changewing), Spinetail (Deadly Nadder), Laval (Fireworm Princess), Glint (Flightmare).**

"..." Human p.o.v.

 **"..." Dragon p.o.v.**

 _'...'_ Human thought.

 _ **'...'**_ **Dragon thought.**

 **Hope you all enjoy. Be sure to review. Now on with the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Worst in Show

On the secret underground cavern that the Outcasts discovered, Alvin, Salvage and Mildew have learned that there biggest effort of destroying Berk by Whispering Death eggs has failed.

"Huh." Alvin says picking up the remains of a dragon egg. "Anyone care to tell me what this looks like?" He asks.

"A waste of perfectly good Whispering Death eggs?" Savage asks.

"This was your plan, Mildew. "Oh, plant the eggs under Berk," you said. "They'll hatch and destroy the village, Alvin. There will be no one left to get in your way, Alvin." Alvin mocks the old man's words as he cowers in fear.

"Well, I don't remember saying all that." Mildew says.

"Eh, doesn't really matter now, does it?" Alvin asks tossing the egg shell over his shoulder and grabs his sword ready to kill the old man.

"Now, now, wait! Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait!" Mildew yells.

"Why should I?" Alvin asks, sword still raised above his head.

"Look at the positive, Alvin." Mildew says whimpering.

"That's not really my strong suit now, is it?" Alvin asks.

"Think about it. Uh, when life gives you fish heads, what do you do?" Mildew asks.

"I take it out on people like you." Alvin says.

"Well, yes. That too. But-but-but-but-you can also make a delicious chowder." Mildew says but Alvin swings his sword. "Ugh! Ah!" He whimpers seeing the sword a foot from taking his head off.

"I like chowder." Alvin says.

"Well, these tunnels are your chowder. They'll lead you right to the Berk Dragon Training Academy." Mildew says.

"Eh, and what would I do when I get there?" Alvin asks not seeing the point Mildew is making.

"Well, the better question is, what wouldn't you do? What couldn't you do? Spying? Kidnapping? Dragon killing?" Mildew asks listing the reasons for the tunnel use.

"Or all of the above." Alvin says and starts laughing. "I like it. You're in luck, Mildew. I'm not gonna kill you right now." Alvin says and walks away.

"I hate it when he says that." Mildew says.

"Trust me, it's better than when he doesn't say it." Savage says to the old man.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Riders practice their rescue training by having a single boat in the ocean with a practice dummy as the person needing rescuing. Fishlegs, who is on Meatlug's saddle, stares at the sundial and signals Snotlout and Hookfang to take their turn. Hookfang takes of quickly into the air, doing to loops before diving downward towards the boat where Snotlout grabs the dummy.

"Yes, Hookfang! Victory loop!" Snotlout shouts as they fly past Hicca, her dragons, Asher, and his dragons.

"You know, I hate to admit it, but Snotlout actually looks like she's worked on her rescue training." Hicca says but then feels Hookfang emotion turn into a mischievous one.

"Hookfa-" Snotlout was unable to finish as Hookfang dives into the water creating a big splash as he swims through the water with Snotlout's screaming muffled.

"Uh, let's not get ahead of ourselves." Asher says as they see Hookfang fly out of the water and land in front of them.

"Ah! Another victim saved." Snotlout says but then the head of the dummy falls off. "Aah!" She screams at the sight before tossing it away.

"Yeah, you got the victim part right." Fishlegs teases.

"Shut up, Fishlegs. Big deal. So his head fell off. It's not like he's not on fire or anything." Snotlout says.

" **Oh yeah?"** Hookfang asks and sets the dummy on fire and stumps on it making Fishlegs smirk and about to reply.

"Shut up, Fishlegs." Snotlout says in anger.

Asher does his rescue training greatly by climbing up the cliff by using Stormfly's spines.

"Ah." Asher says in satisfaction.

"Great work, Asher." Hicca compliments.

""Great work"? Pfft, try lame work. Hello? Flying dragon? Might be a little quicker to get to the top of the sea stack." Snotlout says smirking.

"What if your victim is trapped on the side of the cliff and your dragon can't get you close enough? You ever think of that?" Asher asks with a smirk.

"Yes. No. Shut up, Asher." Snotlout says angrily.

"Okay, so, uh, Fishlegs. Looks like you're up." Hicca says as Fishlegs pats Meatlug's head and she flies straight up into the air.

"I call this the stop, drop…" Fishlegs says as Meatlug suddenly drops down fast.

" **Out of the way!"** Hookfang shouts quickly moving out of the way knocking Snotlout off the saddle.

"Oh, no. Aah!" Snotlout screams covering her face seeing Meatlug coming at her.

"And hover." Fishlegs says as Meatlug hovers in the air two feet above Snotlout.

"I like it, Fishlegs." Hicca says impressed.

"Oh, come on! That's not rescuing. That's falling." Snotlout says.

"Actually, this is falling." Fishlegs says as Meatlug stops hovering and body slams Snotlout.

"Ugh." Snotlout groans in pain as Fishlegs chuckles. "Hookfang, rescue." She says underneath Meatlug.

" **Hmm, no."** Hookfang says and flies off leaving his rider to fend for herself.

"Thank you." Snotlout says sarcastically.

"Okay, guys. You want to show us your rescue skill now?" Hicca ask the twins.

"Sure." Tuffnut says as he and his sister get in a ready position and just stay there while Barf and Belch growl and everyone and every dragon just stares at them.

" **Uh, is this normal?"** Glint asks slightly confused.

" **In the short time I've been here, it is for them."** Laval says to her brother.

"So…let's see it." Hicca says.

"Uh, you are seeing it." Tuffnut says chuckling.

"Pretty cool, huh, Hicca?" Ruffnut asks her best friend.

"Our rescue skill is not falling off this sea stack. That way, no actual rescue is necessary." Tuffnut explains.

" **That actually makes sense in its own way."** Melt says.

" **Yeah, it does."** Spinetail agrees.

"Ta-da!" Ruffnut shouts "accidentally" punching her brother sending him off the sea stack.

"Aah!" Tuffnut yells as he falls down the sea stack until a distant splash.

" **Saw that one coming."** Belch says.

" **Oh yeah."** Barf says.

"We're still working out the kinks." Ruffnut says smirking.

It was now Hicca's turn to perform her rescue skill with Toothless. Three targets were set up on boulders and Toothless flies at high speeds towards them from a distance.

"Barrel-roll multiple blast!" Hicca shouts as Toothless barrel rolls to the left firing three plasma blasts at the target destroying each one as the rider ooh and awe at the display.

" **Nicely done, Toothless."** Etch says.

" **Impressive as always."** Bones says.

" **Thank you, my dear family."** Toothless says proudly.

" **Of course, he was trained by Hicca, as we all were."** Serpentina says feeling proud to be Hicca's dragon.

" **Not to mention we get to be in the presence of an angel every day."** Grabble says nuzzling Hicca's neck.

" **So true."** Mist says as the rest of her siblings agree.

"Aww, you're all making me blush."Hicca says cutely.

"Stop ooh-ing. That's not even a rescue skill." Snotlout complains.

"Of course it is. You always need cover fire during a rescue. Everyone knows that. Very impressive, Hicca." Fishlegs says praising her leader.

"Hey, Fishlegs. You need some help getting your nose out of Hicca's-" Snotlout begins to say.

"Snotlout!" Hicca growls as Glint blast his paralyzing mist at the girl for the attempted insult.

"Oh come on!" Snotlout grips shivering while frozen in place.

"It's okay, Hicca. She's just mad because she was dead last in the rescue competition. But what else is new?" Fishlegs says.

"Uh, guys, this isn't a competition." Hicca says.

"Uh, yes, it is." Tuffnut says.

"You know, they say competition is the very essence of life itself." Ruffnut says smartly.

"It's true. Weird that she said it like that, but it's true. It's always a competition." Asher says impressed and a little shocked too.

"We are a team. Everyone has a role. No one person is better or more important than another." Hicca says but everyone just laughs.

"You don't really buy that, do you?" Snotlout asks finally able to move again.

"I do, actually. Yes. Wait, do you all feel the way Snotlout does?" Hicca asks.

"Uh, Hicca? You ride Toothless, a Night Fury. Not to mention a Boneknapper, a Grapple Grounder, a Scauldron, a Whispering Death, a Smothering Smokebreath, a titan-wing Changewing, a Deadly Nadder, a Fireworm Princess, and as of a few days ago; a Flightmare. And all you're dragons are at the top of the charts for intelligence, speed, accuracy, and, well, everything." Fishlegs says.

" **Hey."** Meatlug growls feeling insulted.

"No offense, girl." Fishlegs says to her dragon.

"You want to know what I think?" Snotlout asks.

"No!" Everyone shouts dragons included.

"I think we'll never know who the best dragon trainer is because we don't have a level playing field." Snotlout says.

"Hang on a second. What if we did have a level playing field? What if we could prove once and for all, who's got the skills and who doesn't?" Fishlegs asks.

"Trust me, Fishlegs. You don't want that." Snotlout says.

"Oh, I think I do." Fishlegs says smirking.

* * *

Later the riders return to the academy where Fishlegs place a crate of six Terrible Terrors in front of them.

"Terrible Terrors? This is your level playing field?" Snotlout asks looking at the small dragons.

"As a matter of fact, yes. We'll all choose a Terrible Terror and have a day to train it. And then we'll find out who's best." Fishlegs says as Snotlout starts laughing like a lunatic.

"Oh, man. I can't keep a straight face." Snotlout says.

"I fail to see the humor, Snotlout." Fishlegs says.

"You guys, the point of all this is-" Hicca says getting in between the two girls with Grabble on her shoulder.

"You don't have a chance to win this, Fish-Face, and you want to know why? Because there are readers, and there are doers. And while you've got your nose buried in the _Book of Dragons_ , I'm out there kicking names and taking butts!" Snotlout says messing up the last phrase.

"I think you meant that the other way around." Asher says.

"I mean-shut up, Asher." Snotlout says.

"Uh, guys, come on." Hicca says trying to keep the peace.

"I'll tell you what, Snotlout. You're so confident in your dragon training superiority-why don't we make this interesting?" Fishlegs asks.

"All ears." Snotlout says with a scoff.

"Losers clean the winner's stall…for a month." Fishlegs says.

"Done." Snotlout says.

"In." Asher says as the twins laughs and clang their helmets, signaling that they're in too.

"Come on. We're not really going to do this, are we? You better strap on your helmets 'cause this guy right here-he's bringing the pain." Snotlout says attempting to grab one of the yellow ones but the purple Terrible Terror bits down on her arm. "Oh!" She groans in pain. "Guess I'll take this one." She says walking away with the purple Terrible Terror. "Bringing the pain!" She says strenuously.

The others then grab their own Terrible Terror, Asher takes an aqua green one, Fishlegs takes an orange one, the twins take the yellow ones but switch for the one the other has, and Hicca was lift with a light green one.

"Remember, not a competition! This is really gonna go bad in a hurry." Hicca says to her eleventh dragon.

" **Oh yeah, it is."** The Terrible Terror says in a male voice making Hicca giggle as he crawls onto Hicca's unoccupied shoulder.

" **Looks like I now have to share your shoulder space, Hicca."** Grabble says.

"Don't worry, there's room for both of you." Hicca says scratching her Smothering Smokebreath's and her new Terrible Terror's chins. "Come on; let's introduce you to your new family." She says exiting the academy.

* * *

Meanwhile Alvin, Salvage, and Mildew were in the tunnels searching for the academy. Savage was standing on Mildew's shoulder looking around from a hole in the tunnel ceiling.

"Well? What do you see?" Alvin asks his lieutenant.

"It's quite dark. And something keeps swinging into my face." Savage says but then hears yaks growl and soon sees them. "Oh, well, that explains it. Another yak farm." He says.

"What is it with you people and your yaks?" Alvin asks the old man.

"Don't look at me. I'm a sheep person." Mildew says.

"Hang on. I see something. I think it's the academy." Savage says.

"How can you be sure?" Alvin asks.

"Well, it's got a sign with a picture of a dragon on it. Oh and there are kids in there training dragons. So…" Savage trails off.

"That's it! That's the academy." Mildew says.

"Let's hold off on the victory dance, Mildew. I don't celebrate until I make my first kill." Alvin says.

* * *

At Fishlegs' house he tries to decide and give a name for his Terrible Terror.

"Well, Trainee, I have quite a rigorous schedule planned for you. Step one, we need to name you." Fishlegs says to her new dragon but then hears a sheep bleats in distance and sees Meatlug walk in with a sheep in her mouth.

" **Come on, Fishlegs, let's play."** Meatlug says tossing the sheep onto the table.

"Sorry, girl, we can't play "toss the sheep" right now." Fishlegs says dropping the sheep onto the floor. "Okay, I've got it narrowed down to Lars or Van. Maybe Karsten or Slurg. How about Death Wing? Ooh, that's good. Intimidating." She says as Meatlug tosses the sheep herself causing the sheep to bleat. "No, Meatlug. I can't right now. Mommy's gotta work on humiliating Snotlout. I'm gonna crush her in the dragon training competition." She says as Meatlug sighs in sadness and lies down with the sheep joining her.

"It's not a competition, Fishlegs." Hicca says watching in with her newest dragon on her shoulders and Toothless behind her. "Listen, I of all people know how Snotlout has a way of getting under your skin. I just want to make sure you're not losing perspective in all this." She says with concern.

"Death Wing and I?" Fishlegs asks with a laugh. "No, we don't plan on losing anything." She says smirking rubbing her Terrible Terror.

"Uh, Death Wing?" Hicca asks wide eyed.

"Or Iggy. We're not sure yet. What do you like?" Fishlegs asks.

"Uh, is Meatlug okay?" Hicca asks seeing the neglected dragon and feeling her emotion of sadness.

"Of course. Why wouldn't she be?" Fishlegs says not paying attention.

" **What's wrong, Meatlug?"** Toothless asks.

" **Yeah tell us."** Hicca's Terrible Terror says sitting on his brother's head.

" **Fishlegs won't play "Toss the Sheep" with me."** Meatlug says to the male dragons.

"Okay. Well, good talk. Let's go, boys." Hicca says walking towards the door.

" **Coming, Hicca. Let's go little brother."** Toothless says to the Terrible Terror.

" **Right behind you."** The Terror says.

"Okay, Iggy. Time to get serious. Let's do this." Fishlegs says to her now named dragon.

* * *

The next day, Meatlug is still neglected by Fishlegs from last night walks into the academy with the sheep in her mouth.

"Oh, Iggy, you can do this, you're the best, most-most well-trained dragon ever." Fishlegs says complimenting her new dragon.

" **Will you play now, Fishlegs?"** Meatlug asks nudging her.

"No, Meatlug. I can't right now." Fishlegs says.

" **Okay."** Meatlug says with a sigh and walks away and lies down with the sheep.

"Okay, time to show off what we've trained our Terrible Terrors to do. Why don't you go first, Snotlout?" Fishlegs says seeing the girl walking up to her.

"Why don't you go first?" Snotlout asks.

"Fine. I'll go first." Fishlegs says.

"Oh, no, you don't. I'll go first." Snotlout says.

"First, second, third-doesn't matter. 'Cause in the end, you're gonna come in last." Fishlegs says smirking.

"Whoa, what got into Fishlegs?" Asher asks.

"Looks like she finally grew some-" Tuffnut begins to say.

"Whoa, how about I go first? Especially since I don't care whether I win or not because this isn't about winning or losing." Hicca says getting in between the two girls.

"Yeah, you keep selling that. Loser." Snotlout says in a singsong voice but then dodges a plasma blast from Toothless at the last second.

"Ready, Toothless?" Hicca asks her Night Fury with her left arm extended with her Terrible Terror perched on it.

" **Ready."** Toothless says with three wood carved ducks on his right wing.

"Now!" Hicca shouts as Toothless tosses the ducks into the air. "Sharpshot, fire!" She shouts as her Terror, Sharpshot, jumps up into the air and fires three fireballs at the ducks destroying them without missing a single one and lands on Hicca's shoulders gently.

"Not bad. You're starting off the competition with a bang, Hicca." Asher says with a smile to his crush.

"It is not a competition." Hicca says.

"Not yet it isn't." Fishlegs says glaring at Snotlout next to her as she glares back.

Next it was Asher turn to present his Terrible Terror and how he trained him.

"Well, what do you think?" Asher asks just standing in the center of the academy, alone.

"What do we think of what?" Snotlout asks.

"My dragon, Sneaky's, stealth skills." Asher asks.

"Right. His skill's so stupid, he didn't even show up." Snotlout says.

"Or did he?" Asher asks grinning spotting his Terrible Terror on Snotlout's head.

"Oh, he's good." Tuffnut says now seeing Sneaky on his sister's head.

"Yeah. Who's good?" Ruffnut asks but then sees Sneaky on top of her helmet.

"Sneaky." Tuffnut says as Sneaky flies over to Asher. "Then again, he can't do what Butt and Head can do." Tuffnut says as the two yellow dragons walk away from each other.

"Let me guess-they're gonna run into each other?" Asher asks with his arms crossed.

"Ehh, wrong." Tuffnut says as Head and Butt fly at each other ramming into each when they meet.

"They _flew_ into each other." Ruffnut says.

"Totally different." Tuffnut says.

Unknown to any of the riders, Alvin, Savage, and Mildew were watching from the stands of the academy.

"What are they up to?" Alvin asks.

"Prepare to be amazed at the smartest little dragon in the archipelago." Fishlegs says.

Meatlug sighs sadly and then groans while looking at the ground. Fishlegs gestures to the objects laid out behind the riders as she then shuffles through her drawings showing them to the other riders making Snotlout scoff.

"Iggy, bring me this." Fishlegs says showing Iggy the drawing of an apple as he flies over to the apple picking it up and return to Fishlegs with it. "Good boy, Iggy. Aw, who's a good little guy?" She says praising her second dragon.

"Whatever. Lucky guess." Snotlout says.

"Okay, you choose one." Fishlegs says holding up the drawing as Snotlout grabs the drawings and choices the bucket one, showing it to the riders before showing Iggy as he flies to the bucket and brings it back while hitting Snotlout in the head with it.

"Whoa. I couldn't do that." Tuffnut says chuckling.

"Aha." Alvin says as they continue to spy.

"Big deal. So he plays fetch." Snotlout says throwing the bucket away.

"Well, what does your Terrible Terror do?" Fishlegs asks.

"This. Pain!" Snotlout shouts as she open the crate and her Terrible Terror, Pain, pops out and bits her leg growling.

"So-So let me get this straight. You trained him to bite you?" Fishlegs asks laughing.

"Try and pry him loose. I dare you. Took Gobber all day yesterday to get him off of this leg." Snotlout says gesturing to her bandaged leg.

"You're ridiculous. Just tell them I won, Hicca." Fishlegs says.

"You won? Ha! Get real!" Snotlout shouts.

"It wasn't even close." Fishlegs says not noticing that Meatlug begins sniffing around but Alvin, Savage, and Mildew do.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. My Terror's stealthiness is pretty awesome too." Asher says.

"Asher, please. There's no brains involved in teaching a Terror to hide." Fishlegs says.

"Hey, our trainees ram their heads together at high speed. That takes brains." Ruffnut says.

"Yeah. Really hard, rock-like brains." Tuffnut says banging his fist against his helmet.

"Oh, come on. It's so obvious I won it." Fishlegs says.

"Come on, guys. It's like a bear trap." Snotlout says.

' _Bunch of idiots.'_ Hicca says in her mind while shaking her head.

* * *

Meanwhile, Meatlug catches up a scent and follows it outside the academy while the other rider, minus Hicca, argue.

"Shh, we can't let that dragon see us." Mildew says as the three hide behind some large boulders but then Meatlug blasts their cover, literally.

" **You three."** Meatlug growls.

"Uh, this would be a good time to retreat into the tunnel." Mildew says.

"Alvin the Treacherous doesn't retreat." Alvin says about himself.

"Well, then, Alvin the Treacherous is gonna have to explain to Stoick the Vast what he's doing on Berk." Mildew says as he and Savage retreat.

" **Start running!"** Meatlug roars which the riders hear in the academy.

"Meatlug? Meatlug!" Fishlegs shouts as she, Hicca, and Toothless go in search of her.

Meatlug snarls as Alvin runs away and she gives chase, firing lava blasts at the Outcast leader.

"Aah! Aah! This is crazy." Alvin says stopping in his tracks as he turns around. "Ugh!" He shouts punching Meatlug in the snout causing her to loss her balance. "Muzzle her. We'll use the dragon as a hostage." He says as Savage ties up Meatlug and the two drag the Gronckle to the tunnel.

"She's a tough one." Savage says grunting while continuing to push.

" **Hey! Hold it!"** Toothless shouts firing plasma blasts at the Outcasts but they miss and the last one causes rocks to cover the entrance to the tunnel.

"Hicca, they took my Meatlug!" Fishlegs shouts in panic.

Later the rest of the rest get their dragons and try to blast the rocks away.

"We're only making it worse!" Fishlegs shouts.

"She's right. Hold your fire!" Hicca orders.

"Oh, what are we gonna do, Hicca? Those tunnels go all over the island. He could be going anywhere." Fishlegs says still panicking.

"They don't really go "all over" the island. Like, six yak farms." Tuffnut says.

"A couple of sheep pens." Ruffnut says.

"Mildew's cabbage field." Tuffnut says.

"Gobber's outhouse. Blah." The twins say together.

"What? We spent a lot of time in those tunnels. It's a tunnel of fun." Tuffnut says laughing at his own joke.

"Okay, we'll have to split up, cover all those places." Hicca says to the others.

"Great. Dibs on the beach!" Tuffnut shouts.

"Uh, what beach?" Hicca asks with a groan.

"The tunnel that goes to the secluded beach, on the far side of the island. I can't believe you haven't been there. It's white sand. So soft on your little toes." Tuffnut says describing the beach in detail.

"Okay." Hicca says rolling her eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile Alvin, Savage, and Mildew make it back to the beach where the load Meatlug onto the boat.

"Secure the dragon. We're shoving off." Alvin says.

* * *

Meanwhile the riders set off to the beach in search of Alvin with their new dragons following.

"Oh, if anything happens to my Meatlug, I'll never forgive myself!" Fishlegs says.

"It's not your fault, Fishlegs." Asher assures her.

"Sure, it is." Tuffnut says.

"Tuffnut." Asher says.

"What? It's not my fault. Is it your fault?" Tuffnut asks his sister.

"Nope. Not my fault." Ruffnut says.

"Yeah, definitely Fishlegs' fault. Sorry." Tuffnut says.

"Guys, not helping." Hicca says to them.

"No, no, they're right, Hicca. I ignored the most important thing in my life because I got so caught up in beating Snotlout." Fishlegs says.

"See? Bad things happen when you try to beat the Snot-woman. What? Sometimes the truth is hard to swallow." Snotlout says.

"You tried to tell me, Hicca, but I didn't listen." Fishlegs says.

"Fishlegs, we will get her back, I promise." Hicca assures her friend.

"Hey, if you two girls are done doing each other's hair, there's an Outcast ship we might wanna attack." Tuffnut says.

Snotlout and Hookfang make the first move and set fire to the boat but Alvin puts it out quickly.

"Give him plenty of lead. Maybe we can take out more dragons than I thought." Alvin says as his men take aim at the rider but the twins, Barf and Belch quickly attack first.

"Ha, like shooting yaks in a barrel." Tuffnut says.

"That was fun." Ruffnut says chuckling.

Asher and Stormfly make the next move as Stormfly shoots spines at the Outcasts but they all dodge. Hicca and Toothless move in to attack readying a plasma blast.

"Back off! Or I'll run the Gronckle through." Alvin says holding his sword to Meatlug.

"Hicca, wait! Don't fire!" Fishlegs begs and Hicca stops her Night Fury.

"Riders, hold your fire! Fall back!" Hicca orders.

"No! We can't just leave her there!" Fishlegs says.

"Don't worry, Fishlegs. We're not going to." Hicca says already having a plan.

"I don't see anything. Maybe they aren't coming." Savage says looking around for the riders.

"Oh, they'll come." Mildew says.

"He's right. Their sentiment is their weakness. Isn't it, Gronckle?" Alvin asks laughing evilly.

" **Sneaky?"** Meatlug asks seeing Asher's third dragon onto of the Outcast leader's head.

"Alvin, don't move." Savage whispers and tries to hit Sneaky with his sword but misses and strikes Alvin instead.

"Now let me explain, Alvin. There was a-a little dragon on your-" Savage begins to say but Alvin pulls out his sword.

"Hey!" Alvin shouts as Iggy snatches his sword from him.

"Yes!" Fishlegs shouts in excitement at her dragon.

"I wish I was as smart as that dragon." Tuffnut says.

"I wish you were as smart as that dragon too." Ruffnut mocks.

"Now it's up to Sharpshot." Hicca says looking to her eleventh dragon.

" **On it, Hicca."** Sharpshot says and flies down and fires fireballs at Meatlug's restraints freeing her.

" **Thank you."** Meatlug says and takes off but a single rope still holds her.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Mildew shouts attempting to stop Meatlug but Head and Butt headbutt the old man knocking him unconscious as the twins both laugh.

Meatlug shakes the last restraint off and tries to fly away but Alvin lassos her by her tail.

"Not so fast." Alvin says grabbing the rope and pulling it causing Meatlug to be pulled towards him.

"Oh, she's not gonna make it!" Fishlegs shouts in worry.

"Oh, yes, she is!" Snotlout shouts prying Pain off her and throws him at the rope and he bites through it freeing Meatlug. "Bam! Who's the best dragon trainer now?" She asks but Pain chomps down on her neck. "Pain, you little…" She groans.

Fishlegs laughs as she jumps off of Toothless saddle and onto Meatlug's with Iggy hovering next to them.

"Oh, I missed you too." Fishlegs says hugging her main dragon.

"Just one more loose end to tie up." Hicca says as Toothless dives downward. "Wait for it, wait for it." She says as she and Toothless get closer to the Outcast ship. "Now, Toothless! Barrel-roll multiple blast!" She yells as Toothless barrel-rolls while firing three plasma blasts at the ship causing it to sink and the Outcasts to abandon ship.

"Oh, baby, we got you back. Oh, Meatlug." Fishlegs says.

"We all did. Together." Hicca says.

"Guess that competition was worth something." Tuffnut says.

"Oh, for the last time, it wasn't a competition!" Hicca yells.

* * *

Meanwhile, Alvin, Salvage and Mildew float to their island.

"Ah! Fungus-wha-what happened?" Mildew asks waking up.

"Well, I'll give you a hint. Your chowder turned back into fish heads." Alvin growls at the old man.

"Shame. I do love chowder." Savage says.

"Well, let's look at the positive." Mildew suggests but Alvin punches him in the face knocking the old man unconscious.

"Let's not." Alvin says unaware of a shark following.

* * *

Back on Berk, Fishlegs and Meatlug happily play Toss the Sheep along with Iggy watching.

"Great toss, girl." Fishlegs says as she catches the sheep.

"Hey, Fishlegs, we're gonna do some more training with the Terrors." Hicca explains.

"No can do, Hicca. Meatlug and I have a lot of catching up to do and teaching Iggy a few things as well." Fishlegs says and Hicca smiles.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Stay tuned for the eighth chapter that will be out soon.**

 **Hicca's dragons: Toothless (Night Fury), Bones (Boneknapper), Serpentina (Grapple Grounder), Mist (Scauldron), Etch (Whispering Death), Grabble (Smothering Smokebreath), Melt (titan-wing Changewing), Spinetail (Deadly Nadder), Laval (Fireworm Princess), Glint (Flightmare), Sharpshot (Terrible Terror).**

 **Asher's dragons: Stormfly (Deadly Nadder), Blazer (Monstrous Nightmare), Sneaky (Terrible Terror).**

 **Snotlout's dragons: Hookfang (Monstrous Nightmare), Pain (Terrible Terror).**

 **Fishlegs' dragons: Meatlug (Gronckle), Iggy (Terrible Terror).**

 **Ruffnut's dragons: Barf and Belch (Hideous Zippleback), Head (Terrible Terror).**

 **Tuffnut's dragons: Barf and Belch (Hideous Zippleback), Butt (Terrible Terror).**


	8. Chapter 8: Appetite for Destruction

**Author's Note: Here's the eighth chapter of my story. Hope you all enjoy it. I managed to get this one done earlier than usual.**

 **I don't own How to Train Your Dragon, only Hicca (female Hiccup), Asher (male Astrid), Bones (Boneknapper), Serpentina (Grapple Grounder), Mist (Scauldron), Blazer (Monstrous Nightmare), Etch (Whispering Death), Grabble (Smothering Smokebreath), Melt (titan-wing Changewing), Spinetail (Deadly Nadder), Laval (Fireworm Princess), Glint (Flightmare).**

"..." Human p.o.v.

 **"..." Dragon p.o.v.**

 _'...'_ Human thought.

 _ **'...'**_ **Dragon thought.**

 **Hope you all enjoy. Be sure to review. Now on with the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Appetite for Destruction

On a sea stack, two wild Deadly Nadders resting after long day flight, but suddenly interrupted when they get marked with yellow paint.

"Okay, these Nadder get tagged with yellow. That's how we know they belong on Sorrow Island." Hicca says sitting on Glint's saddle as Asher, riding Blazer, flies past her.

"Like this?" Asher asks twirling two paint bags and throws them at two wild Nadders, tagging them with yellow paint.

Asher looks to the side and spots a third wild Nadder and quickly tags it. He then spots a fourth and quickly tags it as well.

"Feel free to join in anytime." Asher says and Blazer charges at the fifth wild Nadder and Asher attempt to tag it but it makes a sudden turn causing Asher to miss.

"Okay." Hicca simply says as Glint takes off and passes over Asher's head making him duck at the last second. "How about now?" She asks as Glint chases the Nadder through the sea stacks.

The Nadder looks around for any sigh of Hicca and Glint but is shocked when it sees them in front of its path. Hicca then transforms her shield into its crossbow form and fires the paint bag at the dragon, tagging him on its underbelly and fly off.

"All right, I have to admit: the shield is pretty cool." Asher says as Blazer catches up to them.

"Why, thank you I quite like it too." Hicca says bowing.

"Explain to me again why Stormfly and Toothless refused to assist us with this." Asher says.

"Come on, Asher, those two wanted a day where it's just the two of them cause they're practically mates. Plus it's a great chance for me to bond with Glint and for you to bond more with Blazer." Hicca explains.

"I guess you're right. Toothless does seem to make Stormfly happy and that's really all I want for her." Asher says.

" **Well as long as he doesn't hurt my sister I'm fine with it."** Blazer says.

" **Relax, Toothless treats Stormfly like a princess. He won't do anything to hurt her."** Glint says to the Monstrous Nightmare assuring him that his brother wouldn't harm his sister.

"Okay, glad you understand. I'm gonna go check on the twins. They're supposed to be marking the Crescent Island dragons." Hicca says as Glint flies off.

"I'm sure that's going really well." Asher says as Blazer follows after Glint.

* * *

On Crescent Island, the twins both spot an unmarked wild Gronckle enjoying its meal of eating rocks. Tuffnut throws and aims at the Gronckle, but flew away and instead hit Ruffnut, who's about to fire too.

"Uh!" Ruffnut groans after getting hit in the face with a purple paint bag.

"Cool. I've always wondered what you look like purple." Tuffnut says chuckling.

"You know, you could at least say you're sorry." Ruffnut says wiping her face.

"You're right. I could. Okay, I'm sorry…that your head got in the way." Tuffnut says.

"Heard that." Ruffnut says furious and throws her paint at Tuffnut and the two start a fight by throwing most of their paints at each other.

"Uh, guys!" Hicca calls out side-stepping out of the way of two incoming paint bags. "You're supposed to be tagging the dragons, not each other." She says as Glint walks up behind her.

"You know, if you think it through, Hicca, this is pretty much your fault." Tuffnut says.

"How do you figure that?" Hicca asks crossing her arms.

"Uh, hello? You armed us with paint. Where'd you think that was gonna go? And _we're_ the stupid ones." Ruffnut says laughing.

"How many of these do we have to do anyway?" Tuffnut asks.

"As many as we can. The more dragons we tag on each island, the better we can keep track of where they belong and where they may migrate to." Hicca explains the purpose to the twins.

"Wow. That was, uh…" Ruffnut says trailing off at the end.

"Fascinating?" Hicca asks.

"What's the opposite of fascinating?" Tuffnut asks but gets punched by his sister for insulting her best friend.

"Hicca, isn't it supposed to be one dragon color per island?" Asher asks as Blazer sets down on a boulder.

"Yeah. Why?" Hicca asks in confusion.

"I see two colors down there." Asher says pointing to two Gronckles, one tagged purple but the other was tagged green. "Have we been using the wrong one?" He asks.

"I don't think so." Hicca asks looking at the twins.

"Don't look at us. If we had green paint, you know where it would be." Tuffnut says.

" **They've got a point, milady."** Glint says.

"True. Well, I better ask Fishlegs. This was her idea." Hicca says.

"You're gonna fly all the way back to Berk?" Asher asks.

"Nope. I don't have to." Hicca says mysteriously.

"What is she talking about?" Ruffnut asks.

"She must have some of that magic paper we've been looking for." Tuffnut assumes.

"She always gets the good stuff." Ruffnut says crossing her arms.

"Relax, Ruff, it's not magic paper. Fishlegs and I have been working on something new. We call it "Air Mail."" Hicca says picking up Sharpshot, who was by her feet.

"Stupid name." Tuffnut says.

"Right?" Ruffnut asks laughing.

"Do you really think Sharpshot is gonna fly straight to Berk?" Asher asks watching Hicca attach the sheet of paper to Sharpshot's back leg.

"Yep, and right to the academy. Terrors are especially territorial. So it's a natural instinct for them to return to their home from wherever they get released." Hicca says as she watches Sharpshot fly towards Ruffnut.

"Whoa!" Ruffnut yells avoiding being bitten from Sharpshot but ends up on the ground and Tuffnut laughs at her misfortune.

"Ooh!" Tuffnut shouts dodging Sharpshot's biting.

"And how will we know if he made it?" Asher asks.

"When Fishlegs and Snotlout meet us at Dragon Island." Hicca says mounting her Flightmare.

"If that happens, I'll kiss Snotlout on the lips." Asher says crossing his arms.

* * *

Unfortunately, it did happen Fishlegs is seen at Dragon Island, scratching Iggy's chin, with Snotlout, who is fast asleep near a rock with Pain for once not biting her, and Sharpshot, sitting on a rock waiting for Hicca. Soon Hicca and Asher both arrive and Asher is shocked by what he sees.

"Well, look who it is. Fishlegs and Snotlout, both right here on Dragon Island." Hicca says as Snotlout wakes up. "Asher was just talking about you." She says.

"Of course he was." Snotlout says chuckling.

Hicca decides to tease Asher by puckering her lips and making kissy noise to remind him of the bet he made.

"Say it and those will be the last words you ever speak." Asher says cracking his neck.

" **Hicca, you're back."** Sharpshot says flies to his owner and lands on her shoulders.

"Hey, Sharpshot, you did good, boy." Hicca says scratching his chin making him purr.

"Hicca, I got your message. I knew Air Mail would work. So, uh, what's the emergency?" Fishlegs asks.

"We've been seeing dragons painted green on Crescent Island." Hicca informs the two girls.

"That's your emergency? I was in the middle of something very important." Snotlout says.

"You were sound asleep." Fishlegs says.

"Beauty rest. You think this just happens?" Snotlout asks gesturing to her face. "Ah! Pain!" She yells as her Terrible Terror bites her right arm.

"Fishlegs, does it make any sense to you that those dragons would be there?" Hicca asks petting Sharpshot in her arms.

"No. they shouldn't be." Fishlegs says and walks over to the map on a rock with Hicca and Asher following. "Crescent Island is clearly marked as purple." She says pointing at the island on the map.

"That's what I thought." Hicca says.

"so what were the green dragons doing there?" Asher asks.

"First of all, it's not green. It's pistachio. They belong on Tall Tree Island. That's where I tagged them." Fishlegs says circling her finger around the island on the map.

"Yeah, well, your pistachio dragons aren't where they're supposed to be." Asher says moving Fishlegs' hand to another island where the pistachio dragons are now.

"Huh. That's weird." Fishlegs says.

"We need to figure this out. Let's check out Tall Tree Island." Hicca says.

"Sounds awesome. I was wondering what I was gonna do with the rest of my day." Snotlout says.

* * *

A few minutes later the four were flying towards the Tall Tree Island.

"See ya back on Berk, suckas!" Snotlout shouts as she makes Hookfang do a u-turn and head back to Berk along with Pain following.

After flying for a long time, they thought they should have arrived at their destination by now.

"I don't understand. We should be there by now." Hicca says.

" **I've flown past Tall Tree Island before. It should be around here."** Glint says in confusion.

" **Plus we were there just last week."** Sharpshot says.

"Maybe we're off course." Asher suggests.

" **That's a possibility."** Blazer says.

" **Yeah, I mean it shouldn't be hard to spot an island."** Sneaky says.

"I don't do off course, Asher." Fishlegs says feeling insulted.

" **She's right. She doesn't."** Meatlug says.

" **So true."** Iggy says agreeing with his sister.

"According to my map it should be right-uh…" Fishlegs trails off looking around.

"You were saying?" Asher asks teasingly.

"Even if we were off course, we'd still be about to see it from here." Hicca says looking around.

"Well, an island can't just disappear." Asher says.

"Earthquake, maybe?" Fishlegs asks.

"Volcano?" Hicca questions.

"Wrath of Thor? Wrath of Odin?" Fishlegs asks making the others look at her. "What? Just throwing out the possible explanations." She says.

"None of that explains this." Asher says pointing ahead to see three Monstrous Nightmares tagged orange fly past them. "Orange?" He asks.

"Burnt apricot, actually." Fishlegs corrects.

"What island are they from?" Asher asks.

"According to this, they're from Sunstone Island." Hicca says reading from a sheet of paper.

"Ah, Sunstone Island. Pristine beaches. A veritable smorgasbord of fine mineral deposits for Meatlug." Fishlegs says rubbing her main dragon's side.

" **I'm drooling already."** Meatlug says happily.

" **Calm down, sis, that's not all you're drooling."** Iggy says as Meatlug looks to see lava dripping from her mouth.

"Sunstone Island it is." Hicca says as they make their way to the island.

Once they arrive they were in for a strange surprise.

"Huh. I thought it was bigger." Fishlegs says as Sunstone Island has appeared to have 'sunk', they even struggle to get their dragons to get into position except for Fishlegs and the three Terrible Terrors sitting on a tree branch.

"Ya, think?" Asher asks.

"I-I-I have to say the beaches are a bit of a disappointment." Hicca says.

"One island is missing. And one island's been sunk." Fishlegs says.

"I guess an entire island can disappear." Asher says correcting his mistake.

"Well, if-if the islands are gone, where do the dragons go?" Fishlegs asks.

"Good question. Dragons live in specific places for specific reasons." Hicca says.

"The food they eat, where they nest…" Fishlegs explains.

"If they lose their homes, it could endanger their whole species." Asher says.

"We need to figure out what's going on, now. Let's head back to Dragon Island." Hicca says.

" **Thank goodness. I don't think I could have held on any longer."** Glint says struggling to keep his claws in the rock.

" **You and me both."** Blazer says.

"If it's still there." Asher says with a laugh.

As the three head back, a dragon shadow figure flies overhead the sunken island.

* * *

On Dragon Island, many different species of wild Dragons now seek refuge.

"Look at them all." Hicca says in worry staring at all the dragons.

"Check their colors." Asher says staring at the dragons as well.

"I-I-I see pistachio, b-burnt apricot…" Fishlegs says pointing at the colors she spots.

"Look, a new color. Red." Asher says pointing at the dragons tagged with red paint.

"Technically, that's vermillion." Fishlegs says and Asher glares at her and groans. "What? It is." She says.

"Dragons from three different islands suddenly all here. Look, this forms a line, which means there are more islands in danger." Hicca says drawing a line through the three islands that dragons came from. "Boar Head Island. Thor Rock Island. Glint, we're going back out." She says walking towards her Flightmare.

"I'm coming with you." Asher says walking to his Monstrous Nightmare. "This could get dangerous." He says.

"What makes you think that?" Hicca asks.

"Oh, I don't know. Islands disappearing mysteriously, dragons fleeing in terror. Call it a hunch." Asher says.

"Fine. Fishlegs, you stay here in case any more dragons show up." Hicca says.

"Got it. New dragons. Meatlug, Iggy, and I are on the case." Fishlegs says as they watch the two riders and their dragons take off.

* * *

After flying for awhile they end up in the area near Boar Head Island.

"Boar Head Island should be down there." Hicca says but as they look to see it's gone as well. "It's gone too." She says.

"So now what?" Asher asks.

The two then fly onward towards Thor Rock Island but are surprised by what they see; the island is mostly sunk.

"Whoa, look at what's left of Thor Rock. You know maybe Fishlegs' "Wrath of Gobs" theory isn't so crazy." Asher says.

"Let's get a closer look, Glint." Hicca says as her Flightmare flies downward with Asher following on Blazer but they come upon a familiar hole. "These markings look familiar but different somehow." She says.

"Different how?" Asher asks.

"Different bigger." Hicca says but then clutches her head in pain. "There's defiantly a dragon here." She says and then a loud scream is heard as the island rumbles.

"That sounds like…" Asher begins to say but then a familiar dragon comes out of the ground, only bigger.

"The Screaming Death!" Hicca yells as she stares at the mutated white dragon of a Whispering Death. "Someone's been eating their vegetables." She says amazed by its size.

"And everything else in sight." Asher says as the Screaming Death releases a sonic shriek disorienting Glint, Sharpshot, Blazer, and Sneaky.

"It's scream disorients the dragons." Hicca reminds Asher.

"No kidding!" Asher shouts as they watch the Screaming Death burrow underground.

"The Screaming Death has been destroying all the islands. It must be tunneling underneath and causing them to collapse in on themselves." Hicca says.

"But why would it do that?" Asher asks.

"I don't know. Let's get a closer look." Hicca says but Asher just stares at her. "You wanted dangerous." She says but then the Screaming Death suddenly closes in on Hicca and Glint and they fly away from the dragon.

"Hicca!" Asher yells seeing the Screaming Death chasing his crush and her Flightmare.

"Easy, Glint. Maybe it wants to be friends." Hicca says but then sees hears it growl. "Or maybe not." She says as the Screaming Death, in pursuit of Hicca, fires several blasts at them and destroys anything that's in its way. "Ah!" She yells as Glint maneuvers through the sea stacks but the Screaming Death smashes through them instead.

Asher distracts the dragon by throwing some 'pistachio' paint tags at the dragon's eyes.

"Hope you like pistachio!" Asher yells and the Screaming Death unleashes another sonic shriek. "Whoa! Steady, Blazer. Just hang in there." He says as he and Hicca attack the Screaming Death and causing it to flee from the battle. "How's that for accuracy?" He asks smiling.

* * *

The two return to Dragon Island, where they notice more dragons than before they left.

"Periwinkle blue! There are now periwinkle-blue-marked dragons here." Fishlegs says.

"I know. Boar Head Island." Hicca says sliding off Glint's saddle.

"And-And look! There's eggshell white!" Fishlegs shouts pointing upward.

"From Thor Rock Island." Asher says as he and Hicca walk over.

"What happened to them?" Fishlegs asks.

"The same thing that happened to all the other islands: Screaming Death." Hicca says as she "X's" out one of the islands on the map.

"The Screaming Death is back?" Fishlegs asks with a gasp.

"I don't think it ever really left." Hicca says.

"Yeah, it just got bigger and nastier." Asher says.

"Uh, how much bigger?" Fishlegs asks.

"Chomp-chomp-there-goes-your-island big." Asher says crushing pebbles with his hand to demonstrate.

"Ah, it's just as I thought. The Screaming Death is following an imaginary line, destroying anything in its path." Hicca says drawing a line through the islands on the map.

"It's coming right at us." Fishlegs says.

"That's not even the worst part." Hicca says as she finishes the line on the map to Berk.

"It's headed straight to Berk." Asher says wide eyed.

"We have to get back to Berk and-and-and warn Stoick." Fishlegs says stuttering.

"No. We head it off. We make our stand here. Do you understand? There's no other land between here and Berk." Hicca says.

"Look, I'm all about danger. But did you see the size of that thing? And yet you said you wanted to tame that thing." Asher says.

"Yes, I still do want to tame it but after we've stopped it. And it's not going to be just us. We're sending for reinforcements." Hicca says reaching into Glint's saddle pouch and pulling out a sheet of paper.

"Snotlout and the twins? Ah, I feel so much better." Asher says sarcastically.

"Hey, we're gonna need all the help we can get." Hicca says as she attaches the sheet to Sharpshot's leg and sends him off to Berk. "And besides it's not going to be just them." She says pulling out her flute and plays _March of the Dragon_.

* * *

At Berk, the twins are playing hide and seek.

"Hey, you guys. Where is she?" Tuffnut asks Barf and Belch, who are sleeping.

" **Liked I'd tell you."** Barf says and goes back to sleep.

"I won't tell her you told me. I swear it." Tuffnut says not understanding his shared dragon.

"She's right here!" Ruffnut says from up above and tries to drop paint on her brother but he manages to dodge while she laughs.

Ruffnut makes a run for it but she is grabbed by the foot and trips. Tuffnut laughs at her and the two quickly wrestle each other, the two suddenly see Sharpshot.

" **What are you two doing?"** Sharpshot asks but forgets that they can't understand him.

"Why is that Terrible Terror staring us down?" Tuffnut asks.

"Right? I thought it was just me." Ruffnut says.

"It's totally eyeballing us." Tuffnut says.

"What does it want?" Ruffnut asks.

"Whatever it's selling, I'm not buying." Tuffnut says as they both run to the stair and hide there.

"Is it gone?" Ruffnut asks.

"I think so." Tuffnut says as they look up to see Sharpshot still there.

"Okay, on three, we run. One-" Ruffnut says and starts running grabbing her brother making him shout in surprise and as they run down the stairs, Sharpshot was there before they were.

"Leave us alone! You demented little monster." Tuffnut says and they run away again.

" **What's the matter with them?"** Sharpshot asks Head and Butt, who are to his left.

" **Don't know."** Head says.

" **But are entertaining to watch."** Butt says.

" **Well I better follow them."** Sharpshot says and flies after them.

* * *

Back on Dragon Island, Hicca keeps on a lookout for any sign of the Screaming Death with her dragons, minus Toothless who was still with Stormfly and Sharpshot who was still trying to give the twins the message, had arrived a few minutes ago.

"Hicca, the yellow-marked dragons from Sorrow Island just started showing up." Fishlegs says.

"Which means the Screaming Death is only one island away." Asher says pointing to the map.

"Looks like help's not coming. All right, we'll have to set up a defense here on Dragon Island with what we have." Hicca says with her dragons around her.

"Maybe we should fall back and head for home." Asher suggests.

"We can't. If the Screaming Death destroys Dragon Island, all these dragons will overwhelm Berk." Hicca says.

"And the Screaming Death won't be far behind." Fishlegs says realizing what Hicca means.

"Exactly." Hicca says.

"How soon till it gets here?" Asher asks but then they all here the scream of the Screaming Death in the distance.

"Serpentina and I will try to buy us some time. With her snake-like body, she'll be able to out maneuver the Screaming Death's attacks. You guys join me up there when Snotlout and the twins get here." Hicca says grabbing her shield.

"I'm going with you." Asher says.

"No, I need you as a safety net in case it gets past me." Hicca says mounting Serpentina's saddle.

"So you're leaving me by myself?" Asher asks holding his axe.

"Uh, hello? Woman on a dragon here. Right behind you." Fishlegs says already mounted on Meatlug's saddle.

"You know what I mean, Fishlegs." Asher says with a sigh.

"I do, and I'd like to go on record as saying we don't appreciate it. Do we, girl?" Fishlegs asks her main dragon.

" **Well, I'm kinda okay with it. I don't wanna be up there with the Screaming Death and my title as the slowest dragon."** Meatlug says.

"Just go." Asher says with a sigh after hearing another scream.

* * *

Back on Berk, The twins pretend to be statues in order for them to be unnoticed by Sharpshot. A Viking walks by and sees the twins and sighs at them.

"Statues." Tuffnut says laughing. "Great idea." He says.

"It's like we're not even here." Ruffnut says.

Snotlout then walks up and stares at the two.

"What are you two muttonheads doing?" Snotlout asks crossing her arms.

"We're not muttonheads." Tuffnut says.

"Yeah, we're statues." Ruffnut says.

"I guess we could be muttonhead statues." Tuffnut says as they both let their jaws drop.

"No, I mean why are you-" Snotlout begins to ask.

"Shh. It's right behind you." Tuffnut says.

"Pretend we're not here." Ruffnut says.

"What are you talking about?" Snotlout asks and looks around and spots Sharpshot with Head and Butt beside him. "Oh, cool, Sharpshot with air mail. Hm, didn't think that would catch on." She says bending down to grab the letter from Sharpshot.

" **Finally."** Sharpshot says sighing.

"Air mail?" Tuffnut asks.

"Wait, that's Sharpshot? As in Hicca's Terrible Terror?" Ruffnut asks.

"Pfft, muttonheads. Of course it's Sharpshot. Why do you think Head and Butt were hanging around him?" Snotlout asks.

"Oh, that explains it. And for you information, it's statues of muttonheads." Tuffnut says as he does his pose again but Ruffnut bangs her fist on his head.

* * *

Back on Dragon Island the Screaming Death is seen heading its way on full speed but gets distracted when it gets ambushed by Hicca and Serpentina.

"Well, we clearly got its attention, girl. Now let's play a little follow the leader and see if it goes for the shiny shield trick again." Hicca says.

" **You got it."** Serpentina says as she turns around heading at the Screaming Death.

Hicca tries to draw more attention to the Screaming Death by making it follow Hicca's shield again only for it to fire a Gatling Shot at them and give chase. The two chases each other for a brief moment when the Screaming Death knows that its being distracted.

"Huh. That was easy." Hicca says but then looks and sees the Screaming Death making its way towards Dragon Island. "Guess I spoke too soon." She says as her Grapple Grounder turns around and catches up to the dragon. "Come on. You love shiny things." She says but the Screaming Death just continues on. "At least you-you used to. Ahh!" She screams after blocking an attack from the dragon's tail sending her and Serpentina downward. "Okay, so it's getting bigger and smarter. Not the greatest combination." She says.

" **At least when it's a wild dragon but if it's your dragon, then it's the greatest thing ever."** Serpentina says complimenting her rider.

Back on Dragon Island, Asher was looking through a spy glass hoping to spot Snotlout and the twins but with no such luck.

"I knew we couldn't rely on that Terrible Terror air mail." Asher says jumping down from a boulder.

"Actually, we can. Like all dragons, Terrible Terrors are-" Fishlegs begins to say.

"Territorial. I know." Asher says.

"Wait. That's it. Asher, you're a genius. I-I could kiss you on the lips right now." Fishlegs says grabbing Asher by the shoulders.

"No one is kissing me on the lips ever." Asher says pushing the girl away but then hears the scream of the Screaming Death and turns around to see it getting closer only Hicca and Serpentina slowing it down and the rest of Hicca's dragons go to assist.

"Why don't you go cover Hicca's back? I-I've got an idea. But I'll need some time." Fishlegs says running off.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Asher asks.

"Just trust me." Fishlegs says and continues to run off while Asher mounts Blazer and takes off to help his crush.

"We're barely making a dent in that thing." Hicca says but then her the rest of her dragons fly in and attack the Screaming Death with Asher and Blazer helping.

"Turn around, you overgrowth earthworm!" Asher shouts but the Screaming Death fires Gatling Shots at him.

After Asher arrives and joins in and harass the dragon, Hicca suddenly sees Fishlegs.

"Fishlegs! What are you doing? You need backup!" Hicca shouts.

"Oh, I've got backup." Fishlegs says as a herd of Gronckles joins her in the air. "Meatlug! Spew!" She orders as her Gronckle and the others fire Lava Blasts at the Screaming Death and then begin ramming the dragon with their bodies.

"Hey, it's like Gronckle-Fest down there. How'd she do that?" Asher asks.

"Gronckles are territorial too. They will defend their home at any cost. Great idea, Fishlegs!" Hicca shouts.

"I know, right? Who's the safety net now?" Fishlegs asks as Meatlug flies in and bashes the Screaming Death along with the other Gronckles making the dragon retreat underground. "You see that? It ran away." She says as Meatlug hovers over the hole.

"Uh, not quite." Hicca says and then the whole island begins shaking. "Asher, Fishlegs. Get as many wild dragons together as you can. I'll try to force it back to the surface." She says jumping off of Serpentina and onto Etch. "Let's go, girl." She says to her Whispering Death.

" **You bet."** Etch says diving into the hole.

As they enter its tunnels, they see the underground terrain collapsing and water levels rising underground.

"It's trying to sink the island from within." Hicca says but then the Screaming Death surprises Hicca and Etch by firing Gatling Shots at them. "Etch, look out!" She yells.

They try to escape in the dark caverns and tunnels while the Screaming Death is in pursuit, luckily Etch has the ability to locate where they are going thanks to being able to see in the dark better than in the light. They find their exit blocked by collapsed boulders Etch manages to find another route upward, and the Screaming Death bashes its head against the blocked route. Hicca and Etch finally escapes and finally sees Snotlout and the twins arrive and Sharpshot appears on her shoulder.

"Hey, we got your message." Tuffnut says.

"Well, one of us did." Snotlout says but then the Screaming Death appears from the hole shocking the three new arrivals. "Whoa! Did that thing get bigger?" She asks.

"Yeah, and awesome-er!" Tuffnut shouts in excitement as they attack the Screaming Death causing it to fire more Gatling Shots at them but soon uses up its shot limit.

"All right, dragons. Let's get territorial!" Asher shouts arriving with a herd of wild Deadly Nadders joining in to defend their new homes too. "Blazer, flame up!" He orders as his Monstrous Nightmare bursts into flames and the Nadders fire Spine Shots through his flame at the Screaming Death.

"Meatlug, dive!" Fishlegs orders as she and the Gronckles begin bashes the Screaming Death nonstop and shooting Lava Blasts at it.

"It's working! All the wild dragons are defending their home!" Hicca shouts as she watches the wild dragons force the Screaming Death to retreat from Dragon Island.

"I don't think the Screaming Death is gonna mess with Dragon Island anymore." Asher says.

However, due to the Screaming Death's mass tunneling underground, the island begins to sink and collapse.

"Aw, man, but it is still sinking." Hicca says watching.

"Lava Blasts!" Fishlegs shouts getting everyone's attention as they watch her, Meatlug, and the wild Gronckles begin spewing molten lava as many times as possible to create a new terrain that quickly dries up solid.

The island finally stops sinking and collapsing, and the island is now stabilized.

"The lava is stabilizing the island. Fishlegs, Meatlug, you two were the heroes today." Hicca says.

"Oh, come on. You making us blush." Fishlegs says hugging Meatlug as she licks her.

* * *

Hours later on Berk, the riders arrive at the academy where Toothless and Stormfly were waiting and told the story of what happened.

"Everybody saw how that Screaming Death turned tail and ran as soon as Hookfang, Pain, and I showed up, right?" Snotlout asks boasting about herself while Hicca looks at the papers in her hands.

"Uh-huh, and all those wild dragons had nothing to do with it." Asher says sarcastically.

"Correct." Snotlout says.

"As long as we never have to see the Screaming Death. It's giving Meatlug gas. And I don't have to tell you what that's like." Fishlegs says as Asher walks over to Hicca, who was staring out over the horizon.

"Hey, did you find anything else about the Screaming Death?" Asher asks.

"The good news is they only hatch one every hundred years or so." Hicca says.

"That's the good news?" Asher asks.

"What's the bad news?" Snotlout asks.

"Let me guess. Uh, what is it gonna be? The end of the world?" Tuffnut asks with a laugh.

"Close." Hicca simply says crossing her arms.

"Uh, I was kidding." Tuffnut says.

"The bad news is it's still out there. Untamed and angry. And someday, it'll come back to Berk." Hicca says looking up at the sky.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Stay tuned for chapter 9: Zippleback Down. Torch will be returning and my surprise for Tuffnut will be revealed. Please be sure to review.**


	9. Chapter 9: Zippleback Down

**Author's Note: Here's the ninth chapter of my story. Hope you all enjoy it. I managed to get this one done earlier than usual.**

 **I don't own How to Train Your Dragon, only Hicca (female Hiccup), Asher (male Astrid), Bones (Boneknapper), Serpentina (Grapple Grounder), Mist (Scauldron), Blazer (Monstrous Nightmare), Etch (Whispering Death), Grabble (Smothering Smokebreath), Melt (titan-wing Changewing), Spinetail (Deadly Nadder), Laval (Fireworm Princess), Glint (Flightmare).**

"..." Human p.o.v.

 **"..." Dragon p.o.v.**

 _'...'_ Human thought.

 _ **'...'**_ **Dragon thought.**

 **Hope you all enjoy. Be sure to review. Now on with the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Zippleback Down

At the Academy, Gobber teaches and demonstrates how to deactivate deadly dragon traps. He steps on a very large bear-like trap which the teeth of the trap quickly clang in the middle of the air.

"Aah, the pain! The horror!" Gobber yells while the riders cringe at the sight but then hear Gobber start laughing as he pulled the trap down to reveal he was okay. "Don't soil your skivvies. I was just playing around. But these dragon traps are made to withstand even the toughest of, well, dragons. They're nothing to play around with." He says.

"Uh, I beg to differ. That one with all the teeth's got Tuffnut written all over it." Tuffnut says.

"Exactly what I was thinking." Ruffnut says laughing evilly.

"You two can feel free to experiment on your own time. Now, who can tell me what this trap is called?" Gobber asks.

""Ruffnut-be-gone"?" Tuffnut asks laughing but then his sister flicks his ear lobe. "Ow! Oh, my lobe." He says rubbing his hurt ear.

"It's called a snapper." Fishlegs says.

"Potato, potahto." Tuffnut says shrugging.

"You guys, this is really important. Okay? Eyes forward." Hicca says with Grabble and Sharpshot on her shoulders.

"No problemo." Ruffnut says and she and he brother bang their helmets together staring at each other.

"Other traps include ropers, grabbers, and netters." Fishlegs says.

"Ah, well done, Fishlegs. But remembering how to unset them-that's what separates the men from the maimed." Gobber says as Fishlegs walks forward.

" **Wait, Fishlegs."** Meatlug says in worry.

" **Don't do it. Those things are bad."** Iggy says sitting on Meatlug's head.

"Oh, it's all right, you two. Mommy'll be fine." Fishlegs kissing her dragons as she walks to the trap on the far right end. "For the roper, press your foot against the activation line." She says doing that.

"Then, remove the latch key, which takes tension off the trigger. Then you can cut the rope." Asher explains.

"Someone's been paying attention. And what about the notorious netter trap?" Gobber asks and Hicca was about to walk forward.

"Ah, ah, ah. I got this one." Snotlout says.

"Please, be my guest." Hicca says.

"Is it wrong to root for the trap?" Asher asks walking over to his crush.

"Eh, let's just call it a teaching moment." Hicca says smirking.

"Okay. It's pretty simple, actually." Snotlout says chuckling. "You just detach the ropey chain-looking thing, pull the pointy part back. Then-aah!" She yells as the netter trap traps her. "Hookfang, Pain, one of you gonna get me out of here?" She asks.

" **Not really."** Hookfang says growling softly.

" **No."** Pain says as the two walk away.

"Anytime." Snotlout says.

"Hicca, you want to release the beast?" Gobber asks.

"That's not absolutely necessary, is it?" Asher asks with sarcasm.

"Laval, I need you assistance, girl." Hicca says to her Fireworm Princess.

" **Of course, Hicca. Up we go."** Laval says using her head to give her rider a lift up to the gears as Grabble and Sharpshot hover around her.

"Okay, engage the safety pin. Dislodge the trigger strut." Hicca says doing these thing and releasing Snotlout from the trap.

"Oof! Teacher's pet." Snotlout grips.

"Toothless, plasma blast." Hicca orders and Toothless fires a plasma blast at the snapper trap forcing it to active on nothing but air. "Good job, sweetie. And thank you for the lift, Laval." Hicca says rubbing her Night Fury and Fireworm Princess' snouts as Gobber resets the snapper trap.

"Ah. Right. Ruffnut, Tuffnut, show me how to unset this snapper trap." Gobber says.

"Can't. Staring contest." Tuffnut says.

"Now!" Gobber shouts.

"Fine. You don't have to get so testy." Ruffnut says as she and her brother step onto the snapper trap causing it to active but luckily it just knocks their helmets off as Barf and Belch catch them.

"Aah! Ah! You almost cut off my head." Tuffnut says getting in his sister's face.

"Now that would have been stare-worthy. Ah, next time." Ruffnut says.

"All right, listen here. You all have your assignments. There are dozens of dragon traps left over from, well…" Gobber begins to say. "When we killed them." He says quietly. "But since we don't, well…" He says normally until the end. "Kill them anymore," He says quietly, again. "We thought it might be a good idea to clear them before some wild dragon wanders into one and gets caught. So get going." He says knocking over the map board.

"You guys know what you're doing, right?" Hicca asks the twins.

"What kind of question is that?" Tuffnut asks.

"A necessary one." Asher says crossing his arms.

"You have absolutely no idea, do you?" Hicca asks.

"Absolutely…" Tuffnut begins to say.

"No idea." Ruffnut finishes as they retrieve their helmets from their shared dragon.

"Guys, we're clearing dragon traps. It's very dangerous for you and for your dragon." Hicca explains but sees the look on the twins' faces. You know what? Forget it. You guys stay here, where you can't get into trouble." She says.

"Actually, we can get into trouble pretty much anywhere. Remember that empty room?" Tuffnut asks elbowing his sister making her laugh.

"He's got a point." Asher says.

"Look, I-I just don't know If I can trust you guys out there right now. This is serious." Hicca says shocking the twins, mostly Ruffnut.

"Wow, that was harsh." Ruffnut says feeling hurt by her best friend.

"Yeah. Ouch." Tuffnut says.

"Yeah-no, I didn't mean it like that, it's just-" Hicca begins to say.

"No, we get it. You think we're useless." Tuffnut says slightly angry as he and Ruffnut mount Barf and Belch.

"I didn't say that." Hicca says.

"But you were thinking it." Asher says smirking.

"That's not helping me at all." Hicca says glaring at Asher.

"We'll be fine, Hicca. It's not like we never pay attention." Ruffnut says staring down at her best friend.

"Just rarely." Tuffnut says.

"Right?" Ruffnut asks as they both laugh and exit the academy.

"You know, I'm actually gonna miss them when they don't come back." Asher says.

* * *

Moments later, the Twins arrive in the middle of the forest in search for hidden traps.

"I don't know about you, but I don't really appreciate Hicca's negativity when it comes to our Thor-given dragon abilities." Tuffnut says.

"Right? I mean, she doesn't know us. Well she doesn't know you, at least." Ruffnut says.

"Yeah. Wait, what are we doing again?" Tuffnut asks.

"We're supposed to look for the hidden traps." Ruffnut says.

"Hidden traps. Check. Okay, where do you think they'd hide? Here, trappy. Here, little snapper trap." Tuffnut says but then finds a Netter Trap, but without full logic on how to disarm it, he justly approaches the trap and is caught. "Ugh! Found it!" He shouts and starts grunting trying to get out of it.

"Now I see why Hicca was concerned about us going out here." Ruffnut says to herself.

"Little help, sis?" Tuffnut asks.

"Nah, you're doing fine." Ruffnut says but then hears Tuffnut whimpering. "Okay, okay. Ugh, quit your whining." She says walking away.

"Where are you going?" Tuffnut asks.

"You said you wanted help. I'm going back to the village to get Hicca. Duh." Ruffnut says.

"Fine. But don't tell her I got stuck in the trap. We'll never hear the end of it." Tuffnut says.

"Yeah, you're right." Ruffnut says but then gasps. "I'll tell her the trap got caught in you." She says thinking of an excuse.

"I like where your head's at." Tuffnut says.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait. We need two riders. How am I gonna fly Barf and Belch without you?" Ruffnut asks seeing her predicament.

"Duh, hand signals." Tuffnut says smugly.

"Oh, cool. Great idea." Ruffnut says as she mounts Barf's saddle.

"Okay, Belch, fly." Tuffnut says using the hand signal for fly.

" **Okay."** Belch says with a growl as he and Barf take off.

"Yes! Save your father from the snapping trap." Tuffnut says causing Belch to look back.

" **All right."** Belch says making a quick u-turn causing him and Barf along with Ruffnut to crash into the ground.

"Whoa, that was quick. Where's Hicca?" Tuffnut asks.

"I'll walk back. Barf, Belch, keep an eye on Tuffnut." Ruffnut says to their shared dragon.

"Okay, yeah. Great idea. I'll wait here." Tuffnut says watching Ruffnut disappear in the distance. "I'm not helpless, you know." He says to his shared Zippleback.

" **Of really."** Barf says.

Ruffnut, however, explores the forest by guessing which direction must she take.

"Hmm. Yes, no, yes, no, yes, no. Yes." Ruffnut says not fully sure which way to take.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hicca and Toothless are doing well disarming traps.

" **Mmm, yummy."** Toothless says drooling at the sight of the fish on the Snapper trap.

"All right, sweetie. Blast it!" Hicca says and watch as her Night Fury blast the trap with a Plasma Blast. "Good work." She says but then feels the wind rustling. "Hmm. You feel that, sweetie?" She asks and then sees a small fire on the leaves and quickly puts it out. "There's a dry hot wind coming in from the north. It hasn't rained for two months." She says.

" **What does that mean?"** Toothless asks confused.

"This is definitely fire weather. Okay, sweetie, let's get back to the village and find my daddy." Hicca says mounting her main dragon.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tuffnut begins a conversation with Barf to pass the time.

"You know, Barf, I just realized something. We never talk, and well, that makes me sad. I mean, I get it. I ride the other head. But it doesn't mean that we can't have lunch or something, you know, get to know each other on a more personal level." Tuffnut says.

" **Okay, I'm bored."** Barf says laying his head down next to Belch and takes a nap.

"Hey, do either of you remember how to undo this? Wait a minute. What am I doing? I'm a professional dragon trainer. Barf, Belch." Tuffnut says.

" **What?"** They both ask even though Tuffnut can't understand them.

"Untrap me." Tuffnut orders.

" **Okay."** Barf and Belch say and begin batting their rider around.

"No! Stop! Stop! Ow!" Tuffnut shouts and smashes into a tree face first. "Okay, one more time." He says and the same result happens again as Barf and Belch start batting him around, again. "Ow, ow, no, no, no, no, no! Stop it!" He shouts but they don't.

* * *

Back on Berk, Hicca finds her father with Gobber at the docks.

"Uh, daddy, I-I need to talk to you." Hicca says walking over to her father.

"No time to talk, darling. Fire weather." Stoick says surprising Hicca as she sees other Vikings filling barrels and buckets with water.

"How'd you know that?" Hicca asks confused.

"Gobber, show her." Stoick says.

"Feel that?" Gobber asks taking Hicca's hand and placing it on his face.

"Uh, yes." Hicca says feeling awkward.

"It's usually supple, tender, like a newborn baby. When it's fire weather, dry as a 50-year-old yak." Gobber explains.

"Which brings us to you." Stoick says.

"It does?" Hicca asks still confused.

"Yes. One errant dragon blast could burn Berk to the ground. So make sure the twins don't do anything stupid out there." Stoick orders.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ruffnut finds hard to navigate her way.

"Ugh, it'd be easier to get around these woods if there weren't so many trees." Ruffnut says but then groans as an apple hits her in the head. "Ugh." She says as another hits her and looks up to see two Terrible Terrors sitting in a tree branch. "Knock it off already." She says and throws the apple back only to have them throw more apples at her. "Uh…" She grunts as an apple hits her in the face knocking her unconscious.

* * *

Meanwhile Tuffnut is trying to keep himself busy by talking to Barf and Belch.

"So if I'm reading your silence correctly, you think my sister's so competitive because she's a woman in a man's world?" Tuffnut asks Barf.

" **What are you talking about?"** Barf asks.

"I mean, that explains so much, especially her inner rage. And her outer rage. And, all that-all the rage in her fists and her feet and her navel." Tuffnut says.

" **He's lost it."** Barf says to himself.

"I totally get why she'd feel trapped. I mean, I feel trapped." Tuffnut says referring to the Netter trap he's stuck in. "Come on, think. How'd Gobber undo this thing? Come on. Come on! You are not useless. You are not useless! Okay, I'm totally useless." He says in defeat but then hears tree trunks snapping.

Just then two Typhoomerangs come out from behind a tree. One is orange and then other is yellow.

"I was wrong. I'm even more useless than I imagined. Help! Help!" Tuffnut screams as the yellow Typhoomerang roars.

Barf and Belch tries their best to fend off the yellow Typhoomerang but is overpowered and thrown back while the orange one just looks around like it's lost.

"Hey! I am not your plaything! Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hey! I may barf! Uh, way more dizzy than usual. I like it! Wait, why are we getting rid of these traps again? They're awesome. Barf, Belch, it's two against one, come on! That orange one isn't even paying attention. Get in there, and show him who's boss.

Barf and Belch set foot to a trap called the Roper and is pinned down by the bolas it threw. As the Typhoomerang approaches, Barf and Belch tries to elude it with a fiery blast but it shields itself with its huge wings causing a small flame to fly away halfway across the forest. When it lands, the Fire Weather feeds it, causing it to grow into a massive blaze of fire now burning everything it touches. Meanwhile the yellow Typhoomerang confronts Tuffnut.

"First of all, there's something you should know. I never lose a staring contest." Tuffnut says chuckling and after a few seconds the yellow Typhoomerang blinks. "I win!" He shouts laughing. "Okay, hey you, Mr. Orange Typhoomerang, this is gonna sound weird, but have the three of us met before?" He asks.

" **Yes, Tuffnut, we have. It's me, Torch. And that's my little brother. Remember? Oh wait, only Hicca can understand me and other dragons. I wonder where she is."** The orange Typhoomerang, now know as Torch, says but Tuffnut can't understand him.

"You…you two look so familiar. Wait a minute! Uh, were you ever on Outcast island? No, no, no, no. That's not it. How about Breakneck bog? Dragon island? Dragon bog? Breakneck island? Ah, playing it close to the wing, are we?" Tuffnut asks as the yellow Typhoomerang growls spotting Barf and Belch. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. They're cool. That's Barf and Belch, my completely awesome dragon. I share it with my completely un-awesome sister. You can meet her, if she hasn't been eaten by a pack of angry boars, torn limb from limb in a frenzy of wild animal rage-sorry, I got lost in the rhapsody of it all." He says.

" **He really needs help."** Torch says as he walks over to Barf and Belch while watching his little brother listen to Tuffnut excitedly.

" **Tell us about it. It's good to see you again, Torch."** Barf says.

" **But what are you doing here?"** Belch asks.

" **I came looking for Hicca because she and I made a deal before I left with my family."** Torch says.

" **Well she's not here right now. But knowing her she will be shortly."** Belch says.

" **But what deal are you talking about?"** Barf asks.

" **I'll tell you and everyone when we see them."** Torch says and looks back to his little brother staring at the trapped Tuffnut.

"Uh, roar?" Tuffnut says as Torch's little brother roars back. "Agh!" Tuffnut yells and the Typhoomerang roars back, again. "Roar!" He shouts with a long roar as the Typhoomerang roars back, again. "That was totally fun. Hey, what do you want to do now?" He asks as Torch's little brother wags his tail taking a liking to Tuffnut.

* * *

Back on Berk, all the riders have done their task of disarming traps in their assigned area except for the twins, Hicca begins to worry and sets out to find them alone on Mist.

"Where are you going?" Asher asks after Stormfly lands in front of her.

"The twins haven't come back yet, and no one's seen them. I knew I shouldn't have sent them out there." Hicca says mounting Mist's saddle.

"We're going with you." Asher says speaking for the remaining riders.

"No. They're my responsibility. I'll find them. Plus I'm the only one with a dragon that sprays water instead of fire." Hicca says.

" **That's true. Now, let's get moving."** Mist says as she takes off into the air.

* * *

Still unaware of the massive fire erupting behind them, Tuffnut and the Typhoomerang continues their bonding.

"Wing raise." Tuffnut says but the yellow Typhoomerang just stares at him. "Okay, okay. Watch me. Wing raise." He says and watches as the Typhoomerang raises his wings. "Whoa! It worked. Wait till Hicca sees this. All right, spin." He says performing a hand signal for spin but Torch's little brother tilts his head in confusion. "No, no, you gotta watch me. Spin." He says spinning in the net and this time the Typhoomerang spins around on the ground. "Ah, yes! We're totally in sync. Are you sure we've never met before? Nah, you just probably have one of those faces." He says.

" **Amazing, he's actually managing to train my little brother."** Torch says in awe.

" **You're right. This is amazing."** Barf says.

" **Yeah, he and Ruffnut can barely train us."** Belch says snickering.

Meanwhile, Ruffnut continues to run from the Terrible Terrors throwing apples at her and stumbles upon a close location of the massive fire erupting and fears Tuffnut is in danger.

"Fire? Not good. Gotta get back to Tuffnut. I know! I'll retrace my steps! One at a time." Ruffnut says and begins walking backwards.

* * *

The massive fire is eating everything it can occupies and continues to grow bigger and travel faster throughout the forest.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hicca and Toothless arrives at the forest.

"Keep your eyes open, Mist." Hicca says to her Scauldron but then quickly spots the uncontrollable inferno. "Like I said, fire weather. Just great. You know what they say, where there's fire, there's the twins." She says.

" **Only you say that, Hicca."** Mist says to her rider.

"Well it's true." Hicca says.

* * *

Ruffnut returns to Tuffnut and discovers the two Typhoomerangs near her brother and shared dragon.

"Tuffnut, do not move. There is a massive-and I mean massive-Typhoomerang standing next to you. And one by Barf and Belch." Ruffnut whispers to her brother.

"I know. Why are you whispering?" Tuffnut asks in a whisper.

"Why aren't _you_ whispering? This is serious." Ruffnut whispers back.

"Here, watch this. Roar!" Tuffnut roars and the yellow Typhoomerang roars as well. "Cool, huh?" He asks.

"Yeah, awesome. Oh, hey, this'll bum you out. There's an out-of-control forest fire headed this way." Ruffnut says as Tuffnut looks behind him to see the forest fire head towards him.

"Heh. Why would that bum me out? I mean, I love "out of control."" Tuffnut says.

"Okay, see ya!" Ruffnut says and begins walking away.

"I'm kidding. Get me out of here, please?" Tuffnut begs.

"Mist, there. Come in low, girl, to avoid the fire and the massive…Typhoomerangs?" Hicca asks seeing the two Typhoomerangs near the twins, Barf and Belch as her Scauldron dodges a falling tree. "The clearing, Mist! We can make the clearing." She says.

" **Let's hope."** Mist says as she crash lands in the clearing.

"Hicca!" Tuffnut shouts in surprise.

" **Hicca!"** Torch shouts excitedly.

"Okay, everybody stand back. This is bad." Hicca says not hearing Torch's voice at the time.

" **Hicca, it's me."** Torch says.

"Wait a second. I know that voice." Hicca says and then Torch covers Hicca and Mist with his massive wings.

"Oh, man, your new dragon's friend just ate Hicca." Ruffnut says angrily to her brother.

"Bad Typhoomerang. Now you barf out Hicca right now!" Tuffnut orders.

" **Oh shut up."** Torch says grumbling as he removes his wings to reveal Mist, who removes her wings to reveal an unharmed Hicca.

" **I know you recognize me now, Hicca."** Torch says nuzzling the girl's cheek making her giggle.

"Th-this isn't just any Typhoomerang. Ruff, Tuff, don't you recognize this guy? Look at him. It's Torch!" Hicca shouts excitedly rubbing Torch's chin as he continues to nuzzle her.

"What? No way." Ruffnut says in disbelief.

"Hicca, Torch is, like, this big." Tuffnut says placing his hands about a foot apart from each other. "And she calls herself the dragon conqueror." He says with a scoff.

"Uh, no, I don't call myself that, and this is Torch. He just grew. A lot. That's what happens when you, well, grow up." Hicca says.

" **So you're the Typhoomerang my sister, Serpentina, said Toothless was jealous of."** Mist says to Torch.

" **That's me."** Torch says grinning.

"Uh, nope. I'm drawing a blank here. I don't know anything about that." Tuffnut says.

"Yeah, got nothing." Ruffnut says.

"Okay if that's Torch, then who is this?" Tuffnut ask pointing to the yellow Typhoomerang next to him.

"Torch?" Hicca asks looking at the Typhoomerang.

" **That's my little brother, he followed me here when I left in search of you."** Torch explains.

"Apparently that's Torch's little brother who followed Torch here but that's not important. Right now we've got a fire bearing down on us. Ruffnut, get Tuffnut out of that trap." Hicca says.

"Yeah, about that…we've been trying." Ruffnut says to her best friend.

"But someone, and I won't mention any names, didn't give very clear instructions." Tuffnut says.

"Oh, never mind." Hicca says as she cuts Barf and Belch free.

" **Thanks."** They say together.

"You're welcome. You two help me up." Hicca says pointing to Tuffnut.

" **Sure thing."** They say and lift her up to the net.

"Just-just leave me." Tuffnut says coughing. "Save yourselves." He says.

"You heard him. Let's get out of here." Ruffnut says.

"Again, kidding." Tuffnut says.

"Yeah, me too. Ha." Ruffnut says.

"It's stuck tight. We need to get out of here. That fire's headed straight to Berk. Torch, you give us a lift?" Hicca asks.

" **You bet."** Torch says bending down letting Hicca, Mist, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch onto his back. **"Little brother, you grab the net and carry Tuffnut."** He says and sees his brother nod.

"Ooh! Ow! Ugh. Aah! This is awesome and scary! Aah!" Tuffnut screams.

"The fire's headed for that logging path. If it jumps over, it'll burn through Berk before we can do anything. Okay, Torch. Set us down on that path." Hicca orders pointing ahead.

" **Sure thing."** Torch says with a growl and starts flying downward with his little brother following.

"Hey, guys? As awesome as this fire is up close, I think my back hair just went up in flames. And, you know how much I love my back hair. And how much of it there is." Tuffnut says.

"It's true. He does. Almost as much as I like mine." Ruffnut says.

"Just hang on. We're going in for a landing." Hicca says.

"Wait a minute!" Tuffnut shouts as Torch's little brother releases him causing him to get hung in a tree, again.

"Ah, it's too late." Hicca says seeing the fire spread faster than they could get there.

"Hey, Torch and his brother can help. Torch! Torch's brother!" Tuffnut says performing the spin hand signal and Torch's little brother begins to spin.

"Torch's brother! No! Don't do that. Tuff, we don't need any more fire. Especially coming from a Typhoomerang. And two of them for that matter. We need to get water." Hicca says.

" **But that's too much fire for me to put out, Hicca."** Mist says making her rider sigh.

"First of all, you don't fight fire with water." Tuffnut says.

"At least we don't." Ruffnut says smirking.

"We fight it with fire." Tuffnut says and that gives Hicca an idea.

"If we clear these trees ahead of the fire, there won't be anything left that it can burn. Ruff, Tuff, that's brilliant." Hicca says with a smile.

"Duh, hello?" Ruffnut asks rather than says.

"We knew that. We knew we were brilliant." Tuffnut says.

"Okay, guys, here's the plan. When I give the signal, tell Barf and Belch to start blasting." Hicca says.

"Fight fire with fire! We should make that our catchphrase." Ruffnut says.

"Yeah, that or…"a yak's gotta do what a yak's gotta do."" Tuffnut says and the others look at him weirdly. "What? It's catchy. Oh, don't tell me you won't be using that." He says.

"Ready? Now!" Hicca yells as Barf and Belch as well as Torch and his brother begin blasting the remaining trees causing them to catch fire. "We gotta keep it moving that way. Mist, wind! Torch, you too!" She says to her dragons as they begin flapping their large wings pushing the fire backwards.

"Barf, Belch! Wings!" Tuffnut orders as Barf and Belch hover in the air like Mist and Torch. "Do your thing, Torch's brother!" He says to the yellow Typhoomerang.

"Torch! Torch's brother! Now!" Hicca yells performing the spin hand signal in which they enraptures the fire until it is weakened enough to disappear. "Nice going, Torch. You too, Mist." She says to her dragons.

"And still, no love for the trapped Viking." Tuffnut says as Torch's little brother nuzzles him. "Finally!" He shouts.

* * *

Back on Berk, Torch and his brother give a lift to the riders with Tuffnut still in the trap as he is drop and hangs form a hut dragon head ornament.

"Typhoomerangs! Amazing." Fishlegs says in awe.

"Not just any Typhoomerangs. Take a closer look." Hicca says smiling.

"Is that Torch? And his little brother?" Fishlegs asks.

"No way." Asher says in amazement.

"Please tell me they didn't bring their mother with them." Snotlout says in fear.

"I found him and his little brother in the woods, and I trained the brother." Tuffnut says.

"He actually did. And Torch came back because of the promise I made him." Hicca says.

"What promise?" Fishlegs asks.

"I promised Torch that he had to go with his mother and once he was fully grown, he could come back to Berk and become one of my dragons." Hicca explains.

" **Oh great."** Toothless grumbles.

" **Uh oh, someone's getting jealous."** Serpentina says teasingly.

" **Again."** Bones says teasingly too.

" **I! Am! Not! Jealous!"** Toothless shouts as Hicca and her dragons laugh at the flustered Night Fury.

"It was pretty awesome." Tuffnut says.

"No way. Tuffnut couldn't even get himself out of that trap." Snotlout says.

"Oh, yeah? Watch this. Hey, Torch's little brother, wings!" Tuffnut shouts as Torch's little brother raises his wings and Snotlout gets smack in the face and falls onto a wheelbarrow causing her to roll away through the village.

"Whoa! Tuffnut, help!" Snotlout screams.

" **Hicca, now that I'm fully grown, can I join your dragon herd and become your dragon like you promised?"** Torch asks.

"Of course you can, Torch, I always keep my promises." Hicca says rubbing Torch's snout.

" **Oh there's another reason my little brother followed me to Berk."** Torch whispers to his new rider.

"Really? What's that?" Hicca asks curiously.

" **After hearing all the stories I told him and our older sister about you and the other rider, my little brother took a liking to Tuffnut and wanted to meet him. Now looking at him it looks like he's made his decision about what he wants to do."** Torch says softly.

"Indeed. Torch says his little brother followed him to Berk because he wanted to meet you, Tuff. And he now wants to be your dragon." Hicca says to Tuffnut.

"Really? Awesome! I'm gonna call you Flame. I finally have something I don't have to share with my sister." Tuffnut says excitedly. "You're the only one who ever listened to me, Flame." He says rubbing Flame's snout.

" **Okay, Torch, welcome back but let's get one thing straight."** Toothless says to the Typhoomerang.

" **Okay, what's that?"** Torch asks.

" **Hicca is the only thing that matters to me and my brothers and sisters. Which means her safety comes first. So no more enraged mothers coming and attacking her, agreed?"** Toothless asks.

" **Agreed."** Torch says to his new brother and family.

"Awe, you all are just too sweet." Hicca says hugging the heads of her Night Fury and Typhoomerang.

"Okay, enough with the mushy stuffy, can you guys let me out of this trap now, or-" Tuffnut says trailing off at the end.

"Well, I suppose." Hicca says begins to climb up Torch's back to assist Tuffnut.

"Ah, ah, ah, not so fast, Hicca." Gobber says stopping her. "You got yourself into that. You need to get yourself out." He says.

"Uh…" Tuffnut says.

* * *

Nightfall dawns at the Academy, and the Tuffnut is still isn't freed.

"Wait. I think I got it. Ahh!" Ruffnut shouts as she gets herself caught in the trap.

"Yeah, you got it, all right. Hey! Hey, where are you going? Barf? Belch? Flame? Anybody? I thought we made some good progress out there." Tuffnut says watching his shared dragon and own dragon leave.

"Ugh. This is worse than the womb." Ruffnut says.

"Oh, yeah, you really got it, didn't you? Yeah, you got us right next to each other." Tuffnut says complaining.

"Ugh. God. Your back hair stinks." Ruffnut says.

"Oh, my back hair smells? Oh, that's real original. Well, you're the weird one smelling people's back hair." Tuffnut says.

"Ugh, get your foot out of my face. That's your foot, right?" Ruffnut asks.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and liked Tuffnut's surprise. Stay tuned for the tenth chapter, A View to a Skrill Part 1, that will be out soon.**

 **Hicca's dragons: Toothless (Night Fury), Bones (Boneknapper), Serpentina (Grapple Grounder), Mist (Scauldron), Etch (Whispering Death), Grabble (Smothering Smokebreath), Melt (titan-wing Changewing), Spinetail (Deadly Nadder), Laval (Fireworm Princess), Glint (Flightmare), Sharpshot (Terrible Terror), Torch (Typhoomerang).**

 **Asher's dragons: Stormfly (Deadly Nadder), Blazer (Monstrous Nightmare), Sneaky (Terrible Terror).**

 **Snotlout's dragons: Hookfang (Monstrous Nightmare), Pain (Terrible Terror).**

 **Fishlegs' dragons: Meatlug (Gronckle), Iggy (Terrible Terror).**

 **Ruffnut's dragons: Barf and Belch (Hideous Zippleback), Head (Terrible Terror).**

 **Tuffnut's dragons: Barf and Belch (Hideous Zippleback), Butt (Terrible Terror), Flame (Typhoomerang).**


	10. Chapter 10: A View to a Skrill Part I

**Author's Note: Here's the tenth chapter of my story. Hope you all enjoy it. I managed to get this one done earlier than usual.**

 **I don't own How to Train Your Dragon, only Hicca (female Hiccup), Asher (male Astrid), Bones (Boneknapper), Serpentina (Grapple Grounder), Mist (Scauldron), Blazer (Monstrous Nightmare), Etch (Whispering Death), Grabble (Smothering Smokebreath), Melt (titan-wing Changewing), Spinetail (Deadly Nadder), Laval (Fireworm Princess), Glint (Flightmare), Flame (Typhoomerang).**

"..." Human p.o.v.

 **"..." Dragon p.o.v.**

 _'...'_ Human thought.

 _ **'...'**_ **Dragon thought.**

 **Hope you all enjoy. Be sure to review. Now on with the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 10: A View to a Skrill, Part I

Hicca, Snotlout, and Asher are in a mission to find Bucket and Mulch since they are two days overdue of being gone in a fishing trip.

"We're getting pretty far North." Asher says flying beside Hicca who is riding Bones.

"Bucket and Mulch are two days overdue. We need to keep searching." Hicca says.

"You don't really think they're up here, do you?" Asher asks shivering.

"You can't take the cold, huh, Asher?" Snotlout asks with a smirk on her face.

"No, I just forgot to bring my heated seat like you do."

"That's right. You didn't." Snotlout says chuckling as she snaps her fingers and Hookfang flames up a little. "Ah, toasty." She says as Hookfang warms her up with his body heat.

" **Just great. I've be reduced to a heater."** Hookfang says but then they all hear distant shouting.

"Looks like they're in trouble. Come on, boy." Hicca says.

" **You guy it, Hicca. Let's smash some heads."** Bones says

"Berserkers, commandeer this vessel for Dagur the Deranged." Berserker Captain Vorg says as his men charge at Bucket and Mulch.

"Slimy, stinky eel, meet slimy, stinky marauder." Mulch says using an eel as a weapon and knocks a Berserker off the boat.

Bucket has two Berserkers charge at him but he sends them overboard only to have a third strike his bucket with a mace but it doesn't affect him and the Berserker jumps overboard joining the other in the water.

"Take that, you-" Mulch begins to say jumping on a Berserker with Bucket sitting on his face but they then hear a clicking noise as they turn around to see Vorg and four of his men aim crossbows at them.

"Surrender or-" Vorg begins to say but then he and his men dodge spines coming at them.

"Nice shooting, Asher. Snotlout, light 'em up." Hicca says as they swoop down with Snotlout and Hookfang destroying the walking plank while whooping.

"Okay, Bones. It's our turn." Hicca says.

" **Take this!"** Bones yells using his bone mace-like tail to send the Berserker ship away from the glacier.

"Retreat. Retreat." Vorg orders as they make their retreat.

A while after the Berserkers retreated Hicca, Asher, and Snotlout dismount their dragons and board Bucket and Mulch's boat.

"What happened here?" Hicca asks.

"Well, we thought the Berserkers had hit an iceberg, and so we came into help. They attacked us. Because we saw it." Mulch says squinting his eyes.

"It?" Hicca and Asher ask confused.

Mulch then leads them to were the Berserkers were digging in the ice and spot a figure inside.

"It!" Mulch says pointing his horn at the figure as Hicca rubs the ice to get a clearer look.

"That looks like a…dragon." Hicca says wide eyed.

"Why would Berserkers be trying to dig it out?" Asher asks.

"No idea. But I'm going to find out." Hicca says.

"Oh, great. Now we have to dig it out?" Snotlout asks complaining.

"Actually, I have a much better idea." Hicca says staring at her Boneknapper.

A few minutes later, they manage to dig the dragon out but keep it in an ice block and now fly it back to Berk.

* * *

At the academy, the riders were staring at the frozen dragon trying to decide what to do with it.

" **Okay, so you found a frozen dragon."** Toothless says sniffing at the ice.

" **The question is; what do we do with it?"** Torch asks.

"I say we smash it." Snotlout says pounding her fist into her palm.

"I say we blast it." Tuffnut says as he and Ruffnut climb on top of the ice.

"I say we blast it, then smash it." Ruffnut says.

"Then blast it again." She and Tuffnut say together.

"Stop saying what I'm saying now!" Tuffnut shouts.

"Yeah, that's certainly one approach." Hicca says as she walks forward.

"Good ma'am, I believe it is actually three approaches, my fine lady." Tuffnut says as he and Ruffnut hop off the ice.

"Let's just get a better look at this thing. Laval, give me a slow burn." Hicca says to her Fireworm Princess.

" **With pleasure, Hicca."** Laval says and coils around the ice and her body lights up and the ice begins to melt.

"Nicely done, Laval." Hicca says praising her Fireworm Princess.

"Oh, man." Fishlegs says now getting a better look at the dragon inside.

"Is that what I think it is?" Hicca asks.

"I think so, but I've only seen pictures." Fishlegs says.

"Do you realize how huge this could be, Fishlegs?" Hicca asks.

"The word "epic" comes to mind." Fishlegs says.

"I hate it when they get like this." Asher says.

"Don't you just?" Snotlout asks resting her elbow on Asher's shoulder but he shrugs her off.

"I should check the _Book of Dragons_ to be sure about this." Fishlegs says.

"Yeah. Good idea. If we're right, this could be big trouble." Hicca says.

"If someone doesn't start filling me in, I'm getting my axe." Asher says following the girls and their dragons.

"No one touches that ice while we're gone." Hicca says knowing what they were planning to do.

* * *

At the Great Hall, tensions rise from the villagers after the incident of Bucket and Mulch with the Berserkers.

"All right. Calm down." Stoick says.

"This is an act of war." Mulch says angrily.

"Don't jump to conclusions about what this attack means." Stoick says trying to keep everyone calm.

"I don't know, Stoick. Seems pretty cut and dried to me. I mean, if you think about it, an attack is an attack. Am I right, people?" Gobber asks getting everyone riled up.

"And thank you, Gobber." Stoick says sarcastically to his friend.

"Always here to help." Gobber says.

"I think I know why Dagur's men attacked Bucket and Mulch." Hicca says walking in with Toothless and Asher.

"Go on, darling." Stoick says to his daughter.

"We got a better look at the dragon Bucket and Mulch found in the ice." Hicca says.

"We found a dragon? Oh, can we keep it? I've always wanted my own dragon, Mulch." Bucket says excitedly.

"Uh, it's a Skrill." Hicca says grimly.

"Oh. I don't want one of those." Bucket says but Mulch elbow him in the gut. "Ow!" He yelps in pain.

"Are you sure about this, darling?" Stoick asks.

"Oh, we are sure." Fishlegs says entering the Great Hall laughing. "Whoo! Oh, yeah. Oh, yeah, Fishlegs." She says giggling and chuckling as everyone stares at her. "Sorry, chief, that happens sometimes when we discover a new dragon. I get a little-" She begins to say.

"Look, it's right here. That is definitely a Skrill." Hicca says taking the _Book of Dragons_ and showing the drawing of the Skrill symbol to everyone.

"And the Skrill is the symbol of…" Asher begins to say.

* * *

Meanwhile, on an island Dagur and his tribe were gathered at the main ship that had the symbol of the Skrill on it.

"My brothers, this is an historic day for the Berserker tribe. After many years and many searches, Captain Vorg has found a Skrill." Dagur announces addressing his army as they cheer while raising Vorg's arm. "It is such a great occasion, I'm willing to forgive his failure to bring it to me." He says twisting Vorg's arm causing him to fall to the deck of the ship with a thud. "Get up. For centuries the Skrill has represented our strength, our power, our ferocity. As long as Hicca and her little dragon club have our dragon, we will not rest! We will take the Skrill out of her frail, beautiful, little hands and destroy that Night Fury together!" He says and his men cheer again.

* * *

Back on Berk, Stoick, Gobber, Hicca, Toothless, Asher, and Fishlegs exit the Great Hall.

"Legend has it the lightning comes from the Skrill's mouth and thunder from its-well, you know." Gobber says.

"Remind me never to get behind one." Asher says knowing what Gobber meant.

"That's actually inaccurate. According to the _Book of Dragons_ , the Skrill drew lightning from the clouds and then redirected it." Fishlegs informs the group.

"It could use that lightning to hit several targets at once, which is why it was such a feared dragon. Making it a proud member of the Strike Class like Toothless." Hicca says gesturing to her Night Fury.

" **You got that right."** Toothless says proudly with his head held high.

"It could also store the lightning in its body and use it later." Fishlegs says.

"I've heard enough. We need to get rid of that Skrill or Hicca, you need to tame. It's just the excuse Dagur needs to go to war." Stoick says.

"You all know I love a good fight as much as the next person, but why not just give it to them? It's just a frozen dragon carcass after all." Gobber says.

"Actually, because of their internal body temperature, Skrills can stay safely frozen for decades." Fishlegs says nervously.

"So let me be clear. This dragon may still be alive, and you left Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Snotlout to guard it?" Stoick asks his daughter as they make their way to the academy.

"Okay, that sounds much worse when you say it. But it's frozen solid in a block of ice. How much damage could it possibly do?" Hicca asks but then a large explosion is seen from the academy.

" **You've got to be kidding."** Toothless growls running fast towards the academy.

"It's not that bad." Ruffnut says nervously.

"Yeah, maybe Hicca won't even notice." Tuffnut says nervous as well.

"No, she's definitely gonna notice." Snotlout says.

" **For sure."** Hookfang says as they see the Skrill now free from its icy prison as it roars.

The Skrill was dark grey with purple markings and lighter belly. This incredible creature has large wings and a spiked back and tail. The spikes on the Skrill's back and tail are sharp enough to cut with the slightest abrasion, and it's an excellent flyer. It also appears to have three shark-like gills on its neck. The Skrill posses a crown of spikes on its head which nearly all are the same length except for the center one. The Skrill's crown can also be used to give it expression, as it is able to control them to be pulled back or forward. The Skrill also has three short spines on its chin. Its head slightly resembles that of a Thunderdrum or a Flightmare. The proportion of its head, body, and wings are quite close that of a Flightmare's. It apparently resembles a Night Fury in flight and rivals its speed, being only slightly slower. It's the size of a Deadly Nadder, but incredibly fast, comparing speed to size.

"Yeah, for sure. Definitely." Tuffnut says.

" **What did you do?"** Toothless ask wide eyed after entering the academy and seeing the now freed Skrill.

" **Now calm down."** Meatlug says trying to calm the Skrill.

They then surround the Skrill and try to prevent it from escaping but it charges towards the exit knocking Stormfly out of the way.

" **Stormfly!"** Toothless shouts running over to check on her. **"Are you all right, love?"** He asks nuzzling her head.

" **I'm fine."** Stormfly says nuzzling Toothless back.

"I got a plan." Tuffnut says.

"Great. What is it?" Ruffnut asks.

"Blame Snotlout." Tuffnut says making the girl groan as they see the others enter the academy.

"Their fault." Snotlout says quickly pointing at the twins.

"Hey. She stole our plan." Ruffnut says.

"I told you guys to leave it alone." Hicca says sighing.

"It jumped us. Sneaky dragon." Tuffnut says dismounting Barf and Belch with his sister.

"From inside a block of ice?" Hicca asks.

"Uh…very sneaky dragon." Tuffnut says smiling nervously.

"Okay." Hicca says but then hears her father groan. "What is it, daddy?" She asks.

"When I was a lad, my father's father used to sit me on his knee and tell me stories. I thought they were just tales." Stoick says looking up at the night sky.

"Tales about what?" Hicca asks.

"Berserker fleets attacking behind harnessed dragons that brought down lightning from the sky and destroyed everything in their path." Stoick says.

"You don't think the Berserkers could actually control a Skrill?" Hicca asks.

"I didn't think anyone could ride a Night Fury or be able to have dragon blood in their body. We just can't take the chance. If the Berserkers find that Skrill and know some way to control it-" Stoick begins to say.

"We'll find it, daddy. I promise." Hicca says as lightning strikes.

* * *

The next day, the gang have been flying in search for the Skrill for hours with no progress.

"Any idea what we do after we find it?" Asher asks.

"We catch it, I tame it, I train it, and I keep it away from Dagur so he doesn't use it against us." Hicca says with determination.

"Oh, yeah. That sounds easy enough." Asher says sarcastically.

"Actually, the Skrill does have some weaknesses. According to the _Book of Dragons_ , it can't redirect any lightning if it's in the water." Fishlegs informs the group.

"That's a start." Hicca says.

"No, a start would be having any clue where this stupid thing is. We've been circling the island for hours, and I'm starving." Snotlout says.

"Snotlout, you just said something unintentionally brilliant." Hicca says.

"Of course I did. What was it again?" Snotlout asks.

"When you wake up in the morning, what's the very first thing you want to do?" Hicca asks the girl.

"Well, usually I have to-" Snotlout begins to say.

"No, after that." Hicca says quickly interrupting the girl before she can finish her sentence.

"Oh. Eat." Snotlout says.

"Exactly. Fishlegs, what is the Skrill's food of choice?" Hicca asks as Fishlegs thinks for a minute before make a left turn heading to a farm.

The riders then arrive at mute sheep rancher, Silent Sven's sheep farm where he mutely explains what happened to his farm and the Skrill.

"And then you fought off the Skrill with your head?" Asher asks not believing him.

"Hey. This guy silent Sven? Remind me not to rustle any more sheep from his farm." Snotlout says but then Silent Sven holds his spear at the girl making her chuckles nervously.

"Uh, he's silent, not deaf." Fishlegs says but Asher pushes Snotlout aside.

"Any idea which way the Skrill went?" Asher asks but then lightning strikes making the rider look up at the sky.

"That way?" Hicca asks as the sheep bleat.

* * *

The riders then figure out it's just high above the thunderstorm clouds.

"Shh, it's okay, baby. Nothing's out here. Nothing's gonna get you." Fishlegs says as lightning crashes.

"Hold up, everybody." Hicca says as she sees a figure in the dark clouds.

" **It's the Skrill."** Toothless growls seeing it through the clouds.

"Okay, now what?" Asher asks.

"Everybody stay back. If the Skrill sees just one dragon, maybe it won't attack." Hicca says as Toothless flies forward but the Skrill flies past them and crosses the paths of the other riders making them all gasp in shock.

Hicca and Toothless manage to catch up to the Skrill and fly beside it and Hicca reads it emotion and can tell its angry and for some reason in pain.

"There, there, fella. You've been asleep a long time, huh? I'm guessing you're pretty cranky and hungry too. But what's hurting you?" Hicca asks reaching out her right hand to touch the dragon but it roars at her as the lightning from the clouds is drawn to it.

"Hicca!" Asher shouts as they fly in to assist.

Hicca sees them coming and moves out of their way but the Skrill unleashes a lightning blast at them making their dragons scatter.

"Asher!" Hicca shouts as they all dodge lightning blasts.

"Aah! Meatlug, drop!" Fishlegs shouts and screams as the Skrill roars and returns to the clouds. "And stop. Wow, that was impressive." She says flying next to Snotlout and Hookfang.

"Sure, if by impressive you mean terrifying!" Snotlout shouts.

"Follow me. I've got an idea. I'm gonna dive through the cloud from above and drive that Skrill down to you guys so we can all drive it into the water." Hicca explains.

"Got it. No, I don't. Sorry. Could we go back to the first part about how you're in the cloud, or is the cloud in you? It's all-it's sort of nebulous for me. Like a cloud in fact!" Tuffnut says as Hicca rubs her forehead.

"Just do what everyone else does." Hicca says.

"And how exactly are we gonna find the Skrill in that cloud?" Asher asks.

"Toothless doesn't need to see to find something, remember?" Hicca asks her crush.

"Does that work in clouds?" Asher asks curiously.

"There's only one way to find out." Hicca says as Toothless flies upward and then dives. "Toothless, now!" She shouts.

" **Here goes."** Toothless says and uses his echolocation in the cloud which surprisingly work.

"It's working!" Asher says as the early stages of Hicca's plan is becoming successful and is able to push it back into lower airspace.

"Time to give this dragon a bath." Tuffnut says as he, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch fly next to the dragon.

"I'll bet it hates it as much as we do." Ruffnut says as Barf begins to release gas but before Belch can ignite it a flaming arrow does first sending the twins flying backwards on their dragon.

"We're under attack!" Asher shouts as Stormfly dodges a boulder fired at her while Hicca and Toothless avoid arrows slicing through the air.

" **Hold on."** Meatlug says to her rider seeing arrow coming towards them.

"Whoa!" Fishlegs yelps as Meatlug tosses her into the air to avoid the arrows.

The Skrill then appears behind Snotlout and Hookfang making the girl gulp.

"Oh, no. Hookfang!" Snotlout yells as her Monstrous Nightmare dodges lightning blasts but unfortunately Snotlout gets struck in the head and starts to babble.

"Uh, is that…" Hicca begins to say seeing three ships down below.

"Surprise, surprise, Hicca!" Dagur says loudly chuckling madly. "Now get your dainty beautiful little hands off my Skrill." He says.

"Let's get out of range before they reload." Hicca says and sees Fishlegs and Meatlug fly past her.

"Already ahead of you." Fishlegs says.

"Let's go, sweetie." Hicca says.

"They're running." Vorg says laughing.

"They're regrouping, you idiot. That's it. You're relieved of duty." Dagur says and shoves Vorg off his boat and into the ocean. "My Skrill is glorious. The legend doesn't do it justice. A dragon that can go head to head with Hicca and her Night Fury. And they will all be mine." He says to himself.

* * *

They rally near a small island, and the riders notice Snotlout's head is smoking.

"Hey, Snotlout, are you okay?" Hicca asks.

"Ha, she's better than okay. Did you see that lightning bolt to the head?" Tuffnut says.

Snotlout then glares at the boy and opens her mouth but the only thing she can to is blather.

"Tuffnut's right. Better than okay." Asher says almost laughing as Snotlout continues to blather. "And making more sense than usual." He says smiling.

" **Oh, this is a dream come true."** Hookfang says smiling.

"Okay, she's out of it, so the rest of us will-" Hicca begins to says but Snotlout's blathers interrupt her. "Snotlout, we have no idea what you're saying." She says.

"Sure we do. She said, "I'm perfectly fine."" Tuffnut says and Snotlout blathers, again. "Said it again. I told 'em." He says to her as she blathers and the others stare at Tuffnut. "What? I speak post-lightning Snotlout." He says.

"How many times has this kid been hit by lightning?" Hicca asks.

"Often enough." Tuffnut says and Snotlout blathers. "12-oh, really? 12 times." He says and Snotlout raises her fist and blathers as phrase. "She said, "Enough talk. Dagur's all mine. And Tuffnut is the toughest of us all."" He says but Snotlout blathers at the end. "She implied the last part." He says making Hicca groan.

"Well, you heard the woman, Asher. Take Snotlout and Fishlegs and try to keep the Berserker ships occupied. The twins and I will go after the Skrill. If Dagur gets his hands on it first, we won't stand a chance." Hicca says.

"Be careful. The lightning is attracted to metal, and you two are wearing a lot more of it than the rest of us." Asher says as Hicca stares at her metal foot and Toothless' metal flying gear.

They then take off in their separate groups as Snotlout continues to blather.

* * *

Asher and Stormfly make the first move.

"Stormfly, let's rock some boats." Asher says to his main dragon.

" **Yes, let's."** Stormfly says as she charges forward.

Stormfly then fires her Magnesium Flame at the ships with Hookfang blasting the others causing the men to shout as Snotlout continues to blather while laughing.

"Oh, hello." Fishlegs says.

" **And good-bye."** Meatlug says as she fires a lava blast causing the Berserkers to scream as they jump overboard.

"Stay on target. She's tricky, that Hicca." Dagur says as he dodges spines shot at him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hicca and the twins arrive at a lightning filled thundercloud.

"Okay, I think I have a way to get the Skrill into the water, but it's super risky." Hicca says.

"You, my friend, are speaking our language." Tuffnut says.

"Basically you're gonna fly blind through the cloud and have Barf let out as much gas as possible. Don't let Belch ignite it until you get to the other side." Hicca explains.

"Feel my heart, because it comes forth and is bursting through my chest." Tuffnut says joyfully.

"Hopefully the blast will drive the Skrill out of the cloud toward Toothless and I, where we can knock it down with a plasma blast." Hicca says.

"That's a lot of gas. You have any idea how big a blast that will be?" Tuffnut asks.

"No." Hicca says.

"Me neither! How awesome is this?" Tuffnut asks as they fly into the cloud whooping while lightning continues to strike.

"That's it. Let loose." Ruffnut says as Barf releases his gas and Belch was about to ignite it.

"Not you, Belch. Not yet." Tuffnut says quickly stopping his dragon head. "Wait for it. Wait for it. Go!" He shouts and Belch lights the gas causing a huge explosion as the twins watch in awe.

"Yeah!" They cheer.

Hicca looks around and spots the Skrill coming through the cloud towards them and manages to get past them as they give chase.

"It's flying back up!" Hicca shouts as Toothless follows. "Okay, sweetie, not too much. Just enough to bring it down." She says and Toothless fires his Plasma Blast but the Skrill fires his lightning blast and when the two meet, it causes a strange explosion. "Okay, that's a new one. Let's see how he handles this." She says as they give chase again and once they were beside the Skrill they exchange attacks getting the same result. "This is bad." She says seeing the Skrill recharging itself and comes after them. "This is worse." She says as Toothless flees from the attacking dragon.

* * *

The rest of the riders continue their assault on the Berserkers with Snotlout blathering her catchphrase. Vorg manages to pull himself onto Dagur's command ship and looks to see something in the distance.

"Sir, look." Vorg says.

"Well, well, it doesn't look like my girl will catch my Skrill either." Dagur says.

"Then perhaps we should withdraw, come back for the Skrill another day." Vorg suggests.

"Um, didn't I throw you overboard?" Dagur asks.

"Well, I am an excellent swimmer." Vorg says but Dagur pushes him overboard, again. "Press on." He orders his remaining men.

* * *

The Skrill continues to peruse Hicca and Toothless and fire lightning blasts at them.

"Oh, that one made my hair stand up. I think some of it got singed. We need a plan and fast." Hicca says but then sees the Skrill get hit with a fireball.

"Yoo-hoo! Remember us? Gas me, Ruff." Tuffnut says.

"With pleasure." Ruffnut says but as she pulls on Barf's head very little to no gas comes out. "Oh…" She says and then they quickly dodge a lightning blast while shouting.

"Maybe we should take off our metal helmets?" Tuffnut says.

"Or maybe we should grab all the metal we can!" Ruffnut shouts.

"Yeah!" The twins cheer.

The Skrill has a clear shot and fires, but Hicca and Toothless reaches them and fires a plasma blast at the lightning causing it to explode again, the range of the impact devastatingly affects the Skrill, Hicca, and the Twins altogether. Hicca screams as she and Toothless land on Dagur's command ship with a thud.

"Hicca." Dagur says.

"Sorry about your deck." Hicca says and Toothless quickly takes off.

Dagur yells in fury and pushes Vorg, who was trying to climb back onto the ship, back into the ocean. Hicca meets up with the other riders in the sky.

"Did anybody see where the Skrill went?" Hicca asks.

"No." Asher says.

" **Sorry."** Stormfly says.

"No." Fishlegs says.

" **Nope."** Meatlug says.

Snotlout blathers and Hookfang shakes his head.

"Anyone see where the twins ended up?" Fishlegs then asks not seeing them anywhere.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Twins crashes on a small cliff and they are heavily disoriented. From there, they spot, at first thought was a Berserker ship.

"Oh, great. We do all the work, and the Berserkers get the Skrill anyway." Tuffnut says.

"And that is why we don't work. It accomplishes nothing." Ruffnut says.

"Yeah. Wait a minute. That's not the Berserkers. That's Alvin the Treacherous!" Tuffnut shouts.

Alvin chuckles as his men pull the Skrill onboard the ship.

"Why would Alvin want a Skrill?" Ruffnut asks.

"Why wouldn't he? Did you see that thing? He could take out Berk with it." Tuffnut says.

"Oh, yeah. So we should do something, right?" Ruffnut asks.

"Yes, yes, we should. Okay, I say we follow him." Tuffnut says.

"Okay. And then what?" Ruffnut asks.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Let's not get ahead of ourselves, okay?" Tuffnut asks.

"Yeah. Good point." Ruffnut says.

"Let's get the beast back to Outcast Island. I have big plans for this dragon." Alvin says staring at the Skrill unusually red eyes while unaware of the two dragon riders following him and his men.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Stay tuned for chapter 11: A View to a Skrill Part 2. I have a plan for the Skrill as well as another surprise that will take place in Dragons: Race to the Edge. A glimpse of what that surprise will be will be revealed in the next chapter. Please be sure to review.**


	11. Chapter 11: A View to a Skrill Part II

**Author's Note: Here's the twelfth chapter of my story. Hope you all enjoy it. There's a sneak peak at my plan for the Skrill episode in Dragons: Race to the Edge, hope you like it.**

 **I don't own How to Train Your Dragon, only Hicca (female Hiccup), Asher (male Astrid), Bones (Boneknapper), Serpentina (Grapple Grounder), Mist (Scauldron), Blazer (Monstrous Nightmare), Etch (Whispering Death), Grabble (Smothering Smokebreath), Melt (titan-wing Changewing), Spinetail (Deadly Nadder), Laval (Fireworm Princess), Glint (Flightmare), Flame (Typhoomerang), Voltage (Skrill).**

"..." Human p.o.v.

 **"..." Dragon p.o.v.**

 _'...'_ Human thought.

 _ **'...'**_ **Dragon thought.**

 **Hope you all enjoy. Be sure to review. Now on with the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 11: A View to a Skrill Part II

Hicca, with her shield on her back, and Toothless have been searching for the Twins for hours with no luck.

"Ruff! Tuff!" Hicca shouts searching high and low for the twins.

" **Hicca."** Toothless says.

"I know, sweetie. It's getting late. But we gotta keep looking." Hicca says.

" **But you also need sleep. Especially to keep yourself looking beautiful."** Toothless says.

"Flattery with get you, your brothers and sisters everywhere." Hicca says kissing the top of Toothless' head making him blush.

* * *

They then return to the academy at night, and Fishlegs meets them at the entrance after finishing her search.

"Hicca, any sign of them yet?" Fishlegs asks.

"None. The other riders have come in for the night. They're resting their dragons as well as most of mine." Hicca says.

"I don't blame them. I mean, look at Meatlug. She's sleep-flying." Fishlegs says looking at her Gronckle to see lava dripping from her mouth.

" **Oh, excuse me. Not very lady like."** Meatlug says embarrassed.

"I got some provisions. I'm going back out." Hicca says.

"Wait, what are you gonna do, fly all night?" Fishlegs asks in shock.

"If I have to, yes." Hicca says walking towards Toothless.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Fishlegs asks.

"Well, I can't rest knowing the twins are lost out there somewhere." Hicca says mounting her Night Fury.

"You're right. I-we'll go with you." Fishlegs says with a sigh but then Meatlug bumps into her. "Ugh!" She grunts as she sees her dragon has fallen asleep.

"No, looks like you guys need some rest. I'll be fine. But just to be safe I'm gonna bring Melt in case we need a quick blend in." Hicca says handing Fishlegs the lantern and pulling out her flute making a Changewing roar and then Toothless takes off into the air as Fishlegs looks towards the village and see Melt chase after the two.

* * *

During their search, lightning erupts around the lone human and two dragons.

"You know, maybe we've been looking at this whole thing the wrong way." Hicca says.

" **What do you mean, Hicca?"** Melt asks.

"Maybe the twins went after the Skrill. The Skrill is attracted to lightning. Maybe if we find the Skrill, we find Ruff and Tuff. And it can't hurt, right?" Hicca asks.

" **Those two couldn't find their way out of cave with the exit right in front of them."** Toothless says growling.

"Toothless, that's mean and besides we've tried everything else. Come on, boys." Hicca says and they fly off into the thunderclouds.

However, their flying becomes risky and difficult as they are unable to avoid the lightning strikes at the storm, due they wore a lot of metal and is easy to get electrocuted.

"Whoa! Watch your tail, sweetie!" Hicca shouts as another lightning bolt strikes. "Ah! Ow! And I'll watch my leg. Melt keep up." She says.

" **I will you just make sure you two stay safe."** Melt says to his rider and brother.

Lightning continues to strike all around them making it more difficult to fly properly.

"Hang in there, Toothless!" Hicca shouts taking out a spy glass and looks through it but then lightning strikes behind her near her shield. "Okay! Gronckle Iron and lightning. Not a terrific combo. Come on, sweetie. Get us outta here." She says.

" **With pleasure."** Toothless says and quickly makes his way out of the thunderclouds with Melt behind him.

Once they were safely out of the storm they look down to see a familiar island.

"Outcast island." Hicca says.

" **No way."** Toothless says remembering the last time they came, or more precisely brought to that island.

"I know, sweetie. But we got no choice. We have to set down and wait out the storm." Hicca says as Toothless dives downward with Melt.

" **At least this time you're not alone."** Melt says assuring his brother.

* * *

As soon as they land, Hicca silently tells her dragons to stay put while she takes a look.

"That's a lot of Outcasts. What are you up to, Alvin?" Hicca asks herself out loud.

"All I know is he's planning something big with that Skrill." Ruffnut says appearing right next to her.

"Alvin has the Skrill? Wait-Ruff? You're-you're alive!" Hicca shouts excitedly hugging her best friend as she returns the hug. "I-I don't believe it! Where-Where's Tuff?" She asks.

"He didn't make it, Hicca." Ruffnut says sadly.

"What?" Hicca asks wide eyed and in shock.

"Kidding! He's right behind you." Ruffnut says gesturing to the tree behind Hicca.

"What's up, Hicca? Cool disguise, huh?" Tuffnut asks laughing revealing the tree to be hollow. "It's kinda itchy." He says.

"Uh, yeah. Not bad." Hicca says.

"Yeah, yeah, Tuff hollowed out that tree so he couldn't be seen. Problem is he can't move." Ruffnut says.

"And I have bark beetles in my pants. I'm starting to like them." Tuffnut says.

" **Oh gods, this kid is so weird."** Toothless says and grimaces.

"Hey, fellas. A little to the left. Really scratch around down there. See what you can find." Tuffnut says to the bugs in the hollow tree.

"That's an image I could do without. Wait a second, how did you guys end up here?" Hicca asks.

"Alvin grabbed the Skrill out of the water. We decided to follow it. And knowing you, you probably still want to tame it so we knew you'd show up sooner or later." Ruffnut says.

"Weird, right?" Tuffnut asks.

"No! Actually, it was good that you followed it." Hicca says.

"We knew that. That's…why we did it." Tuffnut says.

"Okay. Let's figure out what Alvin plans on doing with that dragon." Hicca says pulling out her spy glass.

Down in the Outcast Arena, Alvin and Savage walk in with lightning still continuing to strike all around.

"Bring it out!" Alvin orders his men as they all grunt while pulling on the leaches around the Skrill.

Back up on the hill with the riders and dragons.

"Yep. There it is." Hicca says.

"Yeah." Tuffnut says not able to see.

"Man! This is not good." Hicca says.

"No." Tuffnut says agreeing.

"We are in serious trouble." Hicca says.

"With a capital "T"-no, "S." Wait, would you capitalize "serious" or "trouble"? Both?" Tuffnut asks but Hicca and Ruffnut glare at the tree and grunt angrily. "I'll shut up now." He says.

"Hang on." Hicca says and sees at familiar figure. "Mildew." She says but then sees something else. "That's weird. Those look like Berserker soldiers." She says and then sees Dagur walking into view. "Dagur! Dagur and Alvin together. With the Skrill? Really not good." She says watching the two leaders shake hands as their dragons growl angrily.

From the Outcast Arena, Dagur joyfully takes a closer look of the Skrill as thunder claps throughout the sky.

"The Skrill, dragon of my people." Dagur says watching the dragon roar struggling to get free. "So beautiful! So supple! So furious!" He says but then hears Mildew grumbling.

"The only thing a dragon understands is a staff to the snout." Mildew says raising his staff ready to hit the Skrill.

"Touch him with that stick and I'll make you eat it." Dagur says glaring at the old man. "You have no idea what you're dealing with, do you?" He asks causing Mildew to stammer. "Because if you did, you'd have this dragon safely out of the storm." He says.

"And why is that?" Mildew asks.

"He draws his power from lightning…" Dagur says and gets a whiff of Mildew. "Smelly old man." He says.

"Bah, that's nothing but an old dragon's tale." Mildew says but then the Skrill starts sparking and fires a lightning blast at Dagur but he side steps causing it to strike Mildew making him groan.

"Man, I love it when I'm right." Dagur says laughing as Mildew starts babbling unable to speak properly while Dagur continues to cackle.

"Yes!" Savage shouts as he and two other Outcast soldiers get the Skrill out of the storm.

"Not to worry, baby. When we get you all harnessed up, you'll be free to strike anyone you want. Or, more precisely, anyone I want." Dagur says cackling watching the Skrill sparking.

"Ah, the Skrill isn't yours yet, Dagur. You'll get your prize, but only after you fulfill the terms of our deal." Alvin says as Dagur smiles for a second and then walks away past a babbling Mildew.

"Remind me again why we're dealing with this lunatic." Savage says.

"His knowledge of the Skrill and the size of his fleet. We need both to make sure we reclaim Berk. After we have, we'll dispose of 'em all." Alvin says keeping an eye on Dagur.

* * *

Back on the hill, Hicca watched the whole event through her spy glass and then comes up with a plan.

"We have to sneak into town and find out what Dagur and Alvin are up to. I can't go, they'd recognize me. Ruff?" Hicca asks turning to her best friend.

"Outcast food gives me gas. Plus I don't think Dagur allows women into his armada." Ruffnut says using her brain.

"Yet another image I can live without and that's a good point. Okay, Tuff! Looks like you're up. You need to go down there and get as much info as you can without being seen." Hicca says.

"Way ahead of you. I'll move like the wind. They won't even see me coming!" Tuffnut says and begins crawling down the hill but ends up slipping and falls down screaming and grunting.

"Melt, go with him and make sure his cover doesn't get blown." Hicca says to her Changewing.

" **Knowing him, that just might happen anyway."** Melt says disappearing.

"Oh!" Tuffnut shouts as he slides across the ground to an Outcast guard. "That was great!" He says with a sigh.

"Halt! What are you doing there? And who are you?" The Outcast guard asks pointing his spear at Tuffnut.

"Who am I? I'm, uh…I'm Buffnut. Yep! That's it! Berserker Buffnut "BB," they call me. Ol' Buffynut. I was sent by Dagur to check your defenses. Yep! I gotta check 'em out. See if they're strong." Tuffnut says unaware of Melt behind him, invisible.

" **Seriously?"** Melt asks.

"Oh, yes! Yes, sir! I'm ready for anything." The Outcast guard says.

" **I don't believe it."** Melt says in shock and disbelief.

"Okay. Good! Now, where's the big meeting? You know, the pow wow." Tuffnut says.

"You mean Alvin and Dagur?" The Outcast guard asks.

"Did you seriously just ask me that, soldier? If you think I know the answer, you are sorely mistaken, mister. Did you just ask me that? I've forgotten." Tuffnut says.

"Uh, so do you want to know?" The Outcast guard asks confused.

"Don't sass me! I'm still talking about whether or not you did seriously just ask me that!" Tuffnut yells getting in the guard's face.

"Alvin's throne room. Just opposite the harbor. They're celebrating the treaty, sir." The Outcast guard says pointing to his right.

"Awesome. Ju-uh, just…uh, stand there, at attention. Straight-straight back. A healthy spine is a happy spine. My fine fellow." Tuffnut says.

" **Unbelievable."** Melt says following the rider.

"Yes, sir!" The Outcast guard says and sighs as Tuffnut leaves.

At Alvin's throne room, negotiations for the Berserkers and Outcasts invasion of Berk drag on.

"All right, Dagur. Let's talk strategy." Alvin says.

"Ooh! Strategy! Strategy! I love strategy! You first." Dagur says pointing at Alvin.

"Fine. My fleet will lead-" Alvin begins to say.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah." Dagur says slowly getting up.

"Wha?" Alvin asks.

"Let me stop you there, big boy. Try this on for size. My fleet, led by the glorious Skrill, will lay siege to the dragon training arena…" Dagur begins to explain as he puts one of his soldiers in a headlock.

"Gah!" The Berserker soldier shouts in pain.

"And incapacitate Hicca and her Night Fury as well as the rest of her dragons." Dagur says letting go his the soldier.

"Ahh!" The Berserker soldier yelps and begins coughing.

"While you and your little fleet of rejects blockade their harbor." Dagur finishes.

"I don't think so, Dagur." Alvin says chuckling.

"Whoa!" Tuffnut says spotting a table full of food.

"First, I get Berk. Then, and only then, do you get the Skrill." Alvin says.

"Really?" Dagur asks.

"Yeah. Really." Alvin says sternly.

"Geez, Al. Don't get your skivvies in a bunch. Fine. We'll do it your way." Dagur says.

"Remind me why we're working with him again." Vorg asks.

"Because we want that Skrill. Once we have it, we'll dispose of him. And I was thinking, there are some really, really fun ways we could do that. See, uh-" Dagur begins to say but then hears chewing and slurping. "Who is smacking their food! I hate smacking! My father used to smack!" He shouts.

"Sorry. I hate it when my mouth does that." Tuffnut says laughing while spitting out the meat. "Cut it out, mouth! Shut up, nose! They don't like each other." He says.

"Who are you?" Dagur asks holding his axe to Tuffnut's throat making him gulp.

"Uh, me? I'm, uh-I'm Buffnut. You know, Buffnut the Berserker." Tuffnut says.

"You're one of mine? What were you doing back there?" Dagur asks.

"Uh, well, I was, uh, composing a poem in honor of your new deal with Alvin, and I got hungry, 'cause poetry is very exhausting. Geez, you gotta have a little something every six lines." Tuffnut says.

"A poem, eh? Let me hear it. If I like it, I won't chop your legs off." Dagur says but Tuffnut remains silent. "Now!"He yells.

"Uh…okay, yeah, definitely need those legs for the running and walking stuff. There once was a village called Berk, run by a big Viking jerk. Blasting him would be thrilling, then you'd go a-skrilling, and show us how to be…berserk?" Tuffnut asks at the end.

"I…would go…a-skrilling?" Dagur asks and then begins laughing. "I like it! You can keep your legs! In fact, yak ribs and burly cakes for my friend, Buffnut! But no smacking. I hate smacking!" He growls pointing his axe at Tuffnut.

Mildew walks in to get some food and quickly recognizes Tuffnut, though he is unable to warn Dagur and Alvin due to being still unable to speak English.

"Poff-nuk!" Mildew babbles.

"Oh, what is your village babbler going on about now?" Dagur asks.

"Uh, so did I mention how much I hate Berk?" Tuffnut asks laughing as he shoves Mildew away. "Hey, directions to Berk! North till you smell it, west till you step in it. Am I right, people? Come on." He says and everyone erupts in laughter.

"Ah! Hurb durble!" Mildew continues to babble.

"Great idea, babbler! A song! I should sing a song. So… Hooligan tribe, won't you come out tonight Come out tonight, come out tonight Hooligan tribe, won't you come out tonight Or die by the light of the moon Oh, by the light of the moon Oh, by the light of the moon Remember to use your fork and your knife And also use your spoon " Tuffnut sings as everyone laughs.

"Snerk! Snerk!" Mildew still babbles. "Oof! Ahh!" He groans after Tuffnut elbows him in the face knocking him out.

"Nobody likes a heckler." Tuffnut says as everyone continues to laugh. "Right?" He asks.

" **I can't believe he's actually pulling this off."** Melt says shocked.

* * *

Hours later, Tuffnut informs what he learned from the negotiations of Dagur and Alvin.

"The plan is to smash those dirty Berkians to pieces with both fleets. It's gonna be awesome." Tuffnut says.

"Uh, you do realize we're the Berkians?" Hicca asks.

" **I take back my awe statements."** Melt says glaring at the male twin.

"Oh, right. Still gonna be awesome." Tuffnut says.

"Two fleets and a Skrill are gonna be pretty tough to beat." Hicca says.

"No, Alvin has made it pretty clear. Dagur doesn't get the Skrill until after they destroy Berk. I think they have trust issues." Tuffnut says getting Hicca's attention.

"Wait, what did you just say?" Hicca asks.

"I said they have trust issues." Tuffnut says.

"No, you said Dagur doesn't get the Skrill until after the attack. Think about it. No Skrill, no alliance. No alliance, no invasion. Tuff, I need you to get back into town and distract the arena guards. Melt will be with you to make sure nothing happens and if it does, he'll get you out of there fast. Toothless and I are going to free that Skrill." Hicca says.

"Uh, hang on a sec. I'm pretty sure Dagur threatened to cut my legs off." Tuffnut informs the group.

"So?" Ruffnut asks not seeing the problem.

"Just wanted to get that out there." Tuffnut says but sees the girls and dragons stare at him. "Ah, fine! I'm going. And my legs are on your head." He says pointing at his sister. "But not-I mean, not-you know what I'm saying. You'll be thinking about these legs if I…lose 'em." He says walking away.

" **I'm going to need lots of ice for this headache after this."** Melt says turning invisible and following the boy.

* * *

Moments later, Hicca sees the guards already knocked unconscious.

"Good job, Tuff. That was quick." Hicca says assuming Tuffnut was the one who did it.

" **But where is he? And Melt for that matter?"** Toothless asks.

But actually Tuffnut is goofing around with the Outcasts.

"Okay, okay, okay, okay. I-I got another one. How do you get a one-armed Berkian out of a tree?" Tuffnut asks.

"How?" An Outcast soldier asks.

"You wave." Tuffnut says and they erupt with laughter. "That's assuming that he isn't just sitting on a branch." He says.

"Ah, you kill us, Buffnut." The Outcast soldier says.

"Oh, stop! You-you guards-you guys are just saying that. I almost said "guards." Wait. Guards? Aren't I supposed to be doing something with guards?" Tuffnut asks.

' **Of course you are!'** Melt shouts in his mind and smacks Tuffnut with his tail making him remember his job and runs off.

"Oh, hey, don't leave! Oh, tell the one about the Viking girl with the woolly igloo." The Outcast soldier says.

* * *

Back at the Outcast Arena, Hicca and Toothless enter in search of the Skrill but once they reach its cage they find it empty.

"It's gone!" Hicca shouts.

"Oh, good. I thought I was too late. Nice job with those guards, by the way." Tuffnut says panting dropping into the arena with Melt making himself visible again.

"Wha-what are you talking about? And where's the Skrill?" Hicca asks.

"Uh-oh." Tuffnut says.

"Uh, yeah, "uh-oh."" Hicca says.

"Well, if you don't have the Skrill, and I don't have the Skrill, then who has the Skrill?" Tuffnut asks but then hears a distant scream.

"Gotta go. Melt." Hicca says as Melt turns invisible in front of them making them invisible too as the watch Outcast soldiers enter the arena.

"The Skrill is gone! Sound the alarm!" An Outcast soldier shouts as they leave.

"Tuff, you go get Ruff. I'm gonna try and find that Skrill before Dagur does." Hicca says mounting Toothless and leaves with Melt following.

* * *

Moments later, Dagur and his men is seen fleeing but is stop by Alvin.

"Going somewhere, Dagur?" Alvin asks on his own command ship.

"I go where I want, Alvin." Dagur says.

"Not with our Skrill, you don't." Alvin says.

"It's not yours. It was never yours. Hello! It's on my belt buckle. It's on my sail, my shields!" Dagur yells.

"We had a deal, Dagur!" Alvin shouts.

"Yeah, uh, about that deal, I just changed the terms." Dagur says using his axe to cut a rope to reveal the Skrill in a harness.

"I'll cut you to pieces!" Alvin roars pulling out his sword and jumping onto Dagur's command ship.

"Oof! You'll try!" Dagur says and begins fighting with Alvin but because of his size, Alvin has the upper hand.

"Give me back my Skrill!" Alvin shouts charging at Dagur again.

"It was never your Skrill, Alvin. It's ours! It's always been ours! Take that!" Dagur shouts kicking Alvin in the stomach laughing.

Hicca flies overhead and watches but none of them notice her, Toothless, or Melt.

"Yes!" Dagur shouts but then gasps as barely dodges Alvin's sword slash.

"You can't run forever, boy!" Alvin yells as Dagur jumps over him to his men as they hand him the harnesses.

"Oh, I think it's time you did some running." Dagur says yanking on the harnesses causing the Skrill to spark up.

"Wha-" Alvin begins to ask in confusion. "Ah!" He shouts as he dodges a lightning blast shot at him.

Dagur yanks on the ropes again and Alvin avoids another blast.

"Whoa-ho-ho-ho." Dagur says but Alvin quickly jumps overboard into the water. "Tired of running? Wanna try swimming? That won't work either." He says jumping onto the railing of his ship.

Alvin dives under before Dagur yanks on the ropes again making the Skrill fire another lightning blast into the ocean and erupts with lightning, and Alvin is presumed to have been killed making Dagur laugh in victory.

"Well, that takes care of that." Dagur says but then sees Savage and the other Outcast coming towards them. "Savage, I have a one-time offer for you and your men. You can join me, or you can join Alvin. Your choice." Dagur says as the Skrill roars.

With their leader gone, Savage and the Outcasts surrenders to Dagur and pledge their loyalty to him.

"That's not good. I need to come up with a new plan, boys, and fast." Hicca says to her Night Fury and Changewing.

" **No kidding."** Toothless and Melt say together.

* * *

Hours later, both fleets are ready for their invasion.

"The fleet is ready to sail to Berk…sir." Savage says to his new leader.

"Excellent! Now that this whole Alvin thing is behind us, we can lure Hicca and her Night Fury into battle!" Dagur shouts.

"Why wait? I'm right here, Dagur. Me and my Night Fury." Hicca says hovering in the air on Toothless with Melt watching from a distance, invisible.

"Hicca." Dagur says.

"I thought we could settle this like real Vikings, just you and me." Hicca says tauntingly making Dagur grunt.

"Sir, don't let her bait you. We have the advantage in numbers. Ugh!" Savage shouts as Dagur pushes him out of the way and grabs the captured Skrill.

"Me and my Skrill against you and your Night Fury?" Dagur asks yanking on the ropes making the Skrill screech. "I like those odds. Take that!" He yells making the Skrill fire lightning.

Dagur relentlessly attack Hicca and Toothless with the Skrill driving them further into the island.

"Oh, ho, ho, ho!" Dagur laughs and follows after Hicca and her Night Fury.

Hicca looks down and spots a wet spot on a cliff and waits on the other side.

"Want to see superior warrior-ness? Just keep watching!" Dagur yells.

"Really, Dagur? I'm still here. Fire, Toothless, now!" Hicca shouts.

" **Take this!"** Toothless yells firing Plasma Blasts at the Skrill but it blocks them with its lightning.

"That's it?" Dagur asks giggling. "Huh! I was hoping for something more challenging." He says chuckling.

"So was I." Hicca says tauntingly. _'Just a little closer.'_ She thought seeing Dagur place one foot in the wet spot.

' _ **One more step.'**_ Toothless thought knowing Hicca's plan as he dodges lightning blasts and fires more Plasma Blasts.

Dagur finally places his other foot on the wet spot making Hicca smirk.

"Any last words, Hicca?" Dagur asks.

"I got nothing. How 'bout you, sweetie?" Hicca asks.

" **None that I can say in your presents and that he can understand."** Toothless says and fires a single Plasma Blast making the Skrill fires back also, the lightning at its blast begins to fly down towards Dagur and he is painfully electrocuted.

"Aah!" Dagur shouts as he is thrown off the cliff but once he gets up, he pants heavily. "Aah!" He shouts in pain and losses consciousness.

"I really don't think he's going to be leading an invasion anytime soon." Hicca says.

" **Agreed."** Toothless says but then dodges a lightning blast.

"Wish I could say the same for this guy!" Hicca shouts as Toothless takes off into the air.

* * *

The Skrill gives chase firing lightning blasts at them relentlessly. Melt sees then and flies after them to try and help.

"We need to lose it." Hicca says.

" **I'm open to ideas."** Toothless says.

Hicca looks around and spots a large iceberg to her right and thinks of a plan.

"Actually, scratch that. We need it. to follow us." Hicca says and directs Toothless to the iceberg.

The Skrill fires a lightning blast causing a massive block of ice to brake off of the iceberg and fall at Hicca and Toothless.

"Ah!" Hicca screams as they are almost crushed by the ice but luckily manage to maneuver between it and the iceberg itself. "Whoa!" She screams as they avoid more lightning but fly out of control. "Down, Toothless, into that cut in the glacier." She says.

" **Okay. I hope you know what you're doing, Hicca."** Toothless says and flies into the iceberg.

The Skrill continues to pursue them, but when Hicca and Toothless momentarily lose him.

"Toothless, up there! Tight turn!" Hicca shouts.

The Skrill follow after them and spots them. It then charges head on, but is fooled that it was only a reflected image by the ice and the Skrill is knocked out unconscious for a second.

"Good work, sweetie!" Hicca says but then there was a loud rumbling as a chunk of ice falls and lands on the Skrill's tail making it roar in pain.

" **Let's get out of here."** Toothless says.

"No. I can't leave it like that. It's just too cruel." Hicca says dismounting her Night Fury and slowly makes her way towards the Skrill.

The Skrill sees her making her way towards itself with her right hand stretched and starts sparking up growling at her.

"It's okay. It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. I want to help but you have to let me." Hicca says keeping her right hand out to the dragon.

The Skrill was still unsure about trusting Hicca but seeing as how its tail was trapped, it ultimately took a chance and placed it's snout against Hicca's palm.

"Thank you. Now hold still and I'll get that ice off your tail." Hicca says moving towards the Skrill's tail.

Hicca struggles at first to push the ice off the tail but after another strong push Hicca manages to push the ice off and the Skrill slowly stands on its hind legs and stares at Hicca in the eyes.

" **You're a strange girl, you know that, right?"** The Skrill asks in a deep male voice.

"I get that a lot." Hicca says smiling sweetly making the Skrill blush but stares into the Skrills eyes and notices something. "Hold on for a second." She says getting up and making her way to Toothless and reaches into his saddle pouch and pulls out a canteen and towel and walks back over to the Skrill. "Hold still for me." She says and pours water into his eyes.

" **What are you doing?"** The Skrill asks in a demanding tone as she takes the towel and begins rubbing his eyes.

"There, how's that?" Hicca asks as she sees the Skrill's eyes are no longer blood red.

" **Wow. Much better. I've had dirt in my eyes ever since I got frozen and it's been bothering me and driving me crazy."** The Skrill says.

"I can imagine. Having dirt in my eyes would drive me crazy too. Now let me bandage up your tail" Hicca says smiling making the Skrill blush again as she carefully wraps the Skrill's injured tail.

" **Thank you. Anyways, can you tell me how you can understand me and other dragons?"** The Skrill asks.

"You see this scar?" Hicca asks showing her scar to the dragon and he nods. "When I was three years old I had an encounter with a wild bloody dragon that slashed me and left me with this scar. Some of that dragon's blood seeped into me and as years passed different things happened. At first I could sense when dragons were nearby and later I could feel their emotions. Once I met Toothless over there I could understand dragons whenever I touch them with my right hand." She says gesturing to her Night Fury and sees Melt arrive and set down next to Toothless. "That's Melt, he's another one of my twelve dragons." She says.

" **So the legend is true."** The Skrill says getting Hicca, Toothless, and Melt's attention.

"Legend?/ **Legend?** " Hicca, Toothless, and Melt ask.

" **Back before I was frozen there was a legend that said a human would one day obtain our blood and be about to connect with dragons as soon as contact was made and be able to bring peace between both humans and dragon kind for good."** The Skrill says shocking all three present. **"Naturally, I just assumed it was just a hollow dream. But seeing you and hearing about you gift as well as being about to collect twelve different dragons, I'm starting to believe it will be a reality."** He says.

"I hope it will be too." Hicca says with a smile.

" **Hicca, I have a request."** The Skrill says.

"What is it?" Hicca asks.

" **I know we got off on the wrong foot and everything since then hasn't helped either but I would like to become your dragon and help make this legend a reality too. That is if you'll let me."** The Skrill says and in half a second Hicca wraps her arms around his neck in a tight hug.

"Of course you can be my dragon!" Hicca shouts excitedly as her two other dragons sigh shaking their heads.

" **She never ceases to amaze me."** Melt says.

" **That's our Hicca for you."** Toothless says with a smile.

"Now all you need is a name." Hicca says and begins thinking for a moment. "Hmm. Spark? No. Shock? No, no, no, not good enough. You need a name that gives as much voltage as you do. Wait, that's it. Voltage." She says.

" **Voltage? I like it."** Voltage says with a smirk.

"Well then Voltage, let's get out of here and back to Berk." Hicca says mounting Toothless.

" **I'll follow you, Hicca."** Voltage says as Toothless takes off with Melt right behind him and Voltage was about to take off after his new rider when something catches his eye. **"Wait, is that?"** Voltage asks seeing a figure in the ice but then feels the cave rumble and quickly leaves before he could get a better look.

Hicca, Toothless, and Melt exit the cut in the ice and look around but don't see Voltage.

"Where's Voltage?" Hicca asks in worry but then hears an explosion behind her and turns to see the twins, Barf and Belch arrive.

"Hey, why do you get to have all the fun?" Tuffnut asks.

"Yeah, this job was made for us." Ruffnut says as they fly down and begin releasing gas in the cut.

"No, guys, wait!" Hicca shouts but it was too late.

Belch ignites the gas causing an explosion occurs causing the ice to melt into water and fill the cave fast. Luckily Voltage managed to get out before the water could freeze.

" **I've been frozen once and don't wish to be frozen again, thank you."** Voltage says shaking the water off him making Hicca release a sigh of relief as Toothless sets down next to him with Melt on the other side.

"Hicca the Skrill is right next to you." Tuffnut says.

"Hold still and we'll blast it." Ruffnut says.

"Guys, the Skrill is now my dragon and his name is Voltage." Hicca says reaching over and scratching Voltage's chin.

" **Oh, right there, right there."** Voltage says purring.

" **She has the magic touch, doesn't she?"** Toothless says to his new brother.

" **Oh yeah. She does."** Voltage says happily.

" **Both figuratively and literally."** Melt says watching his new brother enjoying the treatment they all love.

"Okay, then what was the point of having us try to refreeze it again?" Tuffnut asks.

"It was just a precaution incase I could tame Voltage but now I have. Now, let's go home." Hicca says.

"Thought you'd never ask." Ruffnut says smiling.

"I am gonna miss some of those Outcast guys. Thought they could really carry a tune." Tuffnut says.

"I know, right?" Ruffnut asks.

Hooligan tribe, won't you come out tonight Come out tonight, come out tonight

"Well, I won't miss Dagur, that's for sure. And don't worry, Voltage, I'll keep you safe no matter what." Hicca says to her new Skrill.

" **The same goes for you, Hicca."** Voltage says to his new rider and then they all fly off after the twins.

"Uh, they could carry a tune, not you." Ruffnut says.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on Outcast Island, in Alvin's former throne room, there were pictures of the dragon riders and their dragons.

"The fleet has returned, Dagur. No sign of the Skrill or the dragon riders." Savage informs his leader.

Dagur grunts in anger and drives a knife into the picture of the Night Fury.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and liked the surprise at the end. Stay tuned for the twelfth chapter, The Flight Stuff, that will be out soon.**

 **Hicca's dragons: Toothless (Night Fury), Bones (Boneknapper), Serpentina (Grapple Grounder), Mist (Scauldron), Etch (Whispering Death), Grabble (Smothering Smokebreath), Melt (titan-wing Changewing), Spinetail (Deadly Nadder), Laval (Fireworm Princess), Glint (Flightmare), Sharpshot (Terrible Terror), Torch (Typhoomerang), Voltage (Skrill).**

 **Asher's dragons: Stormfly (Deadly Nadder), Blazer (Monstrous Nightmare), Sneaky (Terrible Terror).**

 **Snotlout's dragons: Hookfang (Monstrous Nightmare), Pain (Terrible Terror).**

 **Fishlegs' dragons: Meatlug (Gronckle), Iggy (Terrible Terror).**

 **Ruffnut's dragons: Barf and Belch (Hideous Zippleback), Head (Terrible Terror).**

 **Tuffnut's dragons: Barf and Belch (Hideous Zippleback), Butt (Terrible Terror), Flame (Typhoomerang).**


	12. Chapter 12: The Flight Stuff

**Author's Note: Here's the twelfth chapter of my story. Hope you all enjoy it.**

 **I don't own How to Train Your Dragon, only Hicca (female Hiccup), Asher (male Astrid), Bones (Boneknapper), Serpentina (Grapple Grounder), Mist (Scauldron), Blazer (Monstrous Nightmare), Etch (Whispering Death), Grabble (Smothering Smokebreath), Melt (titan-wing Changewing), Spinetail (Deadly Nadder), Laval (Fireworm Princess), Glint (Flightmare), Flame (Typhoomerang), Voltage (Skrill).**

"..." Human p.o.v.

 **"..." Dragon p.o.v.**

 _'...'_ Human thought.

 _ **'...'**_ **Dragon thought.**

 **Hope you all enjoy. Be sure to review. Now on with the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 12: The Flight Stuff

The young boy, Gustav Larson is interested in dragon training as he looks around inside the academy to see it's empty.

"Come on, boy, let's fly!" Gustav shouts as he rides his sheep, dressed up like a dragon with a flamethrower attend to him.

Gustav plays around in the academy blasting fire with the flamethrower.

"Whoo-hoo!" Gustav cheers laughing but then sees one of the crates is burning. "Oh, no." He says exhaling deeply to try and up out the fire but it just got bigger. "Oh, no. Oh, no. What do we do? What do we do? What do we do?" He asks panicking as the fire gets bigger and bigger.

Gustav's sheep bleats as it runs away with its fake wings on fire. A second later the flames are put out as Hicca lands in the academy on Voltage, with his new one of a kind saddle made of rubber. It took Hicca awhile to find the right material to create Voltage's saddle so that he can freely spark up and shot lightning without hurting his rider. Hicca laid metal, leather, wood, and rubber in front of Voltage and asked him to shot lightning at it and sees if it could hurt her. The first two tries ended in failure but when she tested the wood the lightning didn't hurt Hicca but it quickly got burned and turned to ash. The finally material Hicca wasn't paying attention as she was thinking of other materials she could use but when she didn't feel anything she turn to her Skrill and asked what he was waiting for but was shocked to see that the rubber didn't allow the lightning to pass through it and then began constructing Voltage's saddle out of rubber.

"Gustav, how many times have we told you you can't play in here?" Hicca asks sliding off her Skrill.

" **At least not until you can control yourself and not set the place on fire."** Voltage mutters

"I'm not playing. I'm dragon training." Gustav says smiling.

"Ugh, poor kid. Ever since I let him into my inner circle, he wants to be just like his hero, me." Snotlout says pointing at herself on the back of Hookfang.

"Gross and annoying?" Asher asks with his arms crossed on the back of Stormfly.

"No, a dragon rider!" Gustav says loudly.

"Look around, kid. All of the dragon-riding positions are taken. So, unless one of us kicks the bucket, you're out of luck." Snotlout says.

* * *

Later that week, Snotlout begins freaking out for unknown reasons.

"I'm gonna kick the bucket!" Snotlout shouts wide eyed.

"Uh, Snotlout, do you mind? We're having a Dagur meeting." Hicca says gesturing to the map on the barrier with Grabble and Sharpshot on her shoulders.

"Dagur's here?" Tuffnut asks looking around.

"In the last week I've seen three of the five signposts to Valhalla." Snotlout explains.

"We know!" The all shout, annoyed with the girl.

"You know? And you're just standing there talking about stupid Dagur? One of your bravest and most treasured warriors is about to leave this world forever!" Snotlout shouts.

"Look on the bright side. At least you'll be in eternal paradise." Tuffnut says.

"So will we." Asher says smirking.

"Joke all you want about me, but what about Hookfang? The thought of him without me for the rest of his life, it's just-" Snotlout begins to say watching her Monstrous Nightmare cover his face with his tail.

"Are you done?" Hicca asks.

" **Please say yes."** Grabble and Sharpshot say together.

"No, not even close. Though devastated and still in pre-mourning, Gustav has volunteered to carry on the Snotlout legacy." Snotlout says pulling Gustav out from behind the barrier.

"It's an honor." Gustav says.

"Please tell me he's not gonna fly around saying, "oy, oy, oy." Asher says rolling his eyes.

"That's a good idea. Gustav, make a note of that." Snotlout says patting the young boy's helmet.

"Snotlout, the five signposts to Valhalla is nothing but an old wives' tale." Hicca says.

"Oh, yeah? Then why have I seen the flying fish, the weeping rock, and the singing trees?" Snotlout asks listing the first three signposts but holds up four fingers and Gustav corrects her by removing a finger.

"You probably saw a salmon spawning, wet rocks on the beach, and a gust of wind." Fishlegs says thinking of a logical reason for the signposts.

"Besides, the five signposts to Valhalla are only supposed to happen to great warriors." Asher says.

"Obviously. What's your point?" Snotlout asks.

"Even if it were true, which it is not, you can't just pick someone to replace you." Hicca says.

"Well, you guys threw out my original plan." Snotlout says.

"To bury Hookfang alive beside you?" Asher asks remembering Snotlout's first plan.

"He would gladly sacrifice himself for his beloved mistress. Trust me." Snotlout says.

" **That'll only half true."** Hookfang says and swats her away with his tail.

"Okay, let's just say, for argument's sake, you've seen three of the five signposts. It doesn't mean anything. There are still two left." Hicca says but then something in front of her, Asher, and Snotlout; a dead chicken.

"Ah! Oh, no! Oh, no! The fourth signpost-the bird of death!" Snotlout shouts quivering in fear at the dead chicken.

"It's not the bird of death. It's just a dead chicken. It's not the same thing, right, guys?" Hicca asks.

"Sure it is. Definitely. Bird of death." The twins say together.

"We're on the clock, little man. We're starting your training immediately." Snotlout says to Gustav making Hicca sigh.

"Fine. The rest of us have to keep an eye on Outcast Island. While we're gone, try not to take anyone else with you to eternal paradise." Hicca says now mounted on Voltage as were the other riders on their own dragons as they walk to the exit.

"I make no promises." Snotlout says.

* * *

The riders, minus Fishlegs and Snotlout, make their way to Outcast Island and set down in the rocky hills. Hicca looks through her spy glass but because of the dead trees she is unable to see what the Berserkers are working on making her sigh.

"I can't get a good look." Hicca says.

"Well, they're building something, and I'm guessing it's not good." Asher says looking through his own spy glass.

"All right, I say we blow it up!" Ruffnut shouts.

"I say that's the best idea I've heard all week." Tuffnut says and they bang their helmets together.

"Tuff, we've been over this. We don't shoot first and ask questions later." Hicca says.

"Of course. We never ask questions." Tuffnut says.

"We'll keep an eye on it. If it turns out to be something we have to worry about, then-" Hicca begins to say looking through her spy glass again.

"We blow it up?" Tuffnut asks leaning in close to the girl.

"Okay." Hicca says shaking her head.

" **How do you deal with them, Hicca? I've only been your dragon for a week and on the first day they've driven me crazy."** Voltage says to his rider.

" **Hicca has amazing patients. My love, Toothless, told me she's been dealing with them for fifteen years."** Stormfly says.

" **My brother really loves you, Stormfly, and the rest of my family enjoys having you around."** Voltage says making Stormfly blush.

* * *

Back at Dragon Academy, Snotlout begins training Gustav.

"Okay, pay attention, Gustav. This is a Monstrous Nightmare, the most lethal dragon in the known world. Not just anybody can handle one of these bad boys." Snotlout says.

"Whoa." Gustav says reaching out to touch Hookfang.

"I'm sorry!" Snotlout shouts slapping the boy's hand. "I don't recall saying you could touch him. Did I say that?" She asks.

"Uh, no." Gustav says rubbing his slapped hand.

"The first thing we have to cover is the proper way to mount a dragon. This has to be done in a way that lets the dragon know who exactly is the boss!" Snotlout says and jumps onto Hookfang's saddle as they do a lap around the academy.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I got this." Gustav says getting a running start. "Whoa!" He shouts as he trips over his own feet and completely misses Hookfang by a foot.

" **Oh, let me help you there, young one."** Hookfang says softly as he picks the boy and gently places him on his saddle.

"Yeah, yeah!" Gustav cheers as Hookfang does a lap and in the process knocks Snotlout to the ground during takeoff.

"Okay, we'll work on that." Snotlout says feeling dizzy as they move on to the next exercise. "Eyes front, recruit! Now, pay attention to everything I say." She says loudly to the boy on her dragon.

"Ma'am! Yes, ma'am!" Gustav shouts like a soldier.

"This should go well." Fishlegs whisperings to the other riders as they watch from the stands.

"We're not too late, are we?" Tuffnut asks arriving and sitting down with his sister.

"Nope. Just about to get interesting." Asher says smiling.

"Oh, thank goodness. I hate missing violence." Tuffnut says as they turn to watch.

"A Monstrous Nightmare in the hands of a capable rider, a la me, is a weapon of unmatched firepower. It must be treated with the utmost resp-" Snotlout begins to says.

" **Respect this."** Hookfang says and breaths fire at his rider making her jump to the ground.

"Aah!" Snotlout yells barely dodging the flames. "We'll work on that, recruit! Was that fun for you?" She asks her dragon.

" **Oh yeah."** Hookfang says breathing fire at her again.

"Aah!" Snotlout screams and glares at her dragon as they move on to the next tasks. "Okay, Gustav, feeding time is bonding time for a dragon and its rider, and this is how we bond." She explains tossing a fish up and down in her hands. "Hookfang, eat!" She shouts throwing the fish to her dragon.

" **Thank you."** Hookfang says swallowing the fish whole but then barfs the fish skeleton and head at her.

"You're up, kid. Bring the heat!" Snotlout shouts.

"Hookfang, eat!" Gustav shouts but trips and the fish lands on Snotlout's helmet.

"Huh?" Snotlout questions but then Hookfang grabs her with his mouth and shakes her around. "Ah, ah, ah!" She shouts muffled. "We'll work on that!" She shouts muffled again.

Hours later the sun was beginning to set and Snotlout was saying her goodbyes while the other dragon riders were doing their own thing.

"I know it's going to be hard on you all when I'm no longer here, especially you, Asher." Snotlout says but the teen just rolls his eyes. "But I don't want any tears. I want you to remember me with joy in your hearts. So, think of the good times we all had together." She says scratching her butt. "It is by the power vested in me that I hereby pass the Hookfang horns to Gustav. Go with Thor, little man, for he will watch over you…with lightning bolts and a giant hammer." She says as Gustav runs off and climbs onto Hookfang's saddle.

"Okay, this has gone on long enough. First of all, you are not dying!" Hicca shouts annoyed with the girl.

"Shh, shh, shh, shh. Hicca, it's okay. Denial is part of the grieving process." Snotlout says calmly.

"Second of all, no one vested you with any power." Hicca says.

"No one." Tuffnut repeats.

"And even if they did…" Hicca begins to say.

"Which they didn't." Tuffnut adds.

"Gustav is in no way ready to be a member of this academy." Hicca says.

"No way." Tuffnut repeats.

"That's correct, Hicca. There's way more to being a dragon rider than feeding it and getting on its back." Fishlegs says.

"Neither of which he can do very well, anyway." Asher says looking at the boy.

"None of us are perfect, except for me. Fishlegs is afraid of heights. The twins can't count past nine. Asher has obvious anger issues, and…" Snotlout says but Asher glares at her as she turns to Hicca who raises an eyebrow at her. "Well, enough said." She says walking away.

"Ugh." Hicca groans.

" **Do you want me to hit her with lightning, Hicca, so we don't have to listen to her speak properly?"** Voltage asks his rider sparking up.

"It's tempting, Voltage, but last time I got a headache listening to her babble." Hicca says petting her Skrill.

"Oh, Asher, what might have been." Snotlout says placing her hand on Asher's cheek but he bends her fingers backwards causing the bones to crunch. "I won't feel pain in Valhalla." She grunts in pain.

"Snotlout, for the last time, you are not going to Valhalla!" Hicca shouts.

"Runaway sheep!" Tuffnut yells as five sheep enter the academy.

"Ah! Ah!" Snotlout says panicking.

""The shepherd's curse." That's-" Fishlegs begins to say.

"The fifth signpost?" Asher asks with a gasp.

"Oh, this cannot be happening." Hicca says rubbing her forehead.

"Aah! Avenge me! Have lamb for dinner!" Snotlout screams passing out as the sheep continue to bleat.

Soon Snotlout begins to wake up from a sheep licking her face.

"This is Valhalla? What a rip-off!" Snotlout shouts.

"Nope, still Berk. You fainted." Hicca says walking over to her.

"More proof that my warrior's body is failing me. I don't have much time, Hicca. You have to let Gustav take my place." Snotlout says.

"Gustav is not taking your place. He's not ready." Hicca says

"Well, train me anyway. Isn't that what you do here? I thought this was a Dragon training academy. I mean you're the best here. You ride thirteen different dragons." Gustav says.

"Well, Gustav, first I _own_ thirteen dragons, and _ride_ eleven. Grabble and Sharpshot are too small to ride. Second, this academy was born out of timing and necessity-" Hicca begins to say.

"I thought Stoick gave it to us and said it was "just some dragon training academy."" Tuffnut says walking over to her but Ruffnut smacks him in the back of the head.

"That's not helping. Gustav, we learned to be dragon riders the only way we knew how, by doing. It was dangerous, foolhardy-" Hicca tries to say.

"And awesome!" Ruffnut shouts getting in front of her best friend.

"Still not helping." Hicca says pushing her aside.

"What Hicca is trying to say, Gustav, is that you need experience." Asher says bending down to the boy's height.

"The rider needs experience. The dragon needs experience. And the rider and the dragon together need experience." Fishlegs explains.

"Experience, huh?" Gustav asks getting an idea as he walks away making the riders think he's given up.

"Sorry, Hookfang. I guess this means we're back to plan one. Ruff, Tuff, start digging!" Snotlout shouts.

" **Oh no, we're not!"** Hookfang growls and snorts in her face.

"Aah!" Snotlout yelps.

* * *

Deep in the forests, Gustav is actually finding a dragon that suits him. He looks over a bush and sees two Terrible Terrors wrestling.

"Terrible Terrors." Gustav says as they growl at each other. "Whatever." He says waving his hand but the two little dragons attack him. " _Whoa! Aah!_ " He screams running away from the attacking dragons.

Gustav then crawls under a rock and sees a Deadly Nadder on the other side.

"Deadly Nadder. Hmm." Gustav wonders as the dragon screeches and watches as its spines stand up. "Too spiky. Unh, whoa!" He shouts dodging the spines shot at him.

Gustav continues to walk through forest but then sees a large flame shot upwards over the rocks ahead. He looks over and sees a boar squeal as it runs away from a purplish Monstrous Nightmare.

"Monstrous Nightmare-one of the most lethal dragons in the known world." Gustav says to himself as he hears the dragon screech while slowly approaching the dragon from behind. "Not just anybody can handle one of these bad boys. I'm not just anybody!" He says loudly and jumps onto the dragon's back making it grunt and look at him before flaming up sending Gustav flying backwards. " _Ow! Whoa!_ " He shouts as he lands against a tree while the dragon growls and roars at the boy.

The Monstrous Nightmare then begins sniffing Gustav as he reaches into his satchel and pulls out a large fish.

"Okay, feeding time is bonding time. Bond with this. Eat!" Gustav shouts throwing the fish at the dragon's face.

The Monstrous Nightmare stares at the fish on its snout for a moment before he starts growling.

"Uh-oh." Gustav says before the dragons roars and chases after him. "Aah!" He screams running away.

* * *

Back at the academy, the riders plan for a diversion on Outcast Island while the twins were digging a hole in the middle of the academy.

"Okay, we're gonna need a diversion to get a closer look at whatever Dagur's building." Hicca says leaning against Voltage petting his head while looking at the map on the barrier.

"The flaming funeral pyre on my flaming funeral pyre ship should do the trick." Snotlout says still thinking she's going to die.

"Whoa, hold on, hold on. I thought we were burying the two of you alive." Tuffnut says. "Fine, I'll start gathering wood." HE says with a sigh.

"Yeah, and I'll start gathering pyres." Ruffnut says but then Hicca grips her head as they all hear a dragon growl and a second later Gustav flies in on his dragon and then come to a screeching halt in front of Hicca, Voltage, Asher, and Snotlout.

"Whoa!" Gustav shouts as he is sent off his dragon landing in front of the four. "I, uh-I meant to do that." He says quickly getting up.

"Uh, is it me, or did a tiny little Snotlout and Hookfang just fly in?" Tuffnut asks but then the purple Monstrous Nightmare pushes him and Ruffnut back into the hole.

" **What is this, Hicca?"** Voltage asks sparking up while the other dragons stare at the new one.

" **There's only room for one Monstrous Nightmare around here."** Hookfang says growling.

" **Technically that's not true because my brother is a Monstrous Nightmare but that's beside the point."** Stormfly says.

"Gustav, what are you doing here?" Hicca asks with her hands on her hips.

"Well, you said you didn't have time to train me, so I found my own dragon and trained myself, like you did with Toothless." Gustav says pointing at himself.

"Gustav, first off, I'm not so sure we have the same definition of "trained." And second, it took me months to train Toothless." Hicca says.

"Look how he defies authority. Hmm. I taught him well. Now I can go in peace." Snotlout says.

"Quit getting my hopes up." Asher says rolling his eyes.

"Fellow dragon riders, I'd like you all to meet my dragon, Fanghook." Gustav says introducing his dragon.

" **Oh, so now he gives you a reversal of** **my** **name?"** Hookfang roars feeling offended.

"Fanghook? Are you serious? Don't you have any respect for authority?" Snotlout asks feeling offended as well.

"Gustav, we told you, there's more to being a dragon rider than just riding a dragon. You have to form a bond, a friendship." Hicca says.

"We have it, test us. I'll prove it." Gustav says running towards his dragon.

"Test him! Test him! Test him, test him, test him, test him!" Tuffnut chants from inside the hole pumping his arms with his sister.

"You know, it might not be the worst idea." Fishlegs whispers to Hicca.

"No, I'm pretty sure it is the worst idea." Hicca says.

" **No doubt about that. That Monstrous Nightmare is just like the boy, impatient and unfocused."** Voltage says.

"So true, Voltage, plus Fishlegs, do you see the size difference between him and Hookfang? It's an adolescent." Hicca says.

"Think about it. Look at Snotlout. Maybe she needs to see how easily she can be replaced." Fishlegs whispers.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!" Gustav cheers climbing onto his dragon's neck.

"Enough said. I'm in." Asher says.

"Fine but Gustav or anyone gets hurt it's on you, Fishlegs. Just remember, I've got thirteen dragons to choose from to deal out punishment." Hicca whispers to the girl making her gulp. "You know what, Gustav? You're absolutely right." She says going along with the plan.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. He is?" Snotlout asks confused.

"Yes, he is." Hicca says as Voltage blasts the ground with a Lightning Blast leaving a scorch mark. "Let's see you do a lap around the arena, and land on this mark." She says dragging her foot across the burnt spot leaving an "X".

"All right, Fanghook, fire it up!" Gustav shouts hanging from his dragon's neck as they get into position.

"Hmm, quite the stirring battle cry." Fishlegs says acting impressed.

"Eh, it's all right." Snotlout says not really impressed.

Fanghook flies across the academy but because it's so small that smash into the wall face first.

"Yeah!" Gustav cheers as his dragon gets up and begins taking a lap around the academy while laughing. "Uh-oh." He says as they completely miss the mark and smash into the barrier with the map on it. "Dragon rider!" He shouts quickly recovering.

"Wow. That was pretty good." Hicca compliments looking at Snotlout smugly.

"Pretty good? Are you kidding me?" Snotlout asks enraged.

"Is anyone else tired of listening to Snotlout's ghost?" Tuffnut asks.

"Hey, I'm not dead yet." Snotlout says.

"You're dead to us." Ruffnut says with an evil smirk.

Gustav then grunts as he tries to hang onto Fanghook who unleashes a stream of fire. Hicca then sets up two enemy targets with Outcast crests on their shields.

"Okay, Voltage, show them how it's done." Hicca says to her Skrill.

" **With pleasure, my dear."** Voltage says and blasts the two targets with two Lightning Blasts.

"Fire it up!" Gustav shouts holding up a target but Fanghook completely misses the target and ends up hitting something else; Hicca's left arm.

" **Hey watch it!"** Voltage yells in anger at the young Monstrous Nightmare.

"Weak sauce-he didn't even hit anything." Snotlout taunts.

"Well, that's not quite true." Hicca says showing her badly burnt arm and sees a sheep with fire on it.

" **Hicca, we need to get that burn on ice and quickly bandaged."** Voltage says worried for his rider.

"All right, let's go see Gothi." Hicca says as she and her Skrill exit the academy.

"Bravo. You're all set for the next sheep rebellion." Snotlout says sarcastically.

"But this time we'll win." Tuffnut says walking over.

"Okay, if you guys are really serious about him replacing me-" Snotlout begins to say.

"We're just following the last wishes of a legendary warrior." Asher says with a smirk.

"Besides, no need to replace you. You're already gone." Tuffnut says laughing but Snotlout punches him in the gut. "I really-really thought that was gonna go right through her, you know, and I'd be able to tickle her back." He says holding his stomach in pain.

"Let's just see how he does on one of our obstacle courses." Snotlout says getting in Gustav's face.

Later Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Gustav, and Fanghook were flying above the forest to give Gustav and Fanghook their next obstacle.

"Okay, on this course, you start at those big pines, and then you-" Fishlegs tries to explain.

"You blah, blah, blah, blah, blah. If you think you're good, kid, you'll keep up with me. Fire it up!" Snotlout yells and Hookfang dives downward.

"Hey! You stole my battle cry!" Gustav shouts following after Snotlout.

"Snotlout School in session, Gustav! And something tells me you're about to get expelled!" Snotlout shouts as she and Hookfang fly smoothly through the forest but can hear Gustav grunting as Fanghook flies behind them.

"Hey, dead woman talking! I'm on you like an eel on a three-legged-unh!" Gustav begins to say but gets smacked into a tree branch.

"Hmm." Snotlout says as she makes Hookfang fly back and begins laughing at the sight. "You get a "G," as in "fail."" She taunts as the boy glares at her.

"Aah!" Gustav yells as he falls and hits the ground hard.

Back at the academy, Gustav was passed out on the ground and Hicca, now with her lower arm fully bandaged and wrapped up, throws a bucket of water in his face making him cough and sputter.

"Hey, hey, hey! Don't throw water on him! Tiny Snotlout will just shrink more-duh. Plus, Gothi scribbled that you're not supposed to strain your arm." Ruffnut says to her best friend.

"Ruff its fine. I only threw a bucket of water on him." Hicca says to her best friend.

"How did I do?" Gustav asks stuttering.

"Well, you lasted about two seconds." Snotlout says scratching her butt.

"But, hey, those two seconds-awesome." Hicca says.

"I got to admit, you're gonna make a great replacement for Snotlout, Gustav." Asher says to the boy.

"Says who? Hey, wait a second. You're trying to convince me I'm not dying. What kind of friends are you?" Snotlout asks as she continues to scratch her butt.

"Look, Snotlout, maybe you have seen the five signposts of Valhalla. And maybe you are going to die someday. And maybe you could stop scratching your butt while I'm talking to you." Hicca says annoyed.

"Sorry, it's just all this broadgrass in my shorts." Snotlout says.

"And your shorts are full of broadgrass why?" Hicca asks feeling weird for asking.

"More importantly, why aren't yours? The twins told me it prevents saddle chafing." Snotlout says gesturing to the twins as they look away.

"Oh, they did, did they? They also let the sheep in, and sheep love broadgrass. And I'm guessing you're also the ones who dropped the bird of death." Hicca says approaching them as they slowly backup.

"We have no idea what you're talking about." Ruffnut says but then two chickens fall into their hands clucking and shrieking as they look up to see Barf and Belch drop two more chickens. "Not now!" She shouts as they two chickens chase her and her brother.

"Ah, oh. I get it. So this means…I give up. What does this mean?" Snotlout asks.

"It means the twins were messing with you." Asher says.

"Right, right. And-" Snotlout begins to say.

"You're not dying!" Hicca yells frustrated.

"I'm alive? I'm alive! Oh! Mwah, mwah. Thank you, thank you, thank you, Thor!" Snotlout shouts continuing to kiss her hands and patting her face. "Snotlout's too beautiful to die, anyway." She says to herself.

"Ugh! And my lunch is in my throat." Asher says about to vomit.

"Wait. So this means I can't be in the academy?" Gustav asks as Hicca and Snotlout look to him. "I just wanted to be a dragon rider so bad!" He says.

"On the one hand, I sympathize with your ruthless devotion to your goal." Snotlout says.

"And on the other hand?" Gustav asks but Snotlout smiles evilly and throw the boy out of the academy. "Ah!" He screams landing on his face as Fanghook walks out to check on his rider.

"Hey, get your butt over here!" Snotlout yells chasing after the twins as they laugh and Stoick walks in watching. "I'm gonna get you!" She shouts.

"Darling, we need to talk. Trader Johann just got back from Outcast Island. He overheard Dagur saying he's getting ready to test-fire some sort of new weapon." Stoick says to his daughter.

"That must be what we saw him building." Asher says to his crush.

"I'll take a couple riders, and we'll get a closer look tonight." Hicca says.

"All right, but don't engage the enemy. This is a scouting mission, not a battle mission." Stoick says but unknown to them Gustav and Fanghook were listening from outside the academy.

"They may not engage the enemy, but we will, Fanghook. And then they'll have to let us in." Gustav says laughing but Fanghook clamps down on his rider and walks away.

* * *

Later night, Hicca, Voltage, Asher, Stormfly, Snotlout, and Hookfang were spying on Outcast Island from a distance trying to get a look at the weapon Dagur built.

"There are a lot of Berserkers down there." Hicca says looking through her spy glass. "What's our diversion?" She asks the other riders.

"Allow me." Asher says as Stormfly takes off. "Yoo-hoo!" He says to a sleeping Berserker guard waking him up and gives chase. "That's right! Follow me, boys!" He says as a bunch more guard follow after him and Stormfly.

"What is it? What is going on?" Dagur asks.

"A single dragon rider's been sighted, heading west!" Savage informs.

"Was it the Night Fury?" Dagur asks excitedly.

"No, sir. It was the boy." Savage says.

"The boy? Oh, good." Dagur says chuckling.

"Asher's drawn them far enough away. Let's get down there and see what Dagur is up to." Hicca says and she and Snotlout take off on their dragons.

Savage was standing on top of the weapon and hears a dragon roar in the distance.

"Dragon rider, dead ahead!" Savage says.

"Nobody move. This one is mine. You're so predictable, my love." Dagur says to himself.

Hicca, Voltage, Snotlout, and Hookfang slowly fly through the forest of Loki trees but are on guard as they feel something was off.

"Hold. Hold steady. Now!" Dagur shouts and Savage blows the horn he has as dozens of flaming arrows are fired at the riders.

"No, it's a trap!" Hicca shouts.

"Yeah!" Gustav cheers as they fly past Hicca and Snotlout. "Oh, ooh, ah! Whoa!" He sounds feeling the heat of the arrows from his position of hanging off Fanghook's neck.

"Again! Returning fire!" The Berserkers shouts firing arrows again but they all miss.

"Who in the name of Thor is that?" Dagur asks.

"Gustav?" Snotlout asks in shock.

"Oh, great." Hicca says.

"Fanghook, evasive maneuvers!" Gustav says shuffling back onto Fanghook's neck.

Some Berserkers continue to fire arrows as others wheel the large catapult looking weapon into position.

"No!" Dagur shouts but it was too late, a large net was fired and headed start for Gustav and Fanghook.

"Oh, no." Gustav says and tries to avoid it but it was too late.

"Save it for Hicca! I want that Night Fury! Oh! Just-what-" Dagur yells in frustration.

"Okay, that solves the Gustav problem. Interested in a lamb dinner on the way home?" Snotlout asks.

"Are you k-Snotlout! We have to save him!" Hicca shouts as Voltage flies in to help the young rider and dragon.

"Fine!" Snotlout says with a sigh.

"Metal trap moving into position, sir!" Savage says.

"Now!" Dagur shouts as a few Berserkers move the weapon to face the incoming riders.

The net flies towards Snotlout and Hookfang but Voltage shots a Lightning Blast at the net completely destroying it. Snotlout and Hookfang then keep the Berserkers and Outcasts busy while Hicca and Voltage aid Gustav and Fanghook.

"Fire it up!" Hicca says.

"For the last time, that's my battle cry." Gustav says struggling to get out of the net.

"I know. Now use it." Hicca says.

"Fanghook, fire it up!" Gustav tells his dragon and he does them but accidentally burns his rider in the process. "Ow! Oh, no. Oh, no. Let's get out of here!" He shouts as the two fly away.

"That's my Skrill? How did she…?" Dagur asks in shock seeing his once captured Skrill one in the hands of his affection and lust. "Grr! Ready the metal trap!" He yells as the net is fired and captures Hicca and Voltage. "Got ya!" He yells in victory.

"I'm on my way, Hicca!" Snotlout shouts but then sees Gustav and Fanghook flying towards them. "Come on, Gustav, we're going down there." She says to the boy.

"No way. I'm getting out of here." Gustav says feeling terrified.

"You're not going anywhere. You wanted experience. This is how you get it." Snotlout says.

"I don't know, Snotlout. I don't think I can do this." Gustav says not feeling confident.

"Listen to me, kid. You're flying the Monstrous Nightmare, one of the most lethal dragons in the known world. You can do it, and you will do it." Snotlout says.

" **And we never abandon our own."** Hookfang says to Fanghook.

Gustav looks down to see Berserkers holding the net down and pointing their weapons at Voltage.

"Got you now!" A Berserker says.

"You know what? I will do it." Gustav says confidently.

"Keep it secure! Hold it down! Just give me a reason." Dagur say approaching the girl and her Skrill laughing as he raises his sword ready to strike.

"Fire it up!" Snotlout and Gustav shouts as they fly in blasting fire everywhere.

"Aah!" Dagur yells as he is thrown forward from an explosion behind him.

"Voltage, bring down the lightning." Hicca says as her Skrill sparks up.

" **My pleasure."** Voltage says unleashing an enormous lightning strike at the weapon completely destroying it.

"Ah! Oh, no! Help!" An Outcast soldier yells running away as the rider flee in victory.

"My plan was perfect! I had my love and my Skrill in my clutches. Why didn't it work? Why, why, why?" Dagur asks.

"Uh, sir, I think the problem may have been in the, um, execution." Savage says.

"Execution. Did somebody say "execution"?" Dagur asks drawing his sword. "Now we're getting somewhere." He says smirking evil

As the riders continue to fly away from Outcast Island they hear screaming but don't want to know what it was from.

"Thanks, guys. Nice shooting." Hicca says.

"By me. His eyes were closed." Snotlout says gesturing to the boy.

"Hey, it was scary." Gustav says but the two girls laugh at him.

* * *

The next day at the academy, Hicca reports to her father about the events that transpired on Outcast Island.

"So there was no secret weapon being test-fired?" Stoick asks.

"No, it was all a trap. Dagur must have intentionally leaked the information to Trader Johann." Hicca says.

"Ah, he's as crafty as he is crazy. Well, I'm glad you're all safe." Stoick says to the riders.

"So I guess I'm not in the Dragon Academy, huh?" Gustav asks.

"I'll tell you what, Gustav. How about we make you our very first junior apprentice auxiliary reserve backup replacement rider?" Hicca asks.

"In training." Asher says.

"Fourth-class." Snotlout says holding up three fingers by mistake.

"Yes!" Gustav says excitedly.

"You realize, however, that means you have to study." Hicca says.

"Got it!" Gustav says.

"Clean out the dragon stalls." Fishlegs says shoving dragon poop.

"Check!" Gustav says.

"And no more unauthorized dragon flying. Neither of you are ready." Hicca says placing her right hand on Fanghook's snout as he growls softly.

"I understand." Gustav says.

Later Gustav, Fanghook, Hicca, Voltage, Snotlout and Hookfang were in the forest where Gustav found Fanghook.

"Go on, Fanghook! Be free!" Gustav says loudly to his dragon.

" **But we just started to bond."** Fanghook says rubbing his head against his rider.

"Oh. Go on! I said go already!" Gustav shouts trying to not cry.

" **See ya later."** Fanghook says walking away.

"Uh, I know that was hard, but it was the right thing to do." Hicca says placing her hand on the boy's shoulder.

"I know." Gustav says but then blushes as Hicca kisses his cheek.

"And you thought he could replace me?" Snotlout asks chuckling.

"Uh, no one can replace you." Hicca says.

"And don't you forget it." Snotlout says smiling.

"You coming, Gustav?" Hicca asks.

"No, I just want to be alone for a minute." Gustav says rubbing his kissed cheek as they riders take off.

Once they were out of sight Gustav whistles and Fanghook comes out from behind the bush he was hiding behind.

"Fanghook! So what should we practice today?" Gustav asks laughing as Fanghook clamps down on him.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and liked the surprise at the end. Stay tuned for the Thirteenth chapter, Free Scauldy, that will be out soon and yes Ruffnut will be keeping Scauldy as her own dragon since Tuffnut has Flame.**

 **Hicca's dragons: Toothless (Night Fury), Bones (Boneknapper), Serpentina (Grapple Grounder), Mist (Scauldron), Etch (Whispering Death), Grabble (Smothering Smokebreath), Melt (titan-wing Changewing), Spinetail (Deadly Nadder), Laval (Fireworm Princess), Glint (Flightmare), Sharpshot (Terrible Terror), Torch (Typhoomerang), Voltage (Skrill).**

 **Asher's dragons: Stormfly (Deadly Nadder), Blazer (Monstrous Nightmare), Sneaky (Terrible Terror).**

 **Snotlout's dragons: Hookfang (Monstrous Nightmare), Pain (Terrible Terror).**

 **Fishlegs' dragons: Meatlug (Gronckle), Iggy (Terrible Terror).**

 **Ruffnut's dragons: Barf and Belch (Hideous Zippleback), Head (Terrible Terror).**

 **Tuffnut's dragons: Barf and Belch (Hideous Zippleback), Butt (Terrible Terror), Flame (Typhoomerang).**

 **Gustav's dragons: Fanghook (Monstrous Nightmare).**


	13. Chapter 13: Free Scauldy

**Author's Note: Here's the thirteenth chapter of my story. Hope you all enjoy it.**

 **I don't own How to Train Your Dragon, only Hicca (female Hiccup), Asher (male Astrid), Bones (Boneknapper), Serpentina (Grapple Grounder), Mist (Scauldron), Blazer (Monstrous Nightmare), Etch (Whispering Death), Grabble (Smothering Smokebreath), Melt (titan-wing Changewing), Spinetail (Deadly Nadder), Laval (Fireworm Princess), Glint (Flightmare), Flame (Typhoomerang), Voltage (Skrill).**

"..." Human p.o.v.

 **"..." Dragon p.o.v.**

 _'...'_ Human thought.

 _ **'...'**_ **Dragon thought.**

 **Hope you all enjoy. Be sure to review. Now on with the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 13: Free Scauldy

The twins, amazingly they learned how to fly Barf and Belch with one rider, so Ruffnut was on Barf and Belch's back and Tuffnut was on Flame, Hicca on Toothless with Serpentina and Spinetail, and Fishlegs on Meatlug are on patrol in search of the Screaming Death.

"Whoo-hoo!" The twins cheer as they scare five Terrible Terrors.

"Guys, can you please put a lid on it? Looking for the Screaming Death? Low profile? Remember the meeting?" Hicca asks.

"Yeah, but we had our own meeting. Ooh! Dangerous pointy rocks." Tuffnut says as he directs Flame towards them with Ruffnut, Barf and Belch following while they both laugh.

" **This is so much fun!"** Flame shouts enjoying his new live style.

"How did we get stuck with these two?" Fishlegs asks.

" **I'm curious to that as well."** Meatlug says.

"Well, it was them or Snotlout." Hicca says.

" **Personally I think it's a loss either way."** Spinetail says.

" **Well Ruffnut's easier to handle since she's Hicca's best human friend."** Toothless says.

" **But let's not forget she's just as crazy as Tuffnut and as annoying as Snotlout. So it's really a lose-lose no matter how you put it."** Serpentina says.

"Hmm, point taken." Fishlegs says.

* * *

Meanwhile, Asher and Snotlout are flying over Dragon Island looking for the Screaming Death as well.

"Okay, nothing unusual on Dragon Island. You see anything?" Asher asks looking to Snotlout to see her wink at him. "Hey! The island is down there." He says pointing downward.

"But your eyes are up here." Snotlout says.

" **Oh how I wish I could be with my love right now instead of this thick-headed girl."** Stormfly groans in depression.

" **Tell me about it. At least you don't have to deal with her 24/7."** Hookfang says.

"What? What is it?" Asher asks seeing the girl still looking at him.

"I just find it interesting that you chose me to be your partner on the Screaming Death patrol, hmm?" Snotlout asks.

"Hicca had first pick. And second pick." Snotlout says.

"Hey, if that's what you need to believe, keep telling yourself that. Point is, here we are. Together. Alone." Snotlout says as she makes Hookfang fly closer.

"Not alone enough." Asher says. "If Fishlegs had one authoritative bone in her body I would be with Hicca on every patrol." He says to himself.

"I think he's diggin' me. What do you think?" Snotlout asks.

" **In your dreams. That boy has eyes only for Hicca."** Hookfang says tossing Snotlout off the saddle.

"Aah!" Snotlout screams as she grabs Hookfang's tail.

* * *

Later, Hicca, the twins, and Fishlegs approach Changewing Island.

"Oh, great. Changewing Island." Fishlegs says with slight fear in her voice.

"Okay, guys, quick refresher. Island full of ill-tempered, highly territorial, and virtually invisible dragons." Hicca says.

" **Not to mention unreasonable mothers."** Toothless says.

"So we should buzz 'em!" Tuffnut says.

"Really rile 'em up." Ruffnut says.

"I was thinking more along the lines of keeping our distance." Hicca says.

"I like the sound of that." Fishlegs says laughing but then hears distant roaring. "That I don't like the sound of." She says quivering in fear.

"Me neither. But we still need to check it out." Hicca says as Toothless flies downward with Serpentina and Spinetail following.

"What happened to the "keep our distance" policy?" Fishlegs asks following.

A few moments later they see a Scauldron roaring on Changewing Island.

"Whoa, that's a Scauldron. A male Scauldron on top of that." Hicca says.

"Wh-What's it doing on land?" Fishlegs asks.

"Catching some rays?" Tuffnut asks.

"Taking some alone time?" Ruffnut asks with a smirk.

"Lucky dragon." Tuffnut whispers forgetting he's on his own dragon now.

"Hmm, or maybe he's waiting for unsuspecting dragon riders to get too close so he can blast them with his scalding hot water. Oh, just lovely." Fishlegs says.

Hicca shakes her head and focuses her mind on the Scauldron as she listens closely to his roaring and hears slight pain in it and sees a large rock on his right wing.

"Actually, I think he may be hurt. Let's check it out." Hicca says as the six dragons put down in front of the down Scauldron with him hissing at them.

"Whoa, he is huge. Bigger than your Scauldron Hicca." Tuffnut says.

"Well this is a male Scauldron and they're typically bigger than females but females are more vicious." Hicca explains the difference between her Scauldron, Mist, and this male Scauldron.

"He could eat me in, like, one bite." Ruffnut says unaware of her brother getting behind her.

"Let's see." Tuffnut says as he grunts and shoves his sister forward making the Scauldron roar.

Tuffnut laughs at his sister's misfortune but she kicks him in the gut making him grunt in pain and fall over.

"Or maybe not." Tuffnut says as Hicca stares at the boy smirking at his pain.

"Hicca, look! There must have been an earthquake. And before he could get back to the water, his wing got pinned." Fishlegs says seeing the rock slide and the Scauldron roaring trying to get free.

"A Tidal class dragon can't stay out of the water for very long." Hicca explains looking up at the day sun. "If his skin dries all the way out…" She says pausing for a moment thinking of the result making Fishlegs gulp. "We have to help him." She says walking for but Fishlegs stops her.

"Perhaps I need to remind you Scauldron and boiling, poisonous death that way." Fishlegs says pointing in front of them. "Changewings and acid-spitting invisible death that way." She says pointing behind them but then sees a tree shaking with its twigs snapping making the girl whimper and hide behind her dragon.

The leaves rustle and a second later the twins appear hanging upside down from the branches as they both laugh.

"Come on out, Fishlegs. It's just the twins." Hicca says.

"How do you know 're not a Changewing disguised as us?" Tuffnut asks as they drop down from the tree.

"Guys, come on. We need to find a way to free that Scauldron. We can't just leave him without trying." Hicca says.

"Uh, sure we can. We have dragons. We can just fly away." Tuffnut says making a flying motion with his arm.

Toothless, Serpentina, and Spinetail walk up to Hicca and purr as they rub themselves against her and she pets and scratches their necks and chins.

"You guys keep an eye out for Changewings. My dragons and I will see if we can help him." Hicca says walking forward with her dragons.

"Yeah, feel free." Tuffnut says.

"Knock yourself out." Ruffnut jokes.

"Yeah, dibs on Toothless if you don't make it back." Tuffnut says but gets hit in the face with a rock thrown by Serpentina.

" **Moron."** Serpentina growls following her rider.

As Hicca approaches the Scauldron, he roars at her feeling threatened by the three dragons.

" **Hey! Back off! She just wants to help you."** Toothless roars.

" **Yeah, so why don't you show some gratitude."** Spinetail growls defending his rider.

"It's okay, boys. I'll be fine." Hicca says gesturing her dragons away. "Hey, pal. How'd you get yourself into this mess?" She asks the dragon in a soothing tone but the Scauldron roars at her. "Okay, that's-that's not really important." She says backing up. "What-what is important is us getting you out of here. So what do you say?" She asks.

The Scauldron looks at the girl and Hicca hear boiling and steaming as she watches his jaw expand and know what that means as she screams and dives behind a few large rocks.

Unknown to any of them, Hicca's scream echoes throughout the island causing the Changewings to hear it and hiss. Back with the riders, the Scauldron was still roaring as Hicca looks over the rock she hides behind.

"Okay. Not the answer I was looking for. Gang, ideas?" Hicca asks the other riders behind her.

"I have an idea. Wouldn't it be great if bread came already sliced? Then you could enjoy it a little bit at a time." Tuffnut says completely off topic.

"Think of the sandwiches you could make!" Ruffnut says loudly.

"Guys, please. Can we focus? Scauldron." Hicca says gesturing to the trapped Scauldron.

"I say we just blast those boulders off his wing." Tuffnut says.

"That's too big a risk. We might hurt him more." Hicca says.

"Okay. What if we just blast those boulders off his wing?" Ruffnut asks but the other just stare at her.

"You need to stop spending so much time with Tuffnut. We need to let the Scauldron know we're friends." Hicca says.

"Maybe if we got him wet it might calm him down." Fishlegs says.

"Yeah, it's worth a try." Hicca says agreeing with the plan.

"Or we could bla-" Tuffnut begins to say but Hicca places her hand over his mouth.

"Don't you dare say it." Hicca says glaring at him.

* * *

Later, the twins and Fishlegs are on their dragons and attempt to douse the dragon in water.

"Now!" Hicca shouts.

"Bath time! Get your leather duckies ready!" Tuffnut shouts as Flame flies towards the Scauldron with the others follow.

The Scauldron roars as he swats at Flame with his uninjured wing sending the Typhoomerang backwards into Barf and Belch who crash into Meatlug causing the riders to all scream as Tuffnut falls off Flame's saddle.

"Aah!" Tuffnut says falling in the air but Hicca acts fast and send Spinetail to catch him.

"Whoa!" Fishlegs shouts as Meatlug crashes into the ground sending her rider off of her saddle.

Barf and Belch crash hard into the ground as sending Ruffnut off the saddle where their neck connect to their body.

"Okay, so the idea was to get the dragon wet." Hicca says picking up one of the buckets.

"On the upside, being wet has made _me_ feel calmer." Fishlegs says on her back.

"Just made me feel wetter." Tuffnut says.

"So what next?" Fishlegs asks getting up.

"Well, I'm open to suggestions." Hicca says.

"Well…" Tuffnut begins to say.

"That don't involve blasting boulders off of wings." Hicca says.

"Never mind." Tuffnut says crossing his arms.

"Fishlegs?" Hicca asks.

"If it won't let us help it, what can we do?" Fishlegs asks.

"There has to be something." Hicca says determinedly as the Scauldron roars causing it to echo.

Unknown to them three Changewings were making their way towards the riders' and Scauldron's location. The Scauldron struggles to get free as he blasts water around before dropping his head to the ground.

"Hicca, you know how I feel about dragons. But a wild Scauldron is-well, it's about as wild as they get. Maybe-maybe this is just one of those times when nature just has to take its course." Fishlegs suggests.

"You mean, like when I drank that sour yak milk and gave Ruffnut the "smoky Viking"?" Tuffnut asks.

"She means if the Scauldron won't let us help, then, well, there's nothing more we can do without endangering ourselves or our dragons." Hicca says as she slowly walks away with the others but Ruffnut takes a moment to look at the dragon before sighing making her way towards Barf and Belch.

"I'm…sorry." Hicca says as Toothless takes off but then just hovers in mid-air looking at the Scauldron. "Whoa! Whoa." She says as the Scauldron squawks watching them. "What-what is it, sweetie?" She asks as her Night Fury sets back down and sees her Grapple Grounder and Deadly Nadder do the same as well as the other dragons.

" **This isn't right."** Toothless says.

" **Especially for you, Hicca."** Serpentina says.

" **We have to keep trying."** Spinetail says.

"What's wrong, girl? What is it? I don't think the dragons want us to leave either." Fishlegs says.

" **Bingo."** Meatlug says.

"Just show them who the boss is! Watch and learn." Tuffnut says.

" **Learn this."** Flame says as he flings his rider away while Barf and Belch fling Ruffnut forward.

Tuffnut is sent behind a rock as Ruffnut is sent forward and lands in front of the Scauldron making him growl.

"Hey." Ruffnut says trembling as the Scauldron roars as she slowly stands up.

"Ruffnut, do not move." Hicca says.

"Hicca, you have my full attention." Ruffnut says to her best friend as the Scauldron growls pressing his snout against her body.

Tuffnut grunts as he comes around but Barf and Belch land on him as they make their way towards the Scauldron.

" **Back off of our rider!"** Barf and Belch shout but the Scauldron blasts boiling water at them making them stop in their tracks.

"Whoa! Guys! She's all right." Hicca says calming the Zippleback down.

"What's it doing?" Fishlegs asks hiding behind Meatlug.

"I think he's smelling her." Hicca says watching closely.

"Hey, Ruffnut, looks like you finally got a date that's as ugly as you!" Tuffnut says laughing.

"Maybe it's finally gonna let us help." Hicca says as they walk forward but the Scauldron roars seeing them come closer.

"Or not." Fishlegs says in fear.

The Scauldron continues sniffing Ruffnut and her hair confusing Hicca and the other riders.

"What is it about her hair that the dragon likes so much?" Hicca asks.

"Maybe it's the color of its mother's hair. That doesn't make any sense, does it? Sorry, I'm still terrified from what just almost happened." Fishlegs says stuttering.

"Why would anyone like her smelly old hair? It's full of fish oil." Tuffnut says sitting down on a rock.

"Ruffnut, do you put fish oil in your hair?" Hicca asks.

"Duh. How else do you think I can get this greasy, unwashed look?" Ruffnut asks.

"Okay, I'm not gonna pretend to understand that." Hicca says.

"N-n-no. It makes sense. Scauldrons are ocean-dwelling dragons. Maybe the smell of fish reminds 'em of home." Fishlegs deduces.

"Well that's true. Mist absolutely loves my ocean body and hair scent." Hicca says thinking about what Fishlegs said.

" **Not just her."** Toothless says sniffing his rider.

" **We all love your scent, Hicca."** Serpentina says purring.

" **It's absolute heaven to us."** Spinetail says swaying a little after getting a scent.

"Okay, if the smell of Ruffnut's hair keeps that dragon calm…gang, that's our way in." Hicca says.

* * *

On Dragon Island, Asher and Snotlout are waiting for the others to arrive.

"Hicca's late for another rendezvous. What a surprise." Asher says sarcastically. "You don't see them, do you?" He asks but when he turns around he sees Snotlout too close to him.

"All I see is that we're alone. Again. Coincidence? Perhaps." Snotlout says.

"Are you for real?" Asher asks walking away.

"Oh, yeah. Maybe a little too real. Had to happen eventually, babe. Every week we face Berserkers, Outcasts, Screaming Deaths. The danger was bound to bring us together, Asher." Snotlout says.

"You've been flying in the thin air again, haven't you?" Asher asks but then feels Snotlout grab his hand.

"Life: So fragile. Like your…" Snotlout begins to say but then screams as her knuckles crack as Asher twists it.

"And so's your arm." Asher says releasing the girl from his grip making her groan. "Let's go find Hicca and find out what kind of trouble she's gotten into." He says.

"I get it." Snotlout says laughing. "You don't trust yourself alone with Snotlout!" She says but then gets hit in the face with a rock. "Ow! I'm coming! Okay, I'm coming." She says.

* * *

Meanwhile back on Changewing Island, Hicca just told Ruffnut what she needs to do but wasn't quite sure if she got it.

"You want me to what?" Ruffnut asks.

"Train the Scauldron!" Hicca shouts as the Scauldron roars.

"Uh, I can't do that." Ruffnut says.

"Sure, you can! You trained Barf." Hicca says.

"That's half a dragon!" Ruffnut shouts.

"And let's be honest. I did most of the work." Tuffnut says smugly.

"W-What about all the classes at the academy?" Hicca asks.

"Wait. We have classes?" Ruffnut asks.

"Yeah, you know, when I'm standing at the front and talking about dragons?" Hicca asks.

"Well to be totally honest, when Tuffnut and Snotlout start fooling around I kind of lose focus." Ruffnut says.

"Uh, yeah, okay, never mind. Uh, look, don't worry, Ruffnut. I will talk you through training the Scauldron." Hicca says as she starts walking forward.

"Hicca, we need to hurry. The Scauldron is really looking dry." Fishlegs says seeing the Scauldron's scales start to lose their color.

"Okay, first let's let the Scauldron get my scent so it'll keep him calm." Hicca says as the Scauldron presses his snout against Hicca and gets whiff of her ocean body scent making him purr. "Great, okay, Ruff, step one. Establish a bond." She says to her best friend.

"With who?" Ruffnut asks slightly scared even with her best friend beside her.

"With who? The dragon." Hicca says gesturing to the large dragon in front of them as he watches.

"Right. How, exactly?" Ruffnut asks making Fishlegs face palm herself.

"You guys don't ever pay attention, do you?" Fishlegs asks.

"Nope." Tuffnut says smiling.

"R-Ruffnut, try this. Give the dragon a name." Hicca says.

"Okay. How about "please don't kill me"?" Ruffnut asks staring at the dragon as he tilts his head to the side in confusion.

"Yeah, or maybe something a little more positive." Hicca says.

"I got one. "Scalding painful death, the dragon."" Tuffnut says making the girls stare at him.

"H-how's that more positive?" Hicca asks.

"How is it not?" Tuffnut asks.

"Can I just go with "Scauldy"?" Ruffnut asks.

"Perfect! You're the one he's going to bond with. I have my own Scauldron." Hicca reminds her best friend.

"Right. Hey, there, Scauldy." Ruffnut says making the Scauldron purr unaware of the approaching Changewings. "So, Scauldy, what brings you to Changewing Island? The tide or…the tide…I got nothing! Sorry, Hicca!" She says turning away but then sees the dragon calming down.

"Did that just sort of work?" Fishlegs asks.

"Yeah. But here comes the moment of truth. Okay, Ruff, talk to him again. But this time, reach out your hand. Like this." Hicca explains as she reaches out her right hand towards the dragon. "Go on, Ruffnut." She says.

Ruffnut begins to reach out her hand but quickly stops and yelps when her brother starts talking.

"You can do it, sis!" Tuffnut shouts.

"Oh!" Ruffnut yelps.

"But in case you can't, at least your death will be quick, mostly painless, and really cool to watch." Tuffnut says chuckling.

"Oh." Ruffnut says feeling even more nervous than before.

"Ignore him, Ruff, go on." Hicca encourages.

"So, Scauldy, I'm guessing you're as freaked out as I am right now. But if you don't kill me, I would really appreciate it, and-" Ruffnut begins to say but then feels something connect with her palm and hears purring. "Whoa." She says seeing Scauldy's snout against her palm.

" **Amazing."** Toothless says.

" **Ruffnut did it."** Barf says.

" **I can't believe she actually did it."** Spinetail says.

" **Well remember, brother dear, she is Hicca's best friend and she tries to pay attention before her stupid brother and Snotlout distract her."** Serpentina says.

" **Hey! That's our rider you're talking about!"** Belch and Flame say together.

" **Oh try and tell her she's wrong."** Meatlug says sarcastically.

"Hi. Hey, Scauldy." Ruffnut says.

"Come on, guys. Let's get to work." Hicca says to the other as she starts moving but Scauldy growls.

"I know, I know, Scauldy. Hicca's kind of bossy, but, look, she's trying to help you. Trust me." Ruffnut says.

"Shouldn't one of us stay back as a lookout for Changewings?" Fishlegs asks still cowering behind Meatlug.

"Changewings or not, we need to help this dragon. And it's going to take all of us to get those rocks off." Hicca says.

"Besides, if there were Changewings anywhere near us, I would sense it." Tuffnut says getting up from the rock he was sitting on unaware of the three Changewings that make themselves visible and hissing before disappearing again.

"You mean I would sense them-aah!" Hicca shouts clutching her head in pain. "Uh no." She says as she sees a Changewing on the small cliff beside her appear and fire acid at her.

" **Hicca, look out!"** Toothless says pushing his rider out of the way and fires a Plasma Blast at the Changewing.

Changewing then roar at the riders and their dragons as they advance on them while Ruffnut tries to keep Scauldy calm.

"Oh, man, I must be dreaming. Because this is way cooler than what was happening minutes ago." Tuffnut says as Flame growls at the Changewings but then a stream of fire halts their movement as Asher, Stormfly, Snotlout and Hookfang fly in.

"Yee-haw! One Snotlout surprise coming up!" Snotlout shouts causing the Changewings to take off and circle around Scauldy firing Acid Blasts at him but they all miss.

"Stormfly! Spine shot, now!" Asher orders.

" **Take this!"** Stormfly shouts firing her spines at the wild dragons causing them to squawk and try to get closer but the other dragons roar and scare them off.

"Calm down, Scauldy. It's okay, it's okay. Calm down." Ruffnut says.

"What have I told you guys about playing with wild Changewings?" Asher asks crossing his arms.

"We're trying to keep them away from Scauldy." Hicca says.

"Scauldy?" Asher asks.

"Well, it was that or "scalding painful death, the dragon."" Hicca says.

"Mine." Tuffnut says proudly.

"Look, those Changewings are gonna be back with friends. Lots of them. So…" Fishlegs begins to says quivering in fear.

"So let's move these boulders." Hicca says.

"It's all right, Scauldy." Ruffnut says to the upset dragon.

"Ruff, you need to keep Scauldy focused on you, not us." Hicca says to her best friend.

"Okay! Wait! How do I do that?" Ruffnut asks.

"Do your stupid Hicca impression." Tuffnut says sitting on rock with Flame and Barf and Belch beside him as the other riders and their dragons hover around Scauldy's head.

"Oh, yeah. Good idea! Hello, nice dragon. You can be my friend. My leg fell off. All of the dragons are my friends." Ruffnut says syrupy.

"I don't sound like that! And, P.S., my leg didn't fall off. Try something else!" Hicca shouts.

"Like what?" Ruffnut asks.

"Try one of those songs mom used to sing to you when you were little and were afraid of the dark." Tuffnut says.

"You were afraid of the dark! Not me. I was afraid of you!" Ruffnut says holding Scauldy's face as he growls at the boy.

"Just sing!" Tuffnut shouts.

" Hush, little Viking, don't you cry Or the Berserker will stab you in the eye. Don't let the enemy see you afraid Or he's gonna gut you with a rusty blade. " Ruffnut sings.

"Got it!" Hicca says as Toothless, Serpentina, and Spinetail each grab a boulder and fly off.

" If that dragon hears your moans " Ruffnut continues to sing.

"There we go." Snotlout says as Hookfang grabs a boulder too and flies off.

" He's gonna mash up all your bones. " Ruffnut sings but Scauldy growls. "Oh, sorry." She says patting the Scauldron.

"Come on, girl." Fishlegs says as Meatlug grabs a boulder.

" I promise, Scauldy, if you don't kill me My friends and I will get you out to sea. Ruffnut sings softly rubbing Scauldy's face.

"Come on." Asher says as Stormfly lifts the last boulder off Scauldy's wing.

Scauldy then flaps his now free wing but roars in pain as Ruffnut is sent backwards.

"Oh, no!" Fishlegs shouts.

"I see it too. The wing is broken. Scauldy can't swim. Or fly." Hicca says.

"So we-we did all this for nothing?" Ruffnut asks.

"It looks like a simple break. Might be able to fix it." Fishlegs says as Meatlug hover about the wing.

"With what? A giant dragon splint?" Snotlout asks chuckling.

"Exactly." Hicca says smiling pointing at the girl.

"I knew that. That's why I said it. 'Cause it was my idea." Snotlout says making Asher scoff.

"Any time now!" Ruffnut shouts being crushed up Scauldy's head.

"All right, we're gonna need wood. The biggest pieces you can find." Fishlegs says.

"And we'll need something secure the splints." Asher adds before taking off.

"We can use the rope from my shield, but we'll need more. So bring any vines you can find." Hicca says.

"You got it." Fishlegs says and takes off too.

"And Ruffnut-" Hicca begins to say.

"I know! I'm stuck on stupid dragon-sitting duty!" Ruffnut says loudly making Scauldy burble. "I didn't really mean that." She says.

"Hey! What am I supposed to do?" Tuffnut asks but then grunts as he catches Hicca's shield.

"Start pulling out all the rope from the grappling hook and the bolas. But be very careful of…" Hicca tries to warn the boy but he gets hit in the face. "The mini-catapult." She says.

A while later the rider return with large pieces of wood beside Scauldy's broken wing along with rope and wines as he growls softly.

"Good job, everyone." Hicca says pleased with the work.

"Here you go." Tuffnut says handing Hicca her shield.

"Sorry about the catapult thing." Hicca apologizes.

"Uh, it's okay. Sort of a hair tier. I tightened it up for you so-" Tuffnut begins to say but the trigger clanks and the mini catapult hits him in the face making him grunt. "Just take it." He says on the ground giving the girl her shield.

"Okay, someone needs to be on the lookout for Changewings while the rest of us work on the splint." Hicca says.

"Asher and I will go! Alone. By ourselves." Snotlout says placing her arm around Asher's shoulder.

"Knock yourself out." Hicca says.

"What? Just saying what you were thinking." Snotlout says but Asher grunts and throws the girl over his shoulder. "Oof! I'm coming! Okay, I'm coming." She says on the ground as Scauldy purrs looking at Ruffnut as she pets him.

"That's it, sweetie. Good job." Hicca says to her main dragon as Fishlegs directs Barf and Belch to place the second piece of wood next to the upper part of Scauldy's wing.

"Hicca, I don't know if we have enough vines and rope." Fishlegs says examining the rope.

"Well, this'll have to be enough." Hicca says tying the rope together around the wood and wing.

* * *

Asher and Snotlout continue to fly over the island in search of Changewings.

"You see anything?" Asher asks.

"Just two of the most handsome eyes in the world. Yours." Snotlout says kissing her muscle and sends them through the air to the boy.

"Okay, that's it. You've won me over, Snotlout. Let's do this." Asher says.

"Do what?" Snotlout asks confused.

"Be a couple. You and me. Together. Forever!" Asher says.

"Huh? What are you doing?" Snotlout asks.

"Seeing you as if for the first time." Asher says as Stormfly hovers over Snotlout and Hookfang.

"Stop it! You're freaking me out!" Snotlout shouts.

" **That's a first."** Hookfang growls as he shakes causing Snotlout to scream as she hangs upside down on the saddle.

"But the clouds are reflected so beautifully in your mud-brown eyes." Asher says holding her face.

"Clouds? What clouds?" Snotlout asks.

"That one. Right…there." Asher says pointing forward and hears whooshing.

"I don't think that's a cloud." Snotlout says.

"You're right. It's a herd of Changewings. Headed right for the beach! Let's ride, lovergirl!" Asher shouts fling the girl back into the correct position on her saddle.

* * *

The riders continue to make Scauldy's splint unaware of the approaching danger.

" hurry up, guys, and fix that wing Because I've run out of things to sing Hello!" Ruffnut shouts keeping Scauldy's eyes on her.

"I think it's gonna work!" Fishlegs shouts tying the vines together.

"Comin' in hot!" Snotlout shouts.

"Well, this can't be good news." Hicca says.

"I don't understand men." Snotlout says to Hicca.

" **What else is new?"** Hookfang asks making Hicca giggle.

"Changewings behind us. About five minutes out." Asher says.

"How many?" Hicca asks.

"Enough that they aren't camouflaging themselves." Asher says.

"Uh, Fishlegs!" Hicca shouts.

"I got it." Fishlegs says but the vine snaps. "Oh, it broke!" She shouts.

"Oh, no!" Ruffnut shouts worryingly.

"It…" Fishlegs says grunting. "It won't reach! We need more rope!" She shouts but then sees the herd of Changewings land in the forest. "Oh! We're out of time! They're coming! They're coming!" She shouts settling onto Meatlug's saddle.

"Ruffnut, we have to go." Hicca says nearly in tears.

"No! Can't we all lift Scauldy?" Ruffnut asks.

"Even if we could, it wouldn't do any good. The dragon can't swim." Hicca says hearing Scauldy purring.

"Ruffnut. No! I am not leaving him here!" Ruffnut shouts hearing the Changewings hissing.

"Look, sis…" Tuffnut begins to say as the Changewings get closer.

"Whatever we're going to do, we have to do it now." Asher says.

Scauldy snorts as he pushes Ruffnut away from him telling her to go.

"Uh…" Ruffnut says gripping her hair. "Mm…" She says pulling on her hair and then looks at the splint. "Wait! I have an idea!" She shouts pulling out her knife.

A few minutes later, Changewings fly in and charge into the clearing only to find Ruffnut's knife abandoned on the ground, and Scauldy and the gang gone.

* * *

As the gang flies above the swimming Scauldy, it's revealed that Ruffnut cut her hair off so that her braids could serve as rope for Scauldy's splint.

"Sorry about sticking you with Snotlout today." Hicca says.

"It wasn't that bad. Watch this. Hey, sweetie pie! Honey punch! Snotty-kins!" Asher taunts hovering behind Snotlout and Hookfang on Stormfly.

"Would you stop it already? You are grossing me out." Snotlout says.

"Yeah, you're kind of grossing me out too." Hicca says before Toothless flies to Ruffnut on Barf and Belch. "Ruff, you did good down there." She says.

"You really did. I mean, that was awesome!" Fishlegs says excitedly.

"You know what would've been more awesome?" Tuffnut asks.

"Yeah! If he would've eaten me?" Ruffnut asks.

"I love it when you read my mind, sis." Tuffnut says.

"You guys ready to head home?" Hicca asks.

"You bet! I'm glad you decide to be my dragon, Scauldy." Ruffnut says petting her Scauldron's snout. "You're gonna love your new home and to make more room I'll just kick out Tuffnut. No problem, okay?" She asks and Scauldy roars in approval. "Let's go home." She says.

"Has anyone ever told you you look like a boy?" Tuffnut asks seeing his sister with short hair.

"Has anyone ever told you?" Ruffnut asks jokingly.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Stay tuned for the fourteenth chapter, Frozen, that will be out soon.**

 **Hicca's dragons: Toothless (Night Fury), Bones (Boneknapper), Serpentina (Grapple Grounder), Mist (Scauldron), Etch (Whispering Death), Grabble (Smothering Smokebreath), Melt (titan-wing Changewing), Spinetail (Deadly Nadder), Laval (Fireworm Princess), Glint (Flightmare), Sharpshot (Terrible Terror), Torch (Typhoomerang), Voltage (Skrill).**

 **Asher's dragons: Stormfly (Deadly Nadder), Blazer (Monstrous Nightmare), Sneaky (Terrible Terror).**

 **Snotlout's dragons: Hookfang (Monstrous Nightmare), Pain (Terrible Terror).**

 **Fishlegs' dragons: Meatlug (Gronckle), Iggy (Terrible Terror).**

 **Ruffnut's dragons: Barf and Belch (Hideous Zippleback), Head (Terrible Terror), Scauldy (Scauldron).**

 **Tuffnut's dragons: Barf and Belch (Hideous Zippleback), Butt (Terrible Terror), Flame (Typhoomerang).**

 **Gustav's dragons: Fanghook (Monstrous Nightmare).**


	14. Chapter 14: Frozen

**Author's Note: Here's the fourteenth chapter of my story. Hope you all enjoy it.**

 **I don't own How to Train Your Dragon, only Hicca (female Hiccup), Asher (male Astrid), Bones (Boneknapper), Serpentina (Grapple Grounder), Mist (Scauldron), Blazer (Monstrous Nightmare), Etch (Whispering Death), Grabble (Smothering Smokebreath), Melt (titan-wing Changewing), Spinetail (Deadly Nadder), Laval (Fireworm Princess), Glint (Flightmare), Flame (Typhoomerang), Voltage (Skrill).**

"..." Human p.o.v.

 **"..." Dragon p.o.v.**

 _'...'_ Human thought.

 _ **'...'**_ **Dragon thought.**

 **Hope you all enjoy. Be sure to review. Now on with the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 14: Frozen

One of the worst winters hits Berk and the riders are forced to stay inside the Dragon Academy, which the bunker has been rebuilt to hold all of the dragons including the larger ones, to avoid the blizzard. Hicca tries to cheer up the riders' spirits by teaching them some dragon lessons.

"So, as you can see by the chart, proper wing control can be achieved by…" Hicca tries to say when suddenly a ball of fire hits the stone board, right where Hicca was a few seconds ago. "Okay, okay, who shot that fireball?" She asks now clearly irritated.

Hicca goes into "scolding teacher mode" and stares directly at Snotlout, who is with Hookfang and Pain, "innocently" whistling, as if she didn't do it, even though it's obvious she did.

"Why are you looking at me?" Snotlout asks.

"Come on, guys, I don't want to be here anymore than you do. Can we just get back to training, please?" Hicca asks.

"I say we play 20 Questions instead. Anyone? Anyone? Asher, why do you love me so much?" Snotlout asks.

"Ugh." Asher says gagging.

"Me, me, me. Okay, I'll go first. Question number one." Tuffnut says but Snotlout signals Hookfang to hit Tuffnut with his tail, shutting him up for about two seconds. "How do you play 20 Questions?" He asks on the ground with Butt on his head.

"Uh, can we try to stay focused? Even for a second?" Hicca asks standing in front of her thirteen sleeping dragons, except for Laval, who was awake helping to keep the bunker warm with her body heat.

"We've been stuck inside for a week straight because of this crazy weather. We're all starting to go a little nuts." Asher says running his fingers across the blade of his axe.

"Ooh, Mr. Pinky, don't tell the others, but you are my favorite." Fishlegs says talking to Meatlug's toes.

"Barf and Belch just found out they have tails! And so did Scauldy!" Ruffnut says still with short hair from helping with Scauldy's splint. "And it looks like they really hate that idea." She says watching her shared Zippleback and her own Scauldron try and bite their tails.

"Yeah, I got the same way when I found out I had a tail. You can't hide from me forever, invisible tail! I'll get you!" Tuffnut shouts as he starts chasing his butt while Ruff walks over to Hicca.

"I may have told Tuff that he has a tail, too." Ruffnut whispers to her best friend.

"You can't hide from me for long!" Tuffnut shouts.

Just then the sound of wind blowing grows louder as Hicca looks to see her father entering the bunker and tries to close the door.

"Odin's ghost, it's cold out there! Worst freeze in the history of Berk! My-My beard is frozen solid." Stoick says looking at his frozen facial hair.

"So, father, what bring you to the academy?" Hicca asks.

"Trader Johann hasn't reported to port. If he's trapped out in this storm, he won't last the night. I was think-" Stoick begins to say.

Hicca is now practically bouncing on her feet, eager to leave the hole full of crazy that she's currently trapped in.

"Oh, yes, I can go! You know, Toothless can help find Johann's ship in the darkness. And Glint has a bright glow so if Johann spots us he can flag us down. They are the perfect dragon for the job." Hicca says as her Night Fury and Flightmare walk over to her hearing their names and purr.

"Ehh, I don't know…" Stoick begins to say.

"Please, daddy. If you ever cared for me at all, the way a father cares for his daughter, then you will let me leave." Hicca says as her father looks around to see the craziness of being trapped for a week straight has done to the other riders and their dragons.

"Bolt the door behind you when you leave, please and don't forget to keep your hood and facemask up." Stoick says leaving the bunker.

"Yes!" Hicca shouts excitedly tucking her waist long auburn hair into her hood and pulls it over her head while pulling the facemask up and then exits the bunker as she mounts her main dragon with Glint following.

* * *

A few minutes later the lone rider and her two dragons were flying over the ocean in search of the missing trader.

"It's pretty dark out here, boys. Do your thing, Toothless." Hicca says.

" **Sure thing, Hicca. Stay behind me, Glint."** Toothless says.

" **You bet, brother."** Glint says moving behind Toothless as he uses his echolocation ability allowing Hicca to see an amazing sight.

"Wow! Look at that. I've never seen the ocean frozen solid before. No wonder Trader Johann can't get to port. No one could get through this." Hicca says.

As they continue flying Hicca slightly clutches her head as they hear chirping and in front of them on the ice bridge a cloud of snow moves fast past the rider and two dragons hovering in the air.

"Whoa! I don't know what that was, boys, but I'm glad we're up here and it's down there." Hicca says.

" **Hold on."** Toothless says as he uses his echolocation and picks up on something.

"You found something? Let's take a better look." Hicca says.

Later that night, Hicca and her dragons continue flying over the ocean with Glint now lighting the way with his glow and Toothless still using echolocation. Hicca then looks to her right and then to her left as she spots Trader Johann's ship stuck in the ice.

"There he is!" Hicca shouts as they make their way towards the boat.

"Oh, mistress Hicca! You're a welcome sight for these weary eyes." Trader Johann says.

"Glad we found you, Johann. Now climb onto Glint and we'll get you to Berk." Hicca says as her Flightmare lands on the boat.

"Oh, I'm not much of a dragon rider, mistress Hicca." Trader Johann says hesitating to get onto Glint's saddle.

"Don't worry, Johann, Glint will be doing all the work. All you have to do is hold on." Hicca says watching Trader Johann settle on the saddle and soon the two dragons take off back to Berk.

"In all my years on the briny deep, I have never witnessed a freeze quite like this one. Ice as thick as Thor's hammer! I even considered abandoning my ship and traveling to Berk on foot." Trader Johann says gripping Glint's saddle tightly.

"Well, you won't have to worry about that now, Johann. Just enjoy the ride." Hicca says.

"Excellent. We shall pass the time with stories of my grand adventures that are sure to warm your heart and stoke the fires of your imagination. Did I ever tell you about the time I found myself up against the man eating metal masons of Minori Majore? Oh, it was spring. The smell of fresh jasmine was in the air." Trader Johann says as the sun starts to come up in the distance.

* * *

Morning had finally arrived and Trader Johann was still telling his stories which by this point Hicca, Toothless, and Glint were annoyed and bored out of their minds.

"But it was not a yak. It was his daughter! I could not believe. She looked like a yak, and her name was Yakmine. And that, Mistress Hicca, is how the king of Ennuden made me an honorary member of his royal court." Trader Johann says as Hicca looks forward and sees their destination.

"Oh, look, we're here. Thank Odin." Hicca says quietly.

" **Yes, milady, thank the gods. I was about ready to drop this man into the ocean."** Glint says.

" **You and me both, brother, and I'm not the one carrying him."** Toothless says to the Flightmare.

As they arrive on Berk, they find most of the island mysteriously silent and empty.

"Hmm. Not the welcome I'm accustomed to, but nonetheless." Trader Johann says.

"Where is everyone?" Hicca asks with worry in her voice.

"This reminds me of the time I landed on the island of the Red-" Trader Johann begins to say but Hicca stops him from finishing.

"Hello? Anyone?" Hicca asks but no answer was returned.

" **What's that smell?"** Toothless asks as he sniffs fruit wagon.

" **I'm not sure. But it's got a slight familiar scent, I just can't place it."** Glint says.

"Daddy?" Hicca asks running to her house but sees it is also empty.

Hicca, Toothless, Glint, and Trader Johann begin searching the village but find no one around. Hicca also goes to the academy to check on the other riders but discovers that they are gone too as well as her dragons but once she opens the bunker two small familiar dragons fly at her.

" **Hicca!"** Grabble and Sharpshot shout as they fly into her chest in a hug.

"Grabble! Sharpshot! Thank goodness you boys are okay." Hicca says hugging her two smallest dragons. "What in the name of Thor is going on? Where is everybody?" She asks.

" **We don't know. It all happened so fast."** Sharpshot says.

" **We were attacked but were not sure by what. Sharpshot and I made it the academy during the skirmish."** Grabble says.

"Well at least you two are safe." Hicca says as they settle on her shoulders. "Come on let's get back to the village." She says mounting Toothless. "Johann, anything?" She asks as Toothless lands in front of the trader.

"The whole town Mistress Hicca, its empty." Trader Johann says.

"I know. It's very weird. I only found two of my dragons. I don't know where the other nine are." Hicca says.

"I don't like this one bit." Trader Johann says as they make their way back to the town square. "There was one time I was on a trade run with a man who claimed to be a warlock and-" He begins to say but Hicca hears a clanking sound coming from a house to her right and sees someone quickly pass the open door.

"Let's go, Toothless. Johann, stay here. Glint, keep him safe. Grabble, Sharpshot, help out." Hicca says running to the house and looks inside but a few moments later she gets pummeled by something heavy.

" **Hicca? Hicca!"** Toothless' voice is heard as his rider comes around.

"Toothless?" Hicca asks but then Fishlegs suddenly appears in front of her. "YO! Don't ever do that again!" She shouts.

"Hicca! Oh, thank Thor! I'm so sorry I fell on you." Fishlegs says crushing the girl in a hug.

"Okay, Fishlegs." Hicca struggles to say in the hug.

"They're fast, really fast, too fast. Speedy. Oh, and there sting. Paralyzing sting." Fishlegs says covering her face.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on, Fishlegs. What are you talking about?" Hicca asks.

"Speed Stingers." Fishlegs simply says.

"Speed Stingers? Here?" Hicca asks.

"It all started just after nightfall. They don't fly but they're fast. Faster than any dragon I've ever seen, and they hide in the shadows. Scavengers, looking for anything they can find. One drop of their venom can paralyze a human or dragon in an instant. They move in a pack following a leader who directs them like a war chief and has a second in command. By the time Stoick ordered everybody to the cove the entire village had been overrun." Fishlegs says.

"Well, where are the Speed Stingers now?" Hicca asks.

"I don't know. The sun came up and they disappeared, but they'll be back. They come out at night." Fishlegs says warming herself by the fireplace.

"I don't understand, why did you come back here, Fishlegs, why not stay with everyone at the cove?" Hicca asks and a few moments later the girls and Night Fury outside looking on the roof of Fishlegs' house to see a paralyzed Meatlug in a fighting position.

"Just look at her up there, so majestic." Fishlegs says.

"How did I miss that?" Hicca asks in amazement at how she missed it.

"She tried to draw them away so I could escape. I just couldn't leave her." Fishlegs says as Trader Johann walks up with Glint, Grabble, and Sharpshot.

"How did we miss that?" Trader Johann says.

A few moments later they try to move the frozen Gronckle.

"So, she eats rocks, you say? That makes sense." Trader Johann says but then Meatlug suddenly farts in his face. "Oof. Oh, dear. That's quite an effect." He says and falls off the roof into a wheelbarrow.

"Movement, this is very good. It means the paralysis is only temporary. Come up and help, Hicca." Fishlegs says as Hicca and her dragons climb up to assist.

"Uh, where's Johann?" Hicca asks seeing the trader was no longer on the roof.

"I'm okay, ladies. I actually landed on me fluffy bits." Trader Johann says.

"Fishlegs, what's the deal with this paralysis? How long does it last?" Hicca asks.

"I don't know, Hicca. There's nothing about it in the _Book of Dragons_ or Bork's papers." Fishlegs says and looks over the ocean. "How do you think the Speed Stingers got here? They can't fly." She says.

"If I had to guess I would say it was because the ocean is frozen solid, creating an ice bridge from island to ours. We need to get to the cove right away." Hicca says but then Meatlug begins to fall off the roof and unfortunately lands in the same cart as Trader Johann.

"Oh no. Oof. I'm alright." Trader Johann says.

* * *

The group is now walking over to the cove. As Hicca walks in she sees many Vikings frozen in place. One of them being her father, frozen into a fighting position, which greatly worries Hicca.

"Daddy." Hicca says and then hears a low growl and looks down to see Thornado.

" **He did his best but it wasn't enough. I'm sorry, Hicca."** Thornado says.

"It's okay Thornado." Hicca says petting the Thunderdrum.

"He gave as good as he got, Hicca. It took six of those Speed Stingers to freeze the poor bugger." Gobber says walking over

But then Stoick tries to say something that is not understandable. "You bet ya, Chief." He says like he understood him.

"What did he say?" Hicca asks.

"No clue. Don't want to make him feel worse than he does." Gobber says.

"I should have been here. Toothless, Glint, and I could have helped." Hicca says.

"Nonsense, lass. There were too many of them. Nothing would have mattered. Tell you one thing, those Stingers would be dining on smoke sturgeon and yak jerky tonight, if it weren't for your father." Gobber says but then Stoick tries to say something but it comes out unintelligible, again. "Couldn't agree with you more, Stoick." He says.

"Hicca!" Asher shouts as he runs up to Hicca and pulls her into a hug.

"Oh, Asher. Where are my dragons?" Hicca asks.

"Well, Bones, Mist, Etch, and Torch have set up a perimeter around the cove to keep everyone safe." Asher says pointing to Hicca four largest dragons that were standing on the cliff edge surrounding the cove. "Serpentina and Laval have been making fires to keep everyone warm." He says gesturing to Hicca's Grapple Grounder and Fireworm Princess that were making small fires for the villagers. "But unfortunately not all your dragons came here unharmed." He says turning his right allowing Hicca to see a horrifying sight.

"Melt! Spinetail! Voltage!" Hicca shouts running to her frozen Changewing, Deadly Nadder, and Skrill. "Oh my poor boys." She says rubbing their heads and snouts. "Okay, how's everyone else?" She asks

"Everyone's fine. Well, except for-" Asher begins to say gesturing to the twins, who are currently messing around with a paralyzed Snotlout.

"Stop hitting yourself." Ruffnut says taking Snotlout's right hand and slaps it across her face.

"Stop hitting yourself Stop hitting yourself. Stop picking your own nose. Stop scratching yourself." Tuffnut says doing various things with Snotlout's left hand.

"Actually, when you think about it, it's really not so bad." Asher says smiling.

"Oh, come on. Your face isn't that ugly." Ruffnut says and then a loud smack is heard making the other cringe. "Oh, wait." She says making Hicca sigh with a smile.

The sun begins to set as Hicca sits next to her father and frozen dragons while drawing a Speed Stinger in the dirt.

"It's going to be dark soon. The Speed Stingers will be back for the rest of the food. Everyone wants to know what we're gonna do." Asher says.

"Gather the other dragon riders. We're heading out." Hicca says as Asher nods and leaves to gather them while Hicca brushes away the drawing in the dirt.

"Okay, we're ready." Asher says walking over with Fishlegs, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut.

"Guys, these dragons only come out at night, so we need to find where they sleep during the day. The only problem is we need to find their nest before sundown or-" Hicca begins to say.

"Can we not think about the "or", please?" Asher asks.

"Yeah, they came out of nowhere like a pack of wild badgers, scavenging and-and-" Fishlegs begins to say.

"And "Badge-ge-ging."" Tuffnut says as everyone stares at him. "What? That's what a badger does. It badges." He says.

"Well, thanks for that. Uh, let's go." Hicca says.

"Hold up! You're not going on a Stinger hunt without me." Snotlout says now able to move her head and talk, tries to stand up and she ends up leaning forward and standing perfectly on his frozen feet.

"Whoa. That is seriously creepy." Tuffnut says.

"Her paralysis is wearing off. Lucky us." Fishlegs says rolling her eyes.

"Snotlout unless you plan on flying Hookfang with your teeth, you're not going anywhere." Asher says and walks away with the other.

"What do you mean? I'm fine." Snotlout says as she tries to take a step and falls over. "Stupid arms and stupid legs." She says as Gustav walks by and looks at the girl. "Hey, Gustav, get your butt over here." She says.

A few minutes later Snotlout appeared to have walked over to were the other riders were preparing to go hunting.

"Snotlout Jorgenson, reporting for duty." Snotlout says performing a salute.

"What the-" Asher begins to asks confused as to what was happening until Hicca looks below to see Gustav assisting Snotlout in moving.

"I'm Snotlout's arm and legs, Hicca. And together we are-" Gustav begins to say.

"Gust-lout!" Snotlout and Gustav both say as Gustav makes Snotlout perform jazz hands.

"Stop with the hands." Snotlout whispers and the boy stops. "Hicca, you need as much dragon power as you can get. You're down four dragons." She says.

"I can't believe I'm actually about to say this but she's right." Asher says.

"You're kidding, right?" Hicca asks.

"You heard what Gobber said. There are hundreds of them." Asher says.

"Oh, all right, fine." Hicca says.

"Yes! Move my arm. Yes!" Snotlout shouts as Gustav does a thumbs up sign.

"Let's split up and search for possible Speed Stinger hiding spots." Hicca says.

"Okie-dokie, Hicca. Come on. Little bit further. Move with me." Gustav says grunting to get Snotlout to Hookfang.

" **This is hilarious to watch."** Hookfang says.

"Fishlegs, how's Meatlug doing?" Hicca asks.

"She's raring to go Hicca. Look at her." Fishlegs says gesturing to her now slightly able to fly Gronckle.

"So, what's the actual plan?" Asher asks.

"Fishlegs, you said they follow their leader in a giant pack, right?" Hicca asks.

"Exactly. That's what I saw." Fishlegs confirms.

"So the plan is: find the Speed Stingers, capture their leader, use it to lure them away." Hicca explains.

* * *

The riders begin their search of Berk for the Speed Stingers with Asher and Stormfly searching the underground tunnels. Fishlegs and Meatlug were searching the forest but Meatlug was drooling uncontrollably and struggling to fly properly.

"It's okay. It's okay, you're doing your best." Fishlegs says but then Meatlug spins out of control and Fishlegs crashes into a tree branch and falls off the saddle.

The twins search the village and it's houses, each time entering dramatically. Tuffnut then enters a house and goes in slowly until he feels something poke him on his butt.

"I've been stung! I can't feel my tail!" Tuffnut shouts laying on the ground rubbing his butt as he looks to see Ruffnut laughing revealing she's the one who poked him. "When this paralysis wears off, you're dead." He says.

Meanwhile Snotlout, Gustav, and Hookfang were searching the rocky terrain area.

"Okay, up, up. Up is where the sky is, down is where the land is." Snotlout says.

"I can't see, Snotlout. Your head's too big." Gustav says and then gets an idea as he taps Hookfang's neck.

" **I get it."** Hookfang says as he does a loop causing Snotlout to slip off the saddle and land head first into the sand.

"There will definitely be repercussions for this." Snotlout says unaware of the cave near her.

The riders then gather at the town square to talk about what they've found.

"So, anything?" Hicca asks.

"Not a single Stinger." Asher says.

"Us neither." Fishlegs says.

"I got stung." Tuffnut says.

"No, you didn't." Ruffnut argues.

"Have we checked every cave?" Hicca asks but Snotlout tries to look away, making a face that clearly says, "Busted" and she notices. "Snotlout, did you check your caves?" She asks.

"Really? I'm insulted, Hicca. Of course I did. Do you think I fell off my dragon and spent hours trying to get out of the sand?" Snotlout asks laughing. "I didn't." Snotlout says.

"She fell off his dragon and we spent hours trying to get her out of the sand." Gustav reveals.

"Gustav, make me punch you." Snotlout says angrily.

"Never gets old." Tuffnut says laughing with his sister.

"Well, then, we know where to look. Let's go." Hicca says and they take off.

* * *

The sun gets closer to setting and the riders make their way to the cave Snotlout didn't check with Stormfly carrying a large cage.

"Thanks, Gustav. You stay here with Snotlout and Hookfang." Hicca says.

"Right. Hey! I did that all by myself." Snotlout says moving her arm and gives a thumbs-up but Tuffnut shoves Snotlout's still-extended arm into her nose.

"Okay, gang, we have to move fast, because it will be sundown soon, and we need to get that lead Stinger out of there. Without him, the pack is useless." Hicca says as she enter the cave with Toothless and Fishlegs and sees the pack of Speed Stingers sleeping.

"Hicca, there they are." Fishlegs says pointing to the lead Stinger hanging by its tail on a stalagmite.

The dragon is green and resembles a featherless theropod Raptor/dinosaur. It had sail-like appendages on its head, back and legs, it does have wings, but they're very small and useless. It was slightly bigger than the rest of the pack but the leader has red stripes and highlights. It has muscular back legs and has red stingers.

Hicca aims her shield at the dragon and releases bolas wrapping the dragon up in them.

"Got it." Hicca says.

" **My turn."** Toothless says and moves fast to the cave wall and grabs the lead Speed Stinger and brings it to the ground.

The sun gets closer to disappearing as the two girls and dragon pull the lead Stinger out of the cave. The girls hear growling and look behind them to see if the dragon was awake but see it's not and sigh in relief unaware of the pack waking up showing their red slitted eyes. Fishlegs looks back and sees something unsettling.

"Um, Hicca?" Fishlegs says as Hicca turns to see the red slitted eyes to the lead Stinger and looks back to see the rest of the pack wake, chittering, and slowly making their way towards them.

"Get this Stinger into the cage right away." Hicca says pulling fast but the lead Stinger breaks free from the bolas howling and tries to sting Hicca but Toothless fires two Plasma Blasts at it.

The lead Stinger howls to the rest of its pack but a stream of fire blocks them.

"That's right. Snotlout, Snotlout! Oi! Oi!-" Snotlout shouts now able to move her arms but the lead Stinger hops up and stings her on the butt. "Oh, come on!" She grunts as she freezes up again.

Toothless and the lead Speed Stinger circle each other ready to fight.

"It's too fast, Hicca." Fishlegs says.

"Not for a Night Fury." Hicca says as she watches the lead Stinger front flip and try to sting Toothless but miss and Toothless tries to blast the Stinger but misses as well.

Hicca holds up her shield but the Stinger strikes it with its tail and flings it away.

" **Catch!"** Toothless shouts catching the shield and throws it back to his rider.

"Thanks, sweetie." Hicca says catching the shield.

Toothless tries to corner the Speed Stinger, but it orders its pack to desperately come and help it.

"Asher, follow us!" Hicca shouts mounting Toothless and takes flight with her crush and his main dragon following.

"I think I know where you're going with this." Asher says as he watches the lead Stinger follow Toothless closer to the cage. "Stormfly, time to spike that Stinger." He says as Stormfly fires spines at the lead Stinger forcing it into the cage and Toothless fires a Plasma Blast to the door of the cage making it lock shut.

"Yes! Got it!" Hicca shouts but unfortunately the rest of the pack starts to swarm them.

"Hicca there's just too many of them. We're surrounded." Asher says but them multiple fire blasts as well as a lightning blast, burst of water, a veil of smoke, acid blast, and a sonic blast scattering the pack.

Hicca looks up to see the rest of her dragons as well as her father on Thornado coming towards them.

"Daddy, you're okay. Melt, Spinetail, Voltage, you three are okay too." Hicca says happily to see her father and dragons.

"You didn't think I let you have all the fun, did you?" Stoick asks walking up to the caged lead Speed Stinger. "Remember me? Now get this dragon off my island." He says.

"You heard the chief." Hicca says smiling.

"With pleasure." Asher says as Stormfly picks up to cage.

* * *

Asher grabs the cage and lures the entire pack of Speed Stingers' while Toothless provides cover. One Speed Stinger jumps to the cage and stabs Stormfly, they crash into halfway of the frozen bridge.

" **Stormfly!"** Toothless shouts watching his love get stung and go down.

"We'll get the cage! Ruff, Tuff, cover Asher!" Hicca says as Toothless picks up the cage.

"Incoming!" Tuffnut shouts as they circle.

"Here we go!" Ruffnut shouts as Barf releases gas.

"Yeah!" Tuffnut shouts as Belch ignites the gas causing a circle of fire to appear around Asher and Stormfly as he watches the Speed Stingers jump over the flames or go around them.

The pack continue to follow Hicca and Toothless and one of the Speed Stinger attempts to sting Hicca but striker her metal foot instead.

"Weren't expecting the old metal leg, were ya?" Hicca asks. "There, the ice bridge." She says pointing forward.

One of the Speed Stinger manages to strike Toothless' prosthetic tail and rips the fabric.

" **Oh come on."** Toothless says.

"Toothless, we're going down!" Hicca says as they making them crash and the cage crashes hard into the ice bridge causing a hole to form and the cage sinks with the lead Speed Stinger still inside. "No, no, no! Okay here goes nothing." Hicca says and dives into the hole.

" **Hicca!"** Toothless yells in shock as the rest of the Speed Stingers gather on the other side of the hole before the ice begins splitting apart.

Hicca struggles against the cold water as she swims to the cage. The lead Speed Stinger sees her and watches in awe as she unlocks the cage and begins to swim them both back to the surface. Hicca struggles to pull a heavy dragon through the water but somehow manages to break the surface and get the lead Speed Stinger on the ice bridge.

" **You saved me. Even after everything I did. Why?"** The lead Speed Stinger asks in a male voice.

"Because no one deserves to perish like that." Hicca says.

" **You understand me. You're the human female every dragon has been talking about."** The lead Speed Stinger says but then watches as Hicca begins to shiver. **"You're cold. Diving into that icy cold water was risky but after hearing everything about your legend it appears to have all been true."** He says as he turns to his herd. **"I know this is sudden but I've chosen to stay with this human. I pass the leadership onto you my beta. Return home and hopefully I'll see you all again someday."** He says to his herd as they nod and run down the ice bridge. **"Don't worry, I'll help keep you warm."** He says as hecovers Hicca with his body to help proved heat.

"Thank you, Rush." Hicca says to her new Speed Stinger.

" **Rush?"** The lead Speed Stinger asks.

"I gotta call you something don't I?" Hicca asks smiling.

" **I like it."** Rush says as the other riders and Hicca's dragons arrive and see the scene.

"Good work, everybody." Hicca says as she is surrounded by her dragons helping to warm her up.

"Ha! No problem, Hicca." Snotlout says but gets pushed off the saddle and hangs upside down from it.

"Yeah, no problem, Hicca." Gustav says with his arms crossed.

"Hey! Put me down! Repercussions! Repercussions!" Snotlout shouts as they begin making their way back to Berk.

* * *

As the worst freeze in Berk disappears, most of the paralysis present is now gone and Berk's residents return to the village, as Stoick and Gobber repairs the damages.

"Nasty creatures, those Speed Stingers." Stoick says moving a large piece of wood that had fallen over.

"Aye, but at least there's only one Speed Stinger here now. Besides, we have a few nasty creatures of our own around here." Gobber says looking at the twins and Gustav messing with a still frozen Snotlout.

"You better start running now, because when my leg wakes up I'll-" Snotlout begins to say but Ruffnut pushes her helmet over her eyes. "Hey! Stop that!" She shouts as they spin her around while Hicca, Toothless, Rush, who is riding on Toothless, and Glint return Trader Johann to his boat.

"Thank you again for the rescue, Mistress Hicca." Trader Johann says.

"No problem, Johann. I'm just glad everything's back to normal. And I got a new dragon for my collection." Hicca says scratching Rush's chin.

" **Oh, that's the spot."** Rush purrs with his leg thumping.

" **Hey! Quit thumping! I know Hicca has the magic touch but your sharp claws are digging into my back."** Toothless says.

"Oh, before you go, I have something for you. A little token of my appreciation. Pure squid ink, wrestled from the colossal squid of the Northern Waters." Trader Johann says handing the girl the bottle of ink.

"Wow, thanks, Johann. Now I can update my picture of me and my dragon herd." Hicca says.

"Yes, there is actually a wonderful story that goes along with that bottle. Ten summers ago, deep under the currents of the Northern Waters, I was staring directly into the black eye-" Trader Johann begins to say.

"Hey, boys, what do you say we get out of here?" Hicca says as they take off.

"Wait, where are you going? I haven't finished my story yet. He was about to ingest me. I-Great big teeth!" Trader Johann shouts.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Stay tuned for the fifteenth chapter, A Tale of Two Dragons, where Hicca will discover something new about her abilities. The next chapter will be out soon.**

 **Hicca's dragons: Toothless (Night Fury), Bones (Boneknapper), Serpentina (Grapple Grounder), Mist (Scauldron), Etch (Whispering Death), Grabble (Smothering Smokebreath), Melt (titan-wing Changewing), Spinetail (Deadly Nadder), Laval (Fireworm Princess), Glint (Flightmare), Sharpshot (Terrible Terror), Torch (Typhoomerang), Voltage (Skrill), Rush (lead Speed Stinger).**

 **Asher's dragons: Stormfly (Deadly Nadder), Blazer (Monstrous Nightmare), Sneaky (Terrible Terror).**

 **Snotlout's dragons: Hookfang (Monstrous Nightmare), Pain (Terrible Terror).**

 **Fishlegs' dragons: Meatlug (Gronckle), Iggy (Terrible Terror).**

 **Ruffnut's dragons: Barf and Belch (Hideous Zippleback), Head (Terrible Terror), Scauldy (Scauldron).**

 **Tuffnut's dragons: Barf and Belch (Hideous Zippleback), Butt (Terrible Terror), Flame (Typhoomerang).**

 **Gustav's dragons: Fanghook (Monstrous Nightmare).**


	15. Chapter 15: A Tale of Two Dragons

**Author's Note: Here's the fifteenth chapter of my story. Hope you all enjoy it. Sorry for not update for so long. I was finishing my summer semester at college and didn't have time to type this chapter. But now it's finished and I'll be updating more often.**

 **I don't own How to Train Your Dragon, only Hicca (female Hiccup), Asher (male Astrid), Bones (Boneknapper), Serpentina (Grapple Grounder), Mist (Scauldron), Blazer (Monstrous Nightmare), Etch (Whispering Death), Grabble (Smothering Smokebreath), Melt (titan-wing Changewing), Spinetail (Deadly Nadder), Laval (Fireworm Princess), Glint (Flightmare), Flame (Typhoomerang), Voltage (Skrill), Rush (lead Speed Stinger).**

"..." Human p.o.v.

 **"..." Dragon p.o.v.**

 _'...'_ Human thought.

 _ **'...'**_ **Dragon thought.**

 **Hope you all enjoy. Be sure to review. Now on with the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 15: A Tale of Two Dragons

The Dragon Riders are suddenly awakened when they hear a loud horn. Fishlegs wakes up with a gasp.

"Screaming Death attack! Wake up, girl, we gotta go." Fishlegs says waking up from the sound of the horn and hops onto a snoring Meatlug. "Come on, Meatlug, wake up!" She says but her dragon continues to snore away.

At the twins house the two were also awoken by the sound.

"Uh, what's that horn for? Please tell me it's breakfast." Tuffnut says.

"It's for the Screaming Death." Ruffnut says to her brother, her hair now reaching the middle of her back.

"Whoa, that's way better!" Tuffnut shouts as they hop down from hanging upside down on the beam and run out to Barf and Belch.

Meanwhile Asher and Stormfly were in the air making their way to their position.

"Whoo-hoo-hoo-hoo!" Snotlout shouts as she and Hookfang zoom past Asher and Stormfly.

"Snotlout! What are you doing?" Asher asks.

"I'm sorry, did I scare your girly, little dragon?"Snotlout asks mockingly.

"Out of my way! I have to get to the Great Hall." Asher says.

"No, you don't. I have to get to the Great Hall. You have to get to the Armory." Snotlout says.

"Hicca assigned me to the Great Hall yesterday. You heard her." Asher says.

"Tell you what, whoever gets there first-me-gets to guard it." Snotlout says.

"Fine by me." Asher says but then gets hit in the face by fish thrown by Snotlout. "Ugh! Snotlout!" He yells causing Stormfly to release her spines nearly hitting two Vikings on the ground causing one of them to yell and run away.

"Ha ha! Asher, I thought you liked cod." Snotlout says.

"Ugh!" Asher growls and Stormfly charges at them.

"Oh, no." Snotlout says as the dragons snarl and crash into each other sending them into the Great Hall and the people inside to run out screaming.

"Oh, great. I can see my father's face already." Hicca says as Toothless sets down at the bottom of the Great Hall stairs.

" **So can I."** Toothless says as Rush runs in and comes to a stop by his brother's side.

" **And it's not going to be pretty."** Rush says.

* * *

Moments later a furious Stoick had gathered all the dragon riders in the center of town.

"When you told me you'd be running a Screaming Death attack drill, I assumed you wouldn't actually try to destroy the entire village!" Stoick shouts.

"Technically, chief, it was just the Great Hall." Fishlegs says but Stoick glares at her. "And I'll let you take it from here." She says.

"Daddy, this was supposed to be a practice run, but it just got out of hand. I'm sorry." Hicca says.

"Uh, "sorry" doesn't un-burn Silent Sven's chest hair." Gobber says gesturing to the man who's chest was smoking.

"No, it certainly does not, which brings me to your punishment." Stoick says smirking.

* * *

Later the dragon riders are at Mildew's old rotting cabbage field as Stoick orders them to clear it out.

"Ugh. Mildew's cabbage field." Asher says looking around.

"Hoo! Wow, this is revolting." Fishlegs says sniffing one of the cabbages but looks to see the twins eating the cabbage.

"Actually, it's not that bad." Ruffnut says.

"Yeah. Don't judge till you try it. Mmm." Tuffnut says before gagging.

"Okay, gang…" Hicca begins to say.

"I'm fine." Tuffnut says.

"My daddy wants this field cleared and ready for planting by the end of the week. Asher, Snotlout, you two break down and clear out the big boulders on the far edge, while-" Hicca begins to say.

"Actually, that sounds more like a woman's job." Snotlout boasts.

"Hmm, you're right. Better give me Fishlegs instead." Asher says.

"Huh? Asher, what do you see when you look over here?" Snotlout asks and grunts while flexing her muscles.

"Is that a serious question?" Asher asks.

"You see 5,000 pounds of boulder crushing splendor. Mm." Snotlout says hugging Hookfang's face to hers.

" **Let go of me."** Hookfang says.

"Just make sure you don't slow me down, boulder girl." Asher says walking away.

" **Yeah, get moving, boulder girl."** Hookfang says pushing his rider forward.

"Ugh! Oh!" Snotlout grunts walking forward.

" **Idiots."** Rush says staring at his rider.

" **Bone heads."** Toothless says also staring at his rider.

"Tell me about it." Hicca says looking at her dragons.

Later, Meatlug was flying through the air carrying a boulder while Hicca and Toothless quickly fly in and grab another boulder, tossing it into the air and destroying it with a plasma blast. Toothless then sets down and Hicca looks around to see all the riders and their dragons working together.

"Hey, why do Barf and Belch get to have all the fun? Everyone's always telling us to use our heads." Tuffnut asks watching Barf and Belch eat the dirt.

"I was just thinking the exact same thing." Ruffnut says as they hop off their saddles and join their shared dragon in eating the dirt.

Meatlug, meanwhile, drops the boulder she is carrying and starts growling looking ready to eat the boulder.

"Now, now, now, Meatlug. Those boulders are for catapulting, not for eating." Fishlegs says but then quickly looks around and grabs a small rock off the ground. "But they do look delicious, don't they?" She asks feeding the rock to her Gronckle.

"You see, boys, it's all going perfect-" Hicca begins to say but then hears a snarl. "Ohh." She groans.

"What?" Snotlout asks.

"What's wrong with you?" Asher asks angrily.

"Don't say it." Hicca says face-palming.

"I told you to stay out of my way. This is Viking work." Snotlout says as Hookfang gets closer towards Asher and Stormfly.

"Exactly. So what are you doing here?" Asher asks and then Stormfly releases a stream of fire forcing Hookfang to jump backwards but then Hookfang releases his own stream of fire as well.

"Oh, that's-that's productive. Toothless, plasma blast." Hicca orders and her Night Fury fires his attack in between the two fighting dragons and lands on the other side of them.

Hookfang and Stormfly begin roaring at each other again and Toothless sniffs the area and starts acting just like them.

"Hookfang, stop! Heel!" Snotlout orders but he doesn't listen to her as she tries to pull her dragon back.

"Stormfly, calm down!" Asher says also trying to pull Stormfly back. "Hicca, I thought you and Toothless would be trying to break up the fight, not win it." He says to his crush but looks at her and sees she's in a trace but couldn't get a good look at her face.

"Hookfang! Calm down! Hookfang!" Snotlout shouts.

"Stormfly! Stormfly!" Asher yells as all the dragons roar. "Rush! Get Hicca before she gets hurt." He orders as the Speed Stinger quickly speeds in and grabs Hicca off of a raging Toothless and takes her to safety. "Ruff, Tuff, have Barf and Belch grab Toothless and get him out of here and over to that rock pile." He says.

"Got it." Ruffnut says as they hop back on their dragon and pick up the Night Fury and move him towards the rock pile. "Snotlout, back your dragon away from mine." He orders.

"I'm trying!" Snotlout shouts.

"Well, try harder!" Asher says.

"Okay, everyone to the rock pile!" Hicca yells now back to her senses as Asher, Stormfly, Snotlout, and Hookfang join the others.

"What is wrong with your dumb dragon?" Snotlout asks angrily.

"Guys." Hicca says.

"My dumb dragon? Your flaming Snotmare was trying to barbecue us." Asher says equally angry.

"Guys. Snotmare? Snotmare!" Snotlout shouts and then starts to grumble something under her breath. "I kind of like that." She says.

"You would." Asher says.

"Guys!" Hicca shouts.

"Oh, yeah? I would, huh?" Snotlout asks.

"Yeah. Yeah, you would." Asher says.

"How about I call your dragon ugly?" Snotlout asks.

"I'll tell you who's ugly!" Asher yells.

"Toothless?" Hicca asks.

" **QUIET!"** Toothless roars.

"Thank you. Now, would somebody mind telling me what exactly was going on out there?" Hicca asks.

"Simple, Hookfang and me were just trying to do our job when Stormfly went crazy and started shooting at us!" Snotlout shouts.

"You have got to be kidding! Hicca, Stormfly and I were doing our job when this lunatic and her overgrown fire pit started torching us." Asher says.

"Oh, come on! When have we ever started a fight just for the sake of starting a fight?" Snotlout asks but everyone stares at her. "Let me rephrase that." She says.

"Never mind. Do you two think you can work together? Yes or no?" Hicca asks and they both just stare at each other. "Good." She says watching them walk away and mount their dragon.

"Okay, that was weird." Fishlegs says.

"Snotlout and Asher trying to tear each other's heads off was weird?" Hicca asks.

"No, their dragons, Hicca. As much as Asher and Snotlout like to torture each other, Stormfly and Hookfang have always stayed out of it. And you didn't even try to stop them." Fishlegs says.

"What are you talking about I stopped them." Hicca says.

"No Hicca, you blacked out for a minute and didn't do anything until Rush got you over here." Fishlegs says.

"Hmm." Hicca says thinking about what could have happened to the dragons and her.

* * *

Later that night Hicca returned from feeding her other dragons and brings Toothless his dinner.

"So, darling, how are things going in the field?" Stoick asks his daughter.

"Oh, daddy, it couldn't be going any better. We're moving like a well-oiled catapult." Hicca says nervously.

"Really? Because word around the paddock is that Asher and Snotlout are trying to turn the catapult on each other. Again." Stoick says making his daughter laugh sheepishly.

"Oh, that? A minor-uh, disagreement. You know how they are." Hicca says but then there was knocking at the door and she moves to answer it. "In fact, I'm sure they've already forgotten about it." She says.

"Let's hope." Stoick says.

"Hicca, I refuse to work with Snotlout." Asher says.

"Hey, Asher! What a beautiful night. Let's talk outside." Hicca says pushing her crush out the door. "Uh, didn't we talk this out?" She asks.

"You talked, we listened, as usual, but I'm not going to put Stormfly in danger by working with that mutton head, who can't even control her own dragon." Asher says.

"Uh, fine. Fine. I will deal with it tomorrow. I promise." Hicca says.

"Thank you." Asher says.

"You're welcome." Hicca says.

"Hey, are you okay. Usually you take charge when things get out of hand with the dragons but today you just froze." Asher says.

"Look I don't know what happened. I blacked out for a minute but that's not important. I'll deal with it after this is settled." Hicca says walking back into her house and sees her father staring at her sharpening his axe. "So just academy business. No big deal." She says chuckling but then there was knocking at the door, again. "Ah, let me grab that." She says opening the door.

"Hicca, I refuse-" Snotlout begins to say.

"Oh, look, a full moon!" Hicca says pushing the girl outside. "You are killing me." She says.

"Me? Asher has totally lost control of his dragon! She's probably distracted by my womanly presence. Mm." Snotlout says posing.

"Are you insane?" Hicca asks.

"Hookfang sees it. Don't tell me you don't. Ha." Snotlout says crossing her arms.

"Look, Hookfang, Stormfly, Toothless, nor I know what happened today." Hicca says.

"Never mind. Here's the deal-" Snotlout begins to say.

"Let me guess. You don't want to work with Asher tomorrow." Hicca says finishing Snotlout sentence.

"Exactly. Wasn't that easy, Hicca? Come on, Hookfang. Let's go think with our muscles." Snotlout says as they walk away.

" **Sorry for disturbing you this evening, Hicca."** Hookfang says bowing his head and follows his rider.

Hicca sighs and walks back into her house and closes the door.

"Problem, darling?" Stoick asks continuing to sharpen his axe.

"Uh, problem? What problem? No, no, everyone is happy, everything is great." Hicca says.

"Good to hear." Stoick says examining his handy work.

"Yep, yep, yep. Everything is right as rain." Hicca says.

"If you say so." Stoick simply says.

"I do. I say so." Hicca says but her father stares at her and she breaks. "Oh, fine, you win! Snotlout and Asher are driving me completely insane. They're acting like mental cases. I actually don't know who's worse, them or their dragons. I mean, at least with the dragons, you can lock them in their pens until they behave!" She shouts panting heavily.

"Feel better?" Stoick asks.

"Uh, a little." Hicca says.

"All right, Hicca, there's three ways to deal with Vikings who aren't getting along." Stoick says.

"I'm all ears." Hicca says.

"Option one: give them both axes, and you let them fight to the end." Stoick says holding up two axes.

"That one seems a tad, uh, permanent. What's option number two?" Hicca asks.

"You give them both maces and let them fight to the end." Stoick says holding up two maces.

"Do I even want to know what option three is?" Hicca asks.

"Oh, it's quite devious and can have grisly repercussions. Then again, it can go down like a treat. Odds are about 50/50 either way." Stoick says.

"I-I'm listening." Hicca says stuttering.

"You trick them into working together." Stoick says.

* * *

The next day Asher and Stormfly are back at the cabbage field continuing to work when he hears a noise.

"Shh. Do you hear that?" Asher asks.

" **Yeah I do."** Stormfly says growling.

On the other side of the rock pile Snotlout and Hookfang were clearing the cabbage field as well.

"Wait, it's coming from the other side of that hill." Snotlout says and a second later the four meet at the top of the hill. "Why, that little Hicca." She says.

"Option three. Ugh! I should have seen that coming. Well, Stormfly and I are gonna prove we're not the problem by working with you." Asher says making Snotlout scoff.

"Not as well as we're gonna work with you! Right, Hookfang?" Snotlout says.

" **Let's get this over with."** Hookfang says.

" **Agreed, Toothless and I have a romantic stroll through the forest later."** Stormfly says.

"I wouldn't believe it if I wasn't seeing it with my own two eyes." Fishlegs says watching the events unfold.

"I guess my daddy was right. Then again, I did put my own Hicca spin on it. That's what all great leaders do, Fishlegs, they take an idea, then they shape it." Hicca says boasting slightly but then hear the dragons snarling.

"Uh, Hicca?" Fishlegs asks.

"Huh!" Asher shouts as Stormfly throws him off her saddle.

"Ah!" Snotlout screams as she is thrown off Hookfang's saddle.

"Great leaders are also often proven wrong." Hicca says as they watch the dragons fight.

* * *

Afterwards, they gather at the Dragon Academy.

"Asher, Snotlout, Your dragons are out of control! But I think I know why. This is the day I've always feared would come. Your dragons have picked up on your animosity to each other, and now, they are behaving the same way." Hicca says.

"Is it my fault that me and Hookfang are so in sync?" Snotlout asks boastingly.

" **We aren't in sync."** Hookfang says snorting at his rider.

"But you have just given me an idea. You both need to walk a mile in each other's shoes, or in this case, saddles." Hicca says pulling Snotlout to Stormfly and Asher to Hookfang. "Perfect." She says smiling.

"What? What's perfect?" Asher asks confused.

"You two are going to swap dragons for the day." Hicca explains.

"What?" Asher and Snotlout ask in shock and anger.

"That's right." Hicca says crossing her arms.

"It's a girl dragon!" Snotlout shouts.

" **And what's wrong with me being a girl?"** Stormfly asks offended.

" **Yeah what's wrong with my girl."** Toothless asks growling.

"If you can learn to understand each other's dragons, then maybe you can learn to understand each other." Hicca says.

"This does not work well with my womanliness." Snotlout says.

"You can take the day off and just get to know your new best friend." Hicca says.

"Hey, does that mean that if we start fighting that we get the day off too? 'Cause we will. Watch!" Tuffnut says fighting with his sister. "See?" He asks as Barf and Belch mimic their riders. "Just give us the day off!" He shouts.

"Nope. The three of us and Fishlegs are going to head out to the field and keep working. My daddy wants it done in time for planting." Hicca says.

"I want that day off!" Tuffnut says still fighting with his sister.

* * *

Later that day, Snotlout and Stormfly were flying around the island swerving through sea-stacks.

"Whoa! Wow, Stormfly! You are one fast dragon! I mean, Hookfang is fast, but-you are, like, crazy fast." Snotlout says chuckling. "But fast doesn't mean anything if you can't stop!" She screams as Stormfly suddenly comes to a stop sending her of the saddle and over the edge of a sea-stack and clings to the wall. "Okay, you can stop on a yak." She says laughing. "Crazy. Little help?" She asks as Stormfly just chuffs.

Meanwhile at the same time, Asher and Hookfang were flying through the forest.

"So Snotlout is always bragging about how much firepower you Nightmares have. I've seen what Blazer can do but let's see what you got, big boy." Asher says and watches as Hookfang turns a large tree into a stump. "Wow! Incredibly dangerous, but cool." He says.

Back with Snotlout and Stormfly.

"Okay, you think you can bring the heat? Well, let's see how you do it, Stormfly." Snotlout says as she watches Stormfly turn a sea-stack into a pill of melted rocks in the ocean. "Whoa! I gotta say, that's pretty hot." She says.

Back with Asher and Hookfang.

"Okay, wingspan duly noted. Not too much flaming. Tail looks good. Tree!" Asher shouts as Hookfang flaps his wings and sends the tree log flying into the distance. "Wow! I didn't know you could do that! Did you know you could do that? I bet Snotlout doesn't know you can do that." He says smirking.

Back with Snotlout and Stormfly.

"Whoa! Whoa! Okay, this is pretty fun!" Snotlout says laughing. "I could definitely get used to this." She says tapping Stormfly on the neck causing her to shot out a single spine which hits a bull's-eye in between three rocks. "Wow! Bull's-eye with a single shot? Bet Asher doesn't know how to do that. Let's do it again!" She says as they do a u-turn and Snotlout taps Stormfly's neck again causing another single spine to shoot out and hit the exact same spot as the first one. "Aw, stop it. Now, you're just showing off. Which is fine by me. I'm all about showing off." She says laughing.

* * *

Hours later at nightfall, the two return and seem to have enjoyed their time getting to know each other's dragons.

"So how was it?" Hicca asks resting against Rush, who was lying down with his tail curled around her.

"Stormfly flies pretty good-you know, for a girl, and she does melt solid rock in, like, a half a second, which is cool." Snotlout says hopping off the saddle.

"She does indeed. And Asher?" Hicca asks her crush.

"I guess Hookfang is pretty powerful. And he's easy to fly, which is good if you have a little talent." Asher says.

"Yeah, and I have a little talent. Wait." Snotlout says realizing she's been insulted.

"Well, it sounds like you both have a better appreciation for each other's dragons." Hicca says.

"Yeah, it's-it's okay. It's-it's nice." Snotlout says stuttering.

"So that means maybe tomorrow, you'll cut each other some slack?" Hicca asks.

"Yeah, I guess." Asher says with his arms crossed.

"Fine. Can we go now?" Snotlout asks but looks back a Stormfly while Asher looks at Hookfang.

" **I can't tell if they made progress."** Rush says.

"Baby steps, Rush. Baby steps." Hicca says petting her Speed Stinger.

* * *

The next day Fishlegs and Meatlug return to the cabbage field. Once they land Fishlegs feeds Meatlug a pebble.

"Okay, that should hold you over for a bit, but I need you to focus now. We're looking for clues. Anything that will tell us why Hookfang and Stormfly are acting so crazy." Fishlegs says and begins examining the foot prints in the dirt. "Nadder prints. Excellent. Everything seems to be fine here." She says and walks over the prints to the next set. "And here's the Nightmare's. Mm-hmm, still peaceful." She says and follows them to where the prints meet each other. "Ah, and here's where the trouble started. But why here? Maybe it's something-" She begins to say buts gasps when Meatlug pushes past her and starts digging. "Meatlug, dig! Keep going, girl! Wait a second. I was right!" She says examining what her dragon dug up.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Dragon Academy Asher and Snotlout were slowly walking backwards towards the entrance to make sure no one saw them but were unaware of the other until they bump into each other.

"What are you doing here?" Asher says hiding something behind his back.

"Nothing. Nothing. What are you doing here?" Snotlout asks hiding something behind her back too, but not very well.

"Is that chicken? Stormfly's favorite? Did you come here to feed my dragon?" Asher asks spotting the chicken Snotlout was trying to hide.

"No. Maybe. Yeah. Well, what are you doing here? I smell something fishy." Snotlout says.

"Fine, maybe I brought Hookfang a little breakfast." Asher says revealing the large fish he was hiding.

"He loves breakfast! That was actually, well, nice of you." Snotlout says but then realizes something.

"You like my dragon!" They both say at the same time.

"Don't tell anyone, okay?" Snotlout asks.

"Deal." Asher says pounding fist with the girl as they enter the academy but gasp at what they see. "Our dragons are gone!" He says seeing the busted open doors.

"We've done a lot of dumb things in our life, but we have never lost a dragon. Not a whole one." Tuffnut says.

"I am very disappointed in you, young man." Ruffnut says.

"Ugh!" Asher groans in frustration.

"Okay, okay. Uh, they can't be far. We'll split up the island and-" Hicca begins to say but Fishlegs and Meatlug fly in.

"Actually, Hicca, I might know where they are." Fishlegs says with slight fear.

The dragon riders make their way to the cabbage field where they find both Stormfly and Hookfang fighting each other again.

"We need to break this up." Snotlout says from behind Fishlegs on Meatlug.

"Who knows what they'll do to each other?" Asher asks behind Hicca on Toothless.

"I'm open to ideas." Hicca says.

"Drop me in!" Asher orders as Hicca and Toothless take him in behind Stormfly.

"Me too!" Snotlout says as Fishlegs and Meatlug bring her to the ground beside Hookfang.

"Fishlegs, how did you know they were gonna be here?" Hicca asks.

"The more I thought about it, the more I wondered what made this situation different than any other. It was the field." Fishlegs explains.

"We've been in a lot of fields." Hicca says.

"No, no, no. Not like this one." Fishlegs says pointing to the dug hole Meatlug made that morning.

"Dragon root." Hicca says spotting the plant.

"Not dragon root! That is terrible." Tuffnut says.

"You don't actually know what dragon root is, do you?" Hicca asks.

"Not even slightly. Not even the faintest. I mean, I think I know what "dragon" means." Tuffnut says.

"Dragon root is like dragon nip, only more powerful. Dragons crave it, but instead of making them happy and calm…it makes them-" Fishlegs says.

"Want to rip each other apart wing from wing? Tuffnut asks.

"Exactly." Fishlegs says.

"Cool." Ruffnut says.

"Sounds good. Do they have it for people?" Tuffnut asks.

"Well, we can't leave Asher and Snotlout down there. We have to help." Hicca says.

"Stormfly, calm down! It's me! Everything is okay!" Asher shouts trying to get his main dragon under control while dodging the swinging tail.

"Hah!" Snotlout shouts trying to jump onto Hookfang's saddle. "Unh." She groans spitting the dirt out of her mouth after missing. "They're ignoring us! How do we get their attention?" She asks.

"Well, I might have an idea, but it's stupid and reckless." Asher says avoid the spines on Stormfly's tail.

"You had me at "stupid"!" Snotlout shouts.

Stormfly roars and jumps on Hookfang but he pushes her off sending her backwards and they both get ready to charge at each other but their riders get in front of them.

"Stormfly! If you're gonna attack him, you'll have to go through me." Asher says.

"Look, Hookfang, we both know you could totally kick Stormfly's tail…but if you want to try, you have to go through me!" Snotlout shouts standing her ground.

"Asher, Snotlout! What are they doing?" Fishlegs asks.

"I'm not sure, but I think they might be acting like a team." Hicca says watching the two riders guide their dragons back from the root.

Asher takes a chance and reaches his hand out and places it on Stormfly's snout causing her to come to her sense.

" **A-Asher?"** Stormfly says.

"There's my girl." Asher says with a smile.

Snotlout gulps as she tries as while and thankfully gets the same result.

"Oh, you big knucklehead." Snotlout says as they move the dragons back further.

"They did it! We have to get down there. But none of us can get close to that root without our dragons going nuts." Hicca says feeling slightly woozy unaware that the twins, Barf and Belch moved closer to the hole.

"That's not exactly true, Hicca. Meatlug didn't go crazy." Fishlegs says patting her dragon.

"Maybe Meatlug's rock diet makes her immune to the dragon root's effect. Unh! Aah!" Hicca screams as she and Toothless fall to the ground and Hicca is sent flying off Toothless' saddle and towards the hole.

"What are you doing?" Fishlegs asks looking over and seeing Barf and Belch going crazy.

"They're out of control!" The twins shout as Barf releases gas and Belch ignites it causing Ruffnut to fall to the ground while Tuffnut hangs tightly to the saddle.

"You're too close to the dragon root! Pull up!" Fishlegs shouts.

"Pull up? Are you crazy? This is awesome!" Tuffnut says struggling to hold on.

Hicca slowly standing up with her hair covering her eyes as Ruffnut groans while also getting up.

"Okay that wasn't fun." Ruffnut says and walks over to her best friend. "Hey, Hicca, what's the plan." She asks but Hicca doesn't answer. "Hey, you okay, girlfriend?" She asks but then Hicca suddenly kicks Ruffnut in the gut sending her back a bit and to the ground. "Aah!" She screams as Hicca pounces on her and tries to claw at her but she grabs her arms and struggles to hold them back.

" **Hicca!"** Toothless shouts unable to get any closer to stop his rider from hurting her best human friend.

"What's wrong with Hicca?" Tuffnut asks still struggling to hold on.

"I don't know. It's like she's become feral." Fishlegs says.

"Is it weird that her eyes look like a dragon's?" Ruffnut asks getting a good look at Hicca's eyes to see that her pupils were slit like a dragon's.

"Dragon eyes? Oh it must be the dragon blood in Hicca. It's reacting to the dragon root." Fishlegs says.

"But she doesn't act any different when around dragon nip." Tuffnut says.

"Because dragon root is much stronger then dragon nip. We have to help Hicca." Fishlegs says.

"Don't worry. I'll handle Hicca. Just do what you need to do and fast. She's much stronger riled up like this." Ruffnut says struggling to hold back her best friend.

"Okay, we're going for the root. Toothless, cover us!" Fishlegs says as she and Meatlug go for the root. "Come on, girl. Lift with your legs!" She encourages but a blast prevents them from removing the root.

"This is scary, but in a good way!" Tuffnut shouts laughing like a mad man until a plasma blast hit Barf and Belch.

" **Sorry boys."** Toothless says in a roar.

"I think Toothless says he's sorry about that!" Fishlegs shouts to Tuffnut.

"I'm not. This is the best day ever! Yeah!" Tuffnut cheers.

"Hurry, Fishlegs!" Ruffnut shouts dodging a slash from Hicca.

"She can't do it by herself!" Fishlegs shouts.

"Yeah! Incoming!" Tuffnut yells as Barf releases more gas.

"I think we better do something." Snotlout says.

"For once, I actually agree with you." Asher says.

"But if we get too close, our dragons will start fighting again." Snotlout says.

"I think I have an idea." Asher says.

"Is it stupid and reckless?" Snotlout asks.

"Maybe even a little bit crazy." Asher says.

"Loving it!" Snotlout shouts.

"All right! Yeah! Whoa!" Tuffnut exclaims when Stormfly zooms past him.

"Asher, you are a sight for sore eyes." Fishlegs says but it was Snotlout riding on Stormfly.

"Who you calling Asher?" Snotlout asks.

"Snotlout? What? Where's-" Fishlegs begins to ask.

"Looking for me?" Asher asks on Hookfang.

"Asher, what are you doing?" Fishlegs asks.

"We switched dragons again. It's the only way we can keep them from fighting each other." Asher explains.

"He can sniff dragon root all day, but Hookfang would never attack Snotlout! He respects her too much." Snotlout boasts but then Barf and Belch fly in releasing gas.

"Do it, Hookfang. Wing blast!" Asher shouts as Hookfang release a blast of air sending Tuffnut, Barf and Belch to the ground.

"Yeah!" Tuffnut cheers before falling unconscious.

"What was that?" Snotlout asks.

"You mean this?" Asher asks as Hookfang performs another wing blast assist in removing most of the dragon root. "It's still stuck!" He shouts.

"I'm on it. Stormfly, single spine shot!" Snotlout shouts tapping Stormfly's neck causing a single spine to shot out and pierce the small root still stuck in the ground freeing the larger piece.

"Good job, guys! Fishlegs, can you take it from here?" Ruffnut asks.

"Dragon root, flying out." Fishlegs says as she and Meatlug fly off with the dragon root.

"You do realize what happened, right?" Ruffnut asks holding an unconscious Hicca in her arms.

"We totally kicked butt!" Snotlout says.

"Exactly. And we did it together. Me and Snotlout, working as a team? Who would have thought?" Asher asks.

"Not me. I try not to think." Tuffnut says waking up a bit before passing out again.

"That was some fancy flying on my dragon." Asher says.

"You know how it is. I understand girls." Snotlout says chuckling.

"Yeah, that must be it." Asher says.

"Hookfang isn't always the easiest dragon to fly, Asher. I have to admit, I'm impressed." Snotlout says.

Fishlegs and Meatlug fly the dragon root over the ocean and let it sink to the bottom.

"How's Hicca doing?" Asher asks in concern.

"She extremely exhausted but I think she'll be fine after resting." Ruffnut says laying Hicca on Toothless' saddle.

"Great to hear. So, uh, do you think I can have my dragon back now?" Asher asks.

"Thought you'd never ask." Snotlout says as they jump onto their own dragon.

"Good to see you again, girl." Asher says.

"Oh, miss me?" Snotlout asks laughing. "We can do something about the guy smell later." She says.

* * *

Hours later, Asher and Snotlout are getting along quite well in the field.

"So, Snotlout, can you teach me how to do that single spine attack?" Asher asks.

"I don't know if you can handle it. Why don't you show me that wing clappy thingy first, and then I'll think about it." Snotlout says.

"How stupid do you think I am?" Asher asks with a scoff.

"How stupid is there?" Snotlout asks.

"Option three. Not as exciting as one and two…" Stoick says patting his daughter shoulder as they watch the two riders and dragons work together.

"But sure does go down like a treat." Hicca says as her father laughs. _'So dragon root makes me go crazy and out of control like it does to dragons. Guess there are some draw backs to having dragon blood in me.'_ She thought staring at her scar and then clinches her fist. _'But I won't let this stop me. I won't give up, just like I won't give up on taming the Screaming Death.'_ She thought with resolve.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Sorry again for taking so long to update but I'll definitely try to get chapter 16: The Eel Effect up in one week if not sooner. Thank you to all those who have read, favorite, followed, and reviewed this story and please continue to do so.**


	16. Chapter 16: The Eel Effect

**Author's Note: Here's the sixteenth chapter of my story. Hope you all enjoy it.**

 **I don't own How to Train Your Dragon, only Hicca (female Hiccup), Asher (male Astrid), Bones (Boneknapper), Serpentina (Grapple Grounder), Mist (Scauldron), Blazer (Monstrous Nightmare), Etch (Whispering Death), Grabble (Smothering Smokebreath), Melt (titan-wing Changewing), Spinetail (Deadly Nadder), Laval (Fireworm Princess), Glint (Flightmare), Flame (Typhoomerang), Voltage (Skrill), Rush (lead Speed Stinger).**

"..." Human p.o.v.

 **"..." Dragon p.o.v.**

 _'...'_ Human thought.

 _ **'...'**_ **Dragon thought.**

 **Hope you all enjoy. Be sure to review. Now on with the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 16: The Eel Effect

Most of Berk's inhabitants have been infected of an outbreak called 'Eel Pox '; the common symptoms are high fever, sneezing, coughing, and ill behavior such as being cold. Most of its infected villagers are quarantined in the Great Hall to avoid any more infection.

"Hicca!" Fishlegs calls out riding on Meatlug as Hicca turns around to from looking inside the Great Hall. "Asher went to pick up Gothi. He'll meet us at the academy." She says.

"Oh, good. All right, sweetie. Let's go." Hicca says.

" **Hold on tight."** Toothless says as they make their way to the dragon academy. "You ready, gang?" She asks after entering the academy.

"Ready to leave Berk during an outbreak of Eel Pox? Hmm, let me think, let me think, let me think. I'd say that's a big fat yes." Snotlout says.

"The sooner, the better. I do not want to get sick." Tuffnut says.

"And if he gets sick, I get sick." Ruffnut says, her hair now almost to its original length.

"You do?" Tuffnut asks.

"Yeah, we're twins." Ruffnut says.

"So wait. If I slap myself, then would you feel it?" Tuffnut asks.

"Definitely. Give it a try." Ruffnut says.

"Cool." Tuffnut says laughing and then grunts after slapping himself in the face.

"Ow! Do it again." Ruffnut says and watch Tuffnut slap himself and pretends to grunt in pain when he does. "Do it again, harder." She encourages.

"Gladly." Tuffnut says and this time uses both hands and grunts again in pain.

"Uh, didn't feel that one." Ruffnut says.

"Here." Tuffnut says and punches himself in the face this time causing him to groan and Ruffnut to pretend to groan in pain. "Oh…" He groans falling to the ground.

"Do it again." Ruffnut says and watches as her brother raises his fist.

"Guys, please." Hicca calls out.

"Ow!" Tuffnut shouts.

"We need to leave for Healer's Island as soon as Asher gets back." Hicca says.

"Hicca!" Stoick calls out entering the academy coughing and looking rather weak.

"Daddy, you should be resting up at the Great Hall." Hicca says worried for her father.

"Nonsense." Stoick says coughing but then sneezes all over Snotlout.

"Aah! Oh, no!" Snotlout yells freaking out.

"I won't be grounded by the sniffles." Stoick says sneezing again but then over his daughter.

"Whoa!" Hicca shouts shielding herself. "Okay." She says and sees Asher and Stormfly fly in with Gothi.

"We've got the list of ingredients, and it's a big one." Asher says as Gothi unrolls the scroll.

"Well, then we better get moving. That medicine isn't gonna make itself." Hicca says walking over to Toothless.

"I should be going with you. Ah-choo!" Stoick sneezes again but this time Hicca uses her shield to block it.

"Daddy, Berk needs a healthy chief, not a sick dragon rider. We can handle this." Hicca assures her father.

"All right. I'll stay here with the rest of the invalids. Be safe, Hicca." Stoick says.

"When am I not safe?" Hicca asks but she sees the look her father gives her. "Uh, don't answer that!" She says.

"At least take a few of your dragons with you to make me feel better." Stoick says.

"Okay, I'll take Etch, Sharpshot, Torch, and…" Hicca says pausing for a moment to think of her last dragon she'll take. "Spinetail." She says pulling out her flute and makes the dragon roars that correspond with the dragons she selected.

* * *

They rally at a beach and prepare to split up to find the ingredients.

"Okay, gang, we've got a lot of ground to cover. Let's get to work." Hicca says as they all split up.

Snotlout goes for the first ingredient:

" _Buckthorn root."_ Hicca says.

Snotlout grunts as she pulls the root out and walks back over to Hookfang who then roasts it causing his rider to scream.

" _Lightly roasted."_ Hicca says.

"Hookfang." Snotlout says with pint up anger at her dragon.

Fishlegs and Meatlug go for the second ingredient:

" _A dozen rock blossoms."_ Hicca says.

"Hmm, 12 rocks for 12 rock blossoms." Fishlegs says giving her dragon her reward.

Asher and Stormfly go for the third ingredient:

" _One handful of goat weed."_ Hicca says.

Stormfly easily cuts a hand full of it with her spine shot and Asher grabs it in the air as they fly by.

The twins go for the fourth ingredient:

" _One wild daga plant."_ Hicca says.

Tuff struggles to climb and reach the top of the cliff, where the plant is located, but Ruff is already at the top and throws rocks at him.

"There's got to be an easier-oof!" Tuffnut grunts after getting hit in the face. "Way to do th-ouch! Ow! Ow!" He cries in pain as Ruffnut giggles at the top of the cliff with Scauldy and Flame as she reaches for another large rock.

Later all the riders, dragons, and Gothi gathered back at the beach.

"Think that's everything, right?" Hicca asks looking to Gothi.

Gothi shakes her head and starts scribbling in the sand as Tuffnut and Fishlegs gather around.

"She says the last item isn't on Healer's Island. The key ingredient for curing eel pox is a Bloodbane eel." Fishlegs translates the scribbles. "Where do we find one of those?" She asks and Gothi points in the direction of the ocean.

"Well, great. 'Cause we're not gonna be able to search the whole ocean this afternoon. We need at least a long weekend for that, you know? Maybe even into Monday night." Tuffnut says but Gothi then hits him with her staff causing him to grunt and groan.

"She says, "Don't interrupt." We have to head north to…" Fishlegs says but then gasps. "Eel Island." She finishes.

"Our dragons would never go near Eel Island. They're terrified of eels." Asher says.

"You're right. Torch and I will go alone." Hicca says making Toothless gasp as he gets in front of Hicca and blocks her path to Torch. "I know you wanna protect me, sweetie, but you and your siblings hate eels. Torch is the only one who can handle it." She says.

" **I'm going. You need to get there fast and no dragon is faster than me."** Toothless says.

"Okay, you _are_ the fastest dragon. We'll find this eel, and be back to Berk in no time. No problem." Hicca says mounting Toothless, with Sharpshot still on her shoulders, as he and Torch take off for Eel Island.

"Um, good luck." Fishlegs says.

" **Take care, dear brother."** Etch and Spinetail tease while snickering.

" **Oh shut up!"** Toothless shouts as he flies away.

"Wait, Hicca! You've got all the other-" Asher begins to say but sighs as his crush is out of ear shot. "Ingredients." He says.

"Ah, don't worry. He'll be back before we are." Fishlegs assures the boy.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hicca, Toothless, Sharpshot, and Torch locate the island.

"That's it. Eel Island. Let's get a closer look, boys." Hicca says.

" **I can't wait to eat some of those eels."** Torch says happily.

The island is shown to be heavily infested with eels that sure live up to the island's name.

"Oh, eels. That was quick. Wow, this place sure lives up to its name." Hicca says reaching around to grab her shield.

" **They look so good."** Torch says drooling at the sight of the eels but Toothless wasn't as excited and wanted to leave.

"Whoa, Toothless, I-I know you and Sharpshot don't like these guys, but we need to do this." Hicca says as she fires a rope into the river and waits. "Now, if I can just hook one…" She says but then starts grunting and quickly pulls back on her shield causing the eel to come out of the water and hit Toothless in the face.

" **Aah! Get it off!"** Toothless yells accidentally knocking Hicca off the saddle.

"Whoa!" Hicca screams as she falls into the river and the eel start attacking her.

" **Hicca!"** Toothless, Sharpshot, and Torch yell for their rider.

Toothless acts quickly and fires a plasma blast into the river and scares all but one eel away. The eel tries to snap at Hicca but Toothless chomps the eel in half and pulls Hicca out of the river where Sharpshot lands on her shoulder and Torch behind her as they stare at the Night Fury.

"Are you okay? Most dragons never even touch eels. You just ate one. Hey, Toothless, it's all-it's all right. Come on, let me just get a look at you." Hicca says but then sees Toothless' mouth is glowing red as he growls at her. "Let me just…" She says her voice distorted to Toothless. "I just need to check you out. Come on, don't do this." She says but Toothless roars and moves away. "Sweetie, come back! Toothless?" She shouts grabbing her shield and follows her main dragon with Sharpshot and Torch following her.

* * *

Back at Berk, the riders have returned to the Great Hall.

"Do you have the ingredients?" Stoick asks coughing.

"Uh, Hicca has them." Fishlegs says.

"Well, where is she?" Stoick asks.

"I don't know! She should be here. She went off to get the last ingredient." Asher says, his voice full of worry.

"Well, we have to find her. We won't be able to stand this eel pox much longer. The fever, it makes it hard to think straight." Stoick says.

"Yoo-hoo! Where's my little Gobber? Great Aunty Rose wants to give him a big kiss." Gobber says wearing flowers on his helmet and a purple cloth covering his hammer and making smooching sounds.

"See what I mean?" Stoick says holding Gobber back.

"Uh, yeah. We'll find her, sir. I promise." Asher says as he, Gothi, Stormfly, Fishlegs, and Meatlug take off.

"Ooh, you better wear a wrap so you don't catch cold, dearies." Gobber says.

"Would you stop that?" Stoick asks raising his voice.

"Ooh, you've got a wee smudge, darling." Gobber says licking his thumb and rubbing Stoick cheek.

"Ah! Gobber." Stoick says.

* * *

Meanwhile, Toothless runs deep into the forest unable to see straight, such as being hit by a tree and tripping over a log. Toothless listens to the sound of birds chirping and flies buzzing but it slowly increases in volume and he blast the ground with a red plasma blast causing the birds to fly away.

"Toothless!" Hicca shouts spotting her Night Fury. "Hey, sweetie." She says climbing over the log but is growled at by Toothless. "It's okay, sweetie. I can help you." She says, her voice still distorted to the dragon making him growl. "Hey, easy there. You're okay." She says slowly approaching her dragon but her then roars and fires a plasma blast at the trees making Hicca cover her and Sharpshot with her shield while Torch blocks the debris with his wings. "All right, that was big, and incredibly dangerous. No wonder you guys go easy on the eels." She says as Toothless fires two more plasma blast. "Okay, six-shot limit. That was four." Hicca says picking up Sharpshot and raises her shield as Toothless fires another shot. "Oh, five!" She shouts struggling to keep her ground. "Ah! And that makes six. Whew! Let's not do that again, okay? Well, maybe now we can figure out how to fix-" She begins to say but then Toothless opens his still red glowing mouth. "Seven shots? Are you kidding me?" She asks as more shots are fired.

* * *

Back on Berk, it's been hours and Hicca hasn't returned yet.

"Whoa." Asher says but then groans looking at the other riders. "No. Hicca's not back yet." He says.

"You sure? 'Cause I-I could use some of that-" Tuffnut tries to says but begins coughing and gagging. "Medicine." He says.

"Wait, you guys are sick too?" Fishlegs asks.

"I'm j-j-j-f-f-fine. Ah-choo! J-j-just peachy." Snotlout says shivering and sneezing.

"We can't send them out again. It's too dangerous." Fishlegs says.

"Gothi and I will get everything ready for when you get back." Asher says.

"Right. Wait, get back from where?" Fishlegs asks.

"Fishlegs, you're going to find Hicca." Asher says as Stormfly takes off with Asher and Gothi.

"On Eel island? Great." Fishlegs says laughing as Meatlug takes off. "Great! That's just perfect." She says.

"Eh…maybe…maybe the fever is kicking back in, but I think I just saw a girl fly off on a dragon!" Tuffnut says laughing. "A dragon! I mean, how crazy would that be?" He asks still laughing but then falls face first into the ground. "Where am I? Who are each of you?" He asks.

* * *

Back on the island, Hicca is in trouble as Toothless' cough and sneezes worsens, initially making her unable to resist all of it, and devastates the entire area.

"Uh, okay. That one was a little close to the one good leg." Hicca says but then hear a whooshing sound. "Really?" She asks seeing Toothless about to release another plasma blast.

The blast hits Hicca's shield sending her flying backwards.

" **Hicca!"** Torch shouts catching his rider with his body cushioning the impact.

"Thanks Torch. Toothless." Hicca says groaning before blacking out. "Toothless?" She asks after waking up.

" **Where'd he go?"** Sharpshot asks.

" **No idea."** Torch says but then the sound of a brush rustling is heard causing the Typhoomerang to growl protecting his rider and brother.

A second later Meatlug bursts out of the brush with Fishlegs on her saddle.

"Hicca!" Fishlegs shouts.

"Fishlegs! Boy, am I glad to see you." Hicca says with a sigh.

"Are you okay?" Fishlegs asks.

"We're fine." Hicca says.

"Uh, where-where's Toothless? And what did all that?" Fishlegs observing the destroyed clearing.

"That would be Toothless." Hicca says.

"And who was he fighting?" Fishlegs asks.

"Uh, mostly me. Somewhat of Torch. Also, himself a little bit. Welcome to Eel island!" Hicca says loudly.

"Well, did you find any eels?" Fishlegs asks.

"We did…including the one that ended up in Toothless' stomach." Hicca says.

"He ate…an eel?" Fishlegs asks in shock.

" **Oh, that's disgusting."** Meatlug says growling.

"And it's not agreeing with him either." Hicca says as she reaches into Meatlug saddlebag and pulls out a large net.

"What are you doing?" Fishlegs asks watching the girl spread out the net.

"I'm building a netter trap." Hicca says.

"You really think this net's gonna hold Toothless?" Fishlegs asks.

"Well, if it doesn't, Meatlug can always sit on him." Hicca jokes.

"She can hear you, you know." Fishlegs says as Meatlug snores.

"Long day. I don't know how much worse things can get." Hicca says giving the rope from her shield to Sharpshot as he takes it over a tree branch and hands it back to her.

"I do. Pretty worse, actually. The ingredients for Gothi's eel pox cure are still in Toothless' saddlebag, and I do not even want to tell you what's going on back in the village." Fishlegs says.

* * *

Back on Berk again, Snotlout has taken effect of the worst symptoms of Eel pox.

"And while they sit there all warm and cozy, who stokes their fires and fills their fish barrels, huh? Who defends the village from the enemy, while these so-called "warriors" cower in their Great Hall?" Snotlout asks all the dragons, while holding Pain, that included Bones, Serpentina, Mist, Etch, Grabble, Melt, Spinetail, Laval, Glint, Voltage, Rush, Blazer, Sneaky, Hookfang, Icky, Barf and Belch, Scauldy, Head, Flame, Butt, and Thornado. "And do they give you loyal dragon workers any support? Any respect? Any rights? Nay, says I. They cast you aside…" She says tossing Pain away. "Like common animals. Well, no more!" She yells but Pain then attacks the girl making her shriek. "Oh, no! Aah!" She screams.

* * *

Back on Eel Island, Hicca had just finish setting up the netter trap in the tree.

"Well, here's hoping that works. We'd better get in the air and see if we can track Toothless down." Hicca says mounting Torch as he takes off into the air with Sharpshot and Meatlug, carrying Fishlegs, following. "Hey, Fishlegs, does that clearing look familiar at all?" Hicca asks spotting something on the ground from the air.

"That's-that's a Typhoomerang mark!" Fishlegs shouts.

"The only dragon that eats eels." Hicca says.

'Oh, well, that makes sense. It-it's the perfect habitat for them, really. I bet there's tons of wild Typhoomerangs here." Fishlegs says smiling as Hicca and the dragons stare at her. "And that's bad. Really bad." She says realizing what that means.

* * *

On a brief moment on Berk, Snotlout continues to talk crazy with the dragons.

"C-c-come, my brothers in flames." Snotlout says coughing. "Let us join hands, hooves, and talons, and take what is rightfully ours!" She says but Pain once again attacks Snotlout knocking her down the stair screaming. "Can somebody please get me a blanket?" She asks weakly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hicca and Fishlegs discuss Toothless' behavior

"Hicca, you said Toothless' skin felt warm, right?" Fishlegs asks as Meatlug flies beside Torch.

"Yeah, plus he's got what you might call an explosive cough." Hicca adds.

"Okay, put all that together, and it sounds a lot like-" Fishlegs begins to say.

"Eel Pox! I wonder…if eels cure the pox in people, maybe they cause it in dragons." Hicca says.

"Maybe." Fishlegs says not sounding too sure.

"So if we give Toothless the medicine, maybe that'll counteract the eel." Hicca says.

"That's kind of stretching it." Fishlegs says.

"If you've got a better idea, I'm open." Hicca says.

"Nope. Stretch away, my friend." Fishlegs says but then hears howling and sees red plasma blasts in the distance.

"There! On the cliffs!" Hicca shouts as Torch makes a left turn with the other following.

As they arrive at the cliffs a single red plasma blast shoots up and nearly hit Meatlug as they quickly land and see Toothless acting loopy and shaky.

"All right. Get me in close, Torch, but be careful. He can't control where he fires." Hicca says to her Typhoomerang as he sets down behind a large boulder with Meatlug and Sharpshot.

"Uh, Hicca, you got a sec?" Fishlegs says looking up.

"Uh, busy. Can it wait?" Hicca asks watching her Night Fury.

"It could, it could. But I don't think it will." Fishlegs says confusing Hicca as she looks up to see a wild Typhoomerang roar at them.

Toothless spots the wild Typhoomerang and tries to fire at it but misses and begins to get chased by the Typhoomerang.

"Toothless! Torch, fly me over Toothless!" Hicca shouts.

"Meatlug, spew!" Fishlegs shouts as they proved cover causing the wild Typhoomerang to fly away.

"Meet me in the clearing." Hicca says.

"Where are you going?" Fishlegs asks seeing Hicca getting ready to jump on Torch.

"I'm getting my Night Fury back. Just keep that big guy busy." Hicca says.

"Fishlegs and Meatlug…against a Typhoomerang? Does that really seem fair to you?" Fishlegs asks.

"Nope. The Typhoomerang doesn't stand a chance!" Hicca shouts jumping off Torch's saddle and lands on Toothless' causing him to roar and buck. "I'm not lettin' go, sweetie. Like it or not, you're stuck with me." She says not seeing the wild Typhoomerang come at them but Fishlegs and Meatlug block its path and blast the dragon with a lava blast.

The Typhoomerang growls in anger and sends a stream of fire at the two causing them to fly away in fear.

"Whoo! That was close." Fishlegs says but then screams seeing the dragon coming after her and Meatlug. "Stay-stay away!" She shouts.

Meanwhile Hicca was struggling to stay on Toothless as he runs towards the cliff edge.

"Okay, that's going to be an issue." Hicca says as Toothless runs off the edge of the cliff causing Hicca to scream and at the last second she manages to get Toothless' prosthetic tail open making her laugh. "Wha!" She yelps at Toothless sudden dive downward.

"Whoo! Thor, if you're listening, I could really use Asher's help right now. Aah! Or Snotlout's. Aah! Or the twins'. Seriously, I will even take the twins." Fishlegs says dodging fire blast from the wild Typhoomerang.

* * *

Back on Berk, the twins were at the academy with Barf and Belch. Tuffnut was standing on Belch's head holding a feather in his right hand and a rock in his left.

"One, two, three!" Tuffnut yells releasing both objects and watches at the rock hits the ground first.

"How fascinating." Ruffnut says coughing.

"Oh, dear sister, our hypothesis appears to be correct. The air offers a much greater resistance to the falling motion of the feather than it does to the rock." Tuffnut says smartly.

"Remarkable. Shall we increase our sample size? What say you?" Ruffnut asks as Tuffnut coughs.

"We shall!" Tuffnut shouts.

"I propose we try dropping a large yak alongside a normal-sized dragon rider." Ruffnut says.

"Why, sister, that is brilliant. And I'm a normal-sized dragon rider. What luck!" Tuffnut shouts excitedly.

"Aha! I'm off to find a suitable yak." Ruffnut says.

"Science!" The twins shout and then start coughing.

"Ugh." Tuffnut retches as he falls to the ground face first.

* * *

Back on the island, Toothless flies and shakes violently hoping to get Hicca off his back with Hicca struggling to control him.

"This would be a lot easier if you would just…" Hicca begins to say as Toothless dives into the water. "Slow down." She says now soaking wet.

Meanwhile Fishlegs and Meatlug are still being chased by the Typhoomerang. The Typhoomerang tries to blast the two again but on a puff of smoke comes out.

"Oh, would you look at that? Out of shots, huh?" Fishlegs says but then sees the Typhoomerang dive down and scoop up some eels.

The Typhoomerang's eyes then enlarged as it began spinning and surrounded itself in flames.

"Whoa! Whoa, whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Fishlegs screams as they managed to get out of the dragon's way. "Okay, we've had enough. Looks like it's time for the "Gale Force Gronckle." Hit it, girl!" She shouts as they sped towards the dragon. "Gale Force Gronckle-oh-oh-oh!" She yells as Meatlug spins around really fast smacking Meatlug's bludgeon tail into the Typhoomerang's face causing it to fall towards the water and fly away after regaining its balance. "Whew. Attagirl. Okay. Oh…give me a second for my insides to catch up with my outsides. That's why we don't do that one too often. Now, let's go get Hicca." She says.

"Ugh! You know, I-I actually remember when this was easy." Hicca says and then spots the netter trap. "Toothless, if you're in there, we're about to-aah!" She yells jumping off the saddle at the last moment.

Toothless regains himself and starts growling at Hicca walking towards her but then steps on the rope causing the net to fall on top of him. At that moment Sharpshot and Torch arrive and see their brother has finally been caught.

"I know. I'm sorry about that. Just relax, sweetie, you're gonna be okay." Hicca says but Toothless blasts the net and releases himself. "Toothless, no!" She yells but then Meatlug drops on top of the Night Fury. "All right, Fishlegs! I can't believe that actually worked." She says.

"Careful, Hicca. He might shoot." Fishlegs says.

"No, he won't. You're okay. You're just a little sick, sweetie. But we may have a way to fix that." Hicca says.

A while later Fishlegs was mixing the ingredients to make the medicine while Hicca sits in front of her sick Night Fury play a soft melody on her flute.

"Here goes nothin'." Hicca says as she puts the medicine in Toothless' red mouth.

"Did it work?" Fishlegs asks.

"I'm…not entirely sure." Hicca says but then Toothless roars breaking free from underneath Meatlug and pins Hicca roaring.

A second later Toothless hacks up the eel he swallowed and drops it in Hicca lap.

"Ah, great." Hicca says in disgust.

" **Hicca? Hicca!"** Toothless shouts and purrs.

"There's the Toothless I know. Welcome back, sweetie." Hicca says hugging Toothless.

" **Welcome back, brother."** Sharpshot says landing on Toothless' head.

" **Glad to see you're alright."** Torch says.

"Um…while I love the reunion, perhaps we should finish it back on Berk." Fishlegs says after hearing the roaring of Typhoomerangs.

"I couldn't possibly agree with you more." Hicca says.

* * *

On Berk, Asher still waits for Hicca and Fishlegs' return, but he is getting the ill feeling of the Eel Pox.

"'Scuse me. Uh, you should be indoors, young man. You'll catch your death of cold in this weather." Hicca says on Toothless' saddle.

"Hicca, you're okay!" Asher says glad to see his crush is safe.

"Yeah, we both are." Hicca says patting Toothless.

Later at night, the cure is rationed and given to the infected villagers. Gobber, who's not crazy anymore, serves it to the villagers.

"We were so close to uniting our people. We could have had it all, you and me. We could've been queens among men and dragons." Snotlout says to Pain. "And now look at us. What have we got, huh? Nothing. Nothing!" She cries but then Pain attacks her, again. "Ahh! Oh, no!" She screams.

"Make hers a double dose." Gobber says.

"Everyone, we've had a breakthrough. Ruffnut has determined that if you boil yak milk, you can freeze it on a stick and dip it in a variety of tasty flavorings, including coconut." Tuffnut says.

"I call it "Ruff cream."" Ruffnut says.

"Hold on. I thought it was "Tuff cream." We talked about this. In the other room you said it could be Tuff cream. Now, did I mishear you, or are you pulling the wool over my eyes, madam?" Tuffnut asks.

"And a triple dose for those two muttonheads. Ugh! Who would freeze perfectly good milk? Never heard of anything so barbaric in my life." Gobber says.

Hours later in the Great Hall, Fishlegs and Hicca are doing some updates in the Book of Dragons.

"I'm noting the skittish behavior, the fever, and the out-of-control firepower." Fishlegs says writing the notes down.

"Well, now we know why most dragons won't eat eels. It makes them really sick." Hicca says.

"Except Typhoomerangs. That's why they live on Eel Island." Fishlegs says.

"And that's why we're never going back to Eel Island." Hicca states.

"Oh, thank Thor." Fishlegs says as Hicca gets up to leave.

"Hey, Fishlegs?" Hicca asks stopping and turns to the girl.

"Yes, Hicca." Fishlegs says.

Thank you. I don't know what we would've done without you. Both of you." Hicca says.

"Oh…group hug, Meatlug." Fishlegs says running to hug Hicca.

"Oh!" Hicca shouts as Fishlegs tackles her.

"Oh, isn't this great?" Fishlegs asks as Meatlug licks her.

"Yeah. Oh, yeah. It's great." Hicca says in a strained voice.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Next is chapter 17: Smoke Gets in Your Eyes. Stay tuned and be sure to review please.**


	17. Chapter 17: Smoke Gets in Your Eyes

**Author's Note: Hey everyone, first I would like to apologize for the long update, things have been pretty busy in my life but I'm back now. Anyway here's chapter 17: Smoke Gets in Your Eyes. Hope you enjoy it.**

 **I don't own How to Train Your Dragon, only Hicca (female Hiccup), Asher (male Astrid), Bones (Boneknapper), Serpentina (Grapple Grounder), Mist (Scauldron), Blazer (Monstrous Nightmare), Etch (Whispering Death), Grabble (Smothering Smokebreath), Melt (titan-wing Changewing), Spinetail (Deadly Nadder), Laval (Fireworm Princess), Glint (Flightmare), Flame (Typhoomerang), Voltage (Skrill), Rush (lead Speed Stinger).**

"..." Human p.o.v.

 **"..." Dragon p.o.v.**

 _'...'_ Human thought.

 _ **'...'**_ **Dragon thought.**

 **Hope you all enjoy. Be sure to review. Now on with the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 17: Smoke Gets in Your Eyes

It was that time again on Berk, Trader Johann's ship makes port at the docks.

"Trader Johann's here! Everybody, trader Johann's here!" Fishlegs shouts excitedly.

"Johann, shmohann. That guy never lets me touch any of his cool stuff." Snotlout says with her arms crossed.

"Well, that's because last time he was here you broke half of it." Hicca says with Grabble on her shoulders as she walks onto the ship.

"It's my word against his." Snotlout says with a scoff.

"Ah, Berk! The crown jewel of the entire archipelago." Trader Johann says.

"Over here, trader Johann!" Fishlegs shouts already on the boat.

"Well…" Trader Johann says laughing walking over to her.

"Oh! What did you bring today?" Fishlegs asks with a squeal.

"Many wondrous things, Ms. Fishlegs. Treasures from every coast and every shore. Like the pearls of Dyngja." Trader Johann says holding out a pair of pearl earrings.

"Oh!" Fishlegs squeal in awe.

"Perfect for that special lady in your life." Trader Johann says.

"You know, those could be mine, Asher. Just say the word." Snotlout says hinting towards the boy.

"Yuck." Asher says walking away.

"That's not the word." Snotlout says angrily.

"Mm, nope. Nope." Gobber says looking through the loot.

"Ah, Mr. Gobber. What can I interest you in?" Trader Johann asks.

"Why don't you wow me, Johann? Knock me off my feet." Gobber says.

"Put me to the test, are you? Okay." Trader Johann says chuckling.

"Hang on. What's under here?" Gobber asks gesturing to the pile of shields and blankets.

"Oh, nothing too exciting. Just an old pile of-" Trader Johann begins to say.

"Scrap metal! Perfect. I've run out of things to pound around here." Gobber says.

"Whoa. It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Tuffnut says spotting something.

"It's just scrap metal." Asher says standing next to his friend.

"No. I'm talking about this mace." Tuffnut says running over to the shiny weapon. "Whoa. Hey, mace. You wanna come home with me, don't you?" He asks the inanimate object. "Yes, I do, Tuffnut. I want to needlessly destroy other people's property with you." He says in a falsetto voice. "Oh, Macey. You get me." He says hugging the weapon as Asher watches.

"I see you are a gentleman that recognizes quality when he sees it. This is the finest metal from the furthest reaches of the archipelago." Trader Johann says as Gobber bits the broken sword.

"Ah. I'll take it all." Gobber says.

"Excellent! Always a pleasure, Mr. Gobber." Trader Johann says as Toothless sniffs the pile but then hears a crash behind him. "Oh!" He gasps seeing broken crates and a bowl break on the deck beside Snotlout

"Wasn't me." Snotlout says walking away.

"Oh, I really hate that kid." Trader Johann says glaring at the girl.

"Hicca, you think you could spare a hook, lass?" Gobber asks.

"Not a problem, Gobber. Hey, guys." Hicca says as the riders mount their dragons.

"Let's do this, Macey." Tuffnut cheers.

"Not so fast, you." Gobber says grabbing Snotlout off of Hookfang. "I paid good money for this scrap. I'll not have you dropping it into the ocean." He tells her as the others fly away with the scrap metal while Toothless growls.

" **What's with you, bro?"** Grabble asks landing on the Night Fury's head.

" **I don't know. Something seems wrong to me."** Toothless says.

* * *

At nightfall, an unknown thick fog travels and explores the village and targets Gobber's scrap metal. In the morning, Hicca, Toothless, and Grabble walk into the village only to find people in the square chanting about some of the town's metal has been stolen.

"I had those ladles when I went to sleep, and now they're gone." A female Viking says.

"Oh, my grandmother's goblets, gone!" A male Viking says.

"Okay, what did we just walk into?" Hicca asks as she finishes brushing her long hair.

"My favorite milk jugs, gone." A male Viking says sobbing.

"What is going on here?" Hicca asks putting away her comb.

"A bunch of stuff got stolen from the village last night." Snotlout informs her.

"And some of us are taking it pretty hard." Asher says pointing to a sobbing Tuffnut.

"Oh! Macey! Macey! Oh, gah! Oh, golly, she's gone! Nooo!" Tuffnut screams on his knees.

" **We really need time away from him."** Belch says to Barf.

" **Agreed."** Barf says.

"Oh. You." Tuffnut says pointing at his sister, whose hair was back to its original length. "You were always jealous of her. You knew that I loved her more, because I told you every so often and I wrote it in your room on the wall!" He yells.

"We have quite a situation on our hands. Axes, shields, helmets, drinking goblets, all stolen." Stoick says walking up to the riders.

"Axes, shields, helmets, drinking goblets…what do all those things have in common?" Hicca asks.

"Obviously, duh, they're all gone." Snotlout says missing the obvious sign.

"No, they're metal. Everything that's missing is metal." Hicca says.

"Hicca, everything we own is metal." Asher says to his crush.

"It's a theory. Work with me." Hicca says.

"Miss the little spikes around your head the most-" Tuffnut begins to say before sobbing again.

"Whatever's going on, I need to find whoever is responsible before this panic gets any worse." Stoick says.

"Stoick, Bucket and Mulch are slapping each other with sturgeons." Gobber says running over and gesturing to the fighting duo.

"What happened to their bludgeons?" Stoick asks watching the comedy unfold.

"Stolen. Hence the sturgeon." Gobber says.

"In some ways, I guess that's probably better." Stoick says.

"Uh, daddy, what do you say you take care of the sturgeon slapping while Asher and I do a little investigating?" Hicca asks.

"Investigating? What exactly are you planning, Hicca?" Asher asks.

"To return to the scenes of the crimes and see if we can find out something about this metal thief." Hicca says.

"I miss her!" Tuffnut says sobbing. "She had such a weird voice."

Later Hicca and Asher arrive at Gobber's forge.

"Gobber, can you remember who's been here in the last couple of days?" Hicca asks.

"Mm, hard to say. Business has been booming. There's only 41 shopping days left until Snoggletog, you know. Don't wait until the last minute." Gobber says as Toothless and Grabble sniff around.

"Hmm. Hmm. No footprints." Hicca says looking at the floor.

"This metal thief won't get the best of me. I've set a booby trap that's guaranteed to nab him." Gobber says but then there was a whooshing and then a thump as Gobber freezes.

"What's the matter?" Asher asks.

"Uh…it would appear that I've trapped myself in my own booby. No one move a muscle." Gobber says as the others see the trap consists of seven crossbows.

Later Hicca and Asher check Ruff and Tuff's house.

"This is where Macey was before her…disappearance. Quote, unquote." Tuffnut says glaring at his sister.

"I didn't take your stupid mace." Ruffnut says angrily.

"It was her favorite spot. She just loved watching the sunsets. Or this wall, just depending on which side I left her on. Sunsets." Tuffnut says with a sigh.

"This is weird." Asher says.

"Yeah, even for the twins." Hicca says.

"Hey, leave me out of this one." Ruffnut says feeling offended by her best friend.

"No offence, Ruff." Hicca says as she looks around. "Strange. No forced entry. Not a single footprint." She says.

"And no eyewitnesses." Asher says.

"I just don't get it." Hicca says.

"I do. It's so obvious. And you call yourselves detectives." Ruffnut says.

"Uh, first of all, no, we don't call ourselves detectives. And second, what's so obvious?" Hicca asks.

"What you're looking for is not just a metal thief, it's a ghost metal thief. Uh-huh." Ruffnut says crossing her arms.

"Well, that was helpful, as usual." Hicca says as she and Asher exit the house.

"It's getting late. We'll start again in the morning." Asher says as they return to their houses.

* * *

Late at night, the unknown thick fog travels through Berk again, and stealing all the town's metal. As the fog enters through Hicca and Stoick's house, they steal metal along their way up to Hicca's room. Toothless wakes up and notices the smoke filling the room.

" **Hey what's going on?"** Toothless asks growling.

"Aah!" Hicca shouts as something grabs her prosthetic foot. "Oh! What the…Toothless! Toothless!" She screams.

" **Hang on, Hicca! I'm coming."** Toothless says jumping into the smoke.

"What the…Toothless!" Hicca yells as Toothless grabs his rider and pulls her out of the smoke.

Just then Serpentina, Grabble, Melt, Glint, Sharpshot, and Voltage enter through the window and surround their rider in a protective stance.

" **What's going on here?"** Voltage asks.

" **Don't know. Help me clear this smoke."** Toothless says and he and the four other large dragons blow away to smoke to reveal Smothering Smokebreaths, only a little bit smaller than Grabble.

"Smothering Smokebreaths. Hey! You! No! Get your hands off that!" Hicca says grabbing her helmet and watches the dragons leave through the window over her bed. "Well, gang, it looks like we found our thief." She says.

* * *

At dawn, most of the town's metal is now stolen including the riders' Viking helmets.

"The thief hit you guys too, huh?" Fishlegs asks with a sigh.

"I feel naked without my helmet." Snotlout complains.

"Me too. But I made a sketch of the thief. It came to me in a dream. You see, my subconscious is working overtime, like a sports team that just can't win." Tuffnut says and presents a drawing of himself.

"Um, Tuffnut, that's you." Asher says.

"No, it's not." Tuffnut says.

"Uh, yes, it is." Fishlegs says.

"No, it isn't, I think I would know myself if I-huh. I guess it is. Yeah." Tuffnut says.

At that moment Hicca arrives on Toothless with all her dragons too.

"Hey, guys. I know who the thief is. Or should I say I know who our thieves are? Adolescent Smokebreath dragons." Hicca says.

"Of course! Smokebreaths steal metal to build their nests." Fishlegs says now understanding what has been happening.

"But why would Smokebreaths be on Berk? Grabble is the only Smothering Smokebreath here and he's a male." Stoick says pointing on the fact.

"Chief! Coming in for the big win! Grabble is the only Smothering Smokebreath on Berk that we know came here willingly and they normally don't stray far from their home on Breakneck Bog." Fishlegs says.

"That's the part I'm still unclear about. Grabble didn't recognize any of these dragons." Hicca says stroking Grabble on her right shoulder.

"I've been robbed! The thief evaded my booby traps and took all the metal I bought from trader Johann! Left me with nary a scrap of…scrap!" Gobber shouts.

"Daddy, I think I might know how the Smokebreaths got here." Hicca says.

* * *

At the Great Hall, Trader Johann was telling a couple of Vikings one of his many tales.

"That's when I said…" Trader Johann begins to say as he sniffs the air. ""What's for dinner?" And the chief of the Mori Ori tribe licked his lips and said, "You are!"" He says pointing his large mutton leg at the couple laughing. ""You are!" My first mate would've been his first course. Ha!" He laughs and then notices Stoick, Hicca, Toothless, and Grabble enter the Great Hall and walk up to him. "Ah, mistress Hicca and the great chief. To what do I owe this pleasure?" He asks.

"Well, Johann, we were wondering where you may have gotten that scrap metal you sold Gobber." Hicca says.

"Unfortunately, old friends, I can't possibly reveal my sources." Trader Johann says but then quivers in fear as Stoick growls at him. "Of course, there are times when it's best to share. I procured it from a Berserker, who was offering it at a price I could not refuse. He had just come from an island that we both well and equally fear." He says.

"Breakneck Bog." Hicca says.

"You didn't hear that from me." Trader Johann says.

"Oh, well, that wasn't just a pile of scrap metal, Johann, that was a Smokebreath nest with hatchlings inside it." Hicca informs the trader.

"Well, uh, well, that's unfortunate news." Trader Johann says causing Stoick and Hicca to sigh as they left and Toothless and Grabble to growl angrily at the trader and swings their tails at him causing him to duck. "Ah, ooh. No need to thank me! Now, back to our story. Where was I? Ah, yes, the first course." He continues even though the couple had left.

"Well, that answers how the Smokebreaths got here." Hicca says to her father as they return to the village.

"Gobber, what's the latest?" Stoick asks.

"Just as I'd feared, Stoick. Almost no metal left in all of Berk." Gobber says.

"And what of the armory?" Stoick asks.

"Let's just say the axe handles outnumber the axes. Oh. And then there's this." Gobber says as he walks over to a catapult and lightly taps on it causing it to fall apart.

"Without weapons, Berk is vulnerable." Stoick says.

"Daddy, we've still got the dragons." Hicca reminds her father.

"And Dagur has an armada. Twenty-six dragons are no match for a large-scale attack." Stoick tells his daughter.

* * *

The riders gather at the Academy with all their dragons.

"We have to find that missing metal. Especially the weapons." Hicca says.

"Oh, Macey must be so alone and scared out there. It's hard out there for a mace. Oh, Macey." Tuffnut cries.

"Maybe the Smokebreaths took the metal back to Breakneck Bog." Asher says.

"I don't think so. Smokebreaths can't fly long distances carrying a lot of weight." Fishlegs says.

" **She's right. That's why we travel in packs."** Grabble informs Hicca.

"Hey, Snotlout, how'd you get your helmet back?" Ruffnut asks noticing Snotlout has her helmet on.

"It's my spare. A real warrior is never without her helmet." Snotlout says.

"Can't say the same for her brain." Asher says with a scoff.

"What is it with you today? You are so up my-aah! Ooh! Hey!" Snotlout shouts after a single spine shot was aimed at her.

"Snotlout, come on, please focus." Hicca says.

"Come on, really? Oh!" Snotlout says after another spine nearly hit her.

"If the Smokebreaths didn't take the metal back to Breakneck Bog, they must have started building a nest somewhere here on Berk." Hicca says.

"Awesome!" Tuffnut shouts but everyone then glares at him. "Not awesome?" He asks.

"Definitely not awesome. How are we gonna find them? They could be anywhere." Asher says.

"Well, there's only one way to catch a metal thief, and that's-" Hicca begins to say.

"Wait, don't tell me. With a net! No. No, no, with a rope! No? Okay. Oh…oh! Don't say it. With a ropey net." Tuffnut says just shouts out words.

"I was just gonna say with metal." Hicca says.

"Oh! It was on the tip of my tongue. Stupid tongue. Flick it. Come on, flick it." Tuffnut says to his sister with his tongue out stuck out. "Ow!" He shouts after Ruffnut flicked his tongue. "Oh, yeah." He says with a smile.

"So we need to gather all the metal from the arena and bait a trap that the Smokebreaths won't be able to resist. We lure them in, let them take the metal, and follow them right back to the nest and all our missing weapons." Hicca says.

"You did say "all the metal," right, Hicca?" Asher asks looking at a whistling Snotlout.

"What? Oh, you've gotta be kidding me. What about her leg? That's made of metal." Snotlout complains.

"Snotlout."

"All I'm saying is fair is fair." Snotlout continues to complain.

"Snotlout, please." Hicca says now really annoyed.

* * *

Later that night the riders place all the remaining metal they had in a pile in the center of town and hide as they wait for the adolescent Smokebreaths.

"I still think we should've flipped a yak pie for it." Snotlout says.

"Shh. It looks like they've taken the bait." Hicca says as smoke begins to surround to metal pile. "Okay, very important. No one do absolutely anything until I give the signal." She says.

"Get 'em!" The twins shout as they dive into the smoke on Barf and Belch.

"Yet another plan perfectly executed. Dragons, everyone!" Hicca orders.

"I got one!" Tuffnut shouts.

"I got one too!" Ruffnut shouts as well.

"Ugh, and its skin feels all sweaty and clammy." Tuffnut says as the smoke clears to reveal he has Ruffnut in a head lock. "Like a girl." He says.

"Hey!" Ruffnut says pushing her brother off of her.

"Look, there they go. Follow them!" Hicca shouts and they take off after the Smokebreaths into the forest. "Okay, don't lose 'em, sweetie." She says but then sees the smoke split into two groups. "Okay, tricky. Everyone split up!" She shouts.

Hicca and Toothless follows one and almost losing it.

"Sneaky." Hicca says but manages to find another batch of them. "Toothless, over there!" She shouts.

They struggle as the Smokebreaths begin to corner them and wants to take their metal.

"Oh, not this again." Hicca says but then a Smokebreath steels Toothless' metal rod and making him unable to fly.

Hicca acts quickly and uses her shield's grappling hook to latch onto a branch and gently crash down to the ground.

"Follow that rod!" Hicca shouts as they are forced to follow the Smokebreaths on foot. "Get me close enough, Toothless. Want some metal? Here ya go!" She shouts shooting the grappling hook out again and latches around the Smokebreath. "Whoa! Whoa! Maybe this was a bad idea." She says as she is dragged across the ground.

The Smokebreath gives up the rod and the rope that's pulling him breaks apart. Hicca and Toothless stumble to the location of the Smokebreaths new nest.

"What is it, sweetie?" Hicca asks hearing Toothless growl. "Give us some light, Glint." She says as her Flightmare shines brightly to reveal what they were looking for. "The Smokebreaths' nest. Uh, we need to go back and get all the riders, so we can break this apart and get it back to the village." She says attaching the metal rod to Toothless' prosthetic tail and mounts his saddle.

"Hicca! Thank Thor. I finally caught up to you." Asher says as with Sneaky on his shoulders as Stormfly lands in front of her with blazer.

"Asher, I found the Smokebreath nest and-" Hicca begins to say.

"We don't have time for that now." Asher says.

"What do you mean?" Hicca asks.

"We just spotted something on the horizon. Something that may be a bigger problem than the Smokebreaths." Asher says.

* * *

It's revealed that Dagur and his armada are sailing towards Berk.

"Who would've thought those pesky, little scavengers could bring Berk to its knees?" Dagur asks.

"Actually, I did. If you recall, it was my idea." Savage says but Dagur then holds up his axe to Savage's throat. "Although now that I think about it, I probably stole it from you." He says.

"With no weapons and just a handful of dragons, Berk will be no match for the might of Dagur and his Berserker armada!" Dagur says as he cracks his neck. "Pucker up, Hicca. Because you're about to kiss my boots." He says making smooching noises.

"What's this guy, like, the king of armadas? Does he go anywhere without one?" Hicca asks.

"It's like he knew we were gonna be defenseless." Asher says.

"He did." Hicca says as she and Asher return to inform her father. "Trader Johann said he bought the scrap metal from a Berserker." She says.

"And it was from Breakneck Bog." Fishlegs says.

"Dagur planted those dragons. He knew what they would do." Asher says.

"Hicca, you found the Smokebreath nest. You and the other riders go to it and get our weapons." Stoick says to his daughter.

"They'll be protecting it by now. We don't have enough time to fight the Smokebreaths and get back here before Dagur attacks." Hicca says.

"Then I say we head out there and blast those Berserkers with what we've got." Snotlout says.

"Even with our dragons, the six of us won't be able to take out those ships alone." Hicca says.

"Well, if we cut ourselves in half, we'd be…twice as many!" Tuffnut says.

"Just once, try stopping it between here and here." Asher says pointing to his brain and his mouth as Tuffnut mimics the action.

"No, he's actually onto something." Hicca says.

"See? I'll get an axe." Tuffnut says.

"What? No. You don't need an axe. We don't need more of us. We need more dragons." Hicca says coming up with an idea.

"What are you saying, darling?" Stoick asks his daughter.

"Why fight against the Smokebreaths when we can fight with them? Everyone, bring any metal you might still have in your houses. It doesn't matter how small it is." Hicca says to the rest of the Berkians.

"You heard my daughter!" Stoick says as the villagers run to gather the remaining metal.

"I gutted my first Outcast with this. Take good care of it." Gobber says handing Hicca his prosthetic hook.

"Thank you, Gobber. I will." Hicca says accepting the hook.

* * *

The riders then return to the Smokebreaths' nest with all the metal they had.

"Ruff, Tuff, sound the dinner bell." Hicca says.

"Come and get it, smokebutts!" Ruffnut says banging pots and pans together.

"Yeah, smokebutts, come and get it, you foggy bottoms." Tuffnut says mimicking his sister.

"Okay, there they are. We need to pick up the pace. If they get this metal, we're done." Hicca says as they fly back towards the village.

* * *

Meanwhile Dagur was growing impatient.

"Oh, come on already! There should be boot kissing by now!" Dagur says as Savage drops to the ground and starts kissing Dagur's boot. "Not you." He says kicking Savage away. "That's disgusting." He says.

"Just trying to be helpful, sir." Savage says.

"It's time." Dagur says with a laugh.

"Berserkers, prepare to fire!" Savage says as Dagur continues laughing.

On the dock Stoick and a few Vikings were preparing for the attack.

"Arm yourself with whatever you can find. We will battle to the end." Stoick says.

"Stoick, look." Gobber says seeing Hicca and the rest of the riders fly over head with the Smokebreaths following.

"Dagur's fleet up ahead!" Hicca says as they get closer.

"What is that?" Dagur asks.

"It looks like fog." Savage says but Dagur punches him in the face.

"Sir, we can no longer see the Berk mainland. We have no target." Vorg says.

"What?" Dagur asks in shock.

"Okay, gang! Metal away!" Hicca shouts as they release the metal.

"A spoon? They're dropping spoons? Why are they dropping spoons? What does this mean?! Could this be a spoon of surrender?" Dagur asks but then hears dragons chirping and the spoon was taken from his hands.

"Don't think so, sir." Savage says.

"Oh, no. What is this? What's this-what's going on here?" Dagur asks watching the Smokebreaths grab all the metal.

"Hicca, I thought it was supposed to-" Asher begins to say.

"Wait for it." Hicca says as she continues watching.

The Berserkers are unable to attack the Smokebreaths, and within minutes the entire fleet is left without metal support and their ships begin to disassemble, completely and they are forced to retreat.

"This is not over, Hicca! You hear me? You just wait, my love! You will kiss this boot!" Dagur brags floating on a board but then two Smothering Smokebreaths steal his kneecap and helmet. "You will kiss this boot." He says.

* * *

Hours later, the riders are able to return most of the town's metal including Tuffnut's mace that he is finally glad to see it.

"Oh, Macey, let's never be apart again. Life is an empty void without your spiky face." Tuffnut says. "Oh, I missed you too, Tuffnut." He says in a falsetto voice. "And I miss the sunsets with you, Macey. Oh, the sunsets." He says in his normal voice.

"Well done, darling." Stoick says to his daughter.

"We'll return everyone's metal just as soon as we get the Smokebreaths back to Breakneck Bog." Hicca says.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Stoick asks.

"Oh, I think I know someone who should be happy to help us." Hicca says with a smirk.

"But, mistress Hicca, this can't be the only solution!" Trader Johann says as a pile of scrap metal is placed on his ship's deck.

"Think of the story you'll have to tell. Next stop, Breakneck Bog!" Hicca says

" **I'll lead the way, Hicca."** Grabble says and leads the way.

"Give that back, you infernal beast! That's a priceless Andorran funerary urn! Oh, no! Mistress Hicca!" Trader Johann says to a Smokebreath.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Be sure to review. Only three more chapters until this story is complete and yes I will be doing Dawn of the Dragon Racers, Dragons: Race to the Edge, and How to Train Your Dragon 2.**


	18. Chapter 18: Bing! Bang! Boom!

**Author's Note: Here's the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy it.**

 **I don't own How to Train Your Dragon, only Hicca (female Hiccup), Asher (male Astrid), Bones (Boneknapper), Serpentina (Grapple Grounder), Mist (Scauldron), Blazer (Monstrous Nightmare), Etch (Whispering Death), Grabble (Smothering Smokebreath), Melt (titan-wing Changewing), Spinetail (Deadly Nadder), Laval (Fireworm Princess), Glint (Flightmare), Flame (Typhoomerang), Voltage (Skrill), Rush (lead Speed Stinger).**

"..." Human p.o.v.

 **"..." Dragon p.o.v.**

 _'...'_ Human thought.

 _ **'...'**_ **Dragon thought.**

 **Hope you all enjoy. Be sure to review. Now on with the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 18: Bing! Bang! Boom!

Hicca was staring at the inside of her latest contraption and lifts it up slightly.

"There we go." Hicca says grunting a little. "There, that should do it. So what do you think, girls?" She asks looking at Serpentina, Mist, Etch, and Laval.

" **Well, it looks cool."** Serpentina says.

" **And it's very well made."** Mist says.

" **Just one question, Hicca."** Etch says.

" **What is it?"** Laval asks.

"Ah, reserving your opinions till you know exactly what it is. I'm good with that." Hicca says smiling at her female dragons.

"Hicca, are you up there?" Stoick asks riding in on Thornado. "Thornado and I were busy surveying the village and-" He begins to say but then sees Hicca's invention. "What in the name of Thor is that contraption?" He asks.

"I call it the Thunder-Ear. It can track dragon sounds from miles away. And that hopefully includes our friend, the Screaming Death. And you're just in time to see me demonstrate." Hicca says walking around to the back of the invention were it was much smaller than the front.

"All right, my dear, demonstrate away." Stoick says.

"Okay, now put your ear up to this." Hicca says as her father kneels down and places his ear to the small tube. "Serpentina, pulse blast." She says.

" **You got it, Hicca."** Serpentina says as she releases her pulse blast into the air.

Hovering above the ocean were Fishlegs Meatlug, and Iggy.

"Oh, there's the signal, gang. Do you remember the song? What am I saying? Of course you two do." Fishlegs says as she clears her throat and begins to sing. " Well, I've got my ax, and I've got my mace and I love my wife with the ugly face I'm a Viking through and through " She sings and Stoick hears her through the contraption but doesn't believe it works.

"All right, Fishlegs. You and Meatlug come out from wherever you're hiding. Very funny, darling. Joke's on the chief." Stoick says turning towards his daughter.

"Daddy, it's not a joke. Look." Hicca says handing her father a spy glass.

" Well, I've got my club, and I've got my bludgeon and 16 Berserkers locked in my dungeon I'm a Viking through and through ooh ooh ay yeah " Fishlegs continues to sing making Stoick cringe at the last verse.

"Ugh. I think we could use this to hear enemy ships approaching as well. That thunder-ear gets the chief's seal of-" Stoick begins to say but then hears something through the Thunder-Ear. "Hang on." He says.

"The dragons we've slain!" Gobber's voice is heard through the Thunder-Ear.

"Is that-" Stoick begins to ask.

"Stoick? Ha! He'd be lost without me. I'm his right-hook man, you might say. Of course he'd never admit it. And if you repeat this, I'll deny I was ever here." Gobber says talking to a male Viking on the docks.

"Right-hook man, eh?" Stoick says smirking evilly but then hears screeching. "Ugh, oh, you can signal Fishlegs and her dragons to stop. I don't know who's a worse singer, girl or the dragons." He says.

"Uh, that's not Fishlegs." Hicca says placing her ear to the Thunder-Ear and hears the screeching too. "Yeah, no, definitely not Fishlegs." She says.

"Well, if it's not Fishlegs, then who or what is it?" Stoick asks.

"Only one way to find out." Hicca says walking away.

"My thoughts exactly." Stoick says and whistles and a moment later Thornado flies in with the sun behind him. "Ah, would you look at that? I never get tired of seeing that magnificent beast make his entrance." He says and jumps onto Thornado's saddle and takes off towards the ocean with Hicca riding on Laval with Serpentina, Mist, and Etch following.

"I thought it was coming from out here." Hicca says but then hears the screeching again.

" **Wait, I know that noise."** Thornado says and makes a sudden turn.

"Whoa, Thornado! I'll do the steering, if you don't mind." Stoick says trying to regain control.

"No, daddy, let him go. He said he hears something." Hicca says as the screeching is heard again and once they turn the corner of a sea-stack they spot something interesting. "Whoa, are those…baby Thunderdrums?" She says seeing three baby Thunderdrums, a blue one, a light green one, and a purple one.

"Odin's ghost! No wonder Thornado knew where to take us." Stoick says.

"But what are they doing all the way out here by themselves?" Hicca asks and the five dragons fly towards the baby dragons causing them to screech as they fly around Stoick and Thornado.

"Watch yourself, laddy. I'm a chief, you know." Stoick says.

"Daddy, they're just kids. They're playing." Hicca says.

" **Wow there, little one."** Laval says as the blue appears in front of her.

"Well, someone needs to tell them that playtime is over." Stoick says.

" **Enough!"** Thornado roars releasing a sonic blast at the three baby Thunderdrums making them calm down.

"Well, looks like someone just did." Hicca says as Laval flies beside Thornado with her sisters.

"I taught him that." Stoick says laughing patting Thornado's side.

"I thought I recognized that roar." Hicca says and spots the three Thunderdrums landing on the sea-stack. "You do have to admit that they're kind of, well-" Hicca begins to say.

"Cute? Cuddly?" Stoick asks understanding where his daughter was going with it.

"I was gonna say cool. Hey, so, uh, daddy-" Hicca begins to say again.

"Eh-eh-eh, I know what you're thinking, and you might as well forget it." Stoick says and listens to the baby Thunderdrums screeching. "Ugh, there's enough racket on Berk with those twins." He says.

"No, no, I guess-I guess you're right. I just hope they'll be okay." Hicca says worried for the young dragons.

"Of course they'll be okay. They're Thunderdrums, after all. Toughest dragon in the archipelago." Stoick says making Hicca's four female dragons grunt. "That's right. I said it." He says smirking and flies away.

"Ah, we've created a monster." Hicca says.

" **Indeed."** Serpentina, Mist, Etch, and Laval say together hearing the Thunderdrums screech.

* * *

Later that night, Stoick, Hicca, and their dragons return to Berk and arrive at Gobber's forge.

"Out for a little father-daughter flight, were we?" Gobber asks exiting his forge.

"Actually, we were just testing the Thunder-Ear." Hicca says.

"Thunder-ear, is that what you're calling it? Catchy." Gobber says holding his pan-pipes.

"Oh, I'm glad you like it, Gobber, because you and the Thunder-Ear are on night watch together. All night, as a matter of fact." Stoick says placing his hands on his hips.

"You know I'd love to, Stoick, really, I would, but I'm performing my one-Viking spectacular at the Great Hall tonight. I'm closing with a rousing rendition of the reindeer waltz on the panpipes. It's sublime." Gobber says smiling.

"I'm afraid the village will have to do without your panpipes tonight, Gobber, because my right-hook man is going to be doing his duty for his chief. The one who'd be nothing without him." Stoick says chuckling as he walks away.

"Thunder-Ear." Hicca says smiling sweetly.

"I've got a different name for it." Gobber says.

* * *

The next morning, a loud and violent noise shakes and rattles Hicca and Stoick's house.

"Oh, what-what-what's happening? What?" Hicca asks after the rattling knocks her out of bed in her nightgown.

" **No clue. But you should get dressed and I'll go wakes the others."** Toothless says and jumps out the window to wake his siblings as Hicca begins changing into her regular clothes.

"What's going on?" Hicca asks attaching her flute to her waist poach.

"I was about to ask you the same question." Stoick asks and then hears dragons screeching outside and he and Hicca race out and see what's happening. "Oh." He says spotting the three baby Thunderdrums from yesterday flying around the village chasing sheep, terrifying villagers and destroying objects. "Still think they're cool?" He asks his daughter as Serpentina, Mist, Etch, and Laval arrive beside her.

"Um, I'm on the fence." Hicca says cutely.

"Well, get off it and do something before we have to rebuild the entire village." Stoick says sternly to his daughter.

"Meatlug, look at the little baby Thunderdrums. They are so cute." Fishlegs says running up to hug the light green and purple Thunderdrums but they both roar at the approaching girl sending her flying but thankfully Meatlug catching her rider. "Whoa! Wow. Thanks, girl." She says.

The blue Thunderdrum approaches the Thunder-Ear gives it a few sniffs before it roars causing the invention to break apart.

"Okay, guys, fun time's over!" Hicca shouts as Serpentina dives after the three Thunderdrums and gives chase to them. "Duck, Silent Sven!" She shouts to the town mute as he dives to the ground barely avoiding being hit by the dragons. "Sorry about that, Sven." She says looking back to see the man rubbing his head. "Oh, come on, not-" She says seeing the Thunderdrums fly into Gobber's forge.

"My shop!" Gobber yelps.

"Sorry, Gobber. I'm trying my best." Hicca says as Serpentina flies after the dragons.

"Should I even bother asking what's going on?" Asher asks flying in on Blazer.

"Out of control baby Thunderdrums. Yep, that's what's going on." Hicca says but then receives a Thunderdrum roar in the ear making her groan.

"And I'm guessing you'd like them under control?" Asher asks his crush.

"That would be preferred, yes. Can you help me wrangle them into the academy?" Hicca asks.

"Thought you'd never ask." Asher says as they chase the dragons as they do a loop-de-loop. "Wow, they're slippery little guys." He says.

"No kidding." Hicca says.

"Whoa! What are those things?" Ruffnut asks riding with her brother on Barf and Belch as the green and blue Thunderdrum fly past them.

"They are loud and destructive dragons. We have to stop them." Hicca says.

"Au contraire. We must own them." Tuffnut says.

"Immediately." Ruffnut says grinning.

The twins, Barf and Belch chase after the blue and green Thunderdrum but they out smart them by fly in opposite directions causing the Zippleback and the twins to crash into the ground.

"You're all mine." Snotlout says flying on Hookfang as they chase after the purple Thunderdrum. "I'm coming in too hot! Pull up, pull up!" She shout but is too late as she and the Monstrous Nightmare crash into the ocean.

"Do I have to do everything myself?" Stoick asks with a sigh while watching the chaos unfold.

The three Thunderdrums continue to fly around the village making a mess and causing trouble to people. They continue flying until Stoick appears in front of them on Thornado and the adult Thunderdrum roars at them making them stop and land.

"Well done, daddy." Hicca says to her father.

"Look at that. They're putty in Thornado's hand. Paw. Claws. Whatever." Fishlegs says.

"Okay, we want that one." Tuffnut says.

"No, that one." Ruffnut says.

"It's such a hard decision. Okay, we'll take the set." Tuffnut says.

"Quiet! Hicca, I want you to get those troublemakers off this island now." Stoick says to his daughter.

"Okay, we'll go, but know this. Our mother will miss us." Tuffnut says.

"Not you. The dragons." Hicca says.

"Oh." Tuffnut says with a laugh. "You had me there for a minute, chief. Because we're also…troublemakers." Tuffnut says.

"Daddy, don't you think we'd be better off training them? Think about it, they're fast, powerful-" Hicca begins to say.

"Destructive, loud, and out of control." Stoick says pointing out the negative facts for his daughter.

"Uh, chief, you're kinda making Hicca's argument for her." Tuffnut says.

"The lass' got a point, Stoick. A squadron of Thunderdrums would be tough for Dagur and the Berserkers to defend against." Gobber says walking up beside Hicca and Serpentina.

"You really think you can get them under control, darling?" Stoick asks his daughter.

"I know we can. I mean, look how great Thornado turned out to be." Hicca says.

"Well, he is quite spectacular." Stoick says enjoying the praise his dragon got.

"We can do it, chief. Please let us try." Fishlegs begs.

"All right, fine. But the first sign of trouble, they go. Thornado isn't their mother or a babysitter. He's got chiefly duties, just like I do." Stoick says.

"Daddy, you won't be sorry, I promise. I already have a whole plan laid out on how to train them." Hicca says but once Stoick and Thornado fly away so do the three Thunderdrums.

* * *

The riders manage to get the three Thunderdrums to the academy but are having trouble keeping them quite.

"Okay, now might be a good time to roll out that big plan of yours." Asher says covering his ears like everyone else.

"Right, right. Big plan. Uh, okay." Hicca says with her ears covered.

"Let me guess, you have no plan." Asher says not sounding surprised.

"You-You're right. That would be correct." Hicca says.

"Well, don't you think you better get one before our ears explode?" Snotlout asks walking over with her ears covered as well.

"Wait! Wait, our ears can actually explode?" Tuffnut asks sitting on some barrels with his sister with their ears covered.

"Let's see!" Ruffnut shouts dragging her brother over to the purple Thunderdrum as it roars in his face.

"Yes, explode, explode!" Tuffnut shouts.

"Come on. Don't encourage them." Hicca says.

"The twins or the Thunderdrums?" Fishlegs asks.

"Neither." Asher says unaware that Thornado was watching from outside the academy.

"Thornado! Thornado, let's go." Stoick calls to his dragon.

"All right, so, uh, I guess the first thing we should do is name them." Hicca says.

"No, first thing we need to do is to get them to shut up!" Snotlout yells.

"Over here!" Fishlegs yells running over to the Thunderdrums will Dragon Nip.

"Ouch, ow, ow!" Tuffnut yells in pain.

"Dragon nip. Old school, but effective." Fishlegs says as they listen to the Thunderdrums coo.

"Great. But we can't have them laying around in a haze doing nothing all day." Hicca says.

"Yeah, that's what the twins are for." Snotlout says.

"Whoa, whoa, don't judge. We already did something today." Tuffnut says feeling offended.

"Yeah." Ruffnut says.

"What? What did you do?" Snotlout asks.

"What did we do? What did we do?" Ruffnut asks but then realizes she doesn't even know what she and her brother did. "Uh, what did we do?" She asks her brother.

"We named them." Tuffnut says.

"Oh, this should be good." Asher says rolling his eyes.

"Oh, it is." Ruffnut says walking over to the Thunderdrums.

"Ready? Now wait for it. Bing!" Tuffnut shouts pointing at the green Thunderdrum.

"Bam!" Ruffnut says pointing at the blue Thunderdrum.

"And…Lloyd." Tuffnut says pointing at the purple Thunderdrum. "You can thank us later." He says smiling.

"Call me crazy, but I'm thinking there might be a more logical choice than "Lloyd."" Fishlegs says.

"Like what?" Ruffnut asks.

"Uh, Boom?" Fishlegs asks.

"Oh, yeah, I guess that could work." Tuffnut says sarcastically. "No way. How about Darren?" He asks.

"Sorry, Lloyd." Ruffnut apologizes to Boom.

"All right, now that that's all taken care of, let's try some actual training." Hicca says.

"Uh, voting is still open on the Lloyd thing, though, right? Right?" Tuffnut asks.

"Oh gods." Hicca groans turning and walking away.

"Okay, just checking. Darren's still on the table, though, right?" Tuffnut asks as Ruffnut laughs. "No?" He asks cleaning his ears.

Later Hicca has Bing, Bam, and Boom lined up and walks up to Bam and reaches out her left hand and Bam quickly presses its' snout to her hand.

"Wow, that could have gone far worse." Hicca says but then the Thunderdrums roar sending her flying into Fishlegs knocking her to the ground while Serpentina quickly curls her body and catches her rider. "Whoa! Ow!" She yells in pain.

"You mean like that?" Fishlegs asks still on the ground.

"Yep, exactly like that." Hicca says in a strained voice.

"Stay. Stay." Asher says trying to get the Thunderdrums to stop flying around Blazer but they won't. "Clearly "stay" isn't in their vocabulary." He says.

" **Get away from me!"** Blazer yells throwing the Thunderdrums off of him causing them to fly past Asher and Hicca and crash into objects in the academy. "Well, that should teach them." He says but then the Thunderdrums go right back to it making Asher sigh in annoyance.

Later Snotlout is setting up barrels for target practice.

"This is what you guys need. Something you're supposed to destroy. Hookfang, show 'em how it's done." Snotlout says.

" **You got it."** Hookfang says and blasts one of the barrels with a stream of fire.

Snotlout then sets another barrel back up for the Thunderdrums to blast but they just sit there.

"Here. Right here, Thunderdumbs. Do I need to spell it out for you? Destr-" Snotlout begins to say but is then hit with a sonic blast and sent into the barrels. "Oh, no! Bull's-eye." She groans on the ground.

Next Fishlegs has a shield and sword and stands in front of the Thunderdrums.

"Okay, I'm gonna show you how to disarm an attacker." Fishlegs says but Bing steals her sword right out of her hands. "Oh, my sword! Ah! What? Give me that!" She shouts chasing after Bing but is then catch in a game of keep away. "No, come-come on, you guys. This isn't the exercise." She says as the sword is passed to Meatlug but she tosses it back to the Thunderdrums. "What? You too, Meatlug?" She asks feeling betrayed by her own dragon.

" **Sorry."** Meatlug says and sees Bing jump onto her rider's back.

"Oh, dear." Fishlegs says.

Later it was the twins turn.

"Okay, here we go. Repeat after me. "A."" Tuffnut say with a belch as the Thunderdrums repeat it.

""B."" Ruffnut says with a belch as well and the same thing happens again.

"Hey, uh, not to be a wet blanket, but how is this helping anything?" Hicca asks walking over with Asher.

"How is it hurting?" Tuffnut asks.

""C."" Ruffnut belches again only this time the Thunderdrums roar sending the twins flying into Snotlout who just finished stacking the barrels.

"Oh, no!" Snotlout says just before the crash.

"See? They love it!" Tuffnut shouts after a quick recovery.

Finally it was Hicca's turn and even she wasn't having much luck.

"Oh, not so fast, fellas. We still have a few more exercises to work on." Hicca says but manages to hear her female dragons grumbling. "I know, girls. The word "excruciating" comes to mind." She says.

"Ha ha, yeah! Awesome!" Tuffnut shouts as he and Ruffnut grab Bing and allow him to pull them across the ground until they bang into Etch and Bing calmly sets down next to Bam and Boom.

"Huh, will you look at that? Finally getting through to them. Well, someone is." Hicca says seeing Thornado walk into the academy.

" **Need some help, Hicca?"** Thornado asks.

"That would very much appreciated. Okay, Thornado. How about a little follow the leader?" Hicca asks.

" **You got it."** Thornado says and flies around the academy with Bing, Bam, and Boom following behind.

"That was promising. Eh, girls?" Hicca asks her dragons.

" **Yeah, it was."** Etch says.

" **Very promising."** Mist says.

"Yeah, I hardly recognize them." Asher says.

"What did you do?" Tuffnut asks with a gasp. "You've ruined them. Oh, Lloyd! I'm so sorry, Darren." He says.

"Thornado? Thornado! Come now. We have chiefing to do." Stoick says.

" **All right."** Thornado say with a grumble as he walks over to his rider.

"Hmm." Stoick says noticing the behaved Thunderdrums. "Well, that's an improvement. Well done, Hicca." He says to his daughter.

"Well, no, daddy, it's actually-" Hicca begins to say but then hears the dragons chirping. "Oh, for the love of Thor. Tuffnut, the gate!" She shouts.

"Got it." Tuffnut says and points to the gate allowing Bing, Bam, and Boom to escape making Hicca groan. "What? Okay, a little clarity next time would help." He says.

* * *

Bing, Bam, and Boom fly into the village and begin roaring causing damage to occur once again.

"Oh, come on." Hicca says with a groan.

"Hicca! I thought you had them under control." Stoick says gesturing to the out of control Thunderdrums.

"Well, I did, sort of, but…" Hicca says but then sees the look on her father's face. "Not at all. Okay, I really didn't." She says.

"Ah, will these dragons ever quiet down?" Stoick asks after receiving a sonic blast from one of the Thunderdrums.

"Sure, once they find their grown-up voice." Fishlegs says.

"And how long will that take?" Stoick asks.

"It shouldn't be more than a couple of years." Fishlegs says making Stoick groan with displeasure.

"Uh, yes." Hicca says as Serpentina charges towards the village.

"Get off, get away!" A male Viking yells to the Thunderdrums as the twins, Barf and Belch cut them off.

"Just want you to know, we're big fans." Tuffnut says but then they scatter after noticing coming towards them.

"Look out!" Ruff and Tuff yell as their dragon spins out of control and crashes.

"Ha ha! End of the line, Bing. Or are you Lloyd?" Snotlout asks appearing in front of Boom on Hookfang.

Boom then roars causing Snotlout to scream and become disoriented. Bam flies to a sheep and sonic blast a few sheep out of the pin.

"You leave those sheep alone!" Fishlegs shouts but Bam roars causing more sheep to go flying. "Never mind. I wasn't that close to them." She says as she and Meatlug fly away.

"Ugh, it's ridiculous. They look like Gobber wrestling a greased yak." Stoick says as he watch Boom destroy a torch tower.

"Don't even think about it." Asher says as he and Blazer appear in front of the Thunderdrums causing them to turn left where Thornado and Stoick appear.

" **That's enough!"** Thornado roars making the three Thunderdrums stop but the torch pit roll into a house and destroys it causing chickens to cluck, sheep to bleat and yaks to moo.

"Remember how you said I wouldn't be sorry?" Stoick asks his daughter.

"This is outrageous!" A male Viking yells in anger.

"Uh, yes?" Hicca asks rather than says.

"Well, I'm officially sorry. You need to find those dragons a new home, darling. The Thunderdrums have to go." Stoick says sternly.

* * *

The dragon riders take the trio to Dragon Island.

"Okay. Bing, Bam, and Boom, welcome to your new home: Dragon island! You're gonna love it here. Plenty of room. Lots of new dragons to annoy-I mean, meet. You know, here, you can be as loud as you want. It'll be great." Hicca says to the sad looking dragons.

"Whoa. This is kinda sad." Ruffnut says.

"Yeah. Reminds me of the time our parents took Sam, our pet yak, out to that farm to live." Tuffnut says almost in tears.

"Yeah, I would have cried all night…except for those delicious yak steaks we had for dinner." Ruffnut says insistently cheering up.

"Oh, nothing better. And to eat them in those soft yak jackets." Tuffnut says cheering up as well.

"Okay, great. Check you later." Snotlout says as Hookfang takes off along with Asher and Blazer, Fishlegs and Meatlug.

"They'll be happy there. They'll love it." Hicca says on Laval.

"What's not to love? It's an island full of dragons." Fishlegs says.

"And, I mean, we can come visit them, right?" Hicca asks.

"Sure, but they won't be there." Tuffnut says.

"Why not?" Hicca asks confused.

"'Cause they're right behind you." Ruffnut says gesturing behind Hicca.

"What? Oh, great. What do we do now?" Hicca asks.

"I'll tell you what we do. We ditch 'em!" Snotlout says laughing as she and Hookfang make a u-turn for Dragon Island with the Thunderdrums following.

Snotlout and Hookfang hide in a cave and watch a Bing, Bam, and Boom fly past the cave.

"We did it, Hookfang. Stupid baby dragons." Snotlout taunts but then they appear in front of her and Hookfang. "Oh, no." She says as the Thunderdrums roar causing Snotlout to fall off of Hookfang. "Whoa!" She yells.

"Uh, Hookfang?" Hicca asks.

" **What?"** Hookfang asks.

"Hookfang!" Snotlout screams as she hits the water.

" **Oh."** Hookfang says and dives after his rider.

"Wow. That was fun. Let's try Snotlout's plan again." Asher says enjoy watching Snotlout's plan fail making Hicca sigh as they return to Dragon Island leaving fish for the three to eat.

"I think this might be our chance to go." Hicca whispers to her crush.

"Yeah, and I say we take the long way home this time, so they don't follow us." Asher whispers.

* * *

Once they return to Berk they are greeted by Stoick, Thornado, and Bing, Bam, and Boom.

"Oh, what-I just-are you-how?" Hicca asks raising her arms in confusion.

"Never mind. It looks like Thornado and I are gonna have to give you dragon training geniuses a hand." Stoick says.

* * *

Later Hicca, Laval, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Stoick and Thornado return to Dragon Island with the three Thunderdrums.

"I hope this works." Hicca says.

"Thornado has a way with them. It'll work." Stoick says in front of them as Boom breaks off.

" **Back in line!"** Thornado roars causing Boom to return to his spot.

"Attaboy, Thornado. Sometimes you need to show teenagers a little tough love. That's right, I said it." Stoick says to the girls making Hicca groan.

"Okay, so this is it. Listen, guys, Berk just isn't the island for you. There's too many Vikings and not enough places for you guys to play." Hicca says but then hears the Thunderdrums whimpering. "Oh, no, no, no, no. Stop making that whimper sound. Don't make this any harder than it already is." She says not liking the sound of a sad dragon.

"Let's let Thornado have a word with them." Stoick says as Thornado walks up to them and roars. "Well, that's done. Put that in the _Book of Dragons_. Thornado, back to Berk." He says and they all take off minus the three Thunderdrums.

Hicca looks back and sees the sad look on the Thunderdrums faces.

"Don't look back, darling. Remember, tough love." Stoick says.

" **Wait!"** Thornado shouts making a sudden stop.

"Aah!" Stoick yells as he and the girls look back to see a wild Deadly Nadder, Hideous Zippleback, and Monstrous Nightmare surrounding Bing, Bam, and Boom.

"Looks like they might not be welcome on Dragon Island either. Maybe that's why we found them out on the sea stacks to begin with." Hicca says to Fishlegs.

"Oh, they were probably chased there." Fishlegs says now understanding the reason.

Thornado growls and looks up at Stoick.

"Well, I guess we're not gonna let any wild dragons bully our boys, are we?" Stoick asks.

"Tough love, huh?" Hicca asks with a smirk as Stoick rolls his eyes and flies to the island with the girls.

The wild Deadly Nadder was the first to make a move as Boom roars at the dragon but it wasn't powerful enough and the Nadder shoots its spines at them. The three take off but the wild Hideous Zippleback releases its gas at them blocking their way making them retreat to a high ledge were the Monstrous Nightmare was and chases them back to the ground. The Nightmare then charges at the Thunderdrums but gets hit by Thornado's sonic blast. Bing, Bam, and Boom scurry to Thornado as Stoick looks on to see the three wild dragons in front of them roaring. Stoick and Thornado growl and charge at them as another Monstrous Nightmare comes from behind the three Thunderdrums.

"Okay, princess, light 'em up." Hicca orders as Laval releases a large stream of fire at the Nightmare chasing it away.

Another Deadly Nadder appear but Fishlegs screams as Meatlug fires to lava blast scaring away the dragon.

"Yay, team." Fishlegs says laughing.

"Hey, you two." Stoick says to the Zippleback and Thornado fires a sonic blast at them.

The victory is short lived as the group is surrounded by eight wild dragons.

Stoick watches as Thornado talks with Bing, Bam, and Boom and then realizes what they're going to do.

"Hicca, Fishlegs!" Stoick yells covering his ears as the girls do the same.

Thornado and the triplets unleash a combined sonic blast sending the wild dragons away.

"Whew, sure taught those wild dragons a lesson." Hicca says.

"Yeah, this time." Fishlegs says pointing to the already returning dragons.

"What are we gonna do with these guys? We can't take them with us, and we can't leave them here." Hicca says but then sees her father dismount Thornado and start to remove his saddle. "Daddy? Are you…okay?" She asks.

"Yes, darling. I think we both know what we have to do, don't we, Thornado?" Stoick asks removing his saddle.

"Daddy, what are you doing?" Hicca asks in shock.

"I'm setting Thornado free. Do what any chief would do in this situation. Or any father. These boys won't survive without you. Right now, they need you more than I do." Stoick says making Fishlegs cry. "Ah, I understand. I'd do the same thing. It doesn't mean I won't miss you. Take care of your new family." He says.

" **But what about Hicca?"** Thornado asks and looks towards and look towards his rider's daughter.

"I get it. Listen here's what I want you to do." Stoick says and begins whispering something the girls can't hear.

A minute later Stoick walks over to Laval and mounts her behind Hicca as they take off back towards Berk with Fishlegs and Meatlug.

"Hey, daddy, you did the right thing but what did you say to Thornado?" Hicca asks.

"You'll find out. Good-bye, old friend." Stoick says looking back at Thornado as he roars his own good-bye.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. What did Stoick whisper to Thornado and what will become of him. Be sure to review. I'm currently working on the last two chapters before moving onto the next story. Stay tune for the final chapters; Cast Out, Part 1 & 2.**


	19. Chapter 19: Cast Out, Part I

**Author's Note: Here's the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy it.**

 **I don't own How to Train Your Dragon, only Hicca (female Hiccup), Asher (male Astrid), Bones (Boneknapper), Serpentina (Grapple Grounder), Mist (Scauldron), Blazer (Monstrous Nightmare), Etch (Whispering Death), Grabble (Smothering Smokebreath), Melt (titan-wing Changewing), Spinetail (Deadly Nadder), Laval (Fireworm Princess), Glint (Flightmare), Flame (Typhoomerang), Voltage (Skrill), Rush (lead Speed Stinger).**

"..." Human p.o.v.

 **"..." Dragon p.o.v.**

 _'...'_ Human thought.

 _ **'...'**_ **Dragon thought.**

 **Hope you all enjoy. Be sure to review. Now on with the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 19: Cast Out, Part I

Gobber, Bucket, and Mulch were gathered around a few catapults and Gobber was doing a few stretches.

"Nothing like starting the morning with a good ambush." Gobber says but then hears the roars of the rider's dragons as he spots them flying above the tree line. "Catapult, fire!" He yells as Bucket and Mulch fire the catapults firing large boulders into the sky.

"Ambush!" Fishlegs yells.

"Tail Smash, Bones." Hicca says to her Boneknapper.

" **Got it."** Bones says as he front flips in the air and smashes his tail into the incoming boulder while Meatlug swallows the second boulder and crushes it with her jaws.

Back on the ground Gobber prepares to launch another boulder on a catapult but for some reason it won't fire.

"Hmm." Gobber says examining the catapult before he shouts and slams his prosthetic hammer onto the catapult causing it to fire the boulder.

"Yow!" Tuffnut yells as Barf and Belch quickly spin out of the way of the incoming boulder.

"Oh, whoa! That thing almost took my head off!" Ruffnut says.

"It did? Gobber! Do it again!" Tuffnut yells hoping his sister would get hit this time.

"Fall back, everyone. There's too many of them." Hicca orders as Bones turns around followed by everyone else but one.

"You fall back! I'm going in to finish this." Snotlout says as she makes Hookfang dive down.

"Snotlout, that is not the exercise. Retreat!" Hicca shouts.

"I got your retreat…" Snotlout begins to say.

"Whoa!" Gobber shouts diving to the ground as Hookfang flies over him. "Hmm." He says watching what the girl will do.

"Right here." Snotlout says as Hookfang front flips firing a large fireball at the catapult.

"Aah!" Gobber yells diving away from the fireball as it explodes the catapult and launching another boulder into the sky.

Snotlout was relaxing on Hookfang's saddle whistling and doesn't notice the boulder fly past her and head straight for the others.

"Aah!" Hicca yells ducking just in time as the boulder sails past her and head for Asher.

"Unh! Aah!" Asher yells as he is knocked off Stormfly's saddle.

"Asher!" Hicca yells as Bones quickly dives down to save the boy.

"Aah! Unh!" Asher shouts as he hit a few branches and gets closer to the ground only for Bones to grab him at the last minute.

"Yeah!" Hicca cheers for her Boneknapper as he gently sets an unconscious Asher on the ground.

A few minutes later Asher's groans are heard as he starts to open his eyes seeing the other riders minus Snotlout checking on him.

"Whoo-hoo-hoo!" Snotlout cheers as Hookfang flies overhead.

"What happened?" Asher says rubbing his head.

"Yeah! That's right! That's how Snotlout retreats-she doesn't! Click-click-boom!" Snotlout laughs and looks around to see all the riders and dragons glaring at her. "What? Why are you all looking at me? I mean, listen, I know why you're all looking at me." She says posing with grunts. "What? It's Hicca's stupid exercise." She says pointing at their leader.

"You have no idea what you did, do you?" Hicca asks in anger.

"Ah, yeah. Hookfang and I made the coolest trick shot ever." Snotlout says.

" **That's right."** Hookfang says.

"You almost got Asher killed!" Hicca shouts.

"Come on, he's fine. Look at him." Snotlout says crossing his arms and looks at Fishlegs helping Asher to his feet.

"No thanks to you. Aah!" Asher yells charging at the girl.

"Okay, all right." Hicca says holding Asher back as he grunts and struggles to attack Snotlout. "Easy there, Asher." She says.

"I'm gonna kill you! I'm gonna take your helmet…" Asher says walking away.

"That's it." Hicca says.

"And shove it up your dirty, little, rotten-" Asher continues to rant.

"I'm tired of this." Hicca says.

"I am tired of this! What are you tired of?" Snotlout asks confused.

"You always have to do things your way." Hicca says.

"Yeah, well guess what? I look out for number one." Snotlout says.

" **Hey."** Hookfang growls feeling offended and releases a stream of fire at her but she and Hicca duck.

"And one "A."" Snotlout says.

"Exactly. How can we rely on you if you don't do what we ask?" Hicca asks.

"So? What are you saying, Hicca?" Snotlout asks.

"I'm saying, until further notice, you're suspended from the academy." Hicca says.

"What?" Snotlout asks in shock.

"Wow." Ruffnut says impressed and shocked at the same time.

"Whoa." Tuffnut says.

"Eh, you're grounded." Hicca says crossing her arms and glares at the girl in front of her.

"You can't ground me. You're not my dad!" Snotlout shouts.

"Yes, I can!" Hicca shouts.

"Oh, really? Watch!" Snotlout says and mounts Hookfang. "Ground this, dragon princess!" She yells as Hookfang takes off.

"Uh, am I wrong in thinking grounding means staying on the ground? Because that looks an awful lot like, uh, "skying."" Tuffnut says.

"You didn't have to do that for me, Hicca." Asher says to his crush.

"If we can't count on her during practice, how can we possibly count on her the next time we run into Dagur?" Hicca asks.

* * *

Meanwhile, on Outcast Island.

"Hello, Mr. Night Fury." Dagur says talking to a drawing of a Night Fury while the Berserkers and Outcasts watch. "How are we doing today? Happy? Feeling "Hicca-y" good? Just a big love fest over there on Berk, isn't it? Well, that's going to change very soon. That's right. You and I are gonna spend some quality time ramming it up-" He begins to say.

"Dagur! I have news regarding our latest dragon root tests." Savage says walking over.

"What did you call me?" Dagur says glaring at his second-in-command.

"Right, sorry." Savage stutters and clears his throat. "Your, uh, "Derangedness."" He says bowing.

"Ah, rolls right off the tongue, doesn't it?" Dagur asks.

"Uh, ye-yes. Anyway, the dragon root test worked exactly like you thought it would. The wild dragons fought for it like…well, you know, wild dragons!" Savage says.

"Excellent!" Dagur shouts cackling. "What shall we do next? So many options." He says.

"Um, oh! What if we keep an eye on Berk for the right time to plant it?" Savage asks.

"So simple, yet, so deranged." Dagur says licking his axe's blade. "I like it! When the time is right…" He says holding his axe to Savage's throat making him inhale sharply. "We will put my plan into motion, and the Night Fury will finally be mine!" He shouts cackling wickedly.

* * *

At the Academy, Hicca sees Snotlout still not present.

"So, let me guess, Snotlout is out flying?" Hicca asks.

"You didn't hear it from us." Tuffnut says.

"And what are you two doing?" Hicca asks seeing the twins in Hookfang's pen while dismounting Bones.

"Well, we figured with Snotlout kicked out of the academy and our pen next to hers, we'd knock down a wall, create kind of a better flow. It's a Feng Shui-obviously, in remembrance of Snotlout. She-She will be forgotten. Will-sorry-will not be forgotten." Tuffnut says.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I didn't kick her out of the academy. She's just on temporary suspension." Hicca says.

"Well, what choice do you have after her flagrant disregard for your leadership? I mean, she deserves to…have her pen merged with another pen!" Tuffnut says.

"Yeah, the only remaining choice is total expulsion, or you run the risk of losing the respect of the other riders." Ruffnut tells her best friend while folding her arms.

"Wow, they actually have a point." Asher says amazed by the twins' logic.

"And we're not just saying that because we plan on putting curtains right here." Ruffnut says gesturing to one of Hookfang's pen wall.

"I'm good with fabrics. Who knew? I also do some needlepoint." Tuffnut says.

"No one is knocking down anything. I will talk to Snotlout when she comes back." Hicca says and walks away.

* * *

Meanwhile, Snotlout and Hookfang decide to abandon the Academy.

"Right there! Take us down, Hookfang." Snotlout says spotting a tiny rocky island.

" **Fine."** Hookfang growls as he flies to the island.

"Welcome to our new home, Hookfang." Snotlout says.

" **I'm just waiting for this to little act of rebellion to end."** Hookfang says after landing.

"I shall call it…Snotland!" Snotlout shouts and causes a hawk to screech. "You like that, don't you?" She asks.

" **Please let this end soon."** Hookfang says with a groan.

"Who needs that stupid dragon academy and Hicca's dumb rules, right? All of this is ours." Snotlout says gesturing to the whole island. "That tree? Ours." She says as Hookfang sets it on fire. "That rock? Ours!" She says again and Hookfang does the same thing again. "That wrecked Outcast ship, our-huh?" She asks and goes to investigate.

* * *

On Berk, Hicca returns to her home after checking on her dragons and spots her father sitting at the table with an ice block on his head.

"Tough day, daddy?" Hicca says closing the door.

"Aye. Some days it's not so easy being a leader." Stoick says.

"Oh, tell me about it. I think I may have a little situation with Snotlout." Hicca says as Toothless enters from upstairs.

"And what's she done now?" Stoick asks handing his daughter the second ice block.

"She disobeyed a direct order, so I grounded her, and now she's refusing to obey that order! I-I don't know what to do. Do I expel her from the academy for good?" Hicca asks.

"Is that what you really want?" Stoick asks taking the ice block from her.

"No. But I also don't want to put the other riders at risk." Hicca says.

"Hmm, tough one. Decisions like this, never easy. I've made more than a few in my day." Stoick says.

"Then, how do you do it? How can you be someone's leader and still be their friend?" Hicca asks.

"You can't. Not always. Darling, someday you will be chieftess. And when that day comes, you'll have to make choices, not for your friends or for yourself, but all of Berk." Stoick says as he walks out of the house.

* * *

Back on Snotland, Snotlout attempts to sneak up on the wrecked ship. She sneaks behind some boulders and gestures for Hookfang to follow but because of his big size he can't sneak quietly.

"Aha!" Snotlout shouts, armed with her hammer, as she jumps onto the boat. "Huh?" She questions seeing its deserted.

Snotlout and Hookfang look at each other before the whole island starts rumbling.

"What was that?" Snotlout asks but then the rumbling happens again. "Oh, great. You had to pick an earthquake-y island, didn't you?" She asks Hookfang jumping off the ship. "Whoa, aah!" She screams as she falls forward onto the ground. "Screaming death! We gotta get back and tell the others!" She yells running towards Hookfang but the Screaming Death attempts to attack the girl but Hookfang grabs her and tries to escape. "Oh, whoa! Ah! Aah!" She screams as Hookfang flies in between the two enormous rocks with the Screaming Death on their tails. "Ah, unh!" She yells as they continue to try and escape but the Screaming Death hits them causing Snotlout to bang into an enormous rock knocking her out. "Unh." She grunts blacking out as the Screaming Death attempts to attack the unconscious girl but someone grabs her at the last moment as the Screaming Death dives into the ground and disappears.

Hookfang arrives thinking his rider dead, but quickly finds her alive but unconscious thanks to the person who rescued her.

* * *

Hours later, Hookfang, along with the person who rescued Snotlout, return to Berk. The villagers mutter amongst themselves as they think see Snotlout unconscious.

"Is that Snotlout?" A female Viking asks seeing the mysterious person place Snotlout on the ground.

"Oh, is she dead?" A male Viking asks.

"Viking funeral!" All the villagers yell.

"Hurry, bring out your dead Vikings, all of 'em!" The male Viking shouts.

"No-No funeral. Not dead." Snotlout says slowly getting up.

"Aww. Come on! Come on!" All the villagers say disappointed.

"Okay, okay. What's going on here? Who is-" Stoick begins to asks as he and Hicca push through the crowed.

"I captured him." Snotlout says with a sigh as she passes out, again, revealing the mystery person to be…

"Alvin?" Hicca asks in shock seeing their arch-enemy alive.

"Alvin?" Stoick asks in shock as well.

* * *

The next day, Alvin is being held trial in the Great Hall, were he is convicted of his past crimes of Berk, where all is related to treachery.

"Alvin the Treacherous, you are hereby charged with the following crimes: treachery, attempted treachery, premeditated treachery, conspiracy to commit treachery, and-well, you get the idea!" Gobber shouts in anger.

"We want his head! Down with Alvin! We want his head!" The villagers shout in anger.

"Settle down, everyone." Stoick says calming his people quickly. "Alvin the Treacherous, you will be remanded to our jail until a proper sentence can be handed down." He says.

"Is this how you treat a man who saved a valuable life?" Alvin asks, his wrists shackled.

"Valuable?" Tuffnut asks.

"Snotlout?" Ruffnut asks as well.

"I know you, Alvin. You didn't do this for Snotlout. You did it for yourself." Stoick says.

"What could I possibly have to gain from coming here? I did it for us both, Stoick. I have a proposition for you." Alvin says.

"Not interested. And you're lucky I have the final word, Alvin, all of Hicca's dragons have a score to settle with you. That's it, everyone! Go home." Stoick says walking away as a guard pushes Alvin out of the Great Hall.

"Hicca! Snotlout just woke up, and apparently Alvin wasn't the only big, nasty creature on that island." Asher says rushing to his crush with Fishlegs close by.

"The Screaming Death, it's closing in on Berk." Fishlegs says.

"Well, that's fantastic news. Come on." Hicca says and the three leave the Great Hall.

* * *

Hicca, Fishlegs and Asher are training their dragons hard to figure out a way to hold off the Screaming Death, while the twins continue to decorate Snotlout's pen.

"Come on, you guys, focus. We need to figure out a way to stop the Screaming Death from reaching Berk." Hicca says but then Snotlout and Hookfang enter the academy, crashing into Fishlegs and Meatlug.

"Whoa!" Fishlegs yells as she and Meatlug crash into the academy wall. "Unh." Fishlegs groans.

"Hey, everyone! Did you miss me? Of course you did. Ha! Why do I even ask?" Snotlout asks dismounting Hookfang.

"Oh, great. Can't return this fabric." Tuffnut says in disappointment as the others stare at the girl. "Unh!" He grunts as the shark skin falls on him making Ruffnut laugh.

"Snotlout, I'm very happy you're okay." Hicca says.

"Oh, me? Ha! I'm more than okay." Snotlout says walking over to Asher.

"You broke the rules, again. And you almost got yourself killed in the process." Hicca says.

"So?" Snotlout questions not seeing Hicca's point.

"So, you're still suspended." Hicca says.

"What?" Snotlout asks in shock.

"All right! Back in business, and ain't it fine? Doing curtains all the time " Tuffnut sings.

"I found the Screaming Death! And, I captured Alvin the Treacherous!" Snotlout says.

"Weren't you unconscious when you "captured" him?" Asher asks making air quotes.

"Unconscious like a fox." Snotlout says.

"Uh, that doesn't even make sense to me, and I am foxy like a badger. Unh!" Tuffnut cries out as the shark skin falls, again.

"Look, nothing's changed. You're still suspended. I'm sorry. Come on, Hookfang." Hicca says guiding Hookfang into his pen.

"Unh!" Tuffnut grunts as he is hit by Hookfang's tail.

"You can't do this, Hicca! You can't take away my dragon." Snotlout says as she watches Hicca and Ruffnut lock up Hookfang. "Hookfang." She says with a sad look.

"Uh, hello? Viking in the dragon pen. Guys?" Tuffnut asks sticking half his body out between the bars.

* * *

Meanwhile, from afar, Dagur looks through a spy glass and observes the riders.

"Perfect. The dragons are locked up in the arena. Aww! By the time Hicca and his dragon dunderheads get to them, it'll be too late." Dagur says kicking open a crate with dragon root in it as he cackles maniacally.

* * *

Hours later, Hicca, Toothless, and Voltage arrive to Berk's jail where angered Vikings are expressing their hatred to Alvin.

"Blood! We want his head! Down with Alvin! Justice! We want justice!" The villagers all shout in anger as they make room for Hicca and her dragons to enter the jail.

"Asher said you wanted to see me?" Hicca says as Voltage growls as the chuckling Alvin.

"You tamed the Skrill that nearly killed me. Is there any dragon you can't tame?" Alvin asks.

"What do you want, Alvin?" Hicca asks.

"I have a proposal for you, Hicca." Alvin says getting up and walking to the cell door.

"Oh, this should be good." Hicca says as she leans against Voltage.

"Now, this Dagur, he's a bit of a loose catapult, wouldn't you say?" Alvin asks.

"That's one way to put it." Hicca says.

"Well, he forced me off my own island, and I want it back." Alvin says.

"Why, so you can get back to the business of destroying our island?" Hicca asks scratching Toothless' chin.

"Oh, Hicca. I was upset!" Alvin says.

"For 20 years?" Hicca asks.

"Very upset. Oh, losing everything tends to make a man see things differently." Alvin says.

"So, you're saying you've changed?" Hicca asks not sure if she should believe the man who kidnapped her.

"I'm saying, I'm trying to." Alvin says.

"All right, let's say we accept this proposal. What's in it for Berk?" Hicca asks.

"The Berserkers gone, the Outcasts your allies, and you get the satisfaction of knowing I will never allow another dragon to be harmed on Outcast Island." Alvin says making Hicca's eyes widen at the upsides to Alvin's deal.

* * *

Later that night Hicca was at the dinner table with her father.

"All right, spit it out, darling. You've been staring at me all night." Stoick says.

"Wh-What exactly did Alvin do to get cast out?" Hicca asks.

"I don't want to discuss it." Stoick says.

"But, where did it all start? I mean…" Hicca begins to asks.

"It doesn't matter where it started." Stoick says as he bangs his fist on the table. "Just where it ended." He says.

"Yes, but, I just want to know. I-I need to know." Hicca says.

"All you need to know is that Alvin is our enemy, and that will never change." Stoick says.

* * *

At the Academy, Dagur and the Berserkers enter the Arena where Savage places the Dragon Root in the center, as the other Berserkers open up the doors to Stormfly, Blazer, Sneaky, Hookfang, Pain, Barf and Belch, Head, Butt, Flame, and Scauldy's pens.

"Dragons. Come and get it." Dagur says as he exits the arena and almost immediately, the dragons crave it and begins to tear apart each other.

* * *

Meanwhile, Snotlout makes an unauthorized visit with Alvin.

"Well, there she is. Looking much better than the last time I saw you." Alvin says to the girl.

"You know, I could have made it off the island without your help." Snotlout says making Alvin laugh.

"Of course you could have. I probably jumped in too soon, eh?" Alvin asks.

"Yeah, definitely." Snotlout says.

"Uh, you know, girl, you and I are a lot alike." Alvin says.

"Oh, really? How's that?" Snotlout asks.

"People don't appreciate how we do things." Alvin says.

"Huh, you know, you're right, they don't. Stupid people." Snotlout says.

"You know this is wrong, don't you?" Alvin asks.

"What's that?" Snotlout asks.

"Locking me up like this." Alvin says.

"I don't know. It-It seems right to me. I mean, you've done some crazy stuff, Alvin." Snotlout says.

"And I also saved your life, Snotlout! I didn't have to bring you back to Berk. I could have left you on that island, and I'd be a free man today. But I didn't. All I want is my island back. If you let me out, you'll never see me again. You owe me at least that, Snotlout." Alvin says but then the sound of a horn blaring is heard.

"Eh? What's that?" Alvin asks as another sound of a horn blaring is heard.

* * *

The sound awakens Hicca from her sleep.

"Ah, warning signal! Come on, sweetie!" Hicca shouts as she and her Night Fury race downstairs.

* * *

Snotlout looks out of the jail to see people running.

"Snotlout, come on!" Asher shouts.

"What? What's going on?" Snotlout asks.

"It's Dagur! He's been spotted by the arena, and the dragons are in trouble." Asher says.

"Hookfang." Snotlout says worried for her dragon.

"No, wait! Snotlout! I can help! Dagur hasn't come alone. You need me." Alvin says making Snotlout think for a minute.

* * *

Hicca and Toothless fly over the cage and spot what is making the dragons go crazy.

"Dragon root!" Hicca shouts as Toothless lands by Meatlug and the other riders. "Dagur put dragon root in the arena so the dragons will attack each other." She says.

"Hicca, listen, I need to tell you something." Snotlout says rushing in.

"Snotlout, not now." Hicca says.

"It's important! I-" Snotlout begins to say.

"I said not now. All right, Fishlegs. This is all you. Toothless and I can't go in there because we'll be affected by the root. You and Meatlug have to fly in and get that root out of there while the others distract their dragons." Hicca explains the plan.

"You hear that, girl? It's up to you and me." Fishlegs says as Meatlug licks her rider's face.

" **Let's do this."** Meatlug says with enthusiasm.

" **Good luck, sister."** Iggy says to her.

"Stormfly, Blazer, Sneaky, no!" Asher shouts getting in front of his three dragons but then they release three streams of fire at him. "Hey!" He shouts diving out of the way.

"Whoa, okay! This was a bad idea!" Snotlout shouts dodging flames from Hookfang and bites from Pain.

The sound of electricity arcing is heard as Barf and Belch ignite their gas.

"Nice dragon." Fishlegs says as she and Meatlug dodge the raging dragons and head for the Dragon Root. "Got it!" She says and move out of the way of a scalding water blast.

"Barf, you and Belch, Head and Butt, Scauldy and Flame stop this right now!" Ruffnut yells as her and her brother's dragons chase them.

"Come on, girl. We're gonna make it-whoa!" Fishlegs shouts as Meatlug crashes into Ruffnut and Tuffnut and then into the academy door that closes suddenly.

"Unh! Oh, come on!" Ruffnut shouts.

"Open that door right now, or-" Hicca begins to say.

"Or what?" Dagur asks as eight of his Berserkers aim their crossbows at Hicca and Toothless.

"Dagur, what do you want?" Hicca asks.

"What I've always wanted. The Night Fury! Hand him over, and we leave peacefully. That's your choice, your dragon or your friends. Isn't this exciting? What will she choose, ladies and gentlemen?" Dagur asks as Hicca looks to the arena to see her friends dodging attacks from their dragons.

"Ah!" Fishlegs screams as Stormfly and Scauldy chase her and Meatlug.

"Aah!" Snotlout yells as Hookfang and Blazer unleash streams of fire at the girl. "Aah! Whoa! Ah!" She yells attempting to stay on Hookfang's snout.

"We can't keep this up much longer! Unh!" Fishlegs shouts ducking from the charging Terrible Terrors.

"Unh. Whoa!" Asher yells grabbing a shield and uses it to block the incoming spines from his main dragon. "Neither can we." He says as he looks to the twins both screaming as they run to the closed cage door.

"So, Hicca, what's your answer?" Dagur asks.

"The answer is, we run you through and open the gate ourselves." Stoick says with Gobber and a few other Berkians.

They let out a battle cry as they charge the Berserkers who also let out a battle cry and the sounds of fighting, grunting, and shouting is heard. Three Berserkers attempt to fire arrows at Hicca and Toothless but she blocks with her shield and Toothless blasts them with a plasma blast. Stoick makes his way to the cage and grabs one of the chains and attempts to open it but Savage climbs the rails and tries to sneak up of the Berk chief.

"Stoick!" Alvin shouts charging towards Stoick but attack Savage instead.

"Aah! Unh!" Savage shouts after being hit by Alvin.

"You!" Dagur shouts in anger seeing the Outcast leader alive.

"Me. Don't look so surprised. I don't go down so easily." Alvin says.

"Alvin!" Stoick says and tosses him a sword. "Well, don't just stand there!" He shouts.

"Aah" Alvin shouts elbowing a Berserker in the face.

"Oof!" The Berserker grunts falling to the ground and Alvin lets out a battle cry and charges at the Berserkers while Stoick opens the academy door.

"Ah! Aah!" Fishlegs yells as Meatlug dodges a grab attempt by Blazer. "Oh!" She shouts seeing all the dragons chasing her and Meatlug.

"Fishlegs, this way! We'll cover you!" Hicca shouts as she and Toothless enter the academy.

"Come on, girl, you can do this!" Fishlegs shouts as Meatlug speeds up and Toothless fires a plasma blast causing the charging dragons to halt.

"Ahh-unh!" Stoick grunts in pain as Meatlug slams into him and knocks him to the ground as the Gronckle flies away.

"Sorry, chief!" Fishlegs shouts back.

" **Time for all of your to calm down."** Toothless says shooting the cage causing it to close.

"Our plan has failed! We must retreat." Savage says holding his stomach in pain.

"I am not leaving Berk empty-handed!" Dagur yells but then hears grunting as he looks to see a downed Stoick. "Follow me." He says.

In the arena, the riders come out from their hiding spot and see their dragons have calm down. Stormfly, Blazer, and Sneaky walk over to Asher.

"Come here, you stupid dragons. I love you." Snotlout says to Hookfang and Pain.

"Oh, you guys. Thanks for not killing us. Well, thanks for not killing me. Could've done with one less "nut," if you know what I'm saying." Tuffnut says dragons, Belch, Flame, and Butt, while chuckling.

"Hicca!" Gobber shouts from outside the academy.

"Daddy!" Hicca shouts seeing her father being held hostage by Dagur and Savage.

"Nobody make a move." Dagur says.

" **Bastard."** Toothless growls.

"Dagur." Alvin snarls at the Berserker chief.

"We'll be leaving now, and if I see one dragon following us, rider or not, you're gonna be looking for a new chief." Dagur says with a laugh. "We'll be in touch! Bye-bye." He says

"Okay, we take the South pass, cut them off at the beach, and smash their boats before they even-" Hicca begins to say.

"Don't do it, girl. You back a man like that into a corner, you may not like the outcome." Alvin says.

"Especially when that man travels with a 100-ship armada." Gobber says.

"But I have to save my father!" Hicca shouts.

"Dagur is not gonna hurt your father, yet. Stoick is not what he wants." Alvin says.

"He's right." Gobber says walking over to Hicca.

"You want me to trust him?" Hicca asks.

"If there's one thing Alvin knows, Hicca, it's treachery." Gobber says.

* * *

Meanwhile, Stoick is now being sent to Outcast Island as captive by the Berserkers and Outcasts.

* * *

Alvin is still locked away but this time inside the Academy.

* * *

Hicca watches as Dagur and his armada sail away from Berk as all her dragons gather around her.

"Don't worry, daddy. We're gonna get you back, no matter what it takes." Hicca says with determination.

* * *

However though, left unattended, the Screaming Death continues to close in on Berk, leaving a terrifying cross hair on the entire archipelago.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Only one more until Dragons: Defenders of Berk is complete and then I'll begin working on Dragons: Dawn of the Dragon Racers, if I can find the video, if not I'll begin working on Dragons: Race to the Edge. Be sure to review.**


	20. Chapter 20: Cast Out, Part II

**Author's Note: Here it it, the final chapter of Dragons: Defenders of Berk.**

 **I don't own How to Train Your Dragon, only Hicca (female Hiccup), Asher (male Astrid), Bones (Boneknapper), Serpentina (Grapple Grounder), Mist (Scauldron), Blazer (Monstrous Nightmare), Etch (Whispering Death), Grabble (Smothering Smokebreath), Melt (titan-wing Changewing), Spinetail (Deadly Nadder), Laval (Fireworm Princess), Glint (Flightmare), Flame (Typhoomerang), Voltage (Skrill), Rush (lead Speed Stinger).**

"..." Human p.o.v.

 **"..." Dragon p.o.v.**

 _'...'_ Human thought.

 ** _'...'_** **Dragon thought.**

 **Hope you all enjoy. Be sure to review. Now on with the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 20: Cast Out, Part II

On Outcast Island, Dagur hums a happy tune as he and Savage walk up to a tied up Stoick.

"Hmm. I trust you're finding your accommodations adequate? Gosh, those ropes look awfully tight." Dagur says as one of his Berserkers tightens the ropes. "Don't go getting too cozy, Stoick. Look at it this way. By sundown tomorrow, you'll either be back on Berk or at the bottom of the ocean. It's really up to Hicca." He says making Stoick glare that the boy. "Oof, wow, can't feel too good about that. Savage, deliver this ultimatum to Berk." He says handing an scroll wrapped around an arrow to the Outcast turned Berserker.

* * *

Berk's status is on a riot because there's no chief in charge taking care of Berk's current problems.

"We want answers!" Ruffnut's voice is heard among the crowd. "Tell us the truth!" She shouts.

"Yeah!" Tuffnut shouts as well.

"Come on, enough of this!" Ruffnut shouts.

"What is going on?" Hicca asks grabbing Tuffnut's shoulder.

"I have no idea, but everyone's shouting, and I am totally into that!" Tuffnut says loudly.

"We're so angry!" Ruffnut shouts.

"Everybody shake your fists! Now look to the sky!" Tuffnut shouts causing the crowd to do as he says.

"Really not helping, Tuff." Hicca says as she sees Gobber push his way through the crowd towards her.

"Everyone settle down. Hicca will answer all your questions." Gobber says guiding her to the front.

"Why her?" Snotlout asks.

"She's the acting chieftess. That's why. They're all yours." Gobber says and stands off to the side.

"Right." Hicca says with a nervous smile.

"What are we gonna do?" A male Viking asks.

"Where's Stoick?" Another male Viking asks.

"When can we start yelling again?" Tuffnut's voice is heard in the crowd.

"Good questions. Mostly. Um, as you all know, Berk is no stranger to hard times. But the best thing is to-" Hicca begins to say.

"Take arms!" A male Viking shouts.

"Man the catapults!" Another male Viking shouts.

"Why don't you step aside and watch a real chieftess in action?" Snotlout asks pushing Hicca aside. "Hookfang?" She asks and snaps her fingers causing her Monstrous Nightmare to land behind her and burst into flames silencing the crowd. "That's better. Now, here's how it's gonna go." She says unaware that her butt is on fire.

"You are on fire, Snotlout." Tuffnut says.

"Thank you, citizen." Snotlout says thinking it was a complement but then sniffs the air and realizes she is on fire. "Aah!" Snotlout screams and runs off but Gobber grabs the girl and shoves her butt into a bucket of water causing a sizzling sound to be heard. "Ahh." She moans in relief but the crowd continues to grumble.

"Okay, good. So where were we?" Hicca asks.

"You were about to tell them that they have nothing to worry about, and you have everything under control." Asher says.

"All right, people, you have nothing to worry about, and everything is under control." Hicca says but a few seconds later all the people were shouting again.

"That went much better in my head." Asher says.

"Yell as loud as you can! Ha ha, yeah!" Tuffnut shouts with a cheer.

* * *

Meanwhile, Fishlegs finishes his patrol on the ocean.

"Hmm. No sign of Berserker boats. We should head back and let Hicca know." Fishlegs says but then rumbling heard which causes the girl to scream as Meatlug hides behind a sea-stack.

The Screaming Death lets out a roar and flies off.

"Uh-oh. That is not good." Fishlegs says as Meatlug flies off while her rider whimpers.

* * *

At Hicca's house, Hicca is upset and misses her father. A moment later Hicca picks up her father's double side axe and then hears Gobber enter the house as she lets out a sigh.

"You know, Hicca, there's nothing easy about chiefing. You should've seen Stoick when he first took over." Gobber says as he puts his prosthetic hook into a boiling cauldron and pulls out a fish. "He was like a newborn yak trying to find his feet." He says giving the fish to Toothless.

"I find that hard to believe." Hicca says as Grabble and Sharpshot fly in and land on her shoulders as she scratches their chins.

"It's true. In fact, there were some in this town that didn't think he had it in him. Alvin, for one. He wouldn't shut up about it. Hicca, being chief doesn't mean everyone's going to agree with you. Sometimes you have to deal with the Alvins and Snotlouts of the world." Gobber says watching the girl sit in her father's chair while Grabble and Sharpshot settle on top of the chair.

"I feel like that's all I do." Hicca says crossing her arms.

"They were best friends, you know." Gobber says.

"Who?" Hicca asks in confusion.

"Alvin and Stoick. They were inseparable since birth." Gobber says walking up to her.

"So what happened? What changed?" Hicca asks really curious.

"Everything." Gobber simply says.

"Hicca! Hicca!" Fishlegs' shouting voice is heard from outside as everyone turns to the door. "Hicca!" She shouts bursting through the door panting. "Screaming! Coming!" She shouts falling to her knees.

"Oh. Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Take a breath there, Fishlegs." Hicca says trying to calm the girl down.

"I was on patrol with Meatlug. The Screaming Death-we saw it. It's eating its way to Berk." Fishlegs says making Hicca's eyes widen as she rushes out of her house with Toothless, Grabble, Sharpshot, and Fishlegs in tow.

"How much time do we have?" Hicca asks looking out over the ocean.

"Not much. It was just off Dragon Island when we saw it." Fishlegs says and then Asher and Stormfly fly in.

"This came for you. It's from Dagur." Asher says handing her the scroll wrapped around an arrow.

"And the hits just keep on coming." Hicca says unwrapping the scroll.

"Well, what does it say?" Asher asks.

"We have until tonight to deliver Toothless, or my father will-" Hicca couldn't finish as she crumples the scroll and throws it away.

"It's a trap. You know that. If we fly anywhere near Outcast Island-" Asher begins to say as the rest of Hicca's dragons come in.

"Okay, listen, you guys get Snotlout and the twins. You tell them to be ready for the Screaming Death." Hicca says.

"What about your father?" Asher asks.

"I'll handle that." Hicca says.

* * *

Hicca and her dragons arrive at the academy and enter to see Alvin.

"Now that's an impressive collection of different breeds of dragons I've ever seen." Alvin says observing all fourteen of Hicca's dragons. "So how'd that town meeting go? Sounds like you had 'em right in the palm of your hand." He says.

"Never mind that, Alvin." Hicca says opening the pen door.

"Well, this is awkward. Do I stay? Do I go?" Alvin asks not sure what to do.

"Both. You are gonna show me a way into Outcast Island. We're going there together, Alvin. We're going to bring my father home." Hicca says sternly.

"Ah." Alvin simply says liking the girl's resolve as she turns to the rest of her dragons.

"Okay I'm taking Toothless with but I need one more dragon to come." Hicca says to her dragons.

" **Hicca, we all want to go with you."** Mist says worried for her rider.

" **That psychopath is unpredictable."** Voltage says.

" **Who knows what he'll do to you once he gets Toothless."** Laval says.

"I know but that why you will all come too but not until you hear the song on my flute." Hicca says pulling out her flute. "Thanks to it now being made of Gronckle Iron it's range ten times greater than it was before." She says.

" **Okay but the second we hear it, we're coming no matter what."** Bones says.

" **And not a second later."** Melt says.

" **Count on that."** Etch says.

"Thank you everyone." Hicca says as all her dragons surround her in a big hug. "I love you all." She says sweetly.

" **And we love you, our Dragon Princess."** They all say together.

" **So who's the other one you're taking with you?"** Spinetail asks.

"It's Sharpshot. If I learn anything on Outcast Island I'll send him back to tell the others." Hicca says as Sharpshot flies and lands on her shoulder. "Okay let's get going." She say.

* * *

Later Hicca and Alvin are riding on Toothless with Sharpshot flying beside him as they make their way to Outcast Island. Alvin looks around and feels uneasy as he grips Hicca's shoulders tightly making her shoulders crack.

"You mind loosening up that death grip a little bit?" Hicca asks.

"Sorry. They all tend to be death grips." Alvin says with a chuckle. "Ooh!" He grunts as Toothless smacks him with his wings.

"Toothless, no." Hicca says. _'Good boy.'_ She thought as she pets her Night Fury. "So word on the street is you and my father used to be best friends." She says.

"Yeah. That was a long time ago." Alvins says.

"So what changed?" Hicca asks.

"Your father and I were young Vikings charged with defending Berk against dragon attacks. Stoick was the chief's son, so he was in command. I was just a soldier. Sound familiar?" Alvin asks.

"It does. Sounds like me and Snotlout." Hicca says knowing she can relate to the story.

"Yeah, well, anyway, there was a Monstrous Nightmare attack one night, your father and I disagreed on how to defend the village. Well, I disobeyed orders, and there were a few injuries. Things were never the same after that. When Stoick became chief, it was only a matter of time before he banished me." Alvin says as Hicca looks forward and sees Outcast Island.

"Well, on that cheery note, we've arrived." Hicca says.

"Let's get on with it." Alvin says as they make their way to Outcast Island.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. We can't just fly over the island, Alvin. They're going to be expecting us." Hicca says making Toothless hover above the water.

"I'm well aware of that. We're not flying over the island, we're flying under it. Hold your breath." Alvin says as he presses on the pedal causing Toothless' prosthetic tail to close up.

"What are you doing?" Hicca asks in shock.

"Dive, dragon, dive!" Alvin shouts.

"No, Toothless." Hicca counters.

"What? I thought you were gonna trust me. Moment of truth, girl." Alvin says making Hicca think for a few seconds.

"Do it, sweetie. Just do it. Sharpshot, come to me." Hicca says as her Terrible Terror flies into her arms and Toothless dives into the water.

Once underwater Alvin points to a tunnel in a sea-stack and Toothless heads for it. They break the surface as they all gasp for air.

"That tunnel will take us directly to the heart of the island." Alvin says pointing to a tunnel in the cave.

"Wait. How do you know Dagur hasn't found this tunnel?" Hicca asks wringing her long wet hair dry.

"Because I got a man on the inside who assures me that it's clean." Alvin says walking into the tunnel.

* * *

The man on the inside turns out to be Mildew, a former Berkian turned Outcast, who is trying to feed Fish to a Whispering Death.

"Oh!" Mildew yelps tossing a fish to a Whispering Death but it hits the metal bars instead causing the dragon to growl and roar at the old man.

"Mildew? This traitor is your man on the inside?" Hicca asks as she spots Mildew's sheep Fungus.

"Well, he's always been faithful to me." Alvin says blocking Toothless' path to the old man.

"Oh, well, there's that warm, fuzzy feeling I was looking for." Hicca says. "Mildew, I have to say I never thought I'd see the day you'd be playing nanny to a nursery of dragons." She says to him.

"An interesting turn of events, to say the least." Mildew says unintentionally sticking his staff inside the cage. "Oh!" He yelps as the Whispering Death takes his staff. "Give me-ow!" He struggles to pull the staff out but once he does he falls on his butt. "Why?" He asks as Hicca notices another Whispering Death surrounded by eggs.

"So this is where all those Whispering Death eggs you planted came from." Hicca says.

"His idea. And not a very good one, at that." Alvin says pointing at Mildew before crossing his arms.

"So this Whispering Death laid all the eggs." Hicca says.

"Every one." Mildew says.

"Which would include a large, red egg?" Hicca asks.

"Odd, that one. I was wondering about it. How did it turn out?" Mildew asks.

"Eh, big." Hicca says.

"Hmm." Mildew says clicking his tongue.

Hicca then enters the cage and holds out her hand to the Whispering Death and it accepts.

' _You must be the Screaming Death's mother.'_ Hicca says in her mind.

' _ **Screaming Death?'**_ The Whispering Death asks in a female voice.

' _A large white version of a Whispering Death that hatched from a large red egg.'_ Hicca says.

' _ **Oh yes, where is he?'**_ The Whispering Death asks.

' _He's been destroying islands looking for you. But I think with my plan you can calm him down.'_ Hicca says exiting the cage.

' _ **So the legend is true. Hmm, maybe there's another way to calm his anger.'**_ The Whispering Death thought coming up with her own plan as Hicca then pulls out a piece of paper and starts writing something down.

"What are you doing?" Alvin asks.

"Sending a message home." Hicca says attaching the paper to Sharpshot's leg. "That red egg turned out to be a Screaming Death. It's been destroying whole islands looking for something, and now it's headed to Berk, but…I think I might know what it's really looking for." She says hearing the Whispering Death screech.

"All right. Here's our plan." Alvin says.

"Uh, no offense, there, Alvin, but your plans…your plans are terrible. Here's what we need to do." Hicca says making both men grunt.

* * *

Later Hicca, Toothless, and Sharpshot were making their way to the Outcast arena. Once Hicca determined the coast was clear she sent Sharpshot back to Berk with the message.

"Okay, sweetie. It's showtime." Hicca says mounting Toothless' saddle.

Hicca and Toothless move quickly causing the Berserker guards to pull out their weapons but before they could even do anything Toothless takes them out fast with a few plasma blasts. Once in the arena bolas were thrown at them but Hicca blocks four with her shield and Toothless jumps out of the way of two others.

"Toothless, look out!" Hicca yells as a cage traps Toothless.

" **No!"** Toothless roars but then sees Hicca pull out her flute and plays _March of the Dragons_ on it before Berserkers restrain her as well.

"Welcome back to Outcast island, Hicca." Savage says to the restrained Hicca as Dagur walks over to a caged Toothless.

"You're finally mine. All mine." Dagur says. "First thing we're gonna do is change that name. It makes no sense." He says reaching out to touch Toothless.

" **Keep your filthy hands away from me, you bastard!"** Toothless yells trying to bite Dagur.

"Look at all those teeth. You'll learn to respect me, dragon. Or I'll wear you as a hat." Dagur says drawing his sword and pointing at the Night Fury.

"Leave him alone, Dagur!" Hicca shouts but the Berserkers hold her back.

"Put her with her father. We'll dispose of Stoick later and I'll deal with Hicca." Dagur says as Toothless growls.

* * *

At the academy, all the riders and dragons were gathered there when the air mail arrives by biting Snotlout's arm painfully.

"Ow! Ow, ow, ow, ow! Painful message. Painful message! Aah!" Snotlout shouts entering the academy with Sharpshot biting her arm as the twins come up and try to help pull Sharpshot off of the girl's arm.

"Oh, whoa. Is that your skin in his mouth?" Tuffnut asks examining Sharpshot's teeth.

"That must hurt." Ruffnut says with a chuckle as Sharpshot attacks Tuffnut.

"Wah! Ow! Argh! Yeah, definitely hurts." Tuffnut shouts in pain.

"What does it say?" Fishlegs asks.

"Hicca has an idea to stop the Screaming Death. But we're gonna need to lure it to Outcast Island." Asher explain.

"Okay, what could we use to lure it? Ah!" Tuffnut shouts pulling Sharpshot off his nose.

"It likes eating islands." Ruffnut states.

"Hmm. Ah! That's it. We need to find a really tiny island and a really big rope. Who do we talk to about that?" Tuffnut asks Asher in excitement but gets punched on the head. "Ow!" He shouts in pain.

"What about the Dragon Root?" Fishlegs asks.

"Yeah, and you thought my tiny island idea was dumb. Dragon Root." Tuffnut says with a chuckle. "I mean, a rope can be infinitely big." He says.

"Great idea, Fishlegs. Gobber locked the dragon root up, so we could get rid of it." Asher says.

"Just one problem. All our dragons go nuts when they go anywhere near it." Snotlout states gesturing to all the dragons present.

"Um, if you recall, not all the dragons are affected by the dragon root. For example, as a Boulder class dragon, Meatlug is…" Fishlegs begins to say but then notices the other riders staring at her. "And I've said too much." She says but then all of Hicca's dragons make for the exit and take off for Outcast Island.

"What's gotten into them?" Tuffnut asks.

"Hicca must have call for them. We need to my fast." Asher says.

* * *

A few minutes later Fishlegs and Meatlug were flying over the ocean with the Dragon Root dangling from a rope tied to Meatlug.

"Here, Screaming Death! Here! Here, Screaming Death! I've got some delicious dragon root for you!" Fishlegs shouts but then hears a roar as she and Meatlug look up. "Oh, dear." She says.

* * *

At the Outcast arena, Hicca and Stoick are tied up as they watched Dagur observing Toothless.

"Aww." Dagur says to Toothless in a cage as he giggles and laughs.

"Are the other dragon riders here, darling?" Stoick asks his daughter.

"Well, not exactly." Hicca says.

"Oh, the Berk fleet." Stoick says.

"No." Hicca says.

"Do you have any plan at all?" Stoick asks.

"I do, actually." Hicca says.

"Oh, good. Good." Stoick says and pauses for a moment. "Would you like to fill me in?" He asks.

"Uh, no, I'd just like to watch it unfold, if it's all the same to you." Hicca says.

"I have big plans for you, Mr. Night Fury. You'll be the new symbol of the Berserkers. Every corner of the archipelago will know and fear you." Dagur says unaware that one of his Berserkers had just vanished into the ground. "Of course, we'll need to change all the sails and shields, and I'll need a new belt buckle. What's that gonna cost? Well, we'll worry about that after we've burned Berk to the ground." He continues to rant still unaware that another Berserker had just vanished. "Hey, how about Deathkiller?" He says thinking of a new name for Toothless not noticing that the two Berserkers behind him had disappeared. "You like that name? Deathkiller? No? Oh, well. We'll keep brainstorming. I mean, there's gotta be "death" in it, right-" He begins to say but rumbling occurs and a second later something burst from the ground making him gasp as it turns out to be a Whispering Death.

Seconds later more Whispering Death burst from the ground and causes the arena floor to crack open.

"Wha-What's going on? What is this?" Dagur asks as another Whispering Death flies in with Alvin and Mildew hanging onto it.

Alvin tosses Mildew towards Toothless' cage as he opens it and pulls off Toothless' mouth restraint.

"Alvin, Mildew, and Whispering Deaths. This was your plan?" Stoick asks.

"Did not see that coming, did you?" Hicca asks with a smile as Alvin unties her and Stoick.

"Just like the good, old days." Alvin laughs placing a hand on Stoick's shoulder.

"Yah!" Hicca yells grabbing her shield.

Two Berserkers charge at Alvin with swords but he blocks them and throws them over his shoulders taking their weapons as well. Stoick prepares to punch one of the Berserkers but a Whispering Death appears behind him and he throws the Berserker at the dragon. Hicca runs towards Toothless and shoves two enemy Vikings away and ducks under a third as she see Toothless blast two Berserkers charging at him.

"Come on, Toothless!" Hicca shouts as Toothless runs towards her but then the ground splits open. "Aah! Oh!" She yelps trying to gain her balance.

"What's going on here? Aah!" Dagur yells as he, his men, and Toothless fall into a pit where the arena use to be.

"Toothless!" Hicca shouts as the metal cage bars creak as they collapse into each other.

Hicca acts quickly and grabs onto the metal cage bar while her father grabs the edge of the arena and grabs Alvin's arm before he falls and throws him out of the pit and he lands on a Berserker.

"Oh!" The Berserker grunts in pain.

"Wha-" Alvin begins to ask but then hears Mildew's shouts as he lands on another Berserker.

"Okay, Night Fury. Come to daddy." Dagur says gesturing to himself.

" **Drop dead."** Toothless says and tries to fire a plasma blast but couldn't.

"Six-shot limit. Oh, great. Aah!" Hicca yelps feeling rumbling.

"Get me my Night Fury!" Dagur orders as his Berserkers attempt to capture Toothless but he knocks them all away but Dagur manages to get on Toothless saddle but he bucks trying to get the deranged teenager off him.

"Toothless! Toothless!" Hicca yells losing her grip on the bar.

"Come on, already!" Dagur yells but Toothless knocks him up and strike him with his tail. "Oh!" He yells sliding across the ground.

" **Hicca! I'm on my way!"** Toothless yells jumping to the ledge closest to her.

Hicca looks to her Night Fury as he nods and she nods back and then let's go of the bar and Toothless jumps underneath her allow his rider to settle into the saddle and open the prosthetic tail and land gently.

"Oh, great." Hicca says seeing more Berserkers charging at them but a blast of acid hits one of the Berserkers and a blast of lightning hits the other. "Melt! Voltage!" She calls out seeing her Changewing and Skrill arrive followed by Serpentina, Spinetail, Glint, Etch, Sharpshot, Grabble, and Rush, she also spots Bones, Laval, Mist, and Torch hovering over the top of the pit because of their large size.

"Whoa, this is chaos on a level I've never seen before!" Ruffnut shouts flying in on Scauldy while watching the Berserkers and Whispering Deaths.

"I know. I want to live here." Tuffnut says flying in on Flame with Barf and Belch, Head and Butt following.

"Forever!" Ruffnut yells.

"Boy, are we ever glad to see you guys." Hicca says seeing her crush fly in on Stormfly with Blazer, Sneaky, and Iggy following.

"Don't thank us yet. Things are about to get a lot crazier." Asher says as he and Hicca take off where they see Alvin, Mildew, and Stoick continue to fight of the Berserker.

"Oh, Thor. Oh, Thor. Oh, Thor! Oh, Thor! Hicca, help!" Fishlegs shouts as the Screaming Death captures Fishlegs and Meatlug in its mouth but Meatlug releases a fart causing them to rocket towards Outcast Island after the Screaming Death released them.

"Why in the name of Odin did you bring that here?" Stoick asks his daughter.

"This may be the only chance we have to get rid of it. I saw the Screaming Death's mother. He's been destroying those islands searching for her." Hicca says.

"That thing has a mother?" Stoick asks in shock.

"Yeah." Hicca says as they hear the Screaming Death roar and Fishlegs screams and hear the Screaming Death's mother's screeches. "They've seen each other. All we have to do now is get them together and get clear of this place." She explain to Asher.

"Then what?" Asher asks.

"I'm hoping it does exactly what I think it should." Hicca says.

"And what would that be?" Asher asks.

"Something good?" Hicca guesses not really sure herself. "Now, Fishlegs, now!" She yells after Fishlegs and Meatlug got closer to the island.

"Thank Odin, thank Odin, thank Odin. Root away!" Fishlegs shouts releasing the Dragon Root and it falls into the water.

The Screaming Death stops chasing Fishlegs and Meatlug and hears its mother's roar as it roars back.

"Ah, I see. It wants its mommy." Dagur says as he and three of his men toss ropes around the Whispering Death and pull it down towards them.

"Dagur, no! You don't know what you're doing. You let that Whispering Death go before you destroy us all!" Hicca shouts.

"Why would I do that? Hello, I'm Deranged!" Dagur yells tauntingly.

"Well, can't argue with logic like that. Right?" Tuffnut asks.

"Well, that's my cue." Savage says walking away after seeing the Screaming Death destroy everything in its path.

"Back off, Hicca! You know if I destroy her, that thing will take us all out!" Dagur shouts holding a spear to her.

"He's right. Everyone, back off." Hicca says.

"Wise choice. Now, I might be interested in a trade." Dagur says gesturing to Toothless. "Oh, come on, really? You couldn't see this coming?" He asks.

"Never retreat! Never surrender!" Snotlout yells flying in on Hookfang with Pain following.

"Snotlout!" Hicca yells watching Hookfang burst into flames and create a fireball and launches it towards Dagur and his men freeing the Whispering Death mother.

" **Thank you, Hicca, for everything."** The Whispering Death says.

"It was my pleasure." Hicca says as she watching the other Whispering Deaths come and assist the mother out of the pit as the riders follow.

Hicca dismount Toothless as she observes the Whispering Death mother reunite with her son. Toothless goes other to his siblings as Snotlout dismounts Hookfang and walks over to the edge where Hicca is standing.

"Okay, I know I wasn't following orders, Hicca, but I-well, um…" Snotlout begins to say.

"Snotlout, you did the right thing." Hicca says.

"Yeah, I did, but-wait, what? Are you messing with me? I was reckless!" Snotlout says.

"Sometimes reckless can be courageous. Your suspension is…well, suspended." Hicca says holding her hand out to the girl and she gladly accepts with a smile.

A second later they hear screaming and turn to see Dagur jump out of the pit and slam a large hammer onto the ground causing the unstable area to break and the edge Hicca walks standing on to break off causing her to fall into the water below.

"Aah!" Hicca screaming as she crashes into the water.

"Hicca!" Snotlout shouts getting everyone's attention as they try to rush to help her.

"Back up all of you!" Dagur orders as his Berserkers line up beside him and aim their crossbows. "No one is getting past me and if any dragon tries to fly my men will shoot them down." He says.

"We've got to help Hicca." Fishlegs whispers.

"But we can't do anything or Dagur will fire at us." Asher whispers.

"Hey check out the Screaming Death." Ruffnut whispers as they watch the Screaming Death dive into the water.

"I'll let him finish her off cause if I can't have her, no one will." Dagur says drawing his sword.

* * *

Meanwhile underwater, Hicca begins sinking as the crash took away most of her strength so she couldn't swim back up. Hicca struggles to hold her breath but when she opens her eyes she sees the Screaming Death in front of her. Hicca stares into the dragons red eyes as she takes a chase and hold out her right hand to the dragon. The Screaming Death stares for a moment before placing his snout. A second later the Screaming Death sets Hicca on its head.

" **Hold on tight."** The Screaming Death says in a deep male voice as he flies towards the surface.

* * *

Back on the cliff, Dagur and his Berserkers still have the riders and dragons held back.

"Now here's how this is going to go down. You are going to hand over the Night Fury and we'll be on our way then you can try and save what's left of my dear Hicca." Dagur says.

"I don't think so, Dagur!" Hicca shouts making everyone turn to see her standing on top of the Screaming Death.

"What!" Dagur shouts in shock.

"This big guy has something he wants to say. Screech, Gatling shot!" Hicca yells as the Screaming Death, now named Screech, unleashed his Gatling shot shoot fireballs at all the Berserkers but Dagur. "And now, Sonic Screech!" She yells covering her ears as everyone else does the same except Dagur.

The sonic screech sends Dagur flying backwards and onto his back with a hard thud.

Screech the turns to his mother as she smiles at the sight of Hicca on her son.

" **Mother, I…"** Screech begins to say.

" **I know son, you belong with her. She is a chosen one who can unite our worlds and I know you should be a part of that."** Screech's mother says.

" **I understand, I'll make you proud."** Screech says.

" **You already have. Now it's time for you to make amends to all those your anger has wronged. Hicca take care of my son."** Screech's mother says.

"I will and don't worry Screech you can visit her anytime you want." Hicca says scratching Screech's head.

" **Thank you, Hicca. Good-bye mother."** Screech says.

" **Good-bye son."** Screech's mother says as she and the other Whispering Death fly off.

"Incredible, she actually tamed the Screaming Death." Fishlegs says.

"That's our Hicca." Asher says amazed by his crush.

"There's no dragon she can tame!" Ruffnut cheers along with her brother.

"Hello, Dagur. Remember me?" Alvin asks standing over Dagur.

"Oh, no. No! Hicca!" Dagur calls out as Alvin grabs him while laughing. "My love?" He asks but sees her ignore him for her newest dragon.

* * *

Hours later, Stoick and Alvin are gazing over the ocean together.

"Who'd have thought it would've come to this, eh, Stoick?" Alvin asks.

"There's more than enough blame to go around, Alvin. But that's in the past. What you did today for me, for my daughter…" Stoick says holding out his hand and Alvin accepts gripping Stoick's hand with his own.

"Well Screech let's get you to your new home." Hicca says to her Screaming Death as he nuzzles her.

* * *

The next day on Berk, Stoick, Hicca, and Toothless are gazing out across the ocean together.

"You know, darling, you're gonna be a great chieftess someday. One of the best, I'd wager." Stoick says making his daughter chuckle.

"Yeah. If the last few days are any indication of what it's like to be chieftess, I'd just as soon leave that to you." Hicca says.

"Retreat! Retreat! Hookfang! Ow! Ow, ow, ow, ow, it burns! It burns, it burns, it burns!" Snotlout screams as she and Hookfang fly past her and Stoick.

"Hicca? We need you." Asher says flying in with the other riders.

"Stoick, Silent Sven just broke his silence! And you are not going to like what he has to say." Gobber says.

"Go on, it looks like we both have our own chiefing to do. And the villagers and I better get to work on expanding your Dragon Stable." Stoick says walking away.

"Come on, sweetie." Hicca says as Toothless takes off.

* * *

Later Snotlout is in a tube of water getting her butt fire put out with Hookfang and Pain watching as Hicca observes her Dragon Stable being rebuilt and expanded before she and Toothless take off.

' _This is Berk. We've got ice, we've got snow, and we've got more ice. But we've also got dragons.'_

Asher is in the academy with Stormfly, Blazer, and Sneaky train in target practice.

' _We train them…learn from them…'_

Fishlegs, Meatlug, and Iggy are drawing Screech into the _Book of Dragons_.

' _Protect them.'_

The twins were fighting each other as Scauldy and Head pull Ruffnut away and Flame and Butt pull Tuffnut away and Barf and Belch block their paths to each other.

' _And they protect us. Sometimes from ourselves. One thing's for sure. We wouldn't trade this for anything. Would you?'_

Hicca and Toothless flying towards the horizon followed by Bones, Serpentina, Mist, Etch, Grabble, Melt, Spinetail, Laval, Glint, Sharpshot, Torch, Voltage with Rush on his back, and finally Screech.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this story. Be sure to review and tell me what you thought. Stay tuned for the next installment of Dragons.**

 **Here's the upadate list of the riders dragons.**

 **Hicca's dragons: Toothless (Night Fury), Bones (Boneknapper), Serpentina (Grapple Grounder), Mist (Scauldron), Etch (Whispering Death), Grabble (Smothering Smokebreath), Melt (titan-wing Changewing), Spinetail (Deadly Nadder), Laval (Fireworm Princess), Glint (Flightmare), Sharpshot (Terrible Terror), Torch (Typhoomerang), Voltage (Skrill), Rush (lead Speed Stinger), Screech (Screaming Death).**

 **Asher's dragons: Stormfly (Deadly Nadder), Blazer (Monstrous Nightmare), Sneaky (Terrible Terror).**

 **Snotlout's dragons: Hookfang (Monstrous Nightmare), Pain (Terrible Terror).**

 **Fishlegs' dragons: Meatlug (Gronckle), Iggy (Terrible Terror).**

 **Ruffnut's dragons: Barf and Belch (Hideous Zippleback), Head (Terrible Terror), Scauldy (Scauldron).**

 **Tuffnut's dragons: Belch and Belch (Hideous Zippleback), Butt (Terrible Terror), Flame (Typhoomerang).**

 **Gustov's dragons: Fanghook (Monstrous Nightmare).**


End file.
